


El final de la tortura y el comienzo de otra

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Series: Tortura, Amor y Maria Holic [1]
Category: Maria Holic
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cosas raras que solo pasan en maria holic, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kanako no deja de ser Kanako, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, cosas locas creadas en un momento de espontaneidad, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 119,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: :.(Publicado en FF. 2013-2014).:Hoy Miyamae Kanako se gradua de Ame no Kisaki, feliz porque su tortura por fin terminaria, o eso pensaba ella hasta que olvido un objeto preciado para ella y tuvo que volver, ahi fue que su alma se quebro.
Relationships: Miyamae Kanako & Kanae Tōichirō, Miyamae Kanako & Shidou Mariya & Miyame Miki, Miyamae Kanako & Shinouji Rindou, Miyamae Kanako/Original Female Character(s), Miyamae Kanako/Original Male Character(s), Miyamae Kanako/Shidou Mariya, Miyamae Kanako/Shidou Mariya/Miyamae Miki, Miyamae Kanako/Shinouji Rindou, Miyamae Miki & Shidou Mariya, Miyamae Miki/Shidou Mariya, Miyame Kanako & Shidou Mariya, Shidou Mariya & Miyamae Kanako & Shinouji Rindou, Shidou Mariya/Miyamae Kanako/Shinouji Rindou
Series: Tortura, Amor y Maria Holic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002306
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Hola, escribí esta historia porque, bueno era una idea un tanto loca que se me ocurrió, y pues no me la podía sacar de la cabeza y comencé a escribirla, la verdad está muy larga y no sé que opinen ustedes, si se tomarían un tiempo para leer esta loca idea mía, planeo darle continuación, claro que serán más cortos los capítulos.**

**Sin más me despido y agradezco el tiempo que se tomen para leer esta historia, en algunos momentos el personaje estará fuera de su carácter habitual, pero bueno ustedes son quienes juzgan, para yo poder aprender y mejorar.**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo, solo los use para mi loca historia.**

Hoy por fin seria el día en que ella, se despediría de aquella escuela que abrió sus puertas para que estudiara y conociera a su verdadero amor, lo cual no logro; si quizás parezca decepcionante, que una linda joven no pueda encontrar a la persona destinada para ella, pero en este caso, le resulto imposible lograr ese cometido.

Se preguntaran ¿por qué?, muy sencillo, uno la escuela es solo de chicas; dos ella le teme a los hombres; tres es una pervertida; y cuatro pero no menos importante, descubrió el secreto de un chico que se travestía como mujer para estar en esa escuela, - lo cual le costó un gran precio, ya que por sus pésimas bromas, la hacía pasar por situación poco prometedoras – pero aun así con todo lo que tuvo que pasar, descubrió que aquel chico no es tan malo después de todo – bueno ni tanto pero que se le va a hacer – en fin hoy en este día de primavera se despediría de la escuela Ame no Kisaki, que fue testigo de sus alegría y tristezas – también de sus innumerable sangrados nasales – hoy ya era una graduada de esta escuela.

 _\- Querida madre que estas en el cielo, hoy tu Kanako ya se gradúa de Ame no Kisaki, sabes es triste despedirse de este lugar, al fin y al cabo tuve buena experiencias, pero lo que más me entristece es que ya no podre disfrutar de esta vista de hermosas y delicadas doncellas ya no podre admirarlas y… -_ antes de que siguiera con sus platicas rutinarias con su madre en el cielo, recibió un fuerte golpe por un libro. - ¡Matsurika-san!, ¿Por qué me arrojas un libro?

\- Kanako-sama, comenzaba a tener otra de sus fantasías, por lo cual me vi en la penosa necesidad de arrojar uno de los mejores ejemplares de libros sobre las joyas más valiosas de este siglo.

\- Deja de hablar con ella Matsurika, esta cerda no entiende, del valor comercial de las joyas, además que fue una pérdida de tiempo, ya vámonos que se nos hará tarde.

\- Entendido Mariya-sama. – ignorando que Kanako se encontraba aun en la habitación las dos salieron rumbo a la auditorio, aunque igual para Kanako eso era una falta de respeto, después de dos años de tener que vivir con ellas, así la tratan, en especial el soportar las situaciones comprometedoras que ese travesti pervertido la hacía pasar, como lo odiaba, en especial porque siempre la engañaba, usando su dulce voz y apariencia de chica buena, a veces si podía ser un poco desesperante, ese loco travesti, pero hoy, hoy ya no se dejaría intimidar, al fin y al cabo era su ultima día en Ame no Kisaki, así que debía disfrutarlo, por el poco tiempo que este durara.

\- Oh bueno, hoy es un gran día, así que debo ir a ver por última vez a todas estas bellezas, que ya no estarán juntas de nuevo – y como alma que lleva el diablo salió corriendo, pero antes de salir del dormitorio de chicas se encontró con la líder de dormitorio barriendo.

\- Miyamae-san, ¿vas al auditorio? – pregunto "dios", y a su lado se encontraba su perro Yonakuni, con un lindo traje de graduación.

\- Así es líder de dormitorio.

\- Ya veo, es una alegría el poder haberte graduado no es así Miyamae-san, a pesar de siempre reprobar lograste graduarte. – ella le sonreía a Kanako, a pesar de que la mencionada, se sentía más deprimida que feliz – ya que no importando todo su esfuerzo de alguna manera siempre reprobaba – así que Kanako solo asintió – Miyamae-san, ¿tienes un regalo de despedida para "dios"?

\- Un regalo…- se encontraba nerviosa – vera yo…

\- Acaso has olvidado comprar un regalo para "dios", eso es…

\- ¡No!, e…espera, yo si compre un regalo, p…pero pensaba d…dártelo d…después….

\- ¡Enserió!, no mientes verdad Miyamae-san…

\- No, como crees, espera iré por el – rápidamente Kanako entro al dormitorio, dirigiéndose a su habitación, tomo una gran caja que se encontraba bajo su cama, y otra vez se dirigió a la entrada principal donde se encontraba "dios" – a-aquí t-ti-tienes, e-es-espero t-te guste

\- ¡Muchas gracias!, veamos que será – al comenzar a quitar el envoltorio, Kanako se encontraba bastante nerviosa, por dos razones, uno esperaba que le gustara y dos se estaba perdiendo el momento de poder ver a todas sus hermosas doncellas de Ame no Kisaki. – M…miyamae-san, esto…es… - Kanako, quería salir corriendo, en el momento en que "dios", la vio directo a los ojos, con una mirada asesina.

\- Y…yo…lo...sien…

\- ¡Me encanta!, es el mejor regalo que pude recibir, me gustan mucho los libros de misterio y terror, aunque me encanta más este teléfono celular…

\- Dijo t…teléf...teléfono celular… - ella recordaba solo haber comprado ese extraño libro de historias fantasmagóricas, que en la noche se movía un poco y por lo cual no pudo dormir durante todo un mes. – disculpe líder de dormitorio, pero, ¿podría verlo?

\- Claro Miyamae-san mira. – la expectación en el rostro de Kanako era más que obvia, ya que ese teléfono, era no solo nuevo, sino que ella lo había recibido como regalo de su padre, por haberse graduado de Ame no Kisaki – es justo el que quería, gracias Miyamae-san, eres tan amable con "dios".

\- P…pero yo, es que no entiende vera ese teléfono… - pero antes de seguir vio otra vez aquella mirada de asesino que a veces mostraba cuando se enfurecía. – yo… me alegro que le guste, es solo que esto, no es suficiente comparado a lo que ha hecho por mí para ayudarme a pasar mis exámenes, estoy muy agradecida líder de dormitorio. – como no iba a estarlo, cada vez que reprobaba la enviaba a estudiar a una sala muy extraña, donde parecía que estudiaba un año, además de ver por 4,370 min sin parpadear la historia japonesa. – muchas gracias por no darse por vencida conmigo. – trataba de sonar convincente y que no tuviera que recibir el castigo de "dios" por hacerla enojar, pero en vez de eso, vio como ella comenzaba a llorar.

\- Q..que hermosas p…palabras Miyamae-san, sin duda eh hecho un gran trabajo contigo, me siento tan orgullosa, b…bueno creo que es hora de que te vayas al auditorio, a pesar de que hoy es tu ultimo día, debes ser responsable, demuestra lo que has aprendido de "dios". – ella entro al segundo dormitorio dejando a un muy desconcertada Kanako, porque sin importar que, su líder de dormitorio a veces tenia extraños cambios en su comportamiento, agito su cabeza en negación y salió corriendo del lugar, sabía que no debía perder tiempo, sino seria la hora de la ceremonia y ya no tendría tiempo de ver a todas – según ella – hermosas y delicadas doncellas.

\- La líder de dormitorio me retuvo demasiado tiempo, que no alcanzare a ver todo, que puedo hacer, mmm… lo tengo primero iré a ver la piscina quizás el equipo de natación quiera hacer una despedida de sus miembros, después iré al club de tiro y finalmente al auditorio para ver a todas las bellezas de mi generación y las lindas chicas que recién acaban de entrar, - comenzaba a tener otra de sus fantasías con un montón de chicas a su alrededor, lo cual provoco su típico sangrado nasal, iba tan metida en sus pervertidos pensamientos, que no se percato de que alguien se le acercaba.

\- ¡tu actitud es vergonzosa! – sorprendida Kanako volteo a ver quién era esa persona que le gritaba.

\- ¡¿Miki-tan?!, no pensaba verte por aquí.

\- Sorprendida ¿por que?, sabes que yo estudio aquí desde el año pasado.

\- Es verdad, solo que, como perteneces al club de tiro , pensé que estabas en el dojo, haciendo una fiesta de despedida para Yuzuru-san.

\- La fiesta es hasta después de la graduación.

\- Ya veo, bueno entonces creo que seguiré mi camino, debes estar muy ocupada y no quiero molestarte, hasta luego Miki-tan. – Kanako se despidió de su hermana menor, pero antes de continuar su camino. –

\- Hoy te gradúas, ¿verdad?

\- Si, ¿por qué?, eso ya lo sabes.

\- Sí, pero, eso significa que ya no serás la compañera de cuarto de Mariya-san.

\- Sí, pero, no entiendo que es lo que me quieres decir con eso, es cierto que me graduare y ya no tendré que soportar a ese tonto de Mariya.

\- ¡no le digas así! – Kanako, estaba sorprendida, no solo porque su hermana le gritara sino ¿por qué defendía a ese maldito chico travestid? – sabes, me pone feliz que te gradúes y ya no estés cerca de él.

\- P…perdón, creí que estarías triste porque tu hermana se va.

\- B…bueno, si lo estoy, pero ta…también me alegra que…

\- ¿Qué te alegra Miki-tan?

\- Q…que tu… tu ya no estarás cerca de Mariya-san. – la expresión en la cara de Kanako era mas de confusión e incredulidad, porque aun, su pequeña y tierna hermanita menor seguía enamorada de aquel tipejo. – a…así que escúchame Kanako, y…yo aprovechare esta oportunidad para estar más cerca de Mariya-san y ga…ganarme su corazón, entiendes, tu no me vencerás.

\- Es…espera Miki-tan, d…déjame entender, tú crees que me gusta ese tonto de Mariya, sabes que él es un hombre, yo no estoy ni siquiera un poco atraída por él. " _aunque él se vista como una chica, y a veces me engañe, el sigue siendo un hombre_ "

\- Tu no, pero el si esta…. – antes de seguir vio como Kanako cayó al suelo, asustada se acerco a su hermana y vio que ella, ella se estaba riendo.

\- Jajaja…, que cosas d-dices, c-como crees eso, Miki-tan a-acaso has visto alguna novela, jajaja…

\- No te rías, yo se que él está interesado en ti, yo eh visto como te ve el…

\- Sí, yo sé cómo me ve él, el me ve como si yo fuera una simple basura o despojo humano, pero a eso de que me ve con amor, Miki-tan eso solo sucedería si volviera a nacer. Lo eh conocido lo suficiente en estos dos años, como para decirte que el único sentimiento que tiene por mi es el de odio y unas enormes ganas de acecinarme, solo por saber quién es en verdad.

\- No creí, que pensaras eso…

\- No es lo que pienso, es lo que eh vivido y el ha hecho, bueno ahora si me voy, tengo muchas chicas lindas que ver y… quiero decir, aun tengo que ir al consejo estudiantil, adiós Miki-tan, te veo en el auditorio.

\- Hasta luego Kana-nee chan. – con su despida Kanako corrió lo más rápido que podía, ya que no quería perder ni un solo minuto, porque quería apreciar al máximo la última vez que podía ver a tantas chicas juntas, su primera parada fue la piscina, pero, oh gran sorpresa no había nadie, ni lindas chicas en traje de baño escolar, ni despedida de miembros del equipo de natación, solo estaba la piscina sola si nada alrededor, Kanako cayó en decepción, por no tener, según ella, la satisfacción de ver por última vez a tan lindas jóvenes en bañador, un poco cabizbaja se dirigió al club de tiro, quizás tendría la oportunidad de verlas a todas en su haoris, haciendo algunos últimos tiros, nuevamente su esperanza fue renovada y salió corriendo para ir a verlas a todas, pero con toda la emoción que llevaba, no se fijo que en su camino, había una gran piedra la cual la hizo resbalarse, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera a dar directo al suelo, cerró los ojos esperando el tremendo golpe que estaba segura se daría, pero este nunca llego, en vez de eso, sentía como algo rodeaba su cintura y se encontraba apoyada en algo suave pero firme, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con otra mirada que le recordaba un poco a la de Matsurika, excepto que esta era un poco más alegre, que la que poseía la sirvienta de su verdugo personal, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que, la voz de esa persona – que la salvo de darse un buen golpe – la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estás bien Kanako-sama?

\- R…rindou-san…. – ahí fue que reacciono – _"espera un momento si él fue quien me salvo eso significa que…"_ ¡NO, LA URTICARIA! – ella se soltó del mayordomo, cayendo en lo que parecía una trampa, mientras sufría por la urticaria.

\- Jajaja… que graciosa Kanako-sama, siempre caes en mis trampas, aunque esta fue para que Mariya-sama cayera en ella.

\- A mí no me importa que lo quieras atrapara pero, ¡¿Por qué las pones en Ame no Kisaki?!

\- Que, ¿por qué?, mmm… porque así sería más fácil capturarlo.

\- Pero así también las alumnas, saldrán lastimadas, no ves que yo estoy lastimada, ¿qué acaso, no te importa lo que le pasa a los demás?

\- No, ya que a donde sea que persiga a Mariya es mi campo de batalla.

\- Como sea, no me importa, siempre Mariya me mete en extraños líos, y ahora ya no quiero meterme en mas, lo mejo será salir de aquí…

\- Déjame ayudarte Kanako-sama…

\- ¡NO!, no te acerques, si me tocas me saldrá urticaria, yo puedo salir sola. – así que como pudo Kanako salió de aquella trampa destinada para Mariya. – e-eso, fue m-muy d-difi-difícil…

\- Hubiera sido más sencillo, si dejabas que te ayudara, una pregunta Kanako-sama.

\- Si que quieres Rindou-san…

\- ¿sabes donde esta Mariya-sama?

\- Si, fue al auditorio para terminar con los preparativos de la ceremonia de graduación y….

\- ¡Entendido!, ahora sé dónde está el objetivo, muchas gracias Kanako-sama

\- ¡Alto ahí!, ¿A dónde crees que vas? – ella lo miro directo a los ojos. - ¡ahí no!, no, tu no iras a poner tus trampas en la escuela, y mucho menos en el auditorio.

\- Ya te lo dije Kanako-sama, este ahora es mi campo de batalla.

\- Me importa un comino, no puedes ir para haya, lastimaras a todas con tus locas trampas, ya madura por dios. – por decir eso Kanako se gano una mirada como las que Matsurika le da a veces. – t…tranquilo… yo creo… que…

\- ¡Kanako-sama!, ¿quieres participar también? – aun temblando por el miedo Kanako negó, ya que esto no podía estar pasándole a ella, estaba decidida a que este día no quería problemas, y menos con un hombre, a su parecer no había salida de esa situación hasta que escucho una voz que venía de lo lejos, que llamaba al mayordomo.

\- ¡Rindou!, por fin te encuentro, te eh estado buscando por… oh, Kana-chan, que alegría verte, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Yo… este… solo daba un último paseo.

\- Vaya, que bueno, dime acaso Rindou te ha causado problemas.

\- N… ¡no!, el solo me platicaba de….

\- ¿De qué Kana-chan?

\- De que, quiere capturar a Mariya, aunque yo le dije que hacerlo aquí es peligroso y puede lastimar a las alumnas. – el mencionado solo bufo

\- Tienes razón Kana-chan, Rindou deberías dejar este juego que tienes con mi nii-chan.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, a donde quiera que valla Mariya-sama, yo lo seguiré , porque donde el este, es mi campo de batalla – detrás de él comenzaban a aparecer campos de guerra y grandes explosiones, por su parte a Shizu y Kanako se les resbalaba una gotita por sus frentes, ignorando al mayordomo y su guerra personal con Mariya,

\- Kana-chan, hoy te gradúas verdad.

\- Si, hoy es la ceremonia en el auditorio de Ame no Kisaki

\- Ya veo, muchas felicitaciones Kana-chan – dijo Shizu brindándole una cálida sonrisa y un gran abrazo, provocando en Kanako otro de sus muy habituales sangrados nasales, y asustando a la pobre de Shizu. - ¡ah, Kana-chan!, ¿estás bien?, reacciona ¡Kana-chan!

\- S…sonrisa…bella, ángeles alred…dedor, p…paraíso c…celestial ejejejeje….

\- ¡Rindou, ayúdame!, creo que Kana-chan muere…

\- No está muriendo, solo tiene una extraña alucinación, pero enseguida me encargo de despertarla. – Shizu solo se le quedo viendo un tanto sorprendida e incrédula, como haría para que despertara, lo único que su mayordomo hizo fue acercar su mano a la cara de Kanako, lo cual para Shizu fue una simple acción, pero para Kanako era el remedio perfecto para despertar.

\- ¡u…urti…urticaria! – con eso Kanako se levanto tan rápido que casi cae en el agujero que Rindou cavo para Mariya, pero alguien la jalo del brazo para que no cayera, cuando giro para agradecerle, vio que era otra vez Rindou, lo cual provoco que por el susto se soltara de manera muy brusca cayendo de nuevo en el hoyo.

\- ¡Ah!… ¡Kana-chan! ¡¿estás bien?!

\- L-lindas y d-dul-dulces doncellas- la pobre Kanako cayó al hoyo, mientras sangraba de la nariz con otra de sus alucinaciones, esta vez fue Shizu que con ayuda de su mayordomo saco a Kanako.

\- ¿Rindou, crees que este bien? –dijo Shizu que veía muy preocupada a una inconsciente y desangrada Kanako.

\- No lo sé Shizu-sama, que tal si la toco, eso funciono la ultima vez…

\- ¡NO!, espera Rindou, si haces eso se asustara y volverá a caer en el hoyo.

\- Entonces qué solución propones Shizu-sama.

\- Mmm… iré a traer unas cosas y la curaremos aquí, si la llevamos a la enfermería, no creo que podamos explicar cómo se golpeo, iré rápido, tu quédate aquí y cuídala entendido.

\- A la orden Shizu-sama. – ella salió corriendo lo más rápido posible dejando a su mayordomo con la noqueada Kanako. – bien entonces será mejor que la recueste en otro lado sino llamara aquí mucho la atención. – por lo tanto al cargo como costal de papas, colocándola boca arriba en una banca que se encontraba cerca, mientras esperaba comenzó a formular planes de cómo podría atrapar a Mariya y en qué lugares sería perfecto para poner trampas, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de que Kanako comenzaba a despertar.

\- ¡AUCH!, ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?, ¿Por qué tengo sangre en la cabeza? - mientras Kanako continuaba quejándose, escucho los sonidos de la campana de la iglesia que anunciaban que ya era muy tarde, provocando que Kanako se levantara, pero por el golpe cayó al suelo un tanto mareada - ¡AUCH!, s-si no llego, y-ya n-no podre ver a lindas y hermosas doncellas, vamos Kanako levántate. – lo logro se levanto y comenzó a correr al parecer su lujuria era más poderosa que cualquier dolor que tuviera en ese instante, corrió y corrió hasta que llego al club de arquería, trepo por la parte trasera, comenzando a imaginar a todas y cada una de las chicas que pertenecían a este club, pero oh gran sorpresa tampoco había nadie. -¡NO!, esto es tan injusto ¿porque se me castiga de esta manera?, yo solo quería disfrutar por última vez el paisaje que se me brindo durante estos dos años, acaso es un castigo divino ¡dios!, ¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera? – mientras se encontraba llorando de desesperación no se percato de que alguien se acercaba a ella, se dio cuenta hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe que la saco volando.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí chica-yuri?

\- ¡M…mariya…!

\- Que repulsivo, mírate nada mas, estas hecha un asco, pero que mas puedo esperar de una cerda-pervertida como tú.

\- Oye, no me llames así yo…

\- Tú que… acaso venias a acosar a las chicas del club de tiro, pues malas noticias ellas no están aquí.

\- Ya lo sé… como sea ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en al auditorio?

\- Kanako-chan, eres muy cruel conmigo – ahí Mariya comenzó con su actuación de niña buena – yo estaba muy preocupada por mi compañera de cuarto, es doloroso que me hables de esa manera yo solo… yo solo… - y eso fue más que suficiente para que a Kanako le quedara menos sangre de la que tenía en su cuerpo.

\- Un lindo y bello ángel jejeje… - mientras Kanako seguía en su mundo de ensueño yuri, Mariya regreso a ser el mismo, y Matsurika, apareció detrás de él.

\- ¿al parecer la cerda, muere por desangrado?

\- Acaso será, por culpa tuya, estúpido travesti

\- Cierra el pico, no es mi culpa, que esta cerda sean tan fácil de engañar, como sea debemos llevárnosla de aquí, así que Matsurika ayúdame a… - escucho a lo lejos la voz de Shizu que le gritaba, Mariya volteo para ver que su hermana gemela se dirigía a donde estaba junto con su mayordomo y cargando una especia de botiquín.

\- P-por fin la, encuentro, ¡Kana-chan!, santo cielo ¿Qué paso?, ¿p…por qué está llena de sangre?

\- Quién sabe, los pervertidos como ella siempre sangran por tontas alucinaciones.

\- ¡¿eh?!, no importa, vengan ayúdenme debemos limpiar esta sangre y vendarla, también necesitara un nuevo uniforme, este ahora está demasiado sucio, rindou, ve consigue un nuevo uniforme para Kana-chan y después me ayudaras a cambiárselo.

\- Entendido Shizu-sama – más rápido que un rayo el mayordomo desapareció dejando a los demás con una Kanako seriamente desangrada.

\- ¡Ey, Shizu!- le grito Mariya un poco molesto

\- ¿Que sucede Mariya? – pregunto Shizu, mientras limpiaba la sangre de Kanako.

\- En verdad dejaras que Rindou la vista…

\- No tengo opción yo sola no puedo con Kana-chan… - Shizu volteo para ver a su hermano mayor directo a los ojos, y con una pequeña sonrisa le pregunto – o será que mi hermano, no quiere que otro toque Kana-chan verdad. – la sonrisa en la cara de Shizu se hacía más grande al ver como su hermano se volteaba y contestaba algo molesto.

\- ¡Jajaja…! , no me hagas reír Shizu, yo molesto de que alguien toque a esa cerda, si que tienes serias alucinaciones querida hermana, ella solo es un mero insecto, alguien sin valor para mi, solo te lo digo porque si Rindou la toca es muy probable que vuelva a desmayarse lo que ocasionaría que no fuera a la ceremonia de graduación, no me malinterpretes, ¡quedo claro!

\- Si muy claro, entonces, dejarías que Matsurika se quede aquí para ayudarme…

\- Si claro, Matsurika ayuda a mi hermana a vestir a esa cerda, yo regreso al auditorio aun hay detalles que debo arreglar.

\- Entendido Mariya-sama…

\- Por cierto, si esa pervertida intenta algo insano con mi hermana, tienes autorización para usar la fuerza si es necesario.

\- Comprendido Mariya-sama, no se preocupe, si esta cerda intenta algo con Shizu-sama despertara bajo el agua. – con esa última declaración Mariya se fue del lugar un tanto molesto, dejando solas a Matsurika y Shizu, con Kanako, que ya se encontraba vendada de la cabeza y limpia de toda la sangre expulsada.

\- Matsurika-san, ¿crees que Kana-chan este bien?

\- Yo creo que si Shizu-sama, el lívido de esta pervertida es más fuerte que nada. – las palabras de Matsurika dejaron un poco confundida a Shizu, y antes de seguir con su declaración vieron como el mayordomo llegaba con un nuevo uniforme para Kanako.

\- Muchas gracias Rindou, Matsurika ayúdame a llevarla dentro del dojo ahí la vestiremos. – así que como pudo Shizu con la ayuda de Matsurika levantaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Kanako al dojo, la metieron al vestidor dejando a Rindou fuera, para que vigilara por si alguien venia, mientras Shizu que con ayuda de Matsurika cambio el uniforme sucio de Kanako por el limpio que le ordeno a su mayordomo, ya con el uniforme cambiado, esperaron a que Kanako despertara, pasaron 10 min, hasta que ella comenzó a moverse y abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Shizu a su lado con Matsurika.

\- ¿Q…que paso, Shizu-san?, ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Tranquila Kana-chan haz estado inconsciente un buen rato, por toda la sangre que has perdido.

\- Así es Kanako-sama, por culpa de tus pervertidas alucinaciones y sangrados nasales, nos has causado muchos problemas, deberías controlarte, a veces pienso que eres un animal salvaje. –dijo Matsurika viéndola con su típica mirada fría e indiferente.

\- L…lo siento, no era mi intención causarles problemas.

\- Está bien Kana-chan no es problema, dime ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

\- ¡Sí! – muy despacio se levanto y se puso en pie – creo que ya me siento mejor, ya me voy no quiero seguir causándoles problemas, además ya que no vi a lindas y dulces doncellas, en su trajes de baño escolares jejeje… - Shizu solo veía como Kanako comenzaba a tener otra de sus alucinaciones, quizás Shizu se hubiera asustado pero vio como Matsurika la golpeaba con un balón de baloncesto, haciendo que Kanako se callera, lo cual preocupo a Shizu.

\- Matsurika-san, ¿por qué le arrojaste un balón?

\- Se me ordeno que la protegiera de esta chica pervertida, además parece que comenzaba a entrar en un estado de lascividad excesiva, así que solo la noquee, pero no tan fuerte como para causarle daños graves.

\- Pero no era necesario Matsurika-san, Kana-chan apenas siquiera se estaba recuperando, mejor ayúdame a levantarla. – así de nuevo levantaron a la pobre Kanako – creo que terminara con graves secuelas – que aun se encontraba mareada pero aun así consciente.

\- ¡Matsurika!, ¿Por qué me arrojaste un balón?

\- Ordenes de Mariya-sama, el me dijo que protegiera a Shizu-sama de cualquiera de tus posibles ataques de lesbiana y eso es lo que hago.

\- Maldito Mariya, Matsurika en primero yo no le eh hecho nada a Shizu-san, y en segundo ¿cuales ataques de lascividad?

\- No quieras negar lo que es obvio, retrasada chica, tu venias aquí al club de tiro para espiar a las chicas y como no las encontraste te pusiste a renegar.

\- E…eso n...no es verdad, yo buscaba a Yuzuru, para despedirme de ella, yo j…jamás haría al...algo como eso. – trato de defenderse Kanako lo cual no resulto como esperaba.

\- Kanako-sama eres una pervertida sin remedio. – dijo Matsurika mientras la señalaba con su dedo, lo cual hizo que Kanako se deprimiera. – Kanako-sama, se te hace tarde para ir al auditorio.

\- ¡Ah!, tienes razón mejor me doy prisa, gracias por la ayuda Shizu-san…

\- ¡espera, Kana-chan!, ¿aun debes de estar mareada? no hagas tanto esfuerzo… - pero antes de seguir con su advertencia Kanako ya salía del vestidor, pero como Shizu le dijo que no hiciera grandes esfuerzos, pero como siempre ella no escucha, pero fue tanto el mareo que comenzó a ver doble y que todo el piso se le movía.

\- ¡AH!, la t-tierra c-co-comienza a m-moverse… - caminando como podía Kanako trato de llegar hasta la salida o esa fue su intención ya que apenas comenzó a dar tres o cuatro pasos se cayó, y digamos que casi vuelve a caerse – si al parecer hoy no fue su mejor día, caerse y perder más sangre de lo normal en un solo día – si no es porque Rindou pasaba por ahí para informar Shizu de que no había nadie acercándose, además de que coloco algunas trampas alrededor según para capturar a cualquier intruso – más bien seria para atrapar a Mariya – que se acercara y no las encontrara, cuando entro vio como Kanako caminaba un poco raro y después se tropezaba, así que el solo la atrapo, ya que debía evitar aun más problemas.

\- Vaya Kanako-sama, parece que realmente te gusta que te atrape, será acaso que por fin te gustan los chicos, jajaja…

\- ¿q-que dices? " _Es solo rindou que me atrapo de nuevo, ¡espera! me atrapo de nuevo, eso quiere decir que…_ " ¡NO, OTRA VEZ LA URTICARIA! – así nuevamente Kanako comenzó con sus problemas de pánico hacia los hombres, después de que su urticaria paso, se despidió de nuevo de Shizu, y salió rumbo al auditorio teniendo sumo cuidado de las trampas que Rindou puso "amablemente", un poco cansada y agitada llego al auditorio, donde vio a Sachi, Kiri y Yuzuru, en cuanto llego, las saludo a las tres.

\- Qué bueno que ya llegaste Kanako-chan, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

\- Veras Sachi-san, yo… yo… estaba dando una última vuelta antes de despedirme de Ame no Kisaki.

\- Enserió, que lindo de tu parte Kanako-san, ¿debe significar mucho para ti Ame no Kisaki?

\- Si, así es Yuzuru-san. Al fin y al cabo aquí pase bueno momentos y las conocí a ustedes tres, me divertí mucho aquí. – trato de sonar lo más genial y alegre posible, las tres asintieron en afirmación excepto Sachi, que comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Kanako, lo cual le iba a causar otra de sus hemorragias nasales, pero se controlo, lo mejor que pudo, ya que se prometió que ese día seré memorable y no debía arruinarlo para nada.

Después de un rato de platicas y demás la hora para entrar al auditorio y que comenzara la ceremonia de graduación casi estaba cerca, mientras Sachi, Yuzuru y Kiri, conversaban Kanako decidió distraerse un poco y ver el cielo mientras hablaba con su madre.

\- " _Querida madre que estas en el cielo, al parecer hoy no fue exactamente el día que había imaginado, pero aun así fue muy divertido, en cierto aspecto diría yo, la verdad es triste despedirme de todo y todas, al fin y al cabo a las tres las considero mis amigas y también a todas las otras personas que pude conocer aquí, cada una es especial para mí, aun así me entristece que no pude conocer al amor de mi vida, como tú y papá lo hicieron, quizás mi verdadero amor esta allá afuera esperándome, pero aun así no me daré por vencida, lo seguiré buscando, mamá luego te hablo de cómo estuvo la ceremonia de graduación, ya tengo que entrar deséame suerte_ " – así se despidió de su madre y entro al auditorio, cuando entro vio que todo estaba lleno de un lado las alumnas de Ame no Kisaki y del otro los padres, le dolió un poco que no estuviera su mamá con ella, pero aun así le alegraba saber que su padre vendría a verla, eso fue suficiente para ponerla un poco más feliz, siguió a sus amigas y cada una ocupo un asiento, aun pasaron algunos minutos para que diera inicio la ceremonia, la única que estaba ansiosa de que esto ya se terminara era Kanako, ya quería graduarse, para por fin deshacerse de aquel castigo que le fue impuesto por un sádico chico travesti, desde el primer día que llego a Ame no Kisaki, la escuela en la que quizás podría encontrar a su verdadero amor – lo cual para Kanako no sucedió – tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que cierto chico rubio la veía desde el escenario, solo esperando a que por fin saliera de la escuela y ya no tuviera que cargar con la responsabilidad de alguien tan tonta y pervertida como ella.

\- ¿Deprimido, por que se va la chica yuri? Mariya-sama.

\- ¡ah!, Matsurika, ¿qué haces aquí?, que no te dije que te quedaras con mi hermana.

\- Si, si lo hiciste maldito travesti, pero la orden fue quedarme con ella para protegerla de la lesbiana lasciva, y ella ya no está cerca de tu hermana, si ves que está sentada por allá, estúpido.

\- Cierra la boca tarada, hmp ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esa cerda se largue de aquí y por fin tendré algo de paz.

\- ¿Estás seguro?, yo creo que mas que feliz estas deprimido por que ella se va.

\- Jajaja… de que rayos hablas, ¡yo deprimido!, por favor que sandeces son esas, en verdad crees que estoy triste porque esa bola de grasa se va, ahí Matsurika en verdad que comienzas a alucinar jajaja… -pero la sirvienta estaba más que segura que eso, era lo que sentía su amo, al fin y al cabo siempre sabe lo que Mariya piensa y esta vez no es la excepción.

\- Como tu digas, travesti estúpido, me retiro tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que verte comer con los ojos a esa chica pervertida. – ella se retiro del lugar dejando a un furioso Mariya, que continuaba viendo a Kanako, si fuera por Mariya seria cierto eso de que las miradas matan, porque como veía a Kanako parecía que la quería matar una y otra vez si, como si quisiera hacer una gran tortura, y así hubiera seguido, si no fuera porque le hablaron.

\- Shidou-san, ya es hora, ya debes salir al escenario para que des inicio a la ceremonia.

\- Entendido, ya voy, te agradezco que me avises. – Mariya salió para dar inicio a la ceremonia de graduación, - comenzó dando un pequeño discurso de introducción, todas se conmovieron por las palabras de Mariya, y la manera en como tomaba la situación.

\- En verdad Mariya-san, es muy linda.

\- Ella es tan madura.

\- Es una suerte que ella se al presidente del consejo estudiantil.

\- Cierto, después de que Ayari-san se graduara, fue una gran decisión de que Mariya-san se convirtiera en la nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil – así continuaron uno tras otro los comentarios de lo genial que Mariya es, solo Kanako conocía como era realmente aquel chico travesti, cuál era su verdadera naturaleza, pero que podía hacer, si revelaba el secreto ella tiene por seguro, que ese loco chico sádico se encargaría de cómo torturarla después de salir de la preparatoria.

Después a cada estudiante se les dieron sus papeles de graduación, algunas derramaban unas cuantas lagrimas, no solo por la escuela que dejaban, sino también por los maravillosos recuerdos que en ella formaron, había tristeza y alegría en ese momento, excepto para Kanako, la cual se encontraba mas perdida ya que con cara de tonta veía como pasaban una y otra chica, que iba a recoger su certificado de graduación, pero eso no fue lo peor, ya que por azares del destino muchas llevaban falda corta, oh dios esa fue la perdición para Kanako, ya que a cada una las veía con una mirada de lascividad y lujuria más grande que cualquier otra, así hubiera seguido si no es porque Sachi le hablo.

\- Kanako-chan ¿estás bien, tu nariz comienza a sangrar?

\- ¡hay no!, cielos, no tengo un pañuelo…

\- Tranquila, Kanako-chan, en mi bolsillo tengo uno, aquí tienes. – como siempre la dulce y amable Sachi, estaba para arreglar los problemas de la nariz de Kanako.

\- Gracias Sachi-san… - pero antes de seguir con sus agradecimientos fue el turno de Kanako, para subir e ir por su certificado. - ¡Aquí estoy! – subió uno por uno los escalones algo nerviosa, se dirigió a donde se encontraba su maestra recibió el documento y un gran abrazo de su parte, lo cual provoco que la poca resistencia que a Kanako le quedaba, estuviera descendiendo mas – la verdad de la resistencia que Kanako tiene, con el contacto femenino es muy poco, así que imagínense – trato de evitar el sangrado y como un robot camino hasta su asiento en donde dejo sus papeles y le dijo a Sachi que necesitaba despejarse un poco, salió corriendo del auditorio hasta llegar del otro lado de este donde por fin pudo liberarse de la presión concentrada. - ¡AH…!, esto es demasiado para mí ya no puedo resistir, no puedo resistir el querer tocar, abrazar y estrujar a cada una de esas chicas, tan lindas, adorables, delicadas, todas unas bellas flores en este jardín de lo prohibido, ¡ah!, dulces y encantadoras doncellas que salen hoy para convertirse en las mujeres del mañana, ¡oh, mis preciosas chicas, por favor tengan cuidado en este mundo!, deben cuidarse de aquellos seres que se esconden entre las sombras y esperan el momento perfecto para atacarlas y quitar de ustedes la pureza de sus cuerpos… sus cuerpos bellos y perfectos que fueron esculpidos por Venus, jejeje… - la cara de Kanako comenzó a ser la de una completa pervertida, que se reía por cualquier cosa y comenzaba a tirar grandes cantidades de sangre – quizás la poca que le quedaba – y así hubiera seguido hasta quedar completamente seca, si no es porque Mariya la siguió y le arrojo una gran roca.

\- ¡OYE, CONTROLATE CERDA! – le dijo siendo el mismo.

\- ¡Mariya!, ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

\- Solo para confirmar, que ni un solo día puedes controlarte cerda-pervertida, ya decía yo que… - pero antes de seguir hablando - para hacer sentir peor a Kanako – noto como ella lo veía algo molesta, lo único que ella hizo fue limpiarse la sangre de su nariz e irse de nuevo al auditorio, lo que provoco que Mariya se enojara. - ¡Hey!, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- Al auditorio, que no es obvio…

\- No me refiero a eso ¡cerda!

\- Entonces… la verdad es que no te entiendo y no me importa tampoco…

\- Jajaja… acaso la cerda quiere hacerse la importante, que intentas demostrar cerda-estúpida yo el gran Shidou Mariya te…

\- Lo que digas, hoy no eh tenido el mejor día sabes, y estar soportándote me es aburrido ahora, así que hasta luego Mariya-chan. – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora si Kanako logro enfurecer Mariya, así que con paso fuerte se acerco a la chica la tomo del brazo de manera muy ruda para hacerla girar y darle una fuerte bofetada, lo cual dejo a Kanako en shock, para después volver en si por la urticaria.

\- Escúchame bien, tu eres una cerda-pervertida, nada más que un despojo que no debió entrar a Ame no Kisaki, y me alegra que por fin hoy te largas y tendré tranquilidad… - antes de seguir también recibió una bofetada por parte de Kanako.

\- ¡cállate!, yo también estoy harta, por tu culpa nunca disfrute mi estadía aquí, a mi en verdad me alegra que por fin me aleje de ti maldito travesti, ¡TE ODIO! – dicho eso, se retiro del lugar dejando a un sorprendido y molesto Mariya, lo único que le molestaba Kanako era tener una extraña sensación de opresión en su pecho después de lo que Mariya le dijo, tratando de olvidar un poco eso, entro de nuevo al auditorio y se fue a su asiento.

\- " _ese tonto Mariya, me toco y no solo eso me abofeteo, quien se cree ese tonto como lo detesto…_ "

\- Kanako-san, ¿estás bien?, ¡dios mío!, ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?

\- No…no… nada importante Sachi-san, solo un golpe que me di ahorita que salí

\- Segura, se ve algo grave…

\- ¡estoy bien!, solo un golpecito sin importancia… ¡ah!, ya termino la entrega de certificados verdad. – dijo Kanako para cambiar la conversación y no tener que dar explicaciones a Sachi.

\- Si, ahora toca el discurso de la representante de tercer grado.

\- Ya veo la repre… " _espera representante, ósea yo_ ", p…pero Sachi-san creí que lo haría la mejor alumna de este año.

\- Pues sí, pero cuando no estabas te vinieron a buscar y me preguntaron por ti, yo les dije que estabas afuera tomando algo de aire fresco, después me dijeron "cuando vuelva, dale esto – dijo Sachi entregándole un papel a Kanako – y dile que ella dirá el discurso final y lamente las molestias" – Sachi, sonriéndole de la mejor manera Kanako que se encontraba en shock.

\- P…pero… yo no… - antes de terminar escucho la voz de Mariya que hablaba por el micrófono, llamándola para dar unas últimas palabras antes de despedirse por completo de Ame no Kisaki. – si… ya voy… - cuando Kanako llego y tomo el micrófono Mariya le susurro "buena suerte chica-yuri, la necesitaras", lo cual puso mucho más nerviosa a Kanako. – yo… este… " _alguien ayúdame ,que hago, ya se la hoja eso usare_ " – pero cuando comenzó a leer la hoja, no era justamente el discurso que esperaba, ya que esta hoja solo era una lista de insultos para ella, al parecer todo lo que había hecho en esos dos años en Ame no Kisaki, estaba segura que fue ese desquiciado chico travesti, arrugo la hoja y vio de nuevo al gran numero de chicas que la veía – en otro momento ella disfrutaría el que muchas chicas la vieran, pero ahora, se encontraba en una situación contraria – , se percataba de cómo toda la atención en ese momento era solo para ella, y se cometía un error estaría gravado en su memoria por siempre, así que este era el momento para tomar las decisiones. - ¡hola!, ¡buenos días!, algunas de ustedes me conocen, pero otras no, para las que no me conocen, mi nombre es Miyamae Kanako soy de 3° A y represente de los terceros, y se me ha encomendado la responsabilidad de darles a ustedes el discurso final de graduación.

\- Ciertamente cuando yo entre a esta escuela, me maravillé de lo grande y esplendorosa que es, un lugar hermoso destinado para la educación de todas nosotras, y no solo eso también donde nos enseñan lo valioso que es tener o no una creencia, aunque esa fue una lección que aprendí de la anterior presidente estudiantil – escucho algunas risas por parte de las estudiantes – siendo honesta, no soy muy buena con los discursos, pero me alegra que me dieran esta responsabilidad para poder expresar lo que siento ahora, el mensaje que deseo transmitirles a cada una de ustedes… - en ese momento Kanako recordó todo lo que vivió en Ame no Kisaki – ser feliz por los encuentros que tuvieron – " _hola soy Shidou Mariya_ "- los amigos que forjaron por ello, los buenos o malos momentos juntos – " _escúchame cerda tu no le dirás a nadie la que sabes_ " – lo más importante que están para apoyarse unos a otros y no importa que tan lejos estén – " _te_ _vigilare hasta que te gradúes"_ \- en cualquier lugar ellos les apoyaran, se que habrá momentos en los que sientan desesperación y que ya no tendrán un apoyo, pero esa es la etapa del crecer que uno mismo salga de los problemas en los que se ha implicado y que los supere aun con remordimientos, incluso puede que en el trayecto encuentren a otros que les ayudara. – " _hola soy Sachi, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kiri, un gusto conocerte Kanako-san soy Yuzuru_ " – y así una y otra vez porque ese, ese es el camino que han recorrido y seguirán recorriendo por mucho, mucho tiempo, así que ¡FELICIDADES, POR GRADUARSE EN AME NO KISAKI LA ESCUELA QUE ESCOGIERON PARA QUE PERTENECIERA A ESTE GRANDE Y LARGO TRAMO! – después de lo dicho entrego el micrófono a Mariya, el cual con lagrimas falsas felicito a Kanako por su discurso, ella agradeció y cuando estaba bajando, todas las chicas se dirigieron a ella para abrazarla, cada una con lagrimas en los ojos, dejando tanto a Mariya como Kanako sorprendidas. – aunque mucho mas a Kanako –

\- Eso fue precioso Miyamae-san

\- Un lindo discurso fue excelente…

\- Miyamae-san, s...sabes cómo llegar al c…corazón de la gente

\- ¿P…por qué dices esas cosas?, siempre podemos volver a vernos….

\- Es cierto, acaso Miyamae-san cree que no nos volveremos a ver.

\- No, no lo creo, yo creo… creo que si lo deseamos con todo nuestro corazón todas nos veremos de nuevo, estoy m…muy segura. – dijo Kanako un tanto muy feliz, haciendo llorar y gritar a las demás, lo cual en Kanako provocaba demasiada alegría, porque entre mas lloraban y gritaban mas abrazos recibía, ahora sí podría morir en paz. – " _quizás no pude disfrutar de verlas en traje de baño o en haori, pero que todas me estén abrazando es mejor que nada…_ " – antes de poder fantasear o algo ahí quedo su muy común sangrado nasal que asusto a las chicas, gritando por una Kanako casi inconsciente, pero se paro rápido y de nuevo, diciendo que solo eran los nervios de haber dado el discurso, las demás lo creyeron excepto cierto chico travesti que veía entre divertido y molesto la escena.

\- " _esa cerda, incluso diciendo cosas locas y sin sentido pudo lograr conmoverlas y ahora como la alimaña que es disfruta como cada chica la abraza que repugnante_ " – se retiro del escenario algo molesto de la escena, pensando cómo era posible que esa chica súper pervertida ahora estuviera siendo abrazada por todas las alumnas en verdad que a veces estas cosas pasan cuando menos te lo esperas.

\- M…muchas gracias, m…me alegra que les gustara mi discurso… bueno ya me voy, mi padre me espera. – con eso Kanako se despidió de las chicas – con las que pudo cambiar teléfonos – saliendo del auditorio donde vio a su padre y hermana menor.

\- Hola Kanako, fue un excelente discurso felicitaciones.

\- Gracias papá, y ¿qué te pareció a ti Miki-tan?

\- Estuvo bien, pero me gusto un poco más el de Mariya-san, no crees papá, que ella sonaba muy madura y… - así comenzó a hablar de lo grandiosa que es Mariya, lo cual para Kanako fue algo molesto, hasta que decidió interrumpir un poco.

\- D…disculpen pero, mmm… papá ¿crees que ya podemos irnos?

\- Si tienes razón, ya se nos está haciendo tarde, pero no te gustaría quedarte un poco más, quizás para hablar con tus amigas…

\- ¡NO!, - su papá solo la vio algo sorprendido por su actitud – q…quiero decir, qui…quizás… yo me sen…sentiría algo deprimida… el tener que verlas de frente, no quiero sentirme así.

\- Está bien Kanako, Miki pasare por ti mas tarde de acuerdo.

\- Claro papá que tengan un buen viaje de regreso, te extrañare Kanako-nee chan.

\- Yo también Miki-tan – su hermana le dio un abrazo que casi provoca que Kanako comience a llorar, pero una voz dulce y melodiosa interrumpió ese momento.

\- Kanako-chan, ¿no te despedirás de mí también?

\- Mariya-san, hola, que alegría verte de nuevo.

\- También es un gusto verte Miki-tan, ¿debes estar algo triste porque tu hermana se va ya de la escuela?

\- Un poco, pero sé que ella ira a la universidad, así que me pone feliz el recordar que mi hermana se va para estudiar y tener un mejor futuro.

\- Es muy cierto Miki-tan " _así que la cerda va a ir a la universidad_ ", y a cual ira Miki-tan?

\- Creo, que a una que está en… - pero antes de terminar, Kanako que escuchaba la conversación se dio cuenta que su hermana le diría a ese chico travesti la escuela que escogió, por lo que rápidamente se fue a donde estaban y le tapo la boca a su hermana con la mano – mmm… do…mi...o… su... ¡suéltame!

\- Lo siento, pero me dejarías hablar con Mariya. No te molesta verdad, solo será un minuto.

\- Está bien, iré a despedirme de Yuzuru y luego a preguntarle a papá, porque no vino nuestra otra hermana.

\- Está bien, ve con cuidado Miki-tan. Mariya-san no te molestaría si hablamos en aquel árbol, ¿verdad?

\- De acuerdo, vamos Kanako-chan. - dijo Mariya con su voz de niña buena, dándole una dulce sonrisa Kanako la cual sabia que esas no eran buenas noticias, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del ruido.

\- Que pretendías hacer Mariya?, ¿Por qué le preguntaste a Miki-tan sobre mi escuela?

\- No se dé que me hablas Kanako-chan, no entiendo tu pregunta…

\- Deja de fingir, estamos lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos escuchen, así que responde normal.

\- Vaya, vaya, cerda-idiota te preocupa que sepa la escuela a la que iras.

\- Pos supuesto que no, pero que derecho tienes de preguntar, tu y yo no somos amigos ni nada, además ya no me tienes que vigilar.

\- Jajaja… que idioteces dices, solo quería burlarme de la patética escuela que habrás escogido, porque con una idiota como tú, dudo mucho que alguna escuela prestigiosa y de alta calidad te acepte jajaja… como sea para mi es toda una alegría que te vayas, tener que soportarte cada día, y mas con tus desvíos de lesbiana, han hecho que m estrese, lo que no es bueno para mí así que… - otra vez, como cuando estaban afuera del auditorio Kanako lo ignoro y se alejaba, haciendo que de nuevo su furia saliera a flote. - ¡DETENTE AHI!

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – hablo Kanako, ya un tanto estresada. – si Kanako se comenzaba a molestar – ya me dijiste todo lo que opinas de mí o acaso inventaste algún nuevo insulto.

\- Hmp, ni siquiera sé porque me tomo la molestia de hablar contigo, creo que te doy un gran privilegio, - dijo, mientras Kanako veía a otro lado – solo hay una cosa más que tengo que decirte.

\- ¡QUE!, acaso me insultaras y… - pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Mariya la abrazo, como si fueran las mejores amigas.

\- Buena suerte Kanako-chan, espero que te valla muy bien en la universidad, – se separo un poco de Kanako, pero sin soltarla y parándose de puntas le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando en Kanako un gran sonrojo – y espero que nos volvamos a ver, hasta luego Kanako-chan. – dicho y hecho el chico travesti se alejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, pero dejo a Kanako en shock, un shock que duro unos segundos y después comenzó a correr desjuiciadamente, hasta que choco con alguien.

\- Estas bien Kanako-kun?, te ves algo agitada.

\- Si, si estoy bien gracias ¡Ryuken-sama!, ¿p…pero que h…haces a...aquí?, no estabas en la y universidad.

\- Jajaja… creo, que te eh sorprendido, pues si estaba en la universidad, pero pedí permiso para venir a verte. Espero que no te moleste.

\- ¡No, para nada!, solo que es algo muy bueno de tu parte Ryuken-sama. – dijo Kanako algo sonrojada, por la sorpresa de tener cerca a Ryuken.

\- Entonces déjame te felicito como se debe. – dándole a Kanako un gran y fraternal abrazo, - lástima que ese no fue el sentimiento que tuvo Kanako – Kanako comenzó a bajar muy lentamente sus brazos, casi llegando a un lugar más bajo que la espalda, lastima para ella pero Ryuken se separo de ella. – entre otras cosas me permití traerte este pequeño obsequio, espero te guste. Es una manera de expresar mis sentimientos por ti.

\- ¡OH!, es una bonita flor, muchas gracias… " _expresar sus sentimientos por mi… eso quiere decir…_ " – por lo que Kanako comenzó a imaginar toda una escena donde ella y Ryuken eran las protagonistas. – " _Kanako-kun, con esta flor te pido que seas mía_ " " _Ryuken-sama esto es tan repentino yo acabo de graduarme y…_ " _"no, no Kanako-kun, yo espere todo este tiempo para poder estar a tu lado, así que me aceptaras." "si, si quiero estar siempre contigo Ryuken-sama" "Kanako-kun" -_ y se podía ver a Kanako y Ryuken besándose lo que provoco que su sangrado nasal estallara por la enorme descarga de "pasión", que tuvo ese sueño.

\- ¿Kanako-kun, estás bien?

\- Jejeje… siempre estaré contigo ken-sama… jejeje…

\- Kanako-kun, vamos reacciona, este no es momento para que te desmayes. Cielos necesito ¡alguien ayúdeme!

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿te puedo ayudar?

\- Si, se lo agradecería mucho Padre Kanae, podría quedarse con ella mientras traigo un poco de alcohol para despertarla.- Ryuken se fue, dejando a Kanako inconsciente por su gran sangrado e inconsciente, con el Padre Kanae.

\- Miyamae-kun, reacciona, vamos Miyamae-kun " _acaso se deberá por la extraña enfermedad, por la que su hermano mayor murió_ ", vamos despierta Miyamae-kun, aun tienes una larga vida por delante no te des por vencida…

" _Usted Miyamae Kanako acepta a Ishima Ryuken en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en lo prospero y adverso hasta que la muerte las separe_ " " _Si, acepto_ " " _Y usted Ishima Ryuken acepta Miyamae Kanako en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en lo prospero y adverso hasta que la muerte las separe_ " " _Acepto_ " " _Si existe alguien con algún impedimento para que estas dos personas se unan en matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre._ " – silencio durante unos minutos, nadie objeta nada – " _como no hay impedimentos en la unión de ellas dos las declaro…._ " "! _Alto!, ellas no pueden casarse, p…porque yo a…amo a Kanako_ " – la mencionada estaba sorprendida por las palabras de esa persona, ella volteo pero no distinguía su rostro, lo que resaltaba mas de aquel individuo era su cabellera rubia y sus ojos color rubí, antes de que ese extraño individuo se acercara mas, lo detuvieron y sacaron de la iglesia para que ya no molestara mas, dejando a Kanako algo preocupada y sorprendida, ya que sentía una extraño sentimiento de conocer a esa persona – " _Padre, por favor continúe_." " _Por supuesto, entonces lo que dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre, ya puedes besar a la novia._ " " _Kanako, te amo"_ \- así ella se acercaba a Kanako para besarle – " _R…ryuk…ryuken yo…_ " – pero antes de corresponder la declaración, la imagen de aquel extraño individuo llego y sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, en verdad le dolía, pero no entendía porque, ¿Por qué le dolía sin saber quién era?, pero aun así su cabellera rubia y ojos rubís, seguían en su cabeza, pero ella solo conocía a alguien así. " _Mariya…, era Mariya_ " " _Kanako, ¿por que hablas de Shidou-san en este momento?, además este es el momento en el que tu y yo…_ " " _Perdón, pero debo irme esto… esto… jeje… es inesperado, gracias y adiós, pero yo… yo tengo algo que saber_ " " _espera Kanako, yo… yo…_ " – mientras de alguna manera Ryuken, trato de detenerla, Kanako corrió hasta salir de la iglesia, corrió muchas cuadras, se encontraba cansada, con los tacones rotos y el vestido desgarrado, y lagrimas que hicieron escurrir su maquillaje, siguió caminando, pero no encontró a esa persona, o eso creyó hasta que la vio en una parada, corrió sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, acercándose un poco más a donde estaba grito su nombre. " _¡Mariya!_ " – vio como él se giraba buscando a quien le grito – " _Kanako yo… yo quiero decirte…_ " " _Mariya… yo… yo también… también…_ " – pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por Mariya, en cambio el se alejaba mas y mas desapareciendo dejando sola a Kanako, que repetía una y otra vez la misma frase. - ¡TE AMO! – en un rápido movimiento Kanako se levanto, agitada, aclarando su mente y recordando lo ocurrido, solo sabía que hablo con Ryuken y después una boda.

\- Que fue lo que dijiste Miyamae-kun? – esa voz la conocía, era la del único hombre que estaba en Ame no Kisaki, lentamente volteo su mirada.

\- P…padre K…kanae, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?, ¿es… escucho lo que di… dije?

\- Lo siento mucho Miyamae-kun, pero no pudo corresponderte.

\- " _corresponderme de que habla… yo solo sé que… que estaba con Ryuken-sama y después… ¡AHÍ NO!, no me digas que…_ "

\- Escúchame Miyamae-kun. – dijo el padre Kanae, mientras la tomaba por lo hombros – sé que me parezco a tu difunto hermano mayor, también se cuanto lo querías, pero eso que sientes no es amor, escúchame yo, yo no puedo aceptarte, ya que yo eh entregado mi vida a dios y… – pero antes de seguir con su lista de excusas – que nunca usa con Mariya o Matsurika – noto como Kanako estaba temblando y con la cabeza gacha, al parecer estaba nerviosa, demasiado – " _Querida madre que estas en el cielo, acaso eh roto el corazón de Miyamae-kun, si lo hice, por favor perdóname, pero este es un amor que no puede ser, lo que ella siente, es solo por el parentesco que tengo con su difunto hermano mayo, por favor ayúdame_ "

\- " _¡AYUDENME!, porque no me suelta?, estoy sintiendo como la urticaria comienza a subir, mas y mas, si sigo así, me desmayare de nuevo_ " – Kanako solo temblaba y temblaba sin ver al Padre Kanae, hasta que decidió hablar pero nada coherente salió de su boca, nada. – suélteme ya, y váyase, o si no yo… yo llamare a la policía.

\- " _acaso, tu amor por mí, te ha llevado hasta este extremo Miyamae-kun, no, no debo contradecirla, si lo hago cometerá una locura, y si lo hace jamás me perdonare, por arrebatar las ilusiones de una joven_ " – de acuerdo me iré Miyamae-kun, discúlpame de verdad, espero volver a verte algún día. – así con esa despedida el Padre Kanae se fue dejando a Kanako completamente sola, y él con la mente mas confundida y revuelta, por aquella declaración – " _Querida madre que estas en el cielo, yo eh cometido el peor de los pecados, pensé que mis acciones ayudarían a Miyamae-kun pero, pero me equivoque, y provoque que ella se ilusionara con el recuerdo de su hermano, yo soy un ser cruel e impuro, perdóname Miyamae-kun, perdóname por hacerte sentir esos sentimientos puros y nobles, perdóname_ " – así el Padre Kanae se alejo triste y decepcionado por la peor ofensa que cometió – si como no, eso ni su madre en el cielo le cree – mientras el continuaba disculpándose por sus horribles pecados, Kanako estaba sola en aquel lugar tirada, tratando de procesar lo sucedido y también aquel extraño sueño, que en un principio fue placentero, pero después fue algo sacado de una novela y después con aquella persona, en verdad que a veces su mente le jugaba malas bromas.

\- ¡dios mío!, ¿p…por qué mi dulce sueño de matrimonio tuvo que convertirse en eso?, que rayos piensas Kanako, como es posible de que entre todas las personas para impedir mi boda, tuvo que ser el ¿por qué?

\- De que hablas Kanako-kun?

\- ¡Ah, Ryuken-sama!, ¿Qué haces con ese kit de primero auxilios?

\- Esto, lo traje para curarte Kanako-kun, ¿acaso no estaba contigo el Padre Kanae?

\- Si, lo estaba, pero tenía un asunto que arreglar en la iglesia y se fue.

\- Entiendo, bien entonces creo que solo revisare que no tengas alguna herida o…

\- ¡NO!, estoy bien, sabes ya me tengo que ir, espero verte otro día, hasta luego Ryuken-sama.

\- Nos vemos Miyamae-kun. –con esa despedida Kanako, corrió a la salida para encontrarse con su padre algo preocupado.

\- Lo siento, es que me encontró con otra amiga y comenzamos a charlar.

\- Está bien, no estoy molesto, ya fui por tus cosas al dormitorio, estás lista.

\- Si papá, vámonos, hoy dejo atrás Ame no Kisaki, " _junto a mis maravillosos recuerdos y la tortura que ese idiota me hizo pasar_ ", estoy feliz de haber podido ingresar a esta escuela.

\- De acuerdo, sube al auto es un largo viaje. – ella subió a la parte trasera, cuando arranco al auto ella volteo para ver por última vez aquella escuela, sin duda disfruto su estancia en aquel lugar, se acomodo en su asiento lista para dormir, pero no lo hizo recordó que debía hablar con su madre, aunque antes de eso, usaría el regalo que ella siempre cuidaba, lo busco en su bolsillo, pero no había nada como era posible.

\- " _Esto no puede ser, yo perdí, yo perdí el regalo que me dieron de pequeña, aquel pequeño colgante, estoy segura que lo traía, lo saque y guarde en el saco de mi unifor..._ " – recordó que cuando despertó en el vestuario del dojo de tiro usaba un uniforme completamente limpio y nuevo, eso significaba que su otro uniforme quedo sucio, entonces eso quería decir que dejo aquel collar en el uniforme, por lo cual seguía en Ame no Kisaki - ¡PAPÁ DETEN EL AUTO YA!

Algo asustado su padre se detuvo, por lo que aprovecho Kanako, salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela, su padre le hablo, ella dijo que había olvidado algo realmente importante y valioso que no tardaría en volver, su padre solo asintió y regreso al auto para estacionarse en otro lugar y esperar a su hija.

La joven Kanako corría a toda velocidad, aun no creí que olvido su más grande tesoro, pudo ver que a escuela quedaba cerca por lo que aumento el paso, al llegar se encontraba nuevamente enfrente del lugar, pero esta vez con una misión muy diferente, entro decidida a la escuela y corrió para llegar al dojo, al llegar escalo la parte trasera para ver que no había nadie, lo confirmo al parecer las chicas no estaban, – lo cual le causo decepción – bajo y entro, fue directo al vestuario y reviso de entre todos las cosas, pero para su desgracia no encontró su uniforme, eso significaba que lo tenía Shizu, por consiguiente debía ir a la mansión Shidou, la cual está localizada en el interior de Ame no Kisaki, trago saliva, ya que sabía que al entrar no solo recuperaría su más grande posesión, si no que, encontraría a aquel demonio, pero a pesar del miedo, su colgante era más importante que nada – incluso su vida – corrió un poco mas por los largos caminos de aquel lugar, hasta que localizo el de la mansión Shidou, sabía que si se escondía no saldría nada bien, respiro profundamente y con paso fuerte camino muy tranquila, – yo diría demasiado tranquila–, fue muy extraño que en todo el camino no encontrara ninguna sorpresa, eso creyó hasta que paso por un árbol y piso una ramita, lo cual activo una trampa quedando encerrada en una red que colgaba del árbol, comenzó a moverse desesperadamente, pero solo consiguió golpearse y atorar su pie en la red, continuo así por unos minutos, mientras seguía con aquella desesperada lucha escucho pasos acercándose, se temió lo peor, sabía que se dieron cuenta de su presencia, temblaba al creer que él era quien se acercaba, cerró los ojos para no tener que verlo y esperar el castigo que le vendría, pero no fue así, nada llego, solo sentía como esa persona la veía, ella no abrió los ojos y tampoco hablo, fue completo silencio, hasta que esa persona hablo, tranquilizando un poco a Kanako.

\- Rindou-san, me bajarías por favor. – dijo Kanako tratando de sonar tranquila.

\- No. Es divertido verte, además tengo que irme, debo preparar la comida de Shizu-sama.

\- ¡¿QUE?!, no bájame de aquí ahora mismo, no quiere que me encuentra aquí Mariya.

\- Enserió, y ¿por qué no quieres que te encuentre?, acaso le hiciste algo malo a Mariya-sama. – Kanako recordó la bofetada que le dio, y solo asintió sin hablar.

\- Entiendo, pero aun así no te bajare.

\- P…pero ¿por qué?, yo no te he hecho nada.

\- Claro que si, acaso ya olvidaste que me llamaste infantil, el que no entiendas mi guerra con Mariya-sama no te da derecho de llamarme así. – ella solo lo veía con sorpresa, al parecer hirió sus sentimientos.

\- Está bien, lamento el haberte llamado infantil, podrías disculparme Rindou-san, te prometo ya no llamarte así, pero bájame antes de que ese tonto de Mariya llegue.

\- ¡De acuerdo Kanako-sama! – vio como él se acercaba a la cuerda que sostenía la red, pero él no la soltó despacio si no que estaba dispuesto a darle un disparo, Kanako viendo lo que tramaba trato de detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

\- ¡AH!, Rindou-san espera, así no la cortes… ¡AH…! – cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este no llego, abrió lento los ojos para encontrarse directo con los de Rindou.

\- Acepto tus disculpas Kanako-sama, pero si me vuelves a llamar así, te perseguiré eternamente, quedo entendido.

\- S…sí, claro, jejeje… " _esperen un momento, acaso el me salvo, si es así entonces_ " u…urti… ¡URTICARIA!, - por lo brusco que se movió cayó al piso, pero eso no le dolió, solo se preocupo por la urticaria que tenia.

\- ¡JAJAJA…! te caíste, es tan divertido, jajaja…, eres rara.

\- ¡cállate!, no es para nada divertido.

\- Claro que si, solo mírate eres extraña, te pones cohibida cuando te toca un hombre y sufres serios sangrados nasales con las mujeres, además de ser el juguete personal de Mariya-sama.

\- Yo… yo… no es mi culpa, además, quien te dice ¿que soy el juguete personal de aquel idiota travesti?

\- Enserió, vaya creo que Mariya-sama no opina lo mismo, no es cierto Mariya-sama. – Kanako asustada se agacho y suplico por su vida.

\- D…discúlpame Mariya-sama, yo no quería decir eso, tu eres una persona fabulosa, no merezco pisar el suelo por el que tu caminas yo… - levanto la cabeza y vio que no había nadie, eso significaba que Rindou la engaño.

\- ¡JAJAJA!, caíste, jajaja, Mariya-sama ni siquiera está aquí, ajajaja.

\- P…pero qué clase de demente eres, casi me da un ataque, eres igual o peor que ese Mariya, hablando de él ¿Dónde está?, creí que con todo este ruido ya estaría aquí, además tampoco veo a Shizu-san.

\- Ellos te fueron a buscar, para devolverte el colgante.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, pero a eso vine, baje del auto y corrí hasta aquí, ahora tendré que regresar.

\- ¡espera!, no te vayas Kanako-sama.

\- Pero para que me quedo, dijiste que fueron a buscarme así que volveré y listo.

\- Lo entiendo, pero quizás ya llegaron y se dieron cuenta de que no estabas ahí, por lo que regresaran, así que si tú te vas, no te encontraran y se irán otra vez, así que creo que una opción más prudente es que te quedes a esperarlos.

Algo asombrada Kanako, solo asintió y se quedo ahí parada, solo ella y el mayordomo se Shizu. – este… mmm… ¿crees que tarden demasiado?, yo me tengo que ir " _además no puedo seguir sola con un hombre_ "

\- Si te molesta que este aquí me iré, pero eso si nadie te sacara de todas las trampas que están aquí.

\- Ya capto, entonces me podría sentar en las escaleras, ya me canse de estar parada.

\- Sí, pero ten cuidado de no caer en las trampas. – como pudo Kanako camino procurando no caer en alguna trampa, tuvo éxito y llego sana y salva hasta la escalera donde se sentó exhausta. – tardaste mucho en llegar Kanako-sama.

\- KYAAA…, pero ¿cómo llegaste tan rápido?, no dijiste que tuviera cuidado.

\- Si, si lo hice, pero no había trampas de ese lado, olvide que no había colocado ninguna, lo siento, jajaja…

\- Me engañaste, e...eres un retrasado, igualito a Mariya.

\- Kanako-sama, podría preguntarte algo. – hablo algo serio Rindou.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Kanako, muy molesta.

¿Te gusta Mariya-sama?

\- Por supuesto que no, el es un hombre, además de eso un sádico sin escrúpulos, ¿por que debería gustarme un idiota como él?

\- Ya veo, - dijo rindou algo feliz y hablando en vos baja dijo – me alegro mucho.

\- Dijiste algo Rindou-san? – el negó – ya, santo cielos, ¿por que tardan tanto?, mejor iré a buscarlos, quiero de regreso mi colgante.

\- Kanako-sama, ¿Qué tiene de importante ese colgante?, ¿podrías comprarte otro?

\- No, no puedo ese colgante, es muy importante para mí, no es solo reemplazarlo y ya, es el significado que tiene para mí, porque eso es algo que no puedes cambiar.

\- ¿Y qué forma tienes ese colgante?

\- Déjame ver, es pequeño, tiene la forma de una cruz, con unas piedritas incrustadas en su interior y una flor en el centro.

\- Entiendo, - ella vio como él buscaba en sus bolsillos, para sacar su colgante y entregárselo - aquí tienes tu colgante.

\- T…tú lo tenías.

\- Si, Shizu-sama me dio tu uniforme viejo y me dijo que lo tirara, pero cuando lo iba a arrojar eso se cayó de un bolsillo, lo tome y se lo enseñe a Shizu-sama, pero en ese momento llego Mariya-sama y Matsurika, nos dijeron que ese colgante era tuyo, por lo que Shizu-sama dijo que debíamos devolvértelo, así que salimos a buscarte y también vinieron Mariya-sama y Matsurika, pero en el camino te vi que corrías en dirección a la mansión, por lo que me regrese.

\- E…entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo diste?

\- Tú no me preguntaste, no soy adivino, para saberlo.

\- " _Lo dicho, es igual de malvado que Mariya_ , _mejor me pondré el colgante, así no lo perderé"_

\- " _Me parece una gran idea Kanako-sama"_

\- "¡ _que!, ¿Por qué lees mi mente?"_

\- " _eso, es muy sencillo Kanako-sama, es que eres muy predecible"_

\- Ya, es suficiente, ¿Por qué siempre entran en mi cabeza?, es tan insoportable.

\- Jajaja… Kanako-sama, tu cara esta roja vas a explotar.

Hizo un puchero por lo molesta que se encontraba, vio su collar y se lo iba a poner hasta que se lo arrebato. – oye, ¿Por qué me quitas mi colgante?, regrésamelo.

\- Solo quería verlo, además te ayudare a ponértelo, considéralo como una disculpa. – ella solo se sorprendió por la acción, además de que comenzó a temblar.

\- Está bien, pero trata de no tocarme y tampoco te me acerques, pero rápido ya me quiero ir. – el asintió, ella giro algo nerviosa, sabía que era una mala decisión, pero y si no aceptaba quizás no se lo regresaría, el rodeo su cuello con la cadena, ella solo cerró los ojos, aunque fueran unos minutos era un momento crítico, solo escucho como el dijo que ya estaba listo.

\- Podrías girarte para ver cómo te queda. – ella lo hizo – si que te queda bien, pero eso es porque el colgante es muy hermoso, y parece que se acomoda con cualquier persona. – pero antes de que Kanako hablara escucho voces acercándose, las distinguió muy bien, ya que eran las de Mariya, Matsurika y Shizu.

\- Ese Rindou, como se atreve a regresar.

\- Mira que dejarnos, el trae el colgante de Kana-chan.

\- Sí, pero fue una pérdida de tiempo, al parecer por lo que dijo su padre, la chica yuri vino por él. – ella se asusto si la encontraban ahí, no sería algo muy agradable, por lo que se despidió de Rindou, pero este le hablo provocando que se detuviera.

\- ¿q…que sucede ahora Rindou-san?

\- Puedo preguntarte algo, una última cosa.

\- Sí, pero rápido, ellos ya están llegando.

\- No te preocupes, es rápido, dime Kanako-sama ¿ya te han besado?

\- No, pero ¿Por qué me haces una pregunta tan rara?, sabes ya me voy hasta lue… - y en ese momento la cosa más inesperada paso, algo que dejo a Kanako tan sorprendida como a las personas que acababan de llegar, ella Miyamae Kanako una chica lesbiana súper pervertida estaba siendo besada, si besada por un hombre y este hombre era Shinouji Rindou, ella sabía, que estaba mal, el ser besada por un hombre era la peor tortura que podía imaginar, pero de alguna forma ese beso se le hizo un poco tierno, había una cierta calidez en el, a pesar de que la urticaria estaba comenzando a subir por todo su cuerpo, no podía soltarse, eran dos las razones, uno él, la abrazaba de la cintura y dos ella se quedaba sin fuerzas, no podía hacer nada, solo cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que eso terminara y así fue el se alejo un poco de ella pero sin soltarla, se acerco a su oído y le susurro unas palabras que ella jamás olvidaría, pero eso fue suficiente como para caer desmayada.

\- Vaya, fue mucha intensidad para ti Kanako-sama.

\- ¡RINDOU!, eres un maldito como te atreves a besar a Kanako.

\- Hola, Mariya-sama, parece que ya volvieron.

\- No te hagas, idiota sabes a que me refiero.

\- Solo hice lo que quería, al fin y al cabo es algo que tu nunca te atreverías a hacer, a pesar que lo deseas, no es cierto.

\- Te matare, te voy a matar.

\- Tranquilízate nii-chan, no quieres cometer alguna locura, lo primero es ayudar a Kana-chan, que no ves que está muy mal.

\- Es cierto, Mariya-sama, controle sus celos posesivos, no se moleste por que Rindou beso a la chica yuri.

\- Ya cállense las dos, suéltenme de una vez.

\- Jajajaja que gracioso Mariya-sama

\- Me las pagaras Rindou… - eso fue lo poco que Kanako alcanzo a escuchar, sabía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría pero antes de hacerlo, debía hablar con su madre y pedirle ayuda.

\- " _Querida m…madre en el cielo, n…no creo poder hablar por mucho tiempo, p…pero tratare, la ceremonia de graduación fue un éxito, a pesar de que Mariya quiso ponerme en vergüenza al decir el discurso de despedida, al final de mi discurso todas las chicas me felicitaron fue un sueño hecho realidad, al salir papá y Miki me felicitaron, me encontré con Ryuken-sama y el Padre Kanae, aunque creo que con él fue un mal momento, me despedí y subí al auto, pero olvide mi colgante y regrese a la escuela por él, pero al final llegue a la casa de la persona que mas me desprecia, caí en una trampa, me sacaron espera a que ellos llegaran, ya que al parecer traían mi colgante, pero no, no era así, quien tenía mi colgante era Rindou, sabes mamá jamás creí que al venir por el recibiría esto, que… que mi primer beso fuera robado, quiero decir no es que me moleste, pero ¿Por qué un hombre?, de entre todas las personas ¿por qué él?, él es el mayordomo de Shizu-san y al parecer el mejor "amigo" de Mariya por favor ayúdame y aconséjame, tú crees que esto pueda afectarme en el futuro." –_ fue lo último que ella hablo para después quedar inconsciente.

Los sucesos de aquel día siempre quedarían marcados en la mente de Kanako, causando en ella un nuevo cambio que lograría cambiar su vida, provocando que volvería a donde todo inicio.

**Si llegaron hasta este punto, quiere decir que me regalaron algo de su tiempo para leer esta loca historia, agradezco cualquier sugerencia que me den, sin más me despido muchas gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola, aquí yo de nuevo trayendo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, en este capítulo quizás noten un poco diferente a Kanako, no he mencionado el tiempo que transcurrió desde que se graduó de Ame no Kisaki, eso lo dejare para más adelante, en este Kanako tiene una nueva responsabilidad, que una se preguntara como rayos lo logro, eso después se los aclaro, bueno ya sin hacerle tanto de emoción, dejo que lean y disfruten del interesante giro de vida de Miyamae Kanako y como dicen por ahí que ruede la cinta.**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**¡ACCION! XD**

\- " _te gusta Mariya-sama?"_

\- " _Por supuesto que no, el es un hombre, además de eso un sádico sin escrúpulos, ¿por que debería gustarme un idiota como él?"_

\- " _Ya veo, me alegro mucho."_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

\- … _dime, Kanako-sama ¿ya te han besado?_

\- " _No, pero ¿Por qué me haces una pregunta tan rara?, sabes ya me voy hasta lue…" - no, no suéltame Rindou, no me lo puedo quitar, ¿porque?, porque de todas las personas que robaran mi primer beso, tenía que ser, yo no quería esto, no, no es justo._

\- " _Kanako-sama yo…"- que, el, el habla enserio, no lo creo. Todo se comienza a oscurecer, creo que me desmayare._

_\- Vaya, fue mucha intensidad para ti Kanako-sama._

_\- ¡RINDOU!, eres un maldito como te atreves a besar a Kanako._

_\- Hola, Mariya-sama, parece que ya volvieron._

_\- No te hagas, idiota sabes a que me refiero._

_\- Solo hice lo que quería, al fin y al cabo es algo que tu nunca te atreverías a hacer, a pesar que lo deseas, no es cierto._

_\- Te matare, te voy a matar._

_\- Tranquilízate nii-chan, no quieres cometer alguna locura, lo primero es ayudar a Kana-chan, que no ves que está muy mal._

_\- Es cierto, Mariya-sama, controle sus celos posesivos, no se moleste por que Rindou beso a la chica yuri._

_\- Ya cállense las dos, suéltenme de una vez._

_\- Jajajaja que gracioso Mariya-sama_

_\- Me las pagaras Rindou, nadie toca a Kanako… -_ que nadie me toque de qué demonios habla. – Kanako, ¡Ey Kanako! – ahora que quiere yo…

\- ¡Despierta de una maldita vez Kanako!

\- ¡kyaaa! ¡auch, eso me dolió mucho!

\- Enserio, Kanako, debes ser más responsable, no sé porque me moleste en despertarte.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho Yuki-chan, pero… ¡¿Por qué diablos, me gritas en la oreja?!

\- No es mi culpa, no te levantabas.

\- Pero, eso no es pretexto, pudiste matarme.

\- No hubiera sido una gran pérdida o si.

\- ¡eh…!

\- Como sea, ya me voy, vístete rápido, hoy es la graduación de tus alumnos, y como su profesara no debes llegar tarde. – dijo una chica bajita de cabello negro, saliendo del dormitorio y azotando la puerta.

\- Si, si, lo que digas. ¡Aww!, me pregunto qué hora es. – tomo su celular para verificare la hora. – las 8:00 am, pero… pero si… ¡FALTAN 2 HORAS!, te aborrezco Yuki-chan… " _Querida madre en el cielo, hoy es un día importante para tu pequeña Kanako, aunque creo que pequeña ya no me queda tan bien, como sea, hoy tengo el placer de poder ver a mis alumnos graduarse, si, es sorprendente no lo crees, después de la graduación, estudie para ser profesora, como lo es papá, y como vez conseguí un buen trabajo, si te soy honesta , es la primera vez que participo en una graduación, donde yo soy quien despide a los alumnos, en fin para mí esto es algo extraordinario, ya que por fin construí una vida con mis propias manos, ya soy un poco más independiente, disculpa que te deje pero, iré a hablar con la directora, deséame suerte._ "

Kobayashi-sensei, ¿podría hablar con usted?" _me_ _alegra que sea una directora tan amable, a pesar de que sea mayor"_

\- Claro, que sucede Miyamae-sensei?

\- Este, yo quería hablar sobre mi traslado, ya le han informado, a que escuela debo irme a trabajar.

\- El traslado… mmm… si, ya recuerdo, los informes de cambio de escuela me llegaran después del medio día, así que…

\- Los tendrá después de la ceremonia de graduación, verdad.

\- Es correcto, podría esperar un poco más Miyamae-sensei.

\- Si, no hay problema, - dando una pequeña reverencia se despidió de la directora, para ver los preparativos de la ceremonia de graduación, fue al gimnasio y ya todo estaba listo, y como aun faltaban unas cuantas horas, decidió salir al jardín y sentarse debajo de un árbol, estaba bastante relajada, pero escucho pasos acercándose, sabia de quien se trataba, pero no tenía ganas de charlas con esa persona tan molesta

\- Escapando de tus responsabilidades, Kanako-san.

\- ¡ah!, pero si es el pervertido más grande que conozco, ¿Cómo te va echii-sensei?

\- Jajaja…, que graciosa Kanako-san, tú y yo, sabemos que la única pervertida aquí, eres tú.

\- Seguro, los dvd's que encontré en tu cuarto y oficina piensan otra cosa.

\- ¡¿QUE?!, ¿Por qué fisgoneas mi cuarto y la oficina?, es anallamiento de morada, le diré a la directora y… - pero antes de que el profesor continuara, Kanako negó con su dedo indicándole, cuan equivocado estaba.

\- No, no, creo que no entiendes, acaso no alcanzas a comprender esta situación, en primera no hay anallamiento de morada, casualmente pasaba por tu cuarto y estaba abierta la puerta, así que solo eche un vistazo, y por lo que vi, deberías de arreglar mas tus cosas, dejarlas tiradas por todos lados no es sano, sobre todo cuando dejas la puerta abierta, además entre a tu oficina para buscar unos certificados, y que gran sorpresa me lleve, encontrar mas dvd's en tu escritorio y manga, si que habla mucho de ti, y segunda, dile algo de eso a la directora, y pum en un dos por tres despedido de aquí y revocada tu licencia de educación, en verdad crees que me dirá algo, cuando tu, tu eres el que tiene esos objetos y en una escuela, que mal estas, no lo crees. – le dijo Kanako, sonriéndole de una manera muy dulce.

\- ¡Te odio!, que ser tan cruel y despreciable eres – dijo aquel profesor que se retiraba del lugar, dejando sola a Kanako, que se divertía con la situación.

\- Jajaja… que idiota, mira que caer en ese truco, ajajaja… creo que los dos años de sufrir por culpa de Mariya resultaron muy útiles, no fue en vano ese tormento por culpa de… Mari…mariya… - después de analizarlo un poco, se dio cuenta, que esa era la primera vez que lo recordaba desde que se graduó - … jajaja, creo, creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo, en verdad no lo recordaba, después de tanto, es la primera vez que lo recuerdo, me pregunto que estará haciendo ese estúpido chico travesti… - pero varias voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Miyamae-sensei!

\- ¡Miya-sensei!

\- ¡Kana-sensei!

\- Mmm… ¡oh!, que hacen por aquí?, no deberían estar arreglándose para su gran día?

\- Tienes razón Miyamae-sensei, pero, ya estamos listos.

\- ¡ah!, cierto, creo que no me fije, ajaja…

\- Miya-sensei, tu, ¿en verdad vas a cambiarte de escuela?

\- Si, así es Adachi-kun, pero quien te dijo.

\- Yo… yo escuche sin querer cuando estabas hablando de eso con la directora.

\- Kana-sensei, ¿Por qué ha decidido cambiar de escuela?

\- ¿acaso, no le gusta esta?, o ¿la hemos ofendido?

\- ¡no!, por supuesto que no, es que, era un cambio, que tenía que suceder.

\- Eso no es justo, no es justo que se valla y nos deje Kana-sensei – dijo una chica bajita de cabello marrón, inflando sus mejillas haciendo un pequeño puchero, que le pareció muy tierno a Kanako, lo que causo que soltara una gran carcajada.

\- ¡JAJAJA..!, q-que graciosa t-te vez Makino-chan, ¡AJAJAJA…!

\- ¡eh!, yo no… no le veo la gracia, Kana-sensei, p…por favor compórtese, h…hablo enserio.

\- Ok-ok, l-lo l-la-lamento, pero fue muy gracioso, no crees Asakura-chan.

\- S…si, fue divertido, las caras que pone Sora-chan siempre son graciosas.

-P…pero d…Danny-chan, no es divertido. – dijo la pequeña chica de cabello marrón, a una chica más alta de cabello pelirrojo. – b…bueno ya no importa, Kana-sensei, explícanos lo de tu traslado.

\- Les diré, pero con una condición, - dijo, levantando su dedo índice, frente a su rostro. – es que, le digan a su sensei favorita, a que escuela irán.

\- ¡¿QUE?! – gritaron al mismo tiempo, dejando un poco sorda y aturdida a Kanako. - ¡INJUSTICIA!, ¡NOSOTROS, LE PREGUNTAMOS PRIMERO!

\- Ya entendí, pero, ya dije, si quieren saber, me dirán a que escuela irán, o no hay trato. – como ella misma dijo, después de tanto sufrimiento por parte de aquel loco chico travesti, algo de sus mañas se le tenía que pegar. – entonces, primero va Adachi-kun, después Makino-chan y por ultimo Asakura-chan, así que, comiencen.

\- Yo, yo iré a una escuela en Hokaido, ahí viven mis abuelos.

\- Este… yo, yo me iré a Okinawa, p…porque ahí reacomodaron el trabajo de mi padre.

\- Mmm… me mudare a Tokio, ahí la escuela queda cerca del negocio de mi tía, por lo que me será más fácil llegar. – así terminaron de hablar los tres estudiante de Kanako. – ahora sí, dinos a dónde vas sensei.

\- No, ya me voy. – se levanto y sacudió su ropa, dejando a los tres estudiantes muy sorprendidos, pero la detuvieron antes de que siguiera caminando. – y ahora que sucede.

\- ¿A dónde va?, aun no contesta lo que le preguntamos.

\- Ya le dijimos a donde vamos, ahora usted debe decirnos, vamos.

\- Aun, no lo entienden cierto, creí haberme expresado correctamente.

\- D…de que habla sensei?

\- ¡lo tengo!, se irán a otras escuelas, cierto – los tres asintieron, sin comprender lo que quería decir Kanako - , entonces, si se van, lo hacen porque tienen razones especificas para hacerlo, bien ahí tienen su respuesta. Ahora si bye-bye chicos. – y como un rayo salió corriendo, dejado a sus estudiantes confundidos y molestos, pero reaccionaron rápidamente y persiguieron a su sensei por todo el jardín de la escuela, Kanako debía agradecer el ser alta y que usaba zapatos bajos, sino jamás los perdería, se escondió detrás de un salón y los perdió – o eso creyó – pero al darse la vuelta, ellos estaban enfrente viéndola muy molestos, trato de escapar pero la sujetaron de los brazos y la jalaron provocando que callera al suelo. - ¡eso duele!, ¿Qué sucede ahora?

\- ¡MIYA-SENSEI!, ya fueron suficientes bromas, díganos a donde ira, porque no es justo que se vaya. – dijo ya muy molesta Makino.

\- ¡dios mío!, están tristes, ¿Por qué voy a cambiar de escuela? – asintieron los tres – correcto, entonces también deberían estar tristes, porque irán a otras escuelas, incluso tendrán nuevos amigos, habrán pocas posibilidades de que vuelvan a verse, - sus alumnos se deprimieron un poco – entonces díganme, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?, a mi parecer no hay ninguna – aprovechando la distracción de sus alumnos, con paso muy lento se fue, para después salir corriendo y llegar directo a la escuela. - ¡cielos!, por fin los perdí, bueno al menos así los distraje un poquito, jejeje…

\- ¿a quién distrajiste Kanako-sensei? – dijo una cálida voz, provocando que Kanako gritara del susto – l…lo siento mucho, no quería asustarte.

\- E…está bien, n…no te preocupes, f…fue mi culpa, ya estoy mejor, solo me sorprendiste un poco Julian-sensei.

\- De acuerdo – dijo la profesora, sonriéndole de manera dulce a Kanako – te sucede algo Kanako – sensei, tu cara esta roja y te sangra la nariz.

\- ¡Eh!, ¿que?, - dijo algo perdida Kanako, que veía a la profesora, se toco la nariz y efectivamente sangraba, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y seco su nariz – estoy bien, es algo normal, me pasa muy seguido, no te preocupes.

\- Segura, - ella solo asintió – está bien, Kanako-sensei, ¿de quien huías?, porque estas un tanto agitada.

\- Sobre eso, es que yo… yo escapaba de mis alumnos ejejeje…

\- Pero, ¿por que?, ¿son malos alumnos?

\- No, no, son excelentes alumnos, es solo que, pues querían una explicación de mi cambio de escuela.

\- Entiendo, debe ser muy difícil para ti, eres tan dulce y considerada con ellos.

\- "… _tan dulce y tierna, que belleza, la perfección en una persona…_ "

\- Kanako-sensei,¿ estas bien?, tu nariz está sangrando de nuevo.

\- ¡lo siento! – tomo de nuevo el pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar su nariz – creo, que son los nervios, y pues sobre mis alumnos, yo trataba de darles una explicación no muy larga, yo me deprimo al tener que despedirme de ellos, así que hice un intento de sonar un poco indiferente. – dijo un tanto nerviosa y avergonzada Kanako, se volteo para ver a la profesora con quien hablaba solo para fijarse que estaba llorando a mares. - ¡e…estas bien!

\- Kanako-sensei, eres tan tierna – dijo para darle un fuerte abrazo a Kanako, que casi logra sacarle otro sangrado nasal – que buena maestra, Kanako-sensei te admiro.

\- G-gracias, ejejeje, este Julian- sensei… no es que sea grosera, p…pero me aplastas…

\- ¡AH!, l…lo siento mucho, n…no te lastime.

\- E-estoy bien, jejeje, estoy acostumbrada a los abrazos fuertes, ya me voy, pronto comenzara la ceremonia y, me gustaría ver cómo va todo.

\- De acuerdo, te veo luego Kanako-sensei. – dijo aquella maestra, despidiéndose de Kanako que se fue corriendo, pero Kanako se paró en seco y regreso con la maestra. – ocurre algo Kanako-sensei. – dijo algo confundida, lo que no se espero fue el gran abrazo que recibió de Kanako – K…kanako-s..sensei que suce…

\- ¡FELICIDADES!, - se separo un poco de la maestra y con una gran sonrisa le dijo – te deseo lo mejor en tu matrimonio, espero que seas muy feliz.

\- G…gracias – dijo un poco sonrojada – e…eres l…la primera que me felicita, significa m…mucho para mí.

\- No hay de que, te considero una buena amiga, y me alegra que encontraras a una persona especial para ti, porque tú eres alguien maravillosa. – dijo una muy sonríete Kanako, que se separo de Julian-sensei y se fue, despidiéndose de nuevo de ella.

\- Kanako-sensei… eres una persona maravillosa. - dijo muy sonriente, yéndose del lado contrario, por donde fue Kanako, mientras tanto regresemos con nuestra chica-yuri pervertida favorita.

\- "¡ _DIOS!, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?, en verdad me llene de valor para hablar con ella, hoy seria, sería el día que me le declararía, le expresaría todo el amor que siento por ella, pero el destino es tan cruel e incierto, de entre todas las posibles damiselas a escoger, porque ella tuvo que ser la elegida para unir su vida al lado de un hombre, pero no me queda más que desearle dicha y felicidad, para que su amor con ese hombre perdure, aunque en verdad duela, rezaré por ellos_ " – pensaba una muy deprimida Kanako, que caminaba muy despacio hasta el gimnasio, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de graduación - oh bueno, será para la próxima, espero tener suerte y encontrar a esa persona especial para mí, ya no importa, debo concentrarme e ir al gimnasio, ya faltan menos de 10 min y la ceremonia dará inicio. – así que caminando aun deprimida, llego hasta el gimnasio, donde ya todo estaba listo para que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia de graduación, ella observaba cada detalle que fue puesto para que se llevara a cabo la celebración, y de cierta manera ver todos los preparativos y los pocos alumnos que entraban al gimnasio para ocupara sus respectivos lugares, le causaba un poco de nostalgia, ya que recordaba a Ame no Kisaki, a pesar de que tuvo momentos deprimentes y molestos, también hubo divertidos y graciosos, que de cierta manera le mostraban una valiosa y maravillosa lección, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que ya comenzaban a llegar los alumnos, hasta que escucho como la directora daba el anuncio de que todos se dirigieran al gimnasio para dar inicio a la ceremonia, así que más rápido que el rayo subió al pequeño escenario que había y se situó al lado de sus compañeros, vio a cada chico y chica, algunos tristes, otros felices y pues a otros no les afectaba tanto, en verdad esto era algo muy conmovedor, nuevamente estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que ya todos comenzaban a ocupar otro lugar, que era detrás de un pequeño escritorio, fue hasta que su "amiga" Yuki, la jalo de una oreja para llevársela.

\- ¡auch!, ¡duele, DUELE MUCHO!, - dijo muy molesta Kanako - ¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?!

\- A mí, nada, pero estabas parada estorbando con cara de idiota – dijo aquella chica, que respondía por el nombre de Yuki, la cual miraba a Kanako con mucho odio – lo cual es un sentimiento mutuo, Kanako la odia también – pero, pensándolo bien, lo de idiota siempre lo has sido.

\- M-maldita, si que eres una bruja. – le dijo Kanako, tratando de no decir algo un poco mas fuera de tono, ya que no quería quedar como bocona enfrente de sus compañeros, la directora, los alumnos y los padres de estos –" _están insoportable, es como una piedra en el zapato, tranquilízate Kanako, no puedes comportarte así, porque si no te las veras muy negras con la directora tranquilízate_ " – después de un rato de constantes respiraciones, contar hasta diez e imaginar lugares hermosos y pacíficos – nada mas póngase a pensar cuáles son esos lugares hermosos y pacíficos de Kanako – ya un poco más calmada, se concentro en lo que sucedía en ese momento, se fijo que ya había comenzado el discurso de la directora, por lo que ya había iniciado la ceremonia, quedo bastante sorprendida y algo apenada cuanto tiempo estaría en sus propios pensamientos, que no se fijo que ya habían comenzado, solo agacho su cabeza y en bajito maldijo a esa chica, ciertamente uno diría, es Kanako la mas pervertida chica yuri del mundo y le perdona todo a las chicas por ser simplemente eso, chicas, pero no, con esta chica Yuki es poco diferente, ella es un caso especial, la pregunta ¿porque?, eso es bastante sencillo de responder, porque damas y caballeros, sosténganse de sus asientos, y están cerca de algo suave, ya que Yuki Ichihara es un chico travestido de mujer, el porqué odia a Kanako mas que a ninguna, es que ella si tiene pecho, uno un poco más grande que el que finge usar Yuki,- más bien el que se opero, pero no se lo digan a nadie - bueno además de saber que él es un chico, pero pues a eso ya está acostumbrada Kanako, excepto que con este chico si puede pelear sin temor a ser enterrada 10 metros bajo tierra o de encontrar criaturas de extraña procedencia en su bolso.

Pero bueno regresando a la ceremonia, la directora ya había finalizado su pequeño discurso, después de inicio a la entrega de certificados, los maestros se turnaban para nombrar a los alumnos, Kanako tuvo la suerte de ser quien nombrara a los alumnos junto con Yuki – lo cual para ella, no era una alegría -, agradeció el estar ahí, ya que, así no tendría que ver a sus alumnos, porque estaba muy segura de que esos tres armarían un buen alboroto si la veían, pero como no fue así, estuvo algo relajada o eso creyó de momento, ya que después de entregar el ultimo certificado y las palabras de las mejor alumna del año, no se espero lo que diría a continuación su querida directora.

\- Bien, bien eh de decir, que eso en verdad fue hermoso, antes de que termine esta ceremonia me gustaría hacer un último anuncio, Miyamae-sensei podrías venir un momento – Kanako, se acerco con paso lento y algo confundida – la mayoría de ustedes la conoce, pero para los que no les presento a Miyamae Kanako, hace tres años ella llego a esta escuela, para brindar sus servicios como educadora, lo cual ha hecho estupendamente… – la pobre Kanako estaba más que confundida a que se debía este cambio tan repentino, por unos cuantos minutos hablo la directora, señalando el buen trabajo que hizo y la manera en que instruyo a los alumnos a mejorar, hasta que llego a la parte que ella no quería escuchar - … pero lo que bien inicia tiene que terminar, y eso es lo que hoy hace Miyamae-sensei, ya que por ciertas razones hoy es su ultimo día como su profesora, para cambiar a otra institución, - ella casi se cae por lo que dijo, se supone, que eso era confidencial, porque les estaba diciendo – así que de manera respetuosa, les pido brinden un gran y fuerte aplauso a Miyamae-sensei – y así como pidió la directora, se escucharon fuertes aplausos, todos y cada uno dirigidos a Kanako por el desempeño logrado en esos tres años – Miyamae-sensei, por favor diga algunas palabras. – y como u robot tomo el micrófono y camino para quedar en el centro del escenario.

\- Am… yo… este… " _¡dios ayuda!, que se supone debo decir, respira Kanako, tranquilízate, 1-2-3_ " h-hola, como ya menciono la directora mi nombre es Miyamae Kanako, para los que me conocen no fui su maestra favorita, aunque creo que yo tampoco me elijaría como mi maestra favorita con el montón de tarea y trabajo que dejo – se escucharon las risas de los estudiantes al mencionar eso – para mí en verdad fue un placer poder trabajar con cada uno de ustedes, fue realmente maravilloso, aunque más que todo divertido con cada una de sus ocurrencias, pero bueno, como menciono la directora, como bien empieza todo, debe terminar, así que mi tiempo de trabajo aquí, ha llegado a su fin, por lo que no me queda más que decir – dijo Kanako que hacía una reverencia y sin hablar por el micrófono, bien alto grito - ¡GRACIAS, POR DEJARME TRABAJAR CON CADA UNO DE USTEDES, SIEMPRE ESTARAN PRESENTES EN MI CORAZON, MUCHAS GRACIAS! – antes de volver a ponerse erguida, escucho leves palmadas, lo que provoco que levantara un poco su cabeza y viera a una de sus alumnas aplaudiendo y parecía que algunas pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, y así de poco en poco pequeños aplausos nuevamente llenaron aquel gimnasio, para Kanako, eso en verdad fue maravilloso, incluso pudo ver a sus compañeros aplaudir, incluso aquella bruja de Yuki también aplaudía, de verdad le llenaba de alegría el corazón ver esa escena, tan conmovida estaba que no se percato del peligro que la acechaba hasta que…

\- ¡k…kanako-sens…sensei! – escucho voces sollozando lo que provoque se volteara, que gran error.

\- ¿Qué suce…? ¡KYAA…!, p…pero ¡¿QUE, LES PASA?!, ¡BAJENSE!

\- K…kanako-sensei, no se vaya

\- Quédese, quédese por favor

\- La queremos mucho, no se vaya.

\- No importa, si les encarga más trabajo a los nuevos, quédese.

\- Sensei, la queremos mucho.

\- Aunque, siempre encargue mucha tarea, la apreciamos.

\- E…esperen yo…

\- ¡SENSEI, NO SE ALEJE DE NOSOTROS!

\- P…pero déjenme…

\- Si se va, no le hablaremos de nuevo.

\- ¡YA DEJENME HABLAR! – grito una muy enojada Kanako, lo cual provoco que se quitaran del medio y dejaran levantarse a la pobre sensei – primero, ya compórtense y segundo, ¡UN PLATILLO VOLADOR! – dijo señalando con su dedo un punto cualquiera, aprovechando la distracción de sus alumnos salió corriendo, lo único que escucho fue un "¡KANAKO-SENSEI, DETENGASE AHORA!", durante un buen rato corrieron por toda la escuela, hasta que finalmente Kanako se canso y se detuvo cerca de un árbol, pero que mala idea, ya que sus alumnos la alcanzaron y volvieron a preguntarle lo mismo - ¡OK, YA ENTENDI, PERO NO GRITEN!, lo de cambiarme es definitivo y ya no se puede cambiar de decisión… - y antes de que sus alumnos trataran de hablar -…si yo quisiera me quedaría aquí, pero no puedo, además, - dijo viendo a cada uno con una mirada seria – todos ustedes también se van no es cierto, y como ven no estoy armando una revolución por ello, que me quede o me vaya será igual, porque en ningún momento nos veremos, sino mucho después, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos comunicarnos o si.

\- Pero no será lo mismo…

\- Eso lo sé muy bien, pero véanlo por el lado positivo, ya no me tendrán detrás de ustedes poniéndoles a estudiar cuando no tengan nada que hacer – eso era muy cierto, ya que siempre los ponía a estudiar si no tenía un maestro o reprobaban una prueba – así que mis queridos alumnos, no pongan caras tristes, que el camino es muy largo y aun les falta mucho por recorrer – les brindo una sonrisa cálida, lo cual de cierto modo los tranquilizo – bien entonces ya resuelto esto, creo que es hora de que me vaya, tengo algunos asunto que arreglar aun, así que hasta luego. - se despidió Kanako, pero antes de seguir caminando, sus alumnos le hablaron para que se tomara con ellos una fotografía del recuerdo – está bien, si es solo una foto, no le veo ningún inconveniente – todos se reunieron cerca del árbol, le hablaron a uno de los maestros para que tomara la foto, todos con una pose diferente, algunas muy graciosas, otras sin sentido y algunas más que te dejan con la pregunta de ¿Qué rayos hace?, lo único que hizo Kanako fue poner su mano a un lado de su rostro con la señal de paz, el maestro encargado de tomar la foto dio clic a la cámara y todos gritaron "¡GRACIAS MIYAMAE-SENSEI!", para quitarse de sus poses y arrojarse a Kanako, que quedo aplastada por el tremendo abrazo, cuando le dieron la foto, salía con todos sus alumnos saltándole encima y ella con cara de "¡QUE RAYOS!", aunque rara, fue un recuerdo muy grato para Kanako, que nuevamente se despidió de sus alumnos, incluso de aquellos tres, que la persiguieron en la mañana, ya que entendieron lo que ella les quiso decir, - aunque ella no entiendo ni que fue lo que les dijo – ellos le dijeron que tenía razón y no reflexionaron sobre su comportamiento, dándole las gracias, y que no se olvidara de llamarlas, ya que ellos lo harían casi a diario o eso fue lo que le dijeron, se despidieron de ella y fueron con sus familias a festejar, ella se alejo y camino de regreso a la escuela, ya que la directora le dijo que después de la ceremonia, tendría listos los papeles de cambio, pero antes de llegar se encontró con su "amiga del alma"

\- Vaya, vaya y ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?, bola de grasa.

\- Que te importa, bruja idiota.

\- Jajajaja, acaso sacas las garras o que.

\- Eso a ti que te importa, - dijo molesta Kanako, tratando de pasar por un lado, pero se lo impidió - ¡QUE DEMONIOS!, ¡QUITATE!

\- Y si no quiero, ¿Por qué tan apurada?

\- Ya dije que te quites, ¡TRAVESTI IDIOTA! – una sonora bofetada en la mejilla de Kanako, la tomo del cuello del saco, para zarandearla y estrellarla con la pared.

\- ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN VACA!, te advertí que no hablaras de esto, si te atreves a hablar de nuevo sobre esto te matare y… - pero antes de seguir con su amenaza ella comenzó a reír.

\- Jajaja… enserio – dijo viéndolo a los ojos, con una expresión sarcástica – en verdad eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, porque, - de un manotazo quito el brazo de su cuello, y con una voz burlona – yo sé que es el infierno, y eso que tú dices, ni se acerca un poco, mes realmente patético lo que dices, ya me voy. – se alejo de ahí, pero antes de irse lo suficientemente lejos, volteo y le regreso el favor – eso fue por abofetearme, chica de pechos plásticos, hasta luego.

\- Esa vaca, como la odio – dijo, sobándose su mejilla – al menos se ira, en verdad que malcriada es, no sé cómo trabajo aquí.

Volviendo con nuestra querida y dulce chica yuri, caminaba por el pasillo, sobando su mejilla, mientras maldecía a aquel chico por abofetearle, quien se había creído al pegarle, lo bueno fue que lo puso en su lugar, sino en verdad lo mataba, pero tenía que relajarse y no armar un escándalo, suficiente tuvo con el de sus alumnos en el gimnasio y en el jardín, para tener uno más con ese infeliz, camino un buen rato hasta que escucho algunos murmullos provenientes de un salón, se acerco para ver que era lo que sucedía, lo que ella encontró fue a su dulce y tierna Julian-sensei, que se despedía de algunas de sus alumnas con grandes y fraternales abrazos, una escena que conmovería a muchos, excepto a Kanako, que comenzó a usar su imaginación e instalo cada abrazo y despedida en un manga yuri en el cual la protagonista "ósea Julian -sensei", se despedía de cada una de sus "amantes" por así decirlo, cada muestra de afecto entre ellas hacia que Kanako se hiperventilara y riera como idiota, hasta que… ¡SPLASH!, tremendo chorro de sangre que lanzo, tan fuerte y grande que cayó de espaldas y seguía riendo, pero antes de seguir con su delirio escucho una voz que ella conocía, lo que provoco que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

_\- No puedes estar un día, solo uno sin tener tus ataques de pervertida, nunca cambias o si cerda pervertida._

\- M…ma…¡MARIYA! – grito una sorprendida Kanako, volteando por todos lados para encontrar al dueño de esa voz, pero nada, no había nadie en ese momento – yo… yo creí escucharlo… acaso me lo imagine…

\- Kanako-sensei, estas bien?, dios mío, ¿Por qué estas sangrando?

\- J…ju…¡JULIAN-SENSEI!, no te preocupes, no es nada, es solo que resbale mientras caminaba – explico Kanako, mientras se levantaba y limpiaba la sangre de su traje – vez, nada, solo un pequeño resbalón jejeje…

\- Segura, quizás debamos ir a la enfermería para que…

\- No, enserio, no es necesario, en realidad estoy bastante retrasada para ir a hablar con la directora y si me retraso mas, estoy segura que me regañara, así que nos vemos – dijo, para salir corriendo del lugar, dejando un poco preocupada a Julian-sensei.

\- ¡VE CON CUIDADO! – fue lo que escucho decir a la profesora, ya después de un rato de seguir corriendo, llego a su destino la oficina de la directora entro y le pregunto a Tsukushi la secretaria de la directora si estaba, ella negó, pero le dijo que podía pasar a revisar lo de su cambio, ella agradeció y entro, busco en el escritorio los papeles que indicaban a que escuela iría, ya que según Tsukushi estaban en una carpeta color beis, busco y busco hasta que la encontró debajo de algunos documento mas, la abrió y comenzó a ojearla, hasta que llego a la parte que decía el cambio de maestro y cuales serian las escuelas a las que debían ir, tan pronto terminaran las vacaciones.

\- Entonces, es esto, bien, veamos, esto esta acomodado por apellido así que Miyamae, Miyame, donde esta… - así comenzó su búsqueda por el documento, usando su dedo índice como el buscador, pase 2 páginas y aun no se encontraba -… enserio que son muchos cambios, por donde estará – hasta que encontró su nombre, lo cual le causo mucha satisfacción, o eso pensaba – genial, lo encontré, pensé que no estaba, entonces Miyamae Kanako, a que escuela iras ahora y encontraras el verdadero amor, aquí dice Ame no Kisaki, o, con que Ame no Kisaki – 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡KABOM!, se escucho el más grande y estruendoso grito que en toda su vida haya lanzado, provocando que en toda la escuela la escucharan, haciendo que todos entraran a ver que fue lo que paso y lo que encontraron fue a la pobre de Kanako, desmayada y muy asustada al parecer, la directora y Julian-sensei, se acercaron para ver que le sucedía a Kanako, trataron de ver si estaba consiente pero lo único que decía era – Mariya… travesti… hombre… sufrimiento…tortura… dios… - y en eso comenzó a salir espuma de su boca, lo cual altero mas a la directora y Julian-sensei, que se preocuparon por el estado de salud de Kanako, no les quedo otra, que llamar a una ambulancia, no sabían cuál era el estado de Kanako, en eso entro Yuki, que se acerco a ver que le sucedía y vio que en su mano izquierda traía un papel, se lo quito y busco algo, y lo que encontró fue el nombre de Kanako, al lado de la escuela en la que trabajaría el próximo año, no entendió que significaba eso, pero fue suficiente como para alterara a esa loca y rara chica, después de un rato llegaron los paramédicos que se llevaron a Kanako y con eso los demás salieron, dejando esos documentos en el escritorio, para saber el estado de salud de Kanako.

Mientras en otro lugar, al parecer una escuela prestigiosa a la cual asisten solo señoritas, se puede ver a un singular personaje de cabellera rubia y ojos color rubí, firmando documentos en una oficina.

\- ¿Ya llego la información del nuevo profesor?

\- Así es …-sama, están al lado de los certificados.

\- Perfecto, los leeré después, ahora mismo debemos irnos o eso nos hará tarde.

\- De acuerdo ….- sama, pero no cree el conveniente leerlos ahora

\- No tengo tiempo, para saber quién es el plebeyo, que trabajara para mi, solo un mediocre mas.

\- Está bien, vámonos que se le hará aun mas tarde. – se ve como sale de su oficina rumbo a otro lugar, sin saber a quién vera nuevamente, después de tantos años.

Regresando con Kanako, la pobre fue llevada a urgencias, ya que no saben la razón de su desvanecimiento, por lo que la mantendrían en observación, hasta que mostrara alguna signo de vida – si es que lo hay – mientras los médicos hacen su trabajo y los profesores están preocupados por su compañera, Kanako, mantenía una charla con su madre.

\- " _Querida madre en el cielo, hoy fue un día glorioso, ya que tuve la gran y preciosa oportunidad, de ver a mis estudiantes graduarse, para pasar a una nueva etapa en su vida, fue en verdad maravilloso, el tener una plática con ellos, y el que me dijeran cuanta me aprecian en verdad me pone feliz, la verdad no creí el que le importaría tanto así a alguna persona, me pone feliz, pero me doy cuenta, que siempre que soy dichosa, la mala suerte hace su aparición, de entre todas, en verdad, todas las escuelas que existen en Japón, porque debía ser esa, me prometí que no iría de nuevo, incluso no fui a la graduación de Miki-tan por ello, pero al parecer, alguien quiere que vuelva a aquel lugar tan cruel y tormentoso y yo siendo sincera, aun no estoy lista para hacerlo, porque mamá, porque debo volver, a Ame no Kisaki, por favor ayúdame a superar nuevamente este bache que se cruza en mi vida, ayúdame a enfrentarlo nuevamente, a sobrepasar una vez más a Ame no Kisaki ." –_ después de eso, Kanako volvió a desvanecerse, lo cual para ella fue un simple desmayado, para los doctores fue, estarla perdiendo y comenzar a estabilizarla, quien diría que un simple cambio de lugar de trabajo traería consigo la desgracia de Miyamae Kanako, una desgracia que jamás quería volver a ver en su vida, pero, como bien dicen por ahí debe terminar lo que inicio, y aquello que inicio en Ame no Kisaki el día de su graduación aun no ha terminado, ya que apenas fue el comienzo de la verdadera tortura.

Mi querida Kanako, te deseo suerte ya que la necesitaras, mucha suerte y no te preocupes que cada día estaré rezando por ti, para que puedas sobrellevar esta gran responsabilidad que ha caído sobre tus hombres, buena suerte y hasta la próxima.

**Que tal estuvo, interesante, gracioso, quien sabe de dónde saque esto, bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pues esperemos a que Kanako reviva de su coma autoindusido jajaja.**

**Sin más agradezco los comentarios de:** **Zuliethrz** **y** **May-chi** **,** **en verdad muchas gracias, me llenaron de ánimos, para poder escribir este siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Buenas noches, yo soy sora y esta chica a mi lado es mi querida hermana Nat, que quiere decirle algo, vamos Nat-neesan**

**\- Pues yo… yo quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en escribir.**

**\- Bien dicho neechan, algo más que quieras agregar.**

**\- Pues que esta historia, contendrá a Kanako un poco fuera de personaje y creo que eso sería todo.**

**\- Bien, algo más, que esperamos y disfruten de este capítulo y recuerden** los personajes de María Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo, mi neechan los tomo prestados para escribir este fic. Y… en 5

**\- 4**

**\- 3**

**\- 2**

**\- 1**

**\- ¡Que empiece este capítulo ya! XD**

Hoy queridos amigos, hermanos y familiares, nos hemos reunido aquí, para despedir a una gran mujer, que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, maltrato y serios daños físicos y psicológicos pudo seguir adelante y convertirse en una persona de "bien", se preguntaran a quien me refiero pues es nada más y nada menos que a nuestra querida Miyamae Kanako, que después de haberse graduado de Ame no Kisaki y liberado del travesti más sádico que allá podido existir en la tierra, pero como bien dicen la paz no dura para siempre, y nuevamente tendrá que combatir – yo diría sufrir- a este muchacho tan cruel, así que…

¡NO TE DES POR VENCIDA MIYAMAE KANAKO!, les pido amablemente que guardemos un minuto de silencio, y demos inicio a esta historia.

.

.

.

.

Una mujer de cabello azulado largo, se encuentra recostada en una cama con sábanas blancas, esperando a que cierta persona entre por la puerta y le diga la noticia que tanto espera escuchar.

\- Buenos días Miyamae-san, hoy le he traído los resultados de su último análisis – dijo un hombre mayor de cabello canoso, con bata blanca, pero muy amable.

\- ¿Enserio?, me alegro mucho, y que me dice doctor, ya estoy mejor.

\- Si, estos últimos análisis nos revelan que su presión esta normal y cualquier otra anormalidad ha desaparecido, por lo que será dada de alta al medio día – la cara de Kanako era todo un poema, uno esperaría a que estuviera feliz de por fin salir del hospital, pero no para su desgracia el que le informen que su estado de salud ha mejorada, indica que debe presentarse a su trabajo he informar porque no ha asistido desde la semana pasada. – pero eso si señorita Miyamae, le daré unas ultimas indicaciones.

\- ¿Cuáles indicaciones? – lo dijo un tanto nerviosa y preocupada

\- No se preocupe no es nada malo, pero debe llevar a cabo estas medidas, para que su salud este completamente estable, le recetaré un medicamento para que duerma tranquilamente y estabilice mas su presión, le recomiendo que lleve una alimentación balanceada, además de beber muchos líquidos y también esto es muy, muy importante, trate de evitar situaciones estresantes o que le provoquen un gran shock, sino recaerá de nuevo, dígame, cree ¿poder seguir estas indicaciones?

-Sí, no se preocupe – el doctor asintió y salió de la habitación, deseándole a Kanako un buen día y entregándole un papel que sustenta su tiempo en el hospital. – rayos, ¿porque tiene que pasarme esto a mí?, es tan injusto – se levantó de la cama y de una mochila que tenía ahí, saco un vestido blanco que tenía algunas flores de color azul estampadas en la falda, entro en el baño, y se cambió la ropa, cepillo su cabello y lo dejo suelto, regreso a la habitación y empezó a recoger todas sus pertenencias – " _querida madre en el cielo, tu querida Kanako se ha pasado todas las vacaciones en el hospital, y porque?, la razón es muy sencilla, el saber donde trabajare ahora, fue lo que provoco mi grave estado, por suerte los médicos pudieron ayudarme a tiempo y después de estar en cuidados intensivos, recibí los dulces y cálidos cuidados de Julie-sensei, que a pesar de estar a punto de casarse, se tomó un tiempo para cuidarme y hacerme compañía, en verdad que ella es un ángel, ese hombre con el que se caso es muy afortunado_ – Kanako observo su celular y en él una foto de Julie-sensei con su esposo – _pero bueno, eso significa que ella no era para mí, pero aun así no desistiré mamá porque se, que allá afuera hay alguien para mí que me está esperando, pero sabes… en estos momentos me siento tan decepcionada y preocupada, de solo pensar que tendré que ir a esa escuela… me dan muchos escalofríos, mamá que crees que pueda hacer" –_ mientras Kanako estaba hablando con su madre, una enfermera entro a la habitación, indicándole que ya podía retirarse, ella se sorprendió, pues cuanto tiempo estuvo hablando con su madre, la enfermera le sonrió amablemente, provocando que Kanako se sonrojara, y en voz baja le agradeció por haberle avisado, tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación, bajo por las escaleras y llego a la recepción, le informaron que el pago ya había sido hecho, a nombre de Ishikawa Julie, la sorpresa de Kanako fue enorme, agradeció y se retiró, cuando salió le mando un mensaje a Julie-sensei, agradeciéndole por el favor y que se lo pagara tan pronto como le sea posible – bien… entonces ¡DEBO APRESURARME! – y como rayo salió corriendo, tropezando con algunas personas, hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio de apartamentos, ya que ella había rentado uno para vivir, pero no lo ocupaba mucho, ya que en la escuela había cuartos para los maestros, pero aun así ella tenía ahí todas sus pertenencias, saco la llave y abrió la puerta – cielos, corre Kanako, a ver que debo revisar primero, recibos, recibos, aquí están, perfecto todo pagado y cancelado ahora las maletas, todo guardado y tengo que llamarle a quien se llevara estas maletas, - marco el número y le informe a la persona encargada, que le dijo que pasaría dentro de 10 min – listo y ahora… o si los papeles, veamos que tenemos por aquí – de una gran caja saco algunos papeles, buscando lo que necesitaba, y en su empape ladero encontró una revista la abrió y ¡SPLASH!, un bonito tapiz de sangre alrededor – ajajaja, que chicas tan lindas en bikini, jujuju, preciosas… preciosas

_\- Alucinando de nuevo cerda pervertida_

\- ¡Kya!, m...mariya, yo… yo… me lo imagine – ella movió su cabeza en negación – jejeje, creo que me estoy imaginando cosas de nuevo, concéntrate Kanako… bien, aquí están – saco una carpeta verde que abrió y comenzó a hojear – no me falta nada, a guardarlo todo de nuevo, listo y ahora me voy, si espero a la persona que se llevara estas maletas perderé el tren.

\- Le dejare una nota con la señora Hibiki, para que venga por las maletas acá – bajo y toco a la puerta de la encargada del edificio.

\- ¿Sí?, oh, pero si eres tu Kanako-chan, ¿dónde has estado niña?, me has tenido muy preocupada.

\- Lo… lo siento mucho… yo

\- Espero que no te hayas ido por allí con algún hombre…

\- ¡WUAH!, jamás… n...nunca haría eso… jamás

\- Lo juras Kanako-chan

\- Si, lo juro, por nada del mundo haría eso.

\- Me parece bien Kanako-chan, entonces que te trae por aquí?, tu casi nunca te quedas

\- Sobre eso, vengo a decirle que me iré y debo dejar el edificio.

\- ¿Porque? ¿Acaso no te gusta vivir aquí? – la voz de la anciana sonaba triste

\- No… no para nada, me encanta vivir aquí, pero debo irme por mi trabajo.

\- Ya veo, eres joven y debes hacer tu trabajo, aunque sea vieja lo comprendo, entonces los papeles que me enviaste hace una semana eran para regresar el departamento verdad – Kanako asintió – bien, tienes la llave Kanako-chan

\- Si aquí tiene, por cierto vendrá una persona a recoger mis maletas, no sería mucha molestia que le indicara donde se encuentran.

\- Para nada… me encantaría… ¡WUAH! – la pobre anciana se sorprendió por el fuerte abrazo que recibió de Kanako – ¿Kanako-chan?

\- Yo te prometo venir a verte abuela Hibiki – la voz de Kanako se escuchaba algo cortada y retenía las ganas de querer llorar.

\- Si, está bien, ten un buen viaje, mi pequeña Kanako-chan – ella asintió y termino el abrazo, tomo su mochila y se despidió de nuevo de la anciana – suerte Kanako-chan

\- Gracias, abuela Hibiki, prometo venir a visitarte tan pronto pueda.

\- Ella… es una dulce niña

Kanako, camino rápido y llego a la estación del tren compro su boleto y espero a que este llegara, pasaron 20 min y anunciaron que el tren llegaba a la plataforma, tomo su mochila y entro, busco un asiento cerca de la ventana, y el transporte comenzó a moverse, y cuando ella volteo a la ventanilla, vio a la anciana y a sus exalumnos que se despedían de ella, abrió la ventana y escucho como la despedían

\- ¡HASTA LUEGO MIYAMAE-SENSEI!, VUELVA PRONTO, LA QUEREMOS, BUENA SUERTE – las lágrimas esta vez no se hicieron esperar y lloro, pero no sin antes dedicarles una última sonrisa y una promesa.

\- Les promete que… ¡NOS VEREMOS PRONTO! – después de eso, el tren se perdió, pero no las palabras que se dijeron en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El viaje en el tren fue muy tranquilo, pero no para Kanako que aún seguía feliz y triste por tener que irse, pero muy feliz por haber encontrado a personas tan maravillosas, como las que le dedicaron una última despedida

\- " _Q_ _uerida madre en el cielo… sabes el haber trabajado en esta ciudad, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, tener alumnos tan maravillosos y conocer a estas personas tan amables, pero sobre todo el dedicarme a ser maestra… en verdad me encanta, mamá te estarás preguntando quien es la abuela Hibiki, bueno ella, es mi casera o mi ex casera, como sea ella es una persona muy dulce y bondadosa, sabes al principio cuando llegue creí que era alguien muy cruel e insensible, peor con el tiempo me di cuenta que no, ella me dijo que tiene hijos, pero que no la van a visitar y su esposo la engaño y huyo con una mujer más joven, y permíteme decir que, que hombre más tonto mira que dejar a alguien como la abuela Hibiki en verdad que es un tonto, eso solo confirma que en verdad los hombres son sucios, déspotas y tontos; como sea, dedicaba mis tiempos libres para ayudarle en el edificio, a tal grado que me tomo mucho cariño como yo a ella, por eso… es difícil despedirme de ella, pero como le prometí, en cuanto pueda vendré a visitarle, oye, crees que también deba traer a nuestra familia, ya que al fin y al cabo ella es como mi segunda madre._ – volteo y por la ventanilla vio el cielo que se encontraba azul y completamente brillante, anunciando que sería un buen día, lástima que para ella no lo era – _mamá, pronto llegare a esa escuela, en la que tú y papá se conocieron, a la que yo fui para encontrar a mi verdadero amor, sabes estoy preocupada… no se ni quien es el nuevo director, como debo presentarme, si se supone que debí hacerlo hace una semana, me siento muy nerviosa… que me recomiendas que haga, debo presentarme o debo huir, estos es muy difícil –_ el tren se detuvo y anuncio que ya habían llegado a su destino, por lo que todos los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar – _ha llegado la hora, no me acobardare, he llegado muy lejos, y aunque será difícil lo lograre, protégeme mamá"_

Kanako bajo del tren y comenzó a caminar, tomo un taxi y como hace tanto tiempo, recorrió el mismo camino, que cuando tenía 16 años, con la diferencia de que iría, no para encontrar a su verdadero amor, sino a trabajar; además de que ya sabía que era lo que podía depararle al apenas cruzar aquellas puertas, el camino se le hizo muy corto, pago y bajo del taxi, vio la misma reja que separa a la realidad con la maldad, volteo y vio la placa que indicaba el nombre de la escuela, respiro una última vez – su ultimo respiro de libertad – y entro a la escuela, comenzó a caminar y vio que en todo ese tiempo la escuela no había cambiado mucho, seguí siendo igual de esplendida y maravillosa, rápidamente localizo el edificio, donde se supone esta la escuela, entro y localizo las oficinas de los maestros, abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que había muchas caras nuevas, al parecer lo único que había cambiado eran los maestros – o eso creyó –

\- Kanako… ¿eres tú? – escucho su nombre y volteo, encontrándose con su antigua maestra – cielos, no me lo puedo creer en verdad eres tu – dijo muy feliz, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Kanako, que le hizo sonrojar y querer más de ese abrazo

\- Yo… no puedo… respirar… - la cara de Kanako se ponía morada y su nariz sangraba

\- ¡Ay!, lo siento, perdón Kanako, mi dios, estas bien, hasta te está sangrando la nariz, ven siéntate aquí… con cuidado, ahora mismo te limpio esa sangre.

\- Muchas gracias… este…

\- Ejejeje, parece ser que no me recuerdas verdad, soy yo Miss Teddy Bear…

\- ¡He!, eres… eres Miss… Teddy Bear…pero tu… te ves tan… – y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, ella sintió un aura maligna proveniente de la mujer enfrente suyo – tan… tan hermosa, como una delicada flor… lo siento mucho no te reconocí

\- ¡Ojojo!, me haces sonrojar Kanako, al parecer el tratamiento que llevo está dando resultados.

\- Si, tal parece que sí, ejejeje.

\- Y dime Kanako… ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí?, no me digas que aun debes una materia.

\- No, para nada, vengo por otra razón.

\- ¿Enserio?, me pregunto qué… espera, espera acaso eres tú la nueva profesora – Kanako asintió, recibiendo otro fuerte y cariñoso abrazo y un muy habitual sangrado nasal, asustando de nueva cuenta a su ex maestra – ¿estás bien?, te abrase demasiado fuerte

\- N-no se preocupe, e-estoy bien, y-yo estoy bien, ya paso.

\- En verdad me has dado una gran sorpresa Kanako, no, Miyamae-sensei, es un placer tenerla aquí de regreso.

\- Ah, a mí también me alegra haber vuelto.

\- Jajaja, no te pongas nerviosa Miyamae-sensei, ya verás cómo te llevaras muy bien con todos y con el director ni se diga.

\- Si, el director… ¡¿QUE, DIRECTOR?!, " _eso significa que Shizu-san fue la perdedora_ "

\- Si, el director Shidou Shizu, acaso no lo sabias, desde que se graduó de la universidad se hace cargo de la escuela.

\- S…shizu-san, es el director " _ya caigo, quien perdió fue ese tonto de Mariya y la ganadora fue Shizu-san_ ", el director… ¡WUA!, tengo que ver al director y explicarle de mi retraso, ¿dónde está?

\- Tranquilízate, Miyamae-sensei, él no está aquí, fue a atender unos asuntos, y no estoy muy segura a qué hora llegara, pero que te parece si conversamos mientras llega.

\- ¿Conversar? – la mujer enfrente suyo asintió – me parece una buena idea – Kanako volvió a sentarse en la silla, esperando las preguntas que le haría la mujer frente suyo.

\- Bien, empecemos, déjame pensar, mmm… lo tengo, ¿ya tienes novio? – la cara de Kanako se puso roja – no lo puedo creer, lo tienes, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿es guapo?, ¿cuántos años tiene?, donde lo conociste…

\- No… no te equivocas, yo no tengo novio, solo que… me sorprendió la pregunta.

\- ¿Enserio?, yo ya me había hecho las ilusiones de conocerlo, pero ya que, entonces, dime en la universidad tenías pretendientes, ya sabes chicos que se murieran por ti.

\- Am… bueno yo… creo que si – los ojos de su exsensei brillaban de la emoción, lo cual asustaba a Kanako – pero en realidad eran muy pocos " _especialmente las dulces y delicadas doncellas, mi tiempo en la universidad fue tan cruel y deprimente_ " – por la mente de Kanako, pasaron los mejores momentos de la universidad, el encontrar varias declaraciones en su asiento, leerlas y tirarlas – después de saber que eran de hombres – correr por casi todo el campus huyendo de su "club de fans", reuniendo valor para declarársele a una chica, la cual ya tenía novio y por último, el día de la graduación recorrer 5 manzanas huyendo de quienes se querían despedir de ella, hasta perderlos en el centro, en fin toda una maravillosa vida universitaria – " _de solo recordar eso, me dan escalofríos, huácala_ "

\- Ocurre algo Miyamae-sensei, tu cara se está poniendo verde.

\- Estoy bien, no se preocupe – Miss Teddy Bear solo sonrió a Kanako – este… me gustaría preguntarle algo – ella asintió, esperando la pregunta – pues… Shi…shizu-san es el director de Ame no Kisaki? – la cara de Kanako se puso roja, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Miss Teddy Bear, que le pareció divertido.

\- ¡Aww!, Miyamae-sensei, no sabía que tuvieras esos sentimientos por el director Shizu. – el tono en que hablo fue de total picardía.

\- No, no te equivocas… yo solo… este… me sorprendí

\- ¿Enserio?, solo sorpresa – Kanako asintió, aun roja de la vergüenza – bueno si tú lo dices, por cierto no tiene novia y está disponible ahora así que…

\- Pero… porque me dices eso, yo… yo no tengo esos sentimientos por el " _aunque quizás, esta sea la oportunidad que esperaba_ ".

\- Si, si lo que digas, solo te estaba informando, por cierto, cual fue la razón por la que no llegaste hace una semana.

\- Es que me hospitalizaron y hace algunas horas que me dieron de alta y…

\- ¡¿QUE?!, p- pero ¿te sientes bien?, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

\- Pues, es que el día de la graduación de la escuela donde estaba trabando sufrí un desafortunado incidente, que pudo dejarme en coma, pero gracias a la intervención tan a tiempo que los doctores mi hicieron pude recuperarme.

\- ¡¿QUE?!, un… un coma, entonces deberías recostarte, tengo, tengo que llevarte a la enfermería y…

\- Tranquila, ya estoy bien, el médico me receto unas pastillas y que comiera saludablemente, además de otras indicaciones, y pues ya me encuentro mejor, digo sino, todavía estuviera en el hospital " _sana y salva, sin tener que venir a firmar mi sentencia de muerte, además estaría rodeada de todos esos bellos ángeles vestidos de blanco, que dedican sus vidas para cuidar y velar por los enfermos, si unos bellos y seductores ángeles, que solo quieren ver si estás bien, y usan esos lindos trajes blancos cortos y ajustados que se asientan perfecto en su…_ " – SPLASH, y la nariz de Kanako se convirtió en un volcán en erupción y cayo de la silla, quedando inconsciente, asustando a su exsensei y compañera de trabajo que gritaba "MIYAMAE-SENSEI, ¿QUE TE PASA?, DESPIERTA", media hora más tarde Kanako regresaba caminando con la ayuda de Miss Teddy Bear a la sala de profesores.

\- Por eso te dije, que debías recostarte, segura que no te quieres quedar un rato más en la enfermería.

\- Muy segura, quiero hablar personalmente con Shizu-san sobre mi retraso.

\- Entiendo, sabes, hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde que llegaste.

\- Si, que es lo que pasa.

\- Bueno… es que según yo recuerdo, tú querías ser escritora de manga, pero no lo eres, podrías explicarme, ¿cuál fue la razón de tu repentino cambio?

\- A bueno vera… descubrí que el ser escritora de manga no es lo mío – si no era lo suyo, además que en el tiempo que comenzó a estudiar para ser una escritora de manga, cada vez que intentaba hacer uno sufría constantes desmayos y cuando ayudo en una editorial, hecho a perder más de 4000 ejemplares, y porque, pues porque la inocente Kanako-chan vio una escena yuri de uno de estos ejemplares, sumándole ver a la asistente abrazada de la editora en jefe, eso sí que destruyo sus defensas y 4000 ejemplares de manga - y pues… no soy muy buena dibujando, así que creo que eso no era para mí.

\- Entiendo, me alegro que cambiaras de decisión, pero ¿porque?, acaso es ¿porque tu padre es profesor?

\- No, mi padre no tiene nada que ver en mi decisión.

\- Entonces, hay alguna otra razón – Kanako asintió – me la dirás.

\- Si, pues am… vera, después de darme cuenta que mi sueño de ser escritora de manga no se logró, decidí ir a la universidad y ver algunas carreras y pues, entre todo y todo me di cuenta del gran trabajo que los profesores hacen por sus alumnos, todo el empeño y dedicación que dan para que ellos mejoren día con día, me di cuenta que ser profesor es algo más que solo pararse enfrente de una clase y explicar el tema, sino que es apoyar a tus alumnos, ayudarlos cuando no entiendan algo y que confíen en ti plenamente. – solo eso y también que vio a una maestra consolando a una alumna la cual estaba embarazada y su novio no se haría responsable de ello, pero Kanako lo malinterpreto, creyendo que sería esta la manera en la que podría encontrar el verdadero amor, pero aun así descubrió que el ser profesora realmente le divertía y agradaba, aunque sus intenciones no fueran tan puras – las palabras de Kanako llegaron al corazón de su profesora que comenzó a llorar y asfixiar a Kanako de nuevo.

\- Miyamae-sensei, jamás c-creí q-que pensaras eso, tú en- en verdad te has convertido en una persona maravillosa, estoy segura, que enamoraras a Shizu.

\- ¿QUE?, pero yo…

\- Me enorgulleces demasiado, ven debemos armar un plan y…

\- ¡Buenos días director Shidou! – las palabras de Miss Teddy Bear fueron interrumpidas – muy a tiempo a favor de Kanako – por un saludo dirigido a Shizu, quien caminaba por la sala de profesores saludando a todos.

En su lugar Kanako se hacía cada vez más pequeña, por la vergüenza y miedo de encarar a Shizu.

\- Buenos días director Shizu.

\- Buenos días Kumagi-sensei, disculpen alguno me tiene información sobre la nueva profesora ya lleva una semana de retraso y las clases comienzan dentro de 8 días. – casi todos negaron, excepto Miss Teddy Bear, que ella había llegado hace dos horas – ¿enserio?, me parece perfecto, tráela a mi oficina por favor.

\- Si director Shizu, vamos Miyamae-sensei – Kanako estaba completamente encorvada, en cuento escucho la voz de Shizu, se agacho rápidamente, no quería que la viera ni que la reconociera, su cuerpo temblaba, pero ¿porque?, acaso los nervios, la emoción o simplemente el miedo de ver a la hermana gemela de su ex verdugo personal, de lo único que estaba segura, era que su corazón latía muy, muy rápido – me escuchas, Miyamae-sensei?

\- ¡AH!, ¿qué?, ¿cómo?

\- Te dije, que te llevare con el director Shizu, ven vamos, debemos apresurarnos.

\- Si, ya voy – se levantó rápido, recogió su mochila y siguió de cerca a Miss Teddy Bear, caminando muy despacio, sin ver al frente

\- Listo, aquí es Miyamae-sensei.

\- He, ya… tan pronto… que… ¿qué debo hacer?, aun no estoy lista yo… - los nerviosos murmullos de Kanako fueron interrumpidos, cuando sintió un ligero apretón en su hombro - ¿Miss Teddy Bear?

\- Tranquila Kanako-chan, confía plenamente en tus capacidades, todo estará bien – las palabras de Miss Teddy Bear, tranquilizaron a Kanako – además, debes esperar a que Shizu te conozca y veras como caerá rendido ante tus encantos. – dijo, guiñándole un ojo y levantando su dedo pulgar en aprobación.

\- No, espera Miss Ted…

\- Director Shizu, ya traje a la señorita.

\- Muchas gracias Kumagi-sensei, ya puedes retirarte – ella asintió e hizo pasar a Kanako, que tenía la mirada baja, solo escucho un pequeño susurro de Miss Teddy Bear de "éxito" y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. – bien, señorita, no este parada y siéntese por favor – ella solo asintió, y camino despacio hasta llegar a una silla que se encontraba delante del escritorio - antes que nada permítame presentarme mi nombre es Shidou Shizu director de Ame no Kisaki y Mihoshi no Mori

\- Es un gusto conocerlo.

\- Hechas las presentaciones, vayamos directo al asunto que nos concierne, podría explicarme ¿cuál fue o es la razón por la que se presenta hasta hoy?, porque he de suponer que existe alguna explicación para su retardada llegada, no es cierto.

\- Estuve en el hospital por un largo tiempo, y apenas hoy me dieron de alta.

\- Puede comprobarlo – Kanako saco unos documentos y se los entregó a Shizu - ¿Qué es esto?

\- Documentos que comprueban lo que le estoy diciendo, también va incluida una carta del médico – el quedo muy sorprendido, al parecer esta mujer no era tan tonta.

\- Se los daré a leer a mi asistente, para que confirme lo que me dijo – Kanako se sintió un poco aliviada, al parecer aun no la reconocía, pero eso no duro ni 15 segundos - ¡RINDOU!, verifica la validez de estos documentos y la carta del médico.

\- A la orden Shizu-sama – hablo el mayordomo que salió de quien sabe dónde, provocando que Kanako comenzara a temblar e hiperventilarse.

\- Por cierto, sabes ¿dónde está la carpeta de la señorita? – hablo serio Shizu, entregándole los documentos que había recibido de Kanako.

\- Están en esa mesa, debajo del montón de carpetas y recibos.

\- Podrías dármelos, tu estas más cerca – el mayordomo asintió, y de un rápido movimiento saco la carpeta del montón de papeles, Shizu bufo por lo bajo y Kanako se sorprendió, como era posible que de un solo jalón sacara una carpeta y sin tirar nada, pero luego volvió en sí y recordé que tanto Matsurika como el, son capaces de hacer hazañas realmente sorprendentes – muchas gracias, ya puedes retirarte.

\- Si, nos vemos luego Shizu-sama – comenzó a retirarse, pero apenas paso al lado de Kanako se detuvo, tomo su mano y la beso, tal acción no pasó desapercibida para Shizu que solo puso mala cara y Kanako que se sonrojo y sintió como la urticaria estaba subiendo – es un gusto el tener a tan encantadora señorita en Ame no Kisaki, permítame presentarme soy Shinoji Rindou asistente personal de Shizu-sama, si quiere cuando termine su entrevista con Shizu-sama personalmente le mostrare la escuela.

\- Rindou, necesito que termines la tarea que te pedí, así que, por favor deja de molestar a la señorita. – la tensión en el ambiente se notaba demasiado, además de una Kanako que estaba hecha piedra y que su piel comenzaba a picar por la urticaria.

\- Si, ya me retiro Shizu-sama, hasta luego señorita nos veremos más tarde – Kanako seguía sin moverse, hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, pero su atención se vio llamada por un pequeño susurro de Shizu, que escucho perfectamente o acaso solo eran alucinaciones suyas.

\- Estúpido Rindou, es un mujeriego, acaso no le basto besar a la cerda-yuri.

\- Disculpe, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

\- Si podría explicarme la razón de su cambio, no estaba satisfecha con su trabajo – pregunto serio, provocando que Kanako se tensara y comenzara a tartamudear.

\- B-bueno… es un poco… algo difícil de explicarle…

\- ¿Enserio?, pues yo comprendo rápido, así que vamos explíquelo ahora.

\- " _Shizu-san… ¿desde cuándo es tan grosera?_ " como apenas comenzaba a trabajar no buscaba un lugar fijo " _además que los profesores me acosaban_ " por lo que no podía adaptarme bien, además buscaba un trabajo que quedara más cerca de mi familia.

\- Así que sus constantes cambios fueron más por cuestiones personales que laborales.

\- Si podría decirse que esa fue la razón, aunque la mayoría fueron porque requerían a profesores que no tuvieran una plaza fija, así que solo eran para sustituir a algún maestro, le he de confesar que el primer cambio que pedí fue a la escuela de la que me fui, ya que era la que se encontraba más cerca de mi casa.

\- Eso quiere decir que los otros no fueron porque los pidió, sino porque así lo decidieron, no cree que ahora resulta muy conveniente estar tan cerca de su casa o quizás exista alguna otra razón.

\- No, no para nada, solo quería estar más cerca de mi padre y mis hermanas, pero me doy cuenta de que eso no es algo muy sano, ya soy una mujer adulta y debo responsabilizarme yo misma de mis decisiones.

\- Eso significa, que volverá a pedir un cambio, pero lo hará para regresar a la escuela donde estaba.

\- Si… - Kanako noto como Shizu fruncía el ceño – pero… eso no quiere decir que no me esforzare al máximo en mi trabajo, claro si usted me permite retomar las labores que debí iniciar hace una semana.

\- De acuerdo, confiare en usted, en este expediente que me entrego mi asistente puedo ver que a pesar de que sus trabajos como profesora han sido cortos, ha impartido correctamente su profesión, además de que en el anterior duro tres años completos e hizo un trabajo impecable con sus estudiantes, además de esta carta de recomendación por parte de su profesor de la universidad y el director de la escuela donde trabajo por primera vez, por lo que me doy cuenta de que será un verdadero placer tenerla con nosotros – Kanako se sorprendió muchísimo, y as cuando Shizu le ofreció su mano para darle la bienvenida y ella la acepto gustosa, recibiendo un ligero apretón de manos, pero ella noto algo raro, que prefirió ignorar – aunque quizás sea poco el tiempo que este aquí, espero mucho de usted señorita.

\- Muchas gracias director Shizu, y no se preocupe ya que en verdad me esforzare.

\- No hay de que señorita, disculpe mi descortesía, pero en todo este momento no le he preguntado por su nombre – la piel de Kanako se puso blanca, más que la piel de una gallina, durante toda la conversación no menciono su nombre, ni un indicio, ahora que haría – creo que me concentre demasiado en buscar cual fue la situación de su falta y el desempeño que ha llevado que me salte por completo su nombre, pero ahora mismo rectificare ese error – Kanako gritaba mentalmente, rogándole a cualquier dios o entidad divina que evitara esto, pero era imposible – lo encontré… Miyamae Kanako… ¡jajaja!, parece que mi asistente cometió un error y revolvió los papeles con los documentos de los estudiantes de hace tiempo, iré yo mismo a buscar el que necesito…

\- No hay ningún error… ese es mi nombre – dijo Kanako, que levanto un poco más la cara viendo directo a los ojos de Shizu – me alegra volver a verte Shizu-san – Kanako le sonrió, pero se sentía nerviosa, Shizu no decía nada y más porque parecía conmocionado por la noticia – estas sorprendida Shi…

\- ¡¿QUE CLASE DE BROMA DE MAL GUSTO ES ESTA, CERDA?! no se supone que tú te largaste hace 10 años

\- Shi… shizu-san…

\- ¡Arg!, ese maldito de Rindou lo sabía, por eso se comportó tan estúpido, pero en cuanto lo vea me las pagara.

\- Shizu-san, ¿estás bien? – pregunto muy preocupada Kanako, llamando la atención de la persona en cuestión.

\- Je, me doy cuenta de que sigues siendo una tonta sin cerebro, acaso aun no me reconoces – hablo de manera prepotente y socarrona, causando un escalofrió en Kanako.

\- C…claro que se quién eres…, tu eres Shizu-san, la hermana menor de Mariya

\- ¡AJAJAJA! – soltó una gran carcajada que asusto a Kanako, así que decidió hacer otra cosa que sabía que no podía fallar – Kanako-chan… es cruel de tu parte que no te acuerdes de mí, no se supone que tú y yo somos las mejores amigas – Kanako retrocedió cinco pasos, esa voz, jamás olvidaría esa voz.

\- Ma… mari… ¡MARIYA!

\- ¡Yey!, me alegra que te acuerdes de mis Kanako-chan – ella volvió a retroceder 5 pasos más, ya que el rodeaba el escritorio y comenzaba a acercarse a la pobre chica, volvió a hablar pero regresando a su habitual tono de voz – tardaste mucho en darte cuenta, pero que podía esperar de una pervertida cerda de tan lento aprendizaje.

\- ¿Por qué eres tú el director?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que la directora es Shizu-san

\- Se nota que sigues siendo una tonta, vamos usa tu cerebro un poco, piensa cual era la razón por la que ella era Shizu y yo era Mariya, estoy segura que hasta una idiota como tu sabe cómo relacionar las cosas.

Recordar, ni ella recordaba que rayos hacía allí, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y respiraba apresuradamente y comenzaba a perder la conciencia y su urticaria se estaba haciendo presente, si la situación iba de mal en peor y no favoreció el que, Shizu se acercara a Kanako, mientras ella estaba distraída. – dime Kanako-chan – el comenzó a usar su dulce tono de niña buena – acaso no me extrañaste durante todo este tiempo, porque yo… yo te he extrañado – eso último se lo susurro al oído con su tono normal de manera seductora, lo cual crispo a Kanako y que su urticaria fuera de mal en peor, su corazón latía mucho y la cercanía con Shizu no era favorable – escúchame bien… quiero que te largues ahora mismo de Ame no Kisaki y no vuelvas jamás, porque si te vuelvo a ver, lo que te hice no será comparado a lo que te puedo hacer ahora – las palabras de Shizu fueron como miles de lanzas que atravesaron a Kanako y su mirada, esos ojos de color rojo transmitían el más puro odio y desprecio que ella pudo conocer – o acaso quieres que te viole cerda pervertida - nuevamente un susurro descarado al oído de Kanako junto con un mordisco a su lóbulo, lo único que se oyó en la oficina del director fue un fuerte grito y la caída de algo muy fuerte, asustando al personal y llamando la atención de Miss Teddy Bear, que entro rápidamente a la oficina del director, encontrando a Kanako desmayada y desangrada junto con un preocupado director que buscaba el que volviera a reaccionar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En una cama blanca, se encuentra recostada Miyamae Kanako, con una venda en su cabeza y con dos tapones de papel higiénico en su nariz, la mujer en cuestión comenzó a moverse en la cama y abrir lentamente sus parpados para acostumbrarse a la luz que despedía la lámpara de la habitación, comenzó a levantarse lentamente sosteniendo su cabeza y viendo que tenía una venda, después se fijó que en la nariz tenía un poco de papel higiénico y se lo quito, aun se encontraba algo mareada y trato de hacer algo de memoria, pero aún estaban muy borrosos sus recuerdos.

\- " _dios santo, pero ¿qué fue lo que me paso?, no recuerdo nada"_

\- " _lo que paso fue que te desmayaste cerda pervertida" –_ Kanako salto en la cama y volteo por todos lados buscando a quien le había a hablado.

\- Q… quien… ¿Quién esta ahí?

\- No busques por todos lados pervertida, estoy enfrente de ti – Kanako vio al frente pero solo vio una cortina – deberás que eres una inútil – la persona en cuestión retiro la cortina, revelando su verdadera identidad, y sorprendiendo a Kanako que tomo la cobija y se cubrió con ella completamente para hacerse bolita en la cama y no tener que verlo.

\- Q… ¿qué haces aquí?, l… lárgate…

\- Y, ¿porque debería hacerlo?, tú no eres mi jefe.

\- No me importa lárgate, quiero estar sola.

\- Así es como le pagas a la persona que te trajo hasta aquí, al director de Ame no Kisaki.

\- No me importa que seas el director… solo vete o sino yo…

\- Sino tu que – hablo en tono serio – ¿qué harás?, nada porque tú, no eres nadie así que… - pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un montón de gritos que venían de afuera y por el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta siendo abierta - ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

\- Vine porque me dijeron que Kana-chan está aquí. – esa voz, Kanako conocía perfectamente esa voz, la cual hizo que se levantara y quitara rápidamente las cobijas de encima. – k… kana-chan?, no lo puedo creer eres tú.

\- Ma… mariya-chan – Kanako quedo estupefacta y más por el abrazo que recibió de la hermana menor de su verdugo personal.

\- Kana-chan, estoy tan feliz de volver a verte, ha pasado tanto tiempo, acaso Shizu te trato mal o te hizo alguna grosería.

\- Pues… - y Kanako recordó lo que Shizu le hizo antes de desmayarse, haciendo que se sonrojara y desviara la mirada – no… no como crees… él no me hizo nada…

\- Solo le mordió la oreja – dijo molesto Rindou, que entraba al lado de Matsurika.

\- ¡¿QUE HIZO QUE?! – y en ese momento Mariya soltó a Kanako, para ir a tener una plática con su hermano – Shizu, explícame eso de que le mordiste la oreja Kana-chan.

\- Y si lo hice que tiene de malo.

\- Que no debes estar haciendo eso a la pervertida yuri, además de que eres el director de esta escuela, estúpido.

\- Tú cállate maldita infeliz y no te metas en mis asuntos.

\- Yo me meto donde se me da la gana y tú no eres nadie para recriminármelo Shizu-sama – dijo fríamente Matsurika – es interesante volver a verla por aquí Kanako-sama.

\- Si… es bueno verte de nuevo Matsurika, este podría alguien explicarme que hago de nuevo en la enfermería.

\- Lo que paso Kanako-sama, es que este pervertido incurrió al acoso sexual y tu como odias a los hombres no resististe la presión y te desmayaste por los efectos de la urticaria y por el alto nivel de pervertidés al que recurres tu nariz comenzó a sangrar – explico Matsurika, mientras sostenía Mariya de querer golpear a su hermano – bueno me llevo de aquí a Mariya-sama antes de que cometa un crimen, nuevamente le doy la bienvenida Kanako-sama, espero que esta vez use un poco más su cerebro antes de tomar una decisión, con su permiso – y así Matsurika salió, llevándose consigo a una inconsciente Mariya.

\- ¡Tch!… esas dos solo vienen a causar problemas – Shizu dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Kanako, que se encontraba hecha piedra y temblando por estar en esa situación y más sola en una habitación con dos hombre – escúchame bien cerda, quiero que te largues ahora mismo de mi escuela, no sé cómo hiciste para que te dieran todas esas cartas de recomendación o que hablaran tan bien en tu currÍculum, ahora que veo quien era de verdad, no permitiré que alguien como tu entre de nuevo y avergüence a la escuela de mi abuela me has entendido.

\- No me iré…

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto molesto

\- Que no me iré, ya te dije que me quedare y hare mi mejor esfuerzo para no decepcio…

\- ¡NO!, quiero que ahora mismo te largues…

\- No puedes hacer eso Shizu-sama – hablo Rindou, que tenía una batalla de miradas contra Shizu.

\- Ah si… y según tu ¿porque no puedo echarle de aquí?

\- Porque tú me mandaste que comprobará la verificabilidad de los documentos que te entrego, lo cuales son 100 % validos.

\- Y eso que… no me importa que los documentos sean…

\- "…en este expediente que me entrego mi asistente puedo ver que a pesar de que sus trabajos como profesora han sido cortos, ha impartido correctamente su profesión, además de que en el anterior duro tres años completos e hizo un trabajo impecable con sus estudiantes, además de esta carta de recomendación por parte de su profesor de la universidad y el director de la escuela donde trabajo por primera vez, por lo que me doy cuenta de que será un verdadero placer tenerla con nosotros…" – se escuchó la voz de Shizu, lo cual le dejo muy sorprendido – sería interesante que la asamblea escuchara esta grabación y viera estos documentos con el impecable trabajo de Kanako-sama, dígame que es lo que ellos pensaran si tú la despides, si despides a una profesora tan responsable y calificada a pesar de no tener tanto tiempo en la profesión.

\- Jajaja… te crees muy listo y dime que si digo que esa grabación es falsa y…

\- También tome un video, además de otro en el que estas acosando de manera nada decente a Kanako-sama, en estos momentos tengo copias de cada uno listas para ser enviadas a los responsables de la asamblea, entonces que pensaran del director Shidou – Shizu sonrió y dio unos cuantos aplausos.

\- Bien, bien… has jugado tus cartas correctamente, y no tengo nada más que decir, esta vez me ganaste, entonces admitiré a esta cerda como la nueva profesora, pero eso sí quiero que me escuches claramente, porque esta será la última advertencia y no habrá vuelta atrás – Kanako trago duro, viendo a su ex verdugo – acepto que trabajas aquí, pero si tu aceptas, la estancia que pases en Ame no Kisaki no será agradable, lo que paso hace 10 años no se comparara con lo que te pasara ahora, así que si entiendes esto, debes decidir quieres quedarte o prefieres largarte como una vil rata – las palabras de Shizu asustaron mucho a Kanako, era obvio que prefería huir antes de tener que quedarse en ese horrible lugar, pero ya no era la misma persona de hace 10 años, ahora era una adulta hecha, pero no tan derecha, y ella no quería echarse para atrás tan pronto, le demostraría que podía vencerlo en su propio juego aunque le costara su salud mental de nuevo.

\- Yo… para mi será un placer trabajar aquí director Shizu – dijo Kanako que lo vio directo a los ojos, el solo se alejó y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, y antes de salir volteo a ver a la chica peli azul, dirigiéndole una de sus falsas sonrisas y hablando en su tono de niña buena – si a pesar de los años aún puede fingir ser una dulce mujer

\- Será un gusto tenerte aquí Kanako-chan, espero que volvamos a divertirnos como siempre – y así salió de la habitación, dejando a una Kanako atemorizada y temblando por la decisión que acababa de tomar.

\- ¿Kanako-sama? – la voz del mayordomo la saco de su temor, para entrar en uno peor, levantando lentamente su cabeza para ver que él estaba cerca, pero no tan cerca, manteniendo una prudente distancia entre los dos.

\- Si… ¿que suce…sucede… Rindou-san?

\- Puedes confiar en mí, no te preocupes, yo me encargare personalmente de Shizu-sama.

\- ¿Encargarte de Shizu?, a que te refi…

\- Yo te protegeré – dijo tomando la mano de Kanako, lo cual provoco que le diera urticaria y saltara nuevamente, alejándose de Rindou – jajaja… aun sigues con esa fobia, ajajaja… ni aunque pasen 1000 años cambiara, bueno Kanako-sama me retiro, usted debe descansar y reponer su energía, así que duerma y yo volveré a ver como se encuentra – el comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió y se despidió de Kanako con un simple movimiento de mano, ahora por fin sola, se dejó caer en la cama viendo el techo.

\- ¡DIOS MIO, PERO QUE HE HECHO!, dios si me estas escuchando ayúdame, que necesito un milagro, " _querida madre en el cielo, por fin llegue de nuevo a Ame no Kisaki, al principió entre nerviosa y con un poco de miedo, pero encontré a Miss Teddy Bear, lo cual me alegro mucho, y aún más el saber que Shizu-san es el director de Ame no Kisaki, pero la cruda realidad es que era Mariya quien ahora volvió a ser Shizu, dios que hare ahora, esta vez el me pondrá no solo castigos porque me comporte extrañamente, sino porque solo desea hacerme sufrir, esta vez yo sola he firmado mi sentencia de muerte, lo más extraño es que R… ri…rindou-san, dijo que confié en el, que me protegerá, que rayos significa esto, mamá si en verdad existe un dios todo poderoso dile que me eche una mano y se apiade de esta alma que ya sufrió mucho_ " – Kanako cayo dormida, preocupada de que haría a partir de ahora, como se salvaría de su demonio personal.

**\- Nee-chan, me sorprendes, esta vez sí escribiste mucho y yo que pensé que eras una… inut…**

**\- Ya cállate, me tarde mucho en escribirlo y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir… no repsetas mi duro trabajo.**

**\- Claro que lo hago, es solo que, ahora fue un tanto interesante, que fue lo que pusiste.**

**\- Como sea ya está y ahora comenzara la verdadera aventura de Kanako.**

**\- Si, ahora si Kanako-chan, vivirá su verdadero reto, claro si es que puede sobrevivir, en fin, queridos lectores, que les pareció este capítulo y sean honestos, las críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas.**

**\- Sip, así es, agradecemos los comentarios de : nnovas, May-chi, ashira23, maraleja92, gloria, Phan Villegas, James Birdsong, bebaah, Kenat-sama y laidyx, que por cierto respondiendo a su pregunta de si a Rindou le gusta Kanako o solo por molestar a Mariya, digamos que son las dos cosas aunque más la segunda que la primera.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto capítulo de este pequeño o largo fic, ajaja, disculpen los retrasos, pero bueno ya está aquí, esta vez es un poco demasiado largo, los personajes, quizás s me fueron mucho de su actitud normal y si es asi, pues tratare de corregirlo, jejeje sin más aquí esta**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo**

**Así que disfruten de esta entretenida lectura nwn**

Esta día se ve que será hermoso, los pájaros cantan, se escuchan las risas de los niños, el cielo está despejado y los rayos del sol no son tan fuertes, si un excelente día para salir a pasear divertirte, un sinfín de actividades que puedes realizar al aire libre o quedarte en casa a descansar y recostarte en la fresca hierba.

Maravilloso no lo creen, díganme quien no quisiera disfrutar de este día para descansar, si lo sé todos, nadie resistiría una propuesta asi, desgraciadamente, cierta mujer de cabellos azulinos no piensa lo mismo ya que no se encuentra en posición de afirmar eso.

\- ¡KYA…¡PERO QUE RAYO ES ESA COSA?! – pregunto asustada señalando a una esquina de su habitación donde una cosa verdosa comenzaba a moverse o al parecer comenzaba a salirle un ojo.

\- ¡DIOS SANTO!, ¿Por qué gritas tan temprano cerda? – pregunto molesto Shizu, que sin invitación entro a la habitación de Kanako.

\- Explícame que rayos es esa cosa – señalo al extraño animal o cosa

\- Eso… no tengo idea, creo que es un parasito o un extraño hongo, pero nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

\- N-nada, ¿nada de lo que tenga que preocuparme?, acaso estas demente. – la verdad, creo que eso ya la sabemos todos Kanako – no pienso estar compartiendo habitación con eso.

\- A si, entonces dime donde piensas dormir, porque yo no te pienso darte otra habitación – dijo con desdén y viendo a Kanako con desprecio, más del que ya le tiene

\- No… no lo sé… pero… ¡NO PIENSO DORMIR CON ESO AQUI!

\- Sí es así, entonces podrías irte a…

\- Si quieres Kanako-sama, podemos compartir mi habitación – dijo muy sonriente Rindou, que se encontraba al lado de Shizu, Kanako se quedó pálida y a Shizu solo le saltaba la vena de la cien – aceptas Kanako-sama, mi habitación es muy grande y…

\- ¡RINDOU, SACA ESA PORQUERÍA DEL CUARTO DE ESTA CERDA AHORA! – grito furioso Shizu, señalando la esquina, de la habitación, Rindou sonrió por lo bajo, camino hasta donde estaba ese animal o ser de dudosa procedencia, se colocó unos guantes – que sabrá dios donde los guardo – y tomo al espécimen, saliendo de la habitación de Kanako y deseándole buenas noches. – ahí tienes cerda, ya no está eso en la habitación, así que ya puedes volver a dormir y por favor no me vuelvas a molestar – terminada la conversación, el, salió de la habitación dejando a la pobre peli azul estupefacta y más confundida que nunca, se levantó de la cama, y se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba el extraño ser y reviso si ya no había nada, por suerte no.

Reviso la hora y vio que aún era temprano, así que volvió a dormirse, tenía que aprovechar sus horas de sueño para un total descanso, cerró sus ojos y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo pensó una última cosa.

\- " _¿Qué rayos hago quedándome en la mansión de los Shidou?_ "

Ahora bien, si quieren, desean y tienen tiempo les explicare como Kanako termino quedándose a vivir en la Mansión Shidou, así que retrocedamos en el tiempo y regresemos al día en que Kanako llego a Ame no Kisaki.

Flash-Back

Ame no Kisaki – hace 3 días –

Después de que Rindou salió de la enfermería, Kanako se quedó profundamente dormida, sin saber que su verdugo personal entraba de nuevo a la habitación, para comprobar si estaba dormida – si claro cómo no, ni tú te la crees Shizu – por un rato se le quedo viendo, hasta que una sola cosa cruzo por su mente.

\- " _¿Qué rayos tiene de especial esta cerda?",_ no eres bonita, tienes una altura monstruosa, no tienes cerebro y eres una pervertida.

\- Pero aun así te gusta o me equivoco, idiota.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... Matsurika, acaso no te fuiste con mi hermana?

\- Sí, pero, Mariya-sama me ordeno proteger a la cerda.

\- A si, y según ella de que la vas a proteger, más bien, seria proteger a otras personas de esta yuri.

\- Si, tiene razón Shizu-sama, debemos proteger a las personas de esta mujer, pero en este caso, como puedes notar esta tan débil que ni siquiera puede pensar en nada, aunque normalmente no lo hace, como sea, ella necesita de protección de dos personas

\- Y según tú, ¿de quién deben protegerla?

\- De mi hermano y de ti. – Shizu soltó una gran carcajada, sin importarle que quizás Kanako se pudiera despertar

\- No me hagas reír, de mí, por favor, todavía te creería de Rindou, pero yo…

\- Tú, tú eres el mayor interesado en ella, mi hermano puede controlarse, pero tú en cuento la viste, casi intentabas violarla.

\- Claro que no, yo solo la intentaba asustar, ni aunque volviera a nacer me metería con alguien como ella.

\- Mentiroso, ni tú crees lo que dices y lo sabes – Shizu, solo la veía muy molesto – tus sentimientos por ella no me interesan, pero son peligrosos por su seguridad, así que le pido amablemente que se largue de esta habitación ahora mismo, sino quiere que use la fuerza.

\- Pff… me largo, esta habitación empieza a apestar – camino y salió de la enfermería azotando la puerta, Matsurika, se acercó a una silla y saco un libro, debía entretenerse, ya que le vigilancia quizás sería muy larga.

* * *

En los pasillos de Ame no Kisaki, se sentía un aura aterradora, como si el mal hubiera rencarnado y llegado a la tierra, pero no era otro que el director Shizu, que caminaba a toda prisa y con una cara de furia enorme, llego a la sala de maestros y se encerró en su oficina, pidiendo que nadie lo molestara

\- " _Estúpida Matsurika, yo interesado en esa idiota, en esa bola de grasa, que no hace más que decir incoherencias y demás, y esa broma de mal gusto de que la tienen que proteger de mí, ja –_ aunque obviamente tienen que protegerla de lo que este ex travestí es capaz de hacerle – _en primer lugar como rayos permití que esto pasara"_ \- se levantó de su escritorio y busco alguna copia de los papeles que recibió de la transferencia de Kanako, busco y busco un buen rato, hasta que entre un montón de carpetas, papeles y demás, regreso a su escritorio y comenzó a leerlos detenidamente – a ver que tenemos por aquí, nombre, edad, sexo, fecha de nacimiento, bla…bla…bla… solo cosas sin sentido, la información general no me sirve – pero antes de arrojar los papeles a un lado encontró, uno que decía carta de recomendación y reporte de actividades en su trabajo, una sonrisa diabólica se plasmó en su rostro, quizás esto era lo que revelaría la verdad – vaya, vaya así que este papelito puede ayudarme a deshacerme de esa bola de manteca, entonces Kanako revisemos que fue lo que hiciste en tu trabajo:

\- " _Querido(a) profesor (a), escribo estas cuantas líneas, para informarte que la persona que te entrega estos papeles, esta persona que tu escogiste para desempeñar su labor como docente no solo, no tiene idea de cómo hacer su trabajo o llevar a cabo un informe, si en general esta persona es muy poco organizada-_ la sonrisa en la cara de Shizu, se hizo aún más grande, al parecer Kanako no se deshizo de una prueba que provocaría su despido, siguió leyendo para divertirse un poco – _ciertamente, mis expectativas en Miyamae Kanako siempre fueron bajas, a pesar de graduarse con unas calificaciones tan excepcionales y lograr reconocimientos por parte de sus maestros, aún le falta experiencia, pero a pesar de todo eso, me ha demostrado que es capaz de llevar a cabo las tareas sencillas que se le dieron, lograr ese vínculo de confianza en sus estudiantes, y lo más importante llevar con rectitud y respeto el camino de un profesor, con estos logros obviamente lo que pienso de ella creció e incluso espere más de ella, aunque fue corto el tiempo, realizo un trabajo impecable, sin más les pido que cuiden de esta joven profesionista a la cual le falta aún un largo camino que recorrer._

 _Me despido y buena suerte –_ el pelirrubio dejo caer la carta, se encontraba en total sorpresa, como rayos fue que Kanako consiguió tan buena referencia, o eso de obtener tan buenas calificaciones, en verdad debe ser una tontería, ella reprobaba todas sus materias, como es que pudo lograr tal cambio. – como pudo hacer eso, no es posible, que alguien escribiera eso de ella, esto debe ser … un muy mal sueño… - el tomo el otro papel, igualmente en este señalaban la ineptitud de Kanako, pero que cambio y mejoro con el tiempo, desempeñando una labor impecable y ayudando en lo posible a sus estudiantes – esto es lo más irónico que he leído en mi vida… ¡AJAJAJA!, que gran tontería, porque rayos me preocupo por todo esto, ni siquiera debería estar preocupándome por algo tan insignificante, el que esa cerda trabaje aquí.

\- Y si es así, ¿porque intentaste propasarte con ella, Shizu-sama? – pregunto serio Rindou, sentado en el sillón.

\- Rindou, acaso no sabes que es de mala educación entrar a un lugar, sin antes haber sido invitado.

\- Si toque, pero Shizu-sama estaba tan concentrado viendo las copias de los documentos de Kanako-sama que no me escucho, así que decidí darme permiso yo mismo.

\- Como sea, ¿qué es lo que quieres?, acaso no fue suficiente la escenita que armaste aquí y en la enfermería con esa idiota pervertida – el enojo se denotaba demasiado en las palabras de Shizu, lo cual divertía a Rindou.

\- Vamos, vamos Shizu-sama, no me dirás que acaso estas celo… - pero antes de terminar la palabra, esquivo un jarrón arrojado por Shizu – santo cielo, no hagas desastres como ese

\- ¡LARGATE AHORA!, tengo suficientes problemas con saber que esa tarada regreso como para estar soportando tus tonterías.

\- Como sea, bueno yo solo venía a decirte que Kanako-sama ya despertó, pero si no quieres verla – se giró a ver a Shizu, y muy feliz dijo – mejor para mí, así podre tener un lindo momento a solas con ella, hasta luego – y así de feliz salió, escuchando otro buen lanzamiento de Shizu.

\- ¡ESTUPIDO RINDOU! – grito a todo pulmón, importándole muy poco si los maestros escuchaban sus insultos para su querido asistente – digo al fin y al cabo ya están acostumbrados a que esos dos peleen – relájate Shizu, relájate, ese tonto de Rindou solo vino a molestar solo a eso – un poco más relajado se recostó en su silla y fijo su mirada en el techo, de verdad que este día pudo haber sido mejor para él, comenzó a cerrar sus parpados cuando escucho un fuerte chillido, que hizo que cayera de su silla y se golpeara con el escritorio – rayos… pero ¿quién está haciendo todo ese escándalo?

* * *

Una mujer de largo cabello azulino se encontraba sentada en una cama y cubierta completamente por sábanas blancas, sin querer salir de donde estaba.

\- Vamos Kana-chan, sal de ahí

\- No… no quiero…

\- Anda Kana-chan, te prometo que esta vez, no pasara nada

\- …

\- ¿Kana-chan?

\- … ¿Estas segura?

\- Si, confía en mi – Kanako, se quitó algunas de las sabanas de su cara, para ver el dulce y angelical rostro de la gemela del demonio, volteo a todos lados, inspeccionando si había peligro alguno – Kana-chan me disculpo por lo de hace un momento

\- No, no te preocupes estoy bien… jejeje - por supuesto que Kanako está bien, digo quien no estaría bien si al abrir los ojos, lo primero que veas sea la cara de un tipo – "Rindou" – muy cerca de la tuya, y te desee los buenos días, cierto todas, excepto Kanako – y… ¿Rindou-san?

\- Ah, el, pues le dije Matsurika que le diera algunas lecciones intensivas de modales – dijo de la manera más feliz posible, pero a Kanako, le resulto aterrador el tono que uso – en fin, no hablemos de eso Kana-chan, que tal si me dices ¿cómo fue que regresaste?

\- A pues… pues…

\- La verdad me sorprendí muchísimo, cuando llegue a la escuela, fui a buscar a mi hermano, pero antes de llegar escuche que estaba en la enfermería, ya que había llevado a la nueva maestra porque sufrió un desmayo, por lo que vine a ver y oh, qué gran sorpresa me lleve cuando Rindou me dijo que eras tú – dijo muy feliz y algo sonrojada, lo cual para Kanako resulto una fuerte recaída, pero se dijo a sí misma, " _Se fuerte Kanako, se fuerte_ "

\- Bueno, pues es que es una larga historia, y quizás…

\- No importa Kana-chan, tiempo es lo que me sobra, así que puedes empezar a contarme – las dulces y tiernas palabras de Mariya, hicieron sonrojar a Kanako y que comenzara a tener una de sus múltiples fantasías, pero seguía diciendo " _Se fuerte Kanako, se fuerte_ "

\- Está bien, déjame recuerdo, bueno en un principio me decidí por ser una artista manga, pero no daba el ancho en el trabajo, por lo que decidí buscar una universidad y elegir alguna de las carreras que me ofrecían.

\- Disculpa la interrupción Kana-chan, pero a qué universidad fuiste? – la cara de Kanako se puso muy roja, ya que le daba vergüenza decir a que universidad fue, tal reacción no pasó desapercibida para Mariya – no tengas vergüenza Kana-chan, confía en mi

\- Está bien… pues yo estuve en la Caltech

\- Así que la Caltech… ¡¿QUE?! – la sorpresa en la cara de Mariya en verdad no tenía limites – pero… pero… esa es una de las mejores en el mundo… como fue que lo lograste Kana-chan

\- Un poco de suerte quizás… jejeje

\- Pues sí que me has sorprendido Kana-chan " _que sorpresa se llevara Shizu cuando se entere_ ", Kana-chan disculpa la interrupción, continua con tu relato.

\- Si, pues de las carreras que había, así que elegí química, cuando termine mis estudios me regrese a Japón y realice una especialidad en ética y valores y un poco de historia de Japón " _al final los castigos de dios, me resultaron muy benéficos_ ", cuando comencé a trabajar, realice solo algunas prácticas, pero de inicio fue en una escuela primaria, fue algo difícil, ya que no sabía cómo tratar con niños, estaba muy nerviosa, pero gracias a la ayuda de uno de los profesores que trabajaban ahí, me sentí mucho más cómoda – la mirada de Kanako se hizo más melancólica al recordar a esa persona, por lo que Mariya le pregunte quien era – pues… su nombre es Axel, no recuerdo muy bien su apellido, pero ciertamente es el primer hombre que aparte de mi padre es tan bueno, sincero y encantador que he conocido – las mejillas de nuestra tierna chica yuri se pusieron sonrosadas, lo cual le pareció muy tierno a Mariya.

\- Kana-chan, será acaso que te enamoraste inconscientemente de él, ¿qué te enamoraste por primera vez de un hombre? – la pregunta tomo desprevenida a Kanako, que dio un fuerte brinco en la cama y cayó al suelo, donde comenzó a girar por el golpe tan fuerte que se llevó – estas bien?, déjame ayudarte a levantarte

\- Eso sí que dolió – dijo sobándose la cabeza y la espalda – Mariya-chan, ¿porque me preguntaste eso?, fue, muy raro

\- Lo siento muchísimo, pero por la forma en la que te expresabas de él y tu mirada, creí que quizás te enamoraste de ese hombre, pero ya veo que pensé cosas equivocadas.

\- Bueno… quizás, no mucho…

\- ¡HE!, entonces… entonces, tú… tú en verdad – la pobre Kanako solo asintió, para recibir un fuerte abrazo un gritillo muy estridente – estoy tan feliz por ti, y como era el, dime, dime

\- Bueno… no meramente que me enamore de él, tuvo algunos ciertos sentimientos, pero en cuanto eso me venía a la mente, me daba mucha, mucha urticaria aunque no lo tocara, y una que otra vez me desmaye.

\- Eso mi querida amiga, son los sentimientos del amor, y ¿cuál era su edad?, ¿era atractivo?, vamos, no me dejes con las ansias.

\- Está bien… pero por favor… no se lo digas a nadie más, tenía 28, y si a consideración de algunas mujeres de la escuela, era atractivo

\- ¿Tienes alguna foto de, él?, ¿algún recuerdo?, tuviste alguna cita con el?, te le declaraste?, vamos no me dejes con las dudas – para ese momento la pobre Kanako, estaba mareada con tanta pregunta, además de que ella y la hermana gemela de satán se encontraban en una posición un poco comprometedora, que en otro momento para la chica peli azul hubiera sido el paraíso, pero en ese momento estaba procesando todo lo que le estaba preguntando

\- Sí, no, no y no – volteando para todos lados, busco su teléfono, que se encontraba encima de la cama, alzando un poco su mano lo tomo, tecleo un poco, en menos de algunos segundos, tenía a la dulce Mariya mas emocionada que nunca

\- ¡WOW!, que hombre más apuesto, en verdad es todo adonis, jejeje se ve que no perdiste tu tiempo, pero ¿Por qué no saliste con él?, si tú eres muy linda y adorable, que clase de hombre tonto, puede desperdiciar tan grandiosa oportunidad

\- Bueno es que él, ya se iba a casar dentro de algunas semanas

\- ¡¿CASARSE?!, dios mío cuantas sorpresas me has dado en este momento Kana-chan, al parecer tu vida ha sido todo un drama de novela

\- Jejeje, bueno algo así " _yo diría que una horrible historia de terror_ ", dale clic para ver la siguiente foto

\- ¡WOW!, así que fuiste a su boda, incluso con traje se ve mucho más atractivo – la joven peli rubia volteo a ver a Kanako y como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño dijo – debió ser un poco difícil no, ver a la persona que quieres con otra, me doy cuenta Kana-chan, que tú en verdad has cambiado y has madurado, me alegra mucho que regresaras – y así sin más abrazo fuertemente a la despistada Kanako

\- Mari- mariya… a mí también… me alegra volver

\- Y dime ¿que paso después? – pregunto, al haber terminado el abrazo – ¿como llegaste hasta aquí?

\- Pues… - pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas, al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

\- Seguiremos con esta pequeña conversación después – le susurró al oído, para que quien estuviera afuera no escuchase – adelante

\- Disculpe las molestias Mariya-sama, pero Miss Teddy Bear, quisiera pasar a ver como se encuentra Kanako-sama.

\- Si está bien hazla pasar Matsurika, por cierto, te encargaste de las lecciones de disciplina para tu hermano

\- Si, el no entrara a esta habitación, sino es necesario – la peli rubia sonrió de una manera que a los ojos de Kanako fue aterrador, pero antes de percatarse de algo más, vio cómo su querida ex-sensei y compañera de trabajo entraba con un rostro muy, muy preocupada

\- ¿Como te encuentras Miyamae-sensei?

\- Ya me siento un poco mejor, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte

\- Así es Miss Teddy Bear, Kana-chan, ya ha dormido mucho y se encuentra más descansada… - pero antes de terminar de hablar, se escuchó un extraño ruido, todas voltearon a ver de dónde provenía

\- Este… jejeje… parece que tengo un poco de hambre… - dijo Kanako, muy avergonzada, dando como resultado que las presentes comenzaran a reír

\- Jajaja… no te preocupes por eso Kana-chan, Matsurika, podrías traerle un poco de comida, ¿te gustaría comer algo en especial?

\- No, no lo que me traigas debe de estar delicioso

\- Bien, ya escuchaste Matsurika, que sea delicioso

\- A la orden Mariya-sama – la peli gris salió de la habitación, dejando a Kanako, con sus dos visitas favoritas, pero Mariya, dijo que debía atender un asunto, dejando a Kanako, con su compañera de trabajo

\- Dime, Miyamae-sensei, ¿pudiste explicarle al director Shizu, tu situación?

\- Ah… pues este… si, si pude

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, estaba muy preocupada, que quizás, él se molestara, aunque no lo parezca, tiene un carácter fuerte, siempre busca lo mejor para la escuela, pero me pone muy contenta que lo reconsiderara y te dejara trabajar aquí.

\- Si… yo aún sigo nerviosa, y también me alegra que me deje trabajar aquí

\- Y dime, ¿tienes donde quedarte? – la cara de Kanako, fue todo un poema, era cierto, no tenía donde quedarse, ni siquiera había pensado eso, con todo el ajetreo que tuvo desde la mañana hasta este momento, lo había olvidado

\- En realidad no…

\- Ya veo, en mi casa, tengo una habitación extra, te gustaría quedarte conmigo hasta que encuentres un lugar donde quedarte?, es pequeño, pero es muy cómodo, que dices – y como si hubiera visto a un ángel, una cálida y pura luz bañaba a Miss Teddy Bear, provocando que las lágrimas de felicidad brotaran de los ojos de la peli azul

\- Yo… yo… me enca… - pero antes de responder, Matsurika entro, con todo un carrito de comida, dejando sorprendida a Kanako, y que su estómago, rugiera más fuerte

\- Disculpe las molestias Miss Teddy Bear, pero, Kanako-sama necesita comer, así que le pido amablemente que salga, ella necesita reponer sus energías.

\- Entiendo, bueno, recupérate pronto Miyamae-sensei, hablaremos después

\- Hasta luego – en cuanto salió de la enfermería, la peli azul sintió que con ella, se llevó la luz que había hasta ese momento en la habitación – rayos… tengo tan mala suerte…

\- Y que esperabas, cerda pervertida, a pesar de los años, tus mañas no cambian o si – dijo la peli gris, con su tan común tono frio y desinteresado

\- Yo no soy ninguna pervertida Matsurika-san

\- Claro, lo que tú digas pequeña cerda, como sea, Mariya-sama, me ha mandado a traerte esta comida, como vez es suficiente para una familia, pero dadas las circunstancias, tienes que ingerir toda esta comida para que recuperes tu energía y que tu sangre vuelva a su estado original

\- G-gracias… pero que tiene que ver la sangre…

\- Eso es porque, cuando Shizu-sama quiso violarte, tu sufriste un serio desangramiento nasal, liberando… si más o menos ¾ del total de tu sangre, así que come y no remilgues, entendido – la peli gris, tomo una charola del carrito y la coloco en las piernas de Kanako, pero cuando vio a la susodicha, estaba más pálida que un fantasma – y ahora ¿qué te pasa?

\- " _violarte… Shizu-sama quiso violarte… cuando Shizu-sama… quiso violarte_ "

\- Hola, tierra de los cerdos, aquí al habla Matsurika, se le informa que necesitamos de regreso a la cerda pervertida

\- ¡KYA!, NO, NO, NO ESO NO, YO AUN SOY, UNA JOVEN PURA, NO QUIERO QUE ESO ME SEA ROBADO NO, NO, SACANME DE AQUÍ… - los gritos de Kanako, asustaron a varios en la escuela, pero gracias a la oportuna ayuda de Matsurika, todo se resolvió – nada como un balonazo, para calmar las tensiones-

\- Por favor, guarda compostura, y tranquilízate, recuerda que estamos en una institución, y ahora tu trabajas aquí, así que compórtate

\- Si…

\- Bien, ahora dime, que fueron esos gritos, ¿de qué pureza estás hablando?

\- Es que… es que… ¿es cierto lo que dijiste?

\- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunto indiferente

\- Que, que Shizu, quiso… el… bueno… eso

\- "Eso", te refieres a si trato de violarte – la sola, mención de esa palabra crispaba a Kanako, junto al nacimiento de su urticaria – veo que he dado en el clavo, pues por lo que mi hermano nos dijo, así es, quizás si no te hubieras desmayado, en estos momentos estarías emb…

\- No lo digas, no lo digas – grito, muy asustada, tapándose los oídos

\- De acuerdo, aquí tienes la comida, y procura no tirarla por ahí, y come, que Mariya-sama se tomó demasiadas molestias, así que vamos, que aún tengo que arreglar otros asuntos

\- Si, si ya voy – con mucho desgane, comenzó a dar los primeros bocados, debía admitirlo, si estaba rico, siguió comiendo, hasta que dejo completamente limpio el plato y el carrito que le habían traído – disculpa las molestias pero…

\- Si tienes que disculparte, ¿entonces porque te haces la idea de que debas hablarme?

\- Así, es que… ¡HEY!, no uses esos trucos conmigo

\- Bien, bien, que quieres, y espero que sea importante esta vez

\- Pues, me preguntaba… - otra interrupción más, pero esta vez, era de la dulce Mariya, que venía al parecer muy feliz

\- Jejeje, ¿acaso interrumpo algo? – pregunto de lo más normal

\- No, no interrumpes nada Mariya-sama, en realidad yo ya me iba, nos vemos después Kanako-sama – y así como llego se fue, dejando a las dos chicas solas, otra vez, aunque Kanako, siempre se siente protegida cuando esta con Mariya o cualquier otra chica, esta vez, por una extraña razón, quizás fuese el Karma o la divina gracia del señor, pero, se enredó entre las cobijas y se alejó un poco para no estar tan cerca de Mariya

\- Sucede algo Kana-chan, te noto nerviosa

\- A mí, no nada, nada, estoy bien

\- Segura, quizás necesitas descansar un poco más – dijo de manera seductora, al parecer el cansancio le jugaba bromas crueles a Kanako, o solo era otra de sus fantasías, pero, entonces a que se debía ese temor o miedo a no querer que se le acercara, ella se enredó aún más las sabanas y evito mirar a Mariya, tal acción no pasa desapercibida para la peli rubia - Kana-chan, si no te conociera, creería que me estas rehuyendo, acaso me tienes miedo – su voz sonaba más de cerca, la peli azul levanto la mirada y vio que estaba muy, muy cerca de su cara

\- No… no como crees… es solo que...pues quisiera dormir, estoy cansada

\- Solo eso es lo que quieres Kana-chan – le susurro al odio, quizás hasta este punto nuestra querida chica yuri, ya hubiera muerto de desangrado, pero no, ella estaba presa del pánico, porque, ella se estaba comportando así, si era alguna de sus fantasías quería despertar, porque en vez de ser un dulce y placentero sueño, era una horrible y tortuosa pesadilla

\- Si, muy segura Mariy… ¡KYA! – y de un momento a otro Kanako se encontraba recostada involuntariamente en la cama, con una linda chica arriba de ella – su más hermosa fantasía cumplida – pero, en vez de tomar la oportunidad, ella comenzó a forcejear y gritar, acaso el mundo se volvió loco – quítate, quítate Mariya, suéltame, suéltame te lo ruego

\- Que pasa Kana-chan?, esto es lo que siempre he querido, y tú también

\- No… eso no… - sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas

\- Segura, vamos, será muy divertido Kana-chan – su cara se acercaba más a la de Kanako – tu solo relájate, yo me encargo del resto

\- ¡SALVENME! – y con ese grito tan fuerte, la puerta se abrió de una patada, revelando a un molesto Rindou, y… a ¡MARIYA! , que estaba pasando aquí

\- Vaya, vaya, se ve que te estas divirtiendo, no es así, Shizu-sama

\- ¿Shizu? – estupefacción, combinada con miedo, y una incesante urticaria

\- Oh, vamos Rindou, solo estaba jugando, acaso no tienes sentido del humor – la voz y actitudes reales de Shizu, salieron al aire, soltó a Kanako y se bajó de la cama – era una simple broma

\- ¡NO FUE NINGUNA BROMA HERMANO!, acaso, quieres traumar de por vida a Kana-chan, en que estabas pensando

\- Tranquilízate Mariya, porque te enojas, esta pervertida esta tan acostumbrada, que estoy completamente seguro de que pensó que eras tú.

\- Hermano sal de aquí, tengo que hablar con Kana-chan

\- Si, si, ya me voy – pero antes de salir o alejarse de Kanako, tomo una de sus mejillas y le dio un beso, y usando su dulce voz – ya me voy Kana-chan, jugaremos otro día, bye-bye –salió del cuarto, con una sonrisa zorruna.

\- Matsurika, ve a vigilar a mi hermano, Rindou, tu quédate aquí, necesitare algo de ayuda

\- A la orden Mariya-sama – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, la verdadera Mariya, se acercó para ver a Kanako, que tenía la mirada perdida y estaba temblando, tales síntomas la preocuparon, así que coloco su mano en la frente de la chica, comprobando que tenía fiebre, si y al parecer una muy alta

\- ¡Santo cielo!, está ardiendo, debo, debo ir por el médico, Rindou, esta es una orden y debes obedecerla al pie de la letra, no debes fallar, los Shidou no aceptamos un error

\- Entiendo perfectamente – respondió de lo más serio

\- Bien, quiero que te la lleves a la mansión y recuéstala en la cama de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, yo iré a buscar al médico, mientras no estoy, procura ponerle fomentos de agua fría, así bajara su fiebre y una última cosa " _Kana-chan perdóname_ " quítale la ropa, y ponle alguna de mis piyamas así estará más fresca, has entendido – el asintió y quizás fue la imaginación o la preocupación de Mariya, pero Rindou se sonrojo, ella negó, eso no podía ser posible, reconfirmo de nuevo lo que, quería que hiciera y quedando todo claro y entendido salió de la enfermería para llamar al médico, dejando solos a Kanako con Rindou

\- Así que tiene fiebre – se quitó uno de sus guantes y toco la frente de la susodicha, y sí, sí que estaba ardiendo – sí que es grave, entonces, manos a la obra – coloco su guante y se acercó a la cama, cargando al puro estilo de novia, a la enferma – vaya, y yo que pensé que sería más difícil – salió de la enfermería encontrándose con Miss Teddy Bear, que se sorprendió, por como los encontró

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo con ella, Rindou-kun? – pregunto curiosa y algo molesta

\- Me la estoy llevando de la enfermería

\- Sí, me doy cuenta, pero ¿porque?, no me digas que la estas secuestrando

\- No, jajaja, en realidad la llevo a la mansión Shidou, por orden de Mariya-sama

\- Pero… acaso ¿le sucede algo malo?

\- Si, tiene demasiada fiebre, y aquí no se le puede atender bien, por eso me la llevo, con su permiso, debo retirarme

\- De acuerdo, en cuanto termine la ira a ver – le dijo, mientras los perdía de vista

* * *

Rindou, camino lo más rápido que pudo, algunas de las pocas personas que estaban en la escuela, se le quedaban viendo, era muy extraño ver al asistente del director con una chica inconsciente, pero él los ignoro, ya que su prioridad era llevarla a la mansión y bajar un poco la fiebre, después de varios minutos llego a la mansión, y de inmediato busco una habitación vacía, deposito a Kanako en la cama y fue a buscar una pijama que le quedara a Kanako, al regresar a la habitación la pobre mujer estaba roja y temblaba mucho, él se acercó para verificar su temperatura, que con el tramo recorrido empeoro aún más, no lo pensó dos veces, y con una velocidad sobrehumana y cerrando los ojos, le cambio la ropa a Kanako, para después poner las compresas de agua fría y bajar la fiebre, duro 10 min en los que respiraba con dificultad y temblaba, aunque no lo pareciera estaba preocupado, se sentó en la cama y acaricio el cabello de Kanako – es tan tierno – tal acción la tranquilizo y eso le agrado a Rindou, pero ella comenzó a murmurar

\- Ma… mamá…

\- ¿He?, ¿qué te pasa Kanako-sama?

\- Mami… no… no te vayas… ¡MAMÁ! – comenzó a gritar y moverse desesperadamente – no… no… no…

\- Tranquilízate Kana… ¡WUAH! - la fiebre era aún tan alta que le causo muchas alucinaciones a Kanako, por lo que confundió a Rindou con su querida madre, abrazándolo tan fuerte que los dos se cayeron, ella solo lloraba y decía que no la dejara, que volviera y el, bueno solo un tanto confundido, él iba a hablar pero alguien entro a la habitación y ese alguien era Mariya junto con el médico, lo primero que pensó encontrar era a la pobre de la peli azul muy delicada, pero no, eso no, sino que a Rindou y la susodicha en el suelo juntos y tal parece que abrazados, ella le dijo al médico que pasara, se acercó a donde estaban y levanto a Kanako que con ayuda del médico la recostaron en la cama y cubrieron con las sabanas, ella salió para traer nuevos fomentos de agua y le pidió a Rindou que de favor la acompañara, en cuanto salieron de la habitación, usando el recipiente que tenía los fomentos golpeo a Rindou, reclamándole sobre lo que le estaba haciendo a Kana-chan, que era un aprovechado y un mal hombre y demás insultos que se le ocurrieron, pero antes de terminar con la matanza el medico salió, informándoles de la condición de la mujer.

\- Como se encuentra Kana-chan?, es muy grave

\- Tranquilícese señorita Shidou, ella está estable, gracias a la ayuda del novio de la joven, su fiebre bajo, tiene suerte de tener un novio tan atento como usted – la cara de ambos se quedó de what? – pero aun así, me gustaría revisar su historial medico

\- ¿Para qué necesita eso? – pregunto confundida Mariya – no dijo que no era tan grave

\- Si, así es, pero cheque su presión y ritmo cardiaco y se ve que están muy alterados, así que me gustaría verlo para poder recetarle un medicamento, por ahora lo que yo recomiendo es descansó, una buena alimentación y muchos, muchos líquidos, le dejare un tempra, me despido y aquí le dejo la factura, cuando tengan su historial médico infórmemelo y le daré un mejor diagnóstico, me retiro

\- Muchas gracias, Rindou, acompáñalo yo la cuidare

-Si, Mariya-sama – la peli rubia regreso a la habitación y verifico la temperatura de Kanako, se tranquilizó ya que comenzaba a bajar, se relajó, tomo el teléfono que estaba al lado de la cama y marco, espero a que contestaran del otro lado de la línea

_**\- Buenas noches, disculpe esta Hotaru-kun?** _

_**\- Si, enseguida te lo paso** _

_**\- Muchas gracias –**_ del otro lado se escuchaba un, Hotaru te llama la rubia

_**\- Diga, sucede algo Mariya-chan** _

_**\- Hola, Hotaru-kun, disculpa que te hable tan tarde, pero podrías ayudarme** _

_**\- Por supuesto, pero sabes que cada favor que te hago debes pagarlo por adelantado** _

_**\- Si, lo sé, no te preocupes, pero primero realiza este pequeño favor y luego te pagare** _

_**\- De acuerdo, solo por ser tú lo hare diferente, y bien a quien debo investigar ahora, no me digas que tu hermano otra vez está haciendo de las suyas** _

_**\- De cierta manera sí, pero esto no tiene que ver con él, necesito que busque el historial médico de una amiga, su nombre es Miyamae Kanako** _

_**\- Solo eso, creí que me encomendarías una misión más peligrosa** _

_**\- Bueno, aparte de eso también el académico y cuando comenzó a trabajar, los lugares, su sueldo y quienes trabajaban con ella, hasta el más mínimo detalle** _

_**\- Jojojo, y ¿porque tanta información?, acaso ¿es una secuestradora o terrorista?** _

_**\- No, nada de eso, pero me gustaría tener presente lo que hizo estos últimos años** _

_**\- Bien, entendido, te la tendré lista dentro de una semana, yo te llamo** _

_**\- Excelente, me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo Hotaru-kun** _

_**\- No hay de que, hasta luego Mariya-chan** _

_**\- Buenas noches Hotaru-kun –**_ la peli rubia puso el teléfono en su lugar y volteo a ver a la enferma, que estaba completamente dormida, se levantó y salió de la habitación, para dejarla descansar, ya mañana le explicaría lo que sucedió

\- Mariya-sama, ¿Kanako-sama ya despertó?

\- No Rindou, y lo mejor será dejarla descansar, su dio fue demasiado ajetreado, así que – volteo a verlo y con la voz más seria y malvada que puedo hacer le advirtió – ni se te ocurra ir a ver como esta, porque si no yo misma me asegurare de mandarte hasta Timbuktu, entendido

\- Si Mariya-sama, no te preocupes

\- Bien, podrías servirme la cena, Matsurika aún no vuelve

\- A la orden

* * *

La luz del sol por la mañana entraba por la ventana, despertando de su tranquilo sueño a una joven de largo cabello azulado, que se encontraba muy cómoda y tranquila, pero como el día se hizo para despertar y estar activos, tuvo que levantarse, se estiro y lanzo un gran bostezo, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de la habitación, vio un lugar de cuento de hadas una hermosa cama, un tocador de madera exquisita, un ropero que al parecer era del siglo XV, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, que no se suponía que estaba en la enfermería, en Ame no Kisaki, que rayos había pasado, volteo para todos lados buscando algo que la hiciera recordar, pero al parecer su mente estaba bloqueada, por lo que decidió bajar de la cama y salir de la habitación así quizás encontraría alguna respuesta, estaba caminando para abrir la puerta cuando vio que su imagen se reflejaba en un espejo de cuerpo completo, eso sí que la hizo despertar, ella estaba vestida con un camisón blanco con holanes, el cual le quedaba bastante corto y ciertamente justo, tanta fue su vergüenza de verse vestida así, que tomo una colcha y se la coloco encima, si iba a salir por lo menos debía verse decente no, y otra vez sin ninguna interrupción se dirigió a salir de aquel lugar, se asomo y volteo a todos lados buscando alguna señal de vida, pero no había nada, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, pero algo comenzaba a oler muy bien, haciendo uso de su sentido del olfato llego hasta la cocina, para encontrar al par de gemelos rubios desayunando, se sorprendió tanto que la colcha que traía puesta se le cayó dejando ver el tan lindo camisón, ella se sonrojo y volvió a ponerse encima la colcha

\- Buenos días Kana-chan, me alegra que ya te encuentres mejor – saludo muy alegre Mariya, que se paró por la susodicha, para que los acompañara a desayunar

\- Bu… buenos días Mariya-chan… este ¿que estoy haciendo en tu casa?

\- Te lo explicare más tarde, ahora porque no vienes a tomar el desayuno con nosotros, de seguro estas muerta de hambre

\- Si, un poquito… - caminando lentamente y sin prestar a la mirada de molestia y desprecio que Shizu le daba se sentó al lado de Mariya, para después tener enfrenté de ella un delicioso desayuno de hot cakes y algo de fruta picada – vaya, esto se ve muy rico

\- Y no solo eso Kana-chan, también esta delicioso, anda pruébalo – ella asintió, y como una niña pequeña los probo

\- Que rico, ¿Quién los preparo?

\- Yo mismo los hice Kanako-sama – dijo muy feliz Rindou, que se encontraba al lado de Shizu

\- ¿Deberás?, pues están muy ricos Rindou-san – quizás fue por la emoción, pero ella olvido que era un hombre, soltando un simple comentario como ese – espero que después me enseñes a cocinar, eres muy talentoso

\- Claro, estaría encantado – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el joven pelirrubio se levantó estrepitosamente de la mesa, y muy molesto dijo

\- Por el amor de dios, dejen de hacer una escena como esta, acaso no saben que estamos desayunando

\- ¿Una escena?, de que hablas Shizu-sama – pregunto muy divertido el mayordomo

\- Acaso no puedes elegir un mejor momento para estar con tus escenas románticas con esta pervertida – dijo muy molesto, para después irse de la cocina, tal actitud divirtió a Rindou, Mariya y Matsurika se sorprendieron y Kanako, no entendió nada, solo felicito al mayordomo por el desayuno, pero bueno al fin y al cabo hombre, y ella la verdad nunca los entendería

\- Cielos, parece que Shizu-sama, se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama

\- Si eso parece, Rindou-san, crees que podría comer un poco más, está muy rico

\- Si, Kana-chan, puedes comer todo lo que quieras, Matsurika, podrías llevar a la habitación de Kana-chan su ropa para que se cambia

\- Si Mariya-sama – la peli gris, se fue de la cocina dejando a solo tres personas

\- Kana-chan, dime, ya te sientes mejor

\- Shi, ¿poque lo dikes? – dijo con la boca llena de comida, lo cual le causo risa a la rubia

\- Pues, es que ayer tuviste mucha fiebre y estabas temblando

\- Ah ¿enserio?, no lo recuerdo – dijo muy confundida, ella solo recordaba haber ido a la enfermería, y pasar ahí mucho, mucho tiempo, también probar la rica comida que Matsurika le llevo, y después la visita de Mariya-chan…

\- ¡KYA!, pero… pero… wuah – soltó el tenedor y se cayó de la silla – yo… yo… ah… ah – comenzó a hiperventilarse

\- Kana-chan, tranquila, tranquila, relájate, vamos, respira, Kana-chan…

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien Kanako-sama, sigue así – dijo serio Rindou, mientras ayudaba a tranquilizar la respiración de la susodicha – vamos, tu puedes Kanako-sama – dichas acciones le sorprendieron a la peli rubia, el cubrió la boca y un orificio nasal de Kanako, eso sí asusto a Mariya, pero se dio cuenta de que ella comenzaba a tranquilizarse y respirar un poco más lento – tranquila, sigue así, despacio, despacio – ella respiro, más lento, hasta que se tranquilizó completamente, él la soltó y ayudo a que se sentara de nuevo en la silla – te encuentras mejor Kanako-sama?

\- Um… si, gracias

\- Kana-chan… - dijo muy preocupada Mariya, abrazando muy fuerte a Kanako – estaba tan preocupada, ¿porque?, ¿porque te paso eso?

\- No te preocupes Mariya-chan, ya me encuentro mejor, pero, podrías decirme, porque me trajiste a tu casa?, acaso fue tan grave lo que me paso, después de que llego Shizu

\- Así que ya te acordaste – ella solo asintió –pues te desmayaste y comenzaste a tener mucha fiebre y temblar, por eso le pedí a Rindou que te trajera y a Matsurika que vigilara a mi hermano, el medico dijo que no fue de gravedad, pero que aun asi necesitaba tu historial médico, para estar completamente seguro

\- Ya, entiendo, bueno, en cuanto termine de comer, me iré para…

\- ¡NO!, ABSOLUTAMENTE NO KANAKO – grito muy, muy enojada Mariya, lo cual asusto a la peli azul – lo siento mucho, pero no puedo permitir eso, tu no estás del todo recuperada y preferiría que te quedes aquí

\- Pero… te causare molestias y…

\- No es ninguna molestia, a mí la verdad me encanta la idea de que te quedes a vivir aquí, no solo después de que estés completamente recuperada, sino todo el tiempo que duras trabajando en Ame no Kisaki

\- Pero… pero…

\- No hay pero que valga, antes de irme a dormir Matsurika me comento que no tienes un lugar donde quedarte, además de la propuesta que Miss Teddy Bear te hizo ayer, por lo cual me tome el atrevimiento de informarle que tu no aceptabas ya que decidiste quedarte conmigo, así que, que dices Kana-chan, te quedas?

\- Bueno… yo…

\- Vamos será divertido, podremos hacer piyamadas las tres juntas y hablar y hablar en la noche, cuando Rindou y mi hermano se duerman podremos tener charlas incesantes y… - Kanako ya no escucho nada más, la sola mención de piyamadas, las tres juntas, fue suficiente para imaginar un monto de formas de divertirse con dos chicas muy lindas, un montón de cosas que pasan en la noche cuando solo son tres en una habitación, la luz de la luna y que el ambiente comienza a tomar otro rumbo, escuchando risas incesante, una que otra broma, choques accidentales, para al final, imaginarlas a las dos lindas chicas con nada mas que un corto, corto babydoll y muy sonrojadas, ¡SPLASH!, hay quedo su fuerza de resistencia, liberando un incontrolable chorro de sangre, el cual perecía fuente, y cayéndose de nuevo de la silla con una enorme sonrisa en su cara - ¡KANA-CHAN!

\- Mari… mariya… chan – hablaba entrecortadamente Kanako – yo… yo… acepto… - y así nuestra querida Kanako que do inconsciente por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo, dejando a una entre preocupada y feliz Mariya, que con ayuda del mayordomo la llevaron de regreso a su habitación.

Y así mis queridos amigos es como Kanako termino viviendo con los Shidou, ahora si regresemos al presente

Fin del Flash-back

Mansion Shidou

\- Rayos voy a llegar tarde, deprisa Miyamae Kanako, ya tuviste suficientes retrasos, no puedes llegar tarde ahora – la joven peli azul bajo rápidamente las escaleras, entrando a la cocina, encontrando a Matsurika lavando los platos

\- Tonta cerda, vas a llegar tarde, Shizu-sama salió hace dos horas

\- Ya lo sé, pero mi despertador no sonó

\- Segura, porque dices eso

\- Pues porque, alguien lo puso a las 10:00 AM, cielos – tomo una simple pieza de pan y se bebió un café, para despedirse de Matsurika y salir como alma que lleva el diablo – en cuanto descubra quien cambio la alarma lo matare – llego a la sala de profesores, y todos se le quedaban viendo, de seguro era por haber llegado tarde y la escenita que armo hace unos días

\- Miyamae-sensei, el director te está llamando – le dijo una profesora, ella asintió y se dirigió a la oficina, llamo a la puerta esperando que le dejaran pasar, lo cual no tardo mucho

\- Disculpe la intromisión, pero para que me llamo director Shidou

\- Déjate de formalidades cerda estúpida, cierra la puerta y siéntate – ella obedeció y lentamente se acercó al escritorio y tomo asiento, esperando cualquier reprimenda por parte de Shizu - dime, estúpida, ¿cuál es la excusa por la que llegas tres horas tarde?, ¿acaso no es suficiente para ti el faltar más de 3 meses? – ella no dijo - ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN!, yo no sé cómo le harías en las otras escuelas de pacotilla donde trabajaste, pero aquí, es Ame no Kisaki, entiendes, aquí las cosas se hacen bien, en tiempo y forma así que no permitiré que una mediocre arruine ese control que yo tengo aquí, me has entendido

\- Sí, pero, pero mi alarma no sonó y…

\- No me vengas con ese tipo de excusas tan ridículas, tu eres ya una mujer, claro si se te puede llamar una, tú tienes responsabilidades, y se acepaste quedarte aquí, es porque las vas a hacer cumplir me has entendido – ella no dijo nada – dije ¡ME HAS ENTENDIDO!

\- Si, lo he hecho

\- Pues bien, entonces sal ahora mismo, en tu escritorio esta todo el trabajo que has acumulado lo quiero listo dentro de dos días me has entendido – ella solo asintió – y que haces aquí todavía, el tiempo es precioso y lo estas desgastando vete ya – ella se paró y salió de la oficina muy cabizbaja, si voltearlo a ver

\- Fuiste demasiado cruel con ella Shizu-sama

\- No te metas en esto Rindou, esa pervertida acepto trabajar aquí, pues bien que se abstenga a las consecuencias

\- Me doy cuenta de porque ella te odia tanto

\- Su odio, hacia mí es estúpido e irrelevante, lo que sea que ella haga siempre serán tonterías, así que, tú también vete, que con sus tonterías yo también debo arreglar el papeleo

\- Si, lo que digas, nos vemos después

\- Que estupidez, pero ya que, soy el director de esta escuela, y no me contemplare por una tonta cerda-yuri, si quiere saber lo que es sufrir de verdad, pues bien le daré ese gusto, ni ella ni nadie arruinara esta escuela de nuevo.

* * *

Afuera, de la oficina del director se ve a la pobre Kanako, organizando uno tras otro montón de papeles, comprobando que si, efectivamente es todo el trabajo que dejo atrasado por su no tan oportuna internación en el hospital, los demás profesores se le quedaban viendo, aunque ella los ignoraba, no tenía tiempo que perder, dentro de dos días tenía que tenerlos listos y además de revisar su horario de clases, tenía muy poco tiempo y demasiado trabajo

\- " _Querida madre que estas en el cielo, yo tu querida Kanako está sufriendo más de lo que debiera, llegue a esta escuela, para trabajar, esperando que un milagro sucediera, pro me doy cuenta de que cada vez que vengo aquí, recibo un castigo más cruel que el anterior, dime, acaso no merezco ser feliz por una vez en la vida, aunque solo sea un momento, yo y también quiero, y aun lo busco un bello romance como el que tuviste con papá, pero doy cuenta de que es imposible y donde estoy lo es aún más, pero aun así, quizás tenga una pequeña esperanza, actualmente estoy residiendo en la mansión de los Shidou, ya lo sé, sé que estoy en la casa del enemigo, pero ahí también esta Mariya-chan y soy feliz por ello, dime, crees que esta vez, yo pueda conseguir aunque sea un poco de felicidad y suerte"_

* * *

 **Cielos santo, si que me quedo largo, ajajaja, pero bueno, y que tal les gusto, se aburrieron a la mitad, porque estoy escribiendo esto, jejejeje, espero que disfrutaran de este entretenido capitulo, que si, ahora si me pasa de largo, quisiera agradecer a** blink-chan90, Guest, Erin de Acuario, Zuliethrz, Phan Villegas, James Birdsong, laidyx, nnovas, gloria, ashira23, bebaah, y Kenat-sama **gracias por todos sus comentarios me animan a escribir mas y mas, especialmente** Kenat-sama, **con su fic de Regalo de cumpleaños, dios amo ese fic, soy tu fan, tu me animaste a escribir un fic de esta pareja, te admiro.**

**Bueno sin mas me despido, y ahí disculpen los retrasos nwn.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por aquí, cielos, hay dispensen astedes, por tardar tanto, pero he tenido tantas ideas en mi cabeza de escribe esto, no mejor esto, que wuaaa, fue mucho, pero al final me dije, mi misma, a escribir, no dejes el fic abandonado, ándale, ándale, y pues aquí, esta, así que ya dejándome de tanto jaleo, aquí está el 5 capítulo de esta historia.**

**Así que en… 5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**A leer XD. Los personajes de Maria Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Bien por favor todas abran su libro en la página 20, haremos un pequeño ejercicio y después lo revisaremos de acuerdo

\- Si, Miyamae-sensei – respondieron en coro las alumnas

\- Perfecto, entonces lean el texto y después… ¡KYA! – grito cayéndose al suelo para encontrar una baba muy extraña en este y escuchar las risas de las jóvenes - ¡SILENCIO!, ¿Quién fue? – nadie dijo nada – perfecto, perfecto, entonces harán no solo la pág. 20 sino la mitad de la lección ¡AHORA! – sin duda la amenaza no fue malvada pero si la cara que había puesto y todas se pusieron a hacer lo pedido.

Lo pobre peli azul soltó un gran suspiro y se masajeo la espalda, ya que el golpe sí que le dolió, sin duda alguna uno creería que las alumnas de la escuela católica para señoritas Ame no Kisaki son unos ángeles, damas refinadas, pero sin duda alguna ellas no lo eran y a quien tenía que agradecérselo, pues al querido director Shidou Shizu, para ella es fácil zafarse de las estúpidas bromas de aquel tipo, pero enfrentarse a 3 grupos de estudiantes eso sí que no era fácil o no.

Y esto mis queridos amigos sucedió desde el día de ingreso de las estudiantes de primer año, y les diré que paso.

* * *

Flash-back – Ingreso de nuevas estudiantes – Auditorio

\- Sean todas bienvenidas a esta escuela que es Ame no Kisaki y en la que espero puedan tener experiencias maravillosas y conocer a buenas amigas, nuestra misión es formar a buenas estudiantes no solo en lo académico sino también integrar y reforzar ciertos valores – decía muy amable y entusiasmado el peli rubio, ganándose varias miradas de las estudiantes no solo nuevas sino también de las mayores

\- Él es el director Shidou? – pregunto suspirando una chica de cabello corto castaño

\- Si, él es, que guapo – respondió otra de cabello largo

\- Cielos, es tan guapo…

\- Sí que sí, mira incluso las estudiantes de tercero no dejan de babear

\- Tienes razón, todo un caballero

\- Espero tener suerte y que se enamore de mi

\- Jajaja, eso lo veremos, el será mío

\- Oigan, ya cállense o nos escucharan – si y sin duda alguna las escucharon bien clarito, y cierta peli azul no dejaba de deprimirse, sin duda alguna sin aquel disfraz el peli rubio sabia como ganarse a las personas y engañarlas y eso le resultaba molesto, muy molesto.

Lo peor era que con su discurso de este lugar es de apoyo y de mas con su voz y actitud de vengan y confíen en mí, se ganaba a más de 10 fans, uno diría todo el cuerpo estudiantil, en especial las mujeres, eso si la hacía enojar aún más, como se atrevía a restregarle en la cara eso, sabiendo que ella nunca será así de popular, que fastidio, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando el director la presento como la nueva profesora y que pasara a decir algunas palabras, si, sin duda alguna era un maldito

\- Muchas gracias director Shidou – se aclaró un poco la garganta y comenzó su pequeña presentación – antes que nada me gustaría presentarme formalmente y agradezco de antemano que el director Shidou lo hiciera, pero, me gustaría volver a hacerlo, mi nombre es Miyamae Kanako y a partir de hoy seré la nueva profesora de ética y valores y espero que con quien tenga el gusto de trabajar nos llevemos bien y hagamos un excelente trabajo y de mi parte también les doy la bienvenida a esta escuela, que sin duda en ella harán muy bellos recuerdos – recibió un pequeño aplauso y le regreso el micrófono al peli rubio para regresar al lugar que ocupaba hace apenas unos cuantos segundos, el peli rubio termino y se retiró del lugar junto con los demás profesores, la peli azul se dio prisa en llegar a la sala de maestros y tomar sus respectivos materiales, por lo menos no debía llegar tarde en su primer día, sino el otro tendría muchas cosas que recriminarle.

* * *

A paso veloz llego al salón y abrió la puerta deseándoles a todas muy buenos días lo cual fue bien respondido por las jóvenes y alegro a la mujer, si, sin duda alguna, las estudiantes de la escuela eran verdaderos ángeles.

\- Antes que nada, pasare lista, está bien, así que respondan cuando menciones sus nombres – una por una las fue mencionando – bien con eso terminamos, primero antes que nada debo encargarles un par de cosillas que tendrán que tener muy presentes para que trabajemos además de su libro y cuaderno, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si, ¡Miyamae-sensei! – respondieron al unísono, la peli azul dicto la lista de materiales que sin duda era un poco extensa, pero ella sabía cómo los utilizaría

\- De acuerdo, entonces comencemos, por favor abran su libro en la pág. 6 y la primera fila – señalo el asiento de adelante – comenzara con la lectura – y así es como inicio el trabajo de enseñanza al cual se ha dedicada desde hace un largo, largo tiempo.

Las primeras clases terminaron, dando inicio al almuerzo, ella esperaba poder comer con su querida ex sensei y hablar de los viejos tiempos, pero ella tenía otros planes y no pudo lograrlo, así que la peli azul muy deprimida se fue a comer a otro lado, el cual sería el jardín pero no muy lejos o sino el hijo del demonio la mataría, pero antes de llegar se encontró con cierto mayordomo que parecía buscar algo o alguien, ella en vez de saludarlo amablemente se fue corriendo alejándose lo más posible, pero cuando llego a una zona segura ahí la estaba esperando

\- Oh, vamos no seas así, Kanako-sama – dijo deprimido Rindou – yo estaba esperando el poder comer contigo

\- Y… para… ¿para qué? – pregunto nerviosa – c-creo que tu… y yo ya hemos… hablado lo suficiente…

\- Jejeje no lo creo – comenzó a acercarse a la asustada mujer – no seas así

\- ¡BASTA! – grito enojada - ¿Qué no puedo comer a gusto?, ya fue suficiente déjame en paz – tal actitud sorprendió mucho al mayordomo que algo decepcionado se fue del lugar, la peli azul soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó en la hierba para comer, pero antes de seguir una voz le susurro al odio haciendo que escupiera la comida

\- Que cerda tan asquerosa eres

\- Shi…shizu… ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Cómo que, que hago aquí?, por si no te habías dado cuenta, esta escuela es mía y sí, yo soy el director

\- A eso no me refería, me refiero a este lugar

\- Que te importa – respondió molesto – ¿Por qué corriste al mayordomo pervertido?

\- Que te importa – le respondió la peli azul mientras seguía comiendo, y eso molesto al peli rubio – no deberías estar haciendo otras cosas

\- Como ¿qué?

\- Comer, arreglar algún asunto, yo que se " _torturar a una pobre alma_ "

\- No es de tu incumbencia – la peli azul soltó un suspiro y continuo comiendo – sabes que eso lo preparo Rindou, verdad

\- ¿Y? – ella continuaba comiendo

\- Que el toco la comida, lo preparo todo, un hombre

\- No me interesa – al parecer ella estaba enojada y bastante, volteo a verlo y lo señalo con los palillos – te lo preguntare a ti también, dime, ¿que no puedo comer tranquilamente?

\- Desde que aceptaste trabajar aquí, no – respondió serio, ella ya no presto atención y decidió terminar su comida, pero, al parecer el no quera dejarla en paz y la vio fijamente analizándola de pies a cabeza – me sorprende que vengas vestida así

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – fijo su mirada en el peli rubio y luego en su vestimenta – ¿Que tiene mi ropa?

\- Demasiado decente, incluso para ti – ella lo volteo a ver con expresión de _"y como pensabas que me iba a vestir_ " – me refiero, a que pensé, quizás se vista con una blusa pequeña y una minifalda, para tratar de seducir a las alumnas – tal declaración sorprendió mucho a la peli azul, pero vamos seamos honestos, todos esperábamos que fuera vestida así y no con unos pantalones grises de vestir una blusa blanca y un chaleco del mismo color y tacones muy bajos

\- Estás loco o ¿qué? – se levantó estrepitosamente- acaso quieres que me quitan la Lic. de educación, tú de verdad estas mal – pero antes de seguir con su interesante platica la campana sonó, la peli azul recogió su caja de almuerzo y regreso al interior del edificio, pero antes de marcharse le dijo una última cosa – aunque no lo creas, ni yo tampoco, pero sabes, a veces las personas pueden cambiar – y así se fue de regreso a sus labores de profesora, pero ahora iría de profesora de historia para las alumnas de primero, ya que misteriosamente la maestra encargada había sido trasladad y no había remplazo y eso sin duda le olía a un truco sucio por parte del peli rubio, lo bueno era que ya tenía experiencia en esto, así que antes que nada, busco entre sus viejos documentos y encontró una buena manera de cómo llevar a cabo el trabajo, eso si llego un poco tarde pero seguro, paso lista dicto algunos materiales y comenzó la clase de la misma manera, si, sin duda alguna presentía que este sería un buen año escolar y ella sin duda le sacaría mucho, mucho provecho.

Desgraciadamente cierto peli rubio tenía otros planes y había encontrado algo muy interesante en ciertos documentos de la peli azul, lo cual le alegro de antemano, quien diría que al final podría encontrar algo realmente útil y no como esas estupideces de cartas de recomendación, esto sin duda era su carta del triunfo, pero debía hacer unas cuantas llamadas, para estar completamente seguro, de que eso era cierto.

\- Disfruta de tus primeros y últimos momentos en mi escuela… cerda-pervertida

* * *

El primer día termino muy bien y la joven e intrépida Miyamae Kanako se sentía de lo mejor, nada ni nadie podría arruinar este día, alegremente se dirigió a la casa de los Shidou, caminando alegremente

\- " _Querida madre que estas en el cielo, a pesar de que estos días terminando el papeleo que acumule por mi tardanza, este día sin duda ha sido maravilloso, casi perfecto, y digo casi, por la interrupción de mi almuerzo por culpa de Rindou-san y del demonio, pero aun así, fue maravilloso, las alumnas sin duda son amables, tiernas y preciosas, pero a pesar de ello, no me desviare de mi camino, soy una profesora no solo de nombre sino de vocación y muy dedicada así que a partir de mañana entregare todo para demostrar que Miyamae Kanako nació para este trabajo, bueno mamá me despido ya llegue a la mansión Shidou, pero en cuanto pueda te seguiré contando_ " – entro a la mansión muy feliz, esperando ser recibida por la angelical voz de Mariya, pero no estaba, no, no estaba y al parecer no había llegado nadie, que extraño, pero ella no le tomo importancia y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un pequeño baño y después comenzar con la planeación de las actividades que llevaría con sus grupos en el año, si sin duda alguna, le demostraría a aquel tonto rubio quien era Miyamae Kanako.

Sin duda alguna, su trabajo estaba listo, ahora sí podría mostrar su forma de trabajo y estaba emocionada por comenzar, aun nadie llegaba y eso le preocupaba, decidió bajar un rato para ir a ver, pero no, nada, su estómago exigió los sagrados alimentos y ella obedeció, ya que para un buen desempeño, se debe tener cuerpo sano en mente sana – aunque lo segundo no sé si lo cumpla realmente – se preparó un pequeño emparedado y se sirvió un poco de leche, se los comió y lavo los utensilios que había requerido, le dio sueño y se fue a dormir, luego se levantaría temprano para poder terminar de organizar algunas cosas más, subió de nuevo a su habitación y se acomodó en la cama, pero antes de cerrar los ojos, escucho unos ruidos muy raros que venían de su armario e incluso como algo golpeaba la puerta, okey, eso sí que no era buena señal, ya sabía que tener la casa para ella sola no significaba nada bueno, así que despacio muy despacio salió de la cama y tomo la lámpara que estaba a su lado, y camino paso a paso, hasta que llego a la puerta, trago duro y giro la perilla, abrió la puerta y cuando se asomó no había nada, quizás solo fue su imaginación, pero cuando se dio la vuelta sintió algo baboso y pegajoso tocar su hombro, giro para ver a una cosa rara babosa enorme con ojos rojos y que comenzaba a abrir su boca, bien eso si fue suficiente, soltó la lámpara y salió corriendo de su habitación gritando muy asustada, bajo rápido las escaleras y vio que tanto el mayordomo como el hijo del mal entraban y ella se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos muy asustada y en automático el pelo rubio se quitó del medio, pero oh gran sorpresa la susodicha se arrojó enzima de él tirándolo y abrazándole fuerte, causando la molestia del otro

\- Que… ¿qué haces idiota?

\- Tengo miedo, algo, algo me agarro el hombro – dijo asustada y apretando aún más al peli rubio

\- Entiendo, pero ¡SUELTAME ESTUPIDA! – grito, arrojando por allá a la mujer que se hizo bolita en el piso - ¡RINDOU!, ve revisa la habitación de esta cerda

\- Si, si ahora lo hare – pero antes de irse – vamos Kanako-sama, no te preocupes yo me encargare – le dijo tratando de calmar a la peli azul lo cual logro y molesto al otro – bien enseguida vuelvo – subió la escaleras y entro al cuarto de la susodicha, pasaron 5 min y Rindou salió con una bolsa negra la cual arrastro y saco, Kanako vio que se movía y grito, pero el mayordomo saco una pistola le dio 5 balazos y le pregunto qué de que hablaba no se había movido, ella solo asintió y se alejó un poco

\- Lo vez, no era nada, no sé de qué te preocupas

\- Si, ya entendí… - comenzó a caminar para irse a su habitación

\- Y ¿a donde vas? – pregunto irritado el peli rubio

\- A dormir – el peli rubio soltó una gran carcajada, lo cual no significaba nada bueno para Kanako - ¿Por qué te ríes?

\- Porque tú, no vas a dormir, debes de terminar tu plan de trabajo y organizar algunos materiales, además de que eres la nueva tutora de uno de los grupos de 3°, así que tienes mucho que hacer no lo crees – la peli azul soltó un gran suspiro y asintió, subió de nuevo las escaleras, para ir a cambiarse y ponerse algo mas cómodo

\- Bien y ¿qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto ya en la sala – debo regresar a la escuela a trabajar

\- No, Rindou te dejo lo necesario en tu cuarto, así que ponte a trabajar y no me quites el tiempo

\- Si, si lo que digas, nos vemos – regreso a la habitación, y se dispuso a trabajar, si quería dormir debía terminar, así que no había tiempo que perder.

El reloj marcaba más de las 12:00 AM y la peli azul apenas había terminado con el trabajo que el peli rubio le había asignado, sin duda alguna era un maldito hijo de…, pero ella negó, no debía de estar pensando en ese tipo de palabras, ella es una mujer y una señorita educada, así que no debía hablar de esa manera.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a estirarse, sin duda alguna estaba muy cansada y quería dormir, apenas se acercó y toco su cama cayó rendida, ya mañana arreglaría todo.

* * *

La mañana llego brillante y con probabilidades de ser maravillosa, excepto para Kanako, que se había quedado dormida y se le hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela, ella recordaba haber puesto la alarma, pero no sonó, eso sí que era extraño, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, debía cambiarse y salir apresurada.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Matsurika lavando los platos, la peli azul la ignoro y tomo un poco de café y un panecillo que estaba ahí y como alma que lleva el diablo salió apresurada, por suerte había decidido en ir un poco informal y llevar tenis, sí que parecía la mejor opción.

Llego a la sala de maestros, pero… gran sorpresa el reloj marcaba media hora antes, tomo un gran respiro, acomodo sus cosas y paso a anotar su hora de llegada, tomo algunos libros y se dirigió al salón donde le tocaba la primera clase, paso por cada salón y aún no había nadie, si alumnas, pero maestros no, ósea que alguien le jugo una broma, eso sí que era el colmo, debía cuidar más esa alarma, soltó un suspiro y regreso a la sala de maestros, por suerte, llevaba los papeles que Shizu le había encargado realizar y termino de ponerlos en un orden más pasable a como los llevaba.

Sus clases fueron normales, o eso quería creer, pero desde hace unas horas, sentía la mirada de odio, desprecio y molestia, pero de quien, volteaba a todos lados, pero no había nadie, que era lo que pasaba, acaso se había vuelto paranoica.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, así que se dispuso a ir a comer, pero antes de eso, volteo a todos lados y se fijó cuidadosamente, de que nadie, nadie la estuviera siguiendo, bien, nada, camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llego a un lugar, bastante lejos de la mirada de curiosos, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera comer, recordó algo, por las prisas había olvidado su almuerzo y su estómago rugía, rayos tenía hambre.

\- Aquí tienes Kanako-sama – dijo feliz el mayordomo entregándole su almuerzo

\- ¡¿HE?! – tomo su almuerzo muy sorprendida, agradeciéndole y comenzando a comer – muchas gracias, creí estar perdida

\- No hay de que – el mayordomo ya se encontraba sentado junto a ella, pero con lo distraída que estaba, no le prestó atención – ¿Kanako-sama…?

\- Cue, chuchede wuindou? – pregunto con la boca llena, provocando la risa del mayordomo – ¿de que te ríes?

\- Jajajaja, de nada, nada, Kanako-sama – ella lo vio y continuo comiendo – esta ya es la 6° vez que llegas tarde – ella escupió la comida

\- ¿He?, la sexta, no es posible, ¿Qué voy a hacer? – la pobre peli azul, dejo de comer y se hizo bolita, murmurando cosas raras

\- No te preocupes Kanako-sama, yo te ayudare

\- ¡ENSERIO! – la cara de la peli azul brillo de felicidad – y ¿cómo?

\- Solo tienes que dormir en mi cuarto y…

\- ¡JAMAS! – negó frenéticamente, moviendo la cabeza y manos en negación - ¡ESO NUNCA, NUNCA! – el mayordomo rio

\- Está bien, bueno, entonces, solo te despertare todas las mañanas, te parece bien – ella asintió – perfecto, por cierto, tienes algo aquí – señalo la mejilla

\- Aquí… - el mayordomo asintió – tienes una servilleta para limpiarme – el mayordomo asintió y saco la dichosa servilleta – muchas gra… - pero sus palabras quedaron bien atoradas, ya que Rindou no decidió pasarle la servilleta sino que el mismo le quito la mancha, lambiendo la mejilla de la peli azul

\- Nos vemos luego Kanako-sama – se despidió y se fue muy feliz del lugar, claro que sin escuchar un último…

\- ¡URTICARIA! – grito, cayéndose en el suelo y dando vuelta de un lado a otro

Las clases continuaron ya no tan normales y pacíficas, ya que en cuanto llego a su siguiente clase recibió un pequeño cubo de agua en la cabeza y las incontrolables carcajadas de sus alumnas, a ella eso le pareció el colmo y exigió una explicación, pero nada silencio, y como castigo les dijo que debían hacer la siguiente lección solas, ella salió del salón a buscar algo con que secarse, para su suerte Matsurika llego y traía una bolsa con ropa limpia y seca, se lo agradeció y se fue a cambiar.

Las horas restantes, se cuidó de cualquier broma de parte de sus alumnas, pero no, ninguna más, pero por si las dudas se estuvo muy atenta a lo que pudiera pasar.

* * *

Paso una semana, una semana, en la cual recibió una que otra sorpresa, tanto en su escritorio, como en los salones a donde iba, broma, tras broma, eso sí que era demasiado, pero que era lo que les pasaba a estas niñas, pareciera que se estaban vengando de ella, pero ¿por qué?

\- " _Querida madre que estas en el cielo, otro año más a iniciado en esta escuela, en este santuario para María-sama, y otro año más en el que me siento el peor de los hombres, por haber destruido el corazón y los sueños de aquella joven, a pesar de que convivo y trato de expiar mis pecados ayudando a las estudiantes, esto no es suficiente, no lo es, por favor, madre si me escuchas, te lo ruego, dame una señal, una para que pueda expulsar este horrible, horrible maleficio_ "

\- ¡AUCH!, ¿dónde?, ¿dónde están mis gafas? – el padre Kanae volteo para ver a una mujer en el suelo buscando algo

\- ¿Está bien? – pregunto acercándose, ella negó – ¿necesita ayuda?

\- Si, se lo agradecería, no ve por ahí una gafas de color blanco

\- Pues… - volteo para todos lados – sí, si las veo

\- Me las pasaría – el peli rojo tomo las gafas y ayudo a la joven a levantarse – muchas gracias – pero en cuanto vio su rostro

\- " _no… no puede ser… ella… ella es ¡LA ENCARNACION DE UNA DIOSA!"_ – la joven se colocó sus gafas, y cuando pudo ver bien, vio al hombre enfrente de ella, retrocedió unos pasos y comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, pero antes de seguir con esta escena, la campana de la escuela se escuchó a lo lejos, alertando a la joven, que salió corriendo para no llegar tarde y a lo lejos grito

\- ¡Gracias… Padre Kanae! – el pobre hombre casi se desmaya, como, como era posible, que aquella mujer, supiera su nombre, sin duda alguna, era una eminencia una diosa encarnada, continuo con su caminata, para tratar de refrescar sus ideas y aclarar su mente

\- Acasos, será… es…es… ¡LA SEÑAL QUE ESTABA PIDIENDO, QUERIDA MADRE!

* * *

Mientras tanto en uno de los salones, nuestra querida peli azul pedía disculpas por su retardo y comenzaron con las clases, que si bien, creyó tener algo de suerte, pero encontrarse con él, si, sin duda alguna, eso ya no fue buena suerte, pero al fin y al cabo se lo iba a encontrar y que mejor temprano que tarde.

Masajeo su sien y continuo con la clase, debía de estar concentrada, solo era el padre Kanae, que podría salir mal

\- Buenos días, hoy comenzaremos con la lección 3 así que… y ¿estos libros? – pregunto el peli rojo

\- De seguro Miya… - pero antes de que una de las alumnas le contestara, la misma mujer de los anteojos entro al salón, pidiendo disculpas y preguntando sobre sus libros, que eran los que el peli rojo sostenía en sus manos

\- Muchas gracias, Padre Kanae y disculpe las molestias de nuevo, hasta luego – se despidió amablemente, para regresar a su salón

\- " _sin duda alguna, es la diosa de la sabiduría_ " – el negó y continuo con sus clases, sin duda alguna, ella, ella era la señal que le había sido enviada

En tanto cierta peli azul se sentía avergonzada, mira que haber olvidado sus instrumentos, que mala suerte y peor aún, encontrarse con el Padre Kanae de nuevo esto sí que era demasiado, demasiado odioso

Y aun mas, la presencia de más miradas y auras negativas, parecía que había invocada a un ser demoniaco, algo horrible o simplemente era su paranoia, sobre lo que paso los primeros días que llego a la escuela cuando estaba estudiando, es decir se sentía como cuando conoció a Ryuken-sama y…, oh, oh, ya caía en cuanta, lo mismo, de cuando conoció a Ryuken-sama, pero ella ni siquiera estaba aquí, pero no, hay no, la única respuesta era… pero de un momento a otro fue jalada a un salón y rodeada, por muchas, muchas estudiantes

\- Miyamae-sensei, tenemos que hablar con usted – si, al parecer esto no pudo ser peor

\- Y sobre ¿qué? – pregunto, tratando de sonar segura, lo cual no duro ya que vio tres grupos de chicas, cada uno con un estandarte, uno de club de fans de Shidou Shizu, Shinouji Rindou y Toichiro Kanae, bien por lo menos ya sabía de qué venía todo esto, pero era el colmo, no lo creen

\- Sensei, ¿cuáles son sus sentimientos, respecto al directo Shizu? – pregunto una de las chicas

\- ¿Mis sentimientos? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No se haga la tonta sensei, la vimos platicando con él, además de que siempre está muy cerca y… ¿está enamorada del director?

\- No, respóndanos, ¿Por qué Rindou-san lambio su mejilla?

\- Eso no, ¿de dónde conoce al Padre Kanae? – una y más y más preguntas vinieron, como era posible, que estas niñas, estas señoritas, estuvieran no solo vigilando, prácticamente asechando a esos tres y a ella, la estaban interrogando, ósea, eso sí que fue suficiente, así que ignorando por completo el sentimiento de miedo y acoso, muy molesta, les dijo que se callaran

\- Esto es suficiente, señoritas, ustedes son estudiantes de Ame no Kisaki, así que compórtense, con su actitud degradan no solo la imagen de esta institución, sino la de ustedes mismas y lo que respecta a mis relaciones personales, ustedes no tienen nada que ver con ellas, es mi vida y no se metan en ella así que, con permiso – muy furiosa salió del salón, dejando entre impactadas y muy molestas a las estudiantes, las cuales ya le habían declarado la guerra a la pobre peli azul, la cual no sabía nada, hasta el día siguiente que encontró una extraña nota la cual decía:

" _Querida Miyamae Kanako, a partir de este momento todas las alumnas de Ame no Kisaki te declaran la guerra, no permitiremos que te quedes con Shizu, Rindou y Kanae, eres una vieja fea, que no tiene nada que darles y nosotras somos jóvenes y hermosas, así que si sabes lo que te conviene aléjate_ " – bien eso sin duda la asusto demasiado y también la hizo enojar, bien pues si guerra querían, pues guerra, al fin de cuentas, ella solo quería hacer su trabajo sin problemas, pero si debía batallar pues manos a la obra.

Fin del Flash-back

* * *

Otro suspiro más por parte de la peli azul, verifico la hora en su reloj y le dijo a las estudiantes que se detuvieran y prestaran atención

\- Bien les repartiré estas hojas, son la tarea que deben entregarme el domingo y…

\- ¿QUE?, no, sensei, tenemos mucho trabajo, además de…

\- ¡SILENCIO! – alzo la voz molesta – sé muy bien la cantidad de tarea que tiene y para cuando la deben de entregar, pero acaso no recuerdan lo que paso hace un mes con el primer parcial – todas se quedaron calladas – bien, como dije, en estas hojas está el trabajo que me deben entregar para el domingo y si no me lo entrega por lo menos la mitad del salón, vendrán no solo el domingo sino el sábado también, y recuerden no solo ustedes, sino mis otros grupos vienen, entendido – todas asintieron – bien – comenzó a repartir las hojas y termino al timbre – bien eso es todo por hoy, las veo el domingo – salió del salón, dirigiéndose a la sala de maestros, para su suerte era la ultima hora y mañana ya era sábado, y solo tenía una clase mañana, así que quizás podría relajarse un poco

\- Miyamae-kun – o quizás no

\- Que, ¿qué sucede Padre Kanae? – el susodicho se sonrojo, en cuanto vio a la peli azul – que le pasa, ¿acaso se siente mal?

\- No, claro que no Miyamae-kun

\- Oh bueno, ¿qué pasa? – pregunto un tanto estresada

\- Podríamos hablar, sino es mucha molestia

\- Sí, pero le parece bien dentro de 2 horas, debo ir a terminar unas cosas

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos luego Miyamae-kun

\- Hasta luego " _cielos, esto va de mal en peor_ " – camino a la sala de maestros, llego a su escritorio, volteo a todos lados y verifico si no había algo sospechoso, pero no, nada, tomo sus cosos y salió, aún tenía muchos, muchos asuntos pendientes, así que debía darse prisa y en cuanto salió se encontró a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes, a las que reconoció como el club de fans del peli rubio, genial otra discusión más – ¿esperan a alguien?

\- A usted, sensei, ¿podemos hablar? – ella negó – pero ¿porque?

\- Estoy muy ocupada – pero las señoritas no se iban a dar por vencidas, tomaron del brazo a la peli azul, impidiendo seguir – y ¿ahora qué?

\- Nosotras queríamos saber, si usted y el director ya se conocían

\- Que les dije sobre estar indagando en la vida de los demás – ellas no respondieron y esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, llego a la casa y pudo respirar con tranquilidad, subió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, debía comer algo y después hablar con el padre Kanae, si, su día aun no terminaba, aun recordaba como el peli rojo se puso cuando se enteró de que ella había vuelto y trabajaba ahí

* * *

Flash-back

La peli azul corría por el jardín de Ame no Kisaki, realizando su ejercicio matinal para mantenerse en forma y no quedarse dormida, pero mientras corría, se encontró con el Padre Kanae, lo cual no fue buena manera de iniciar el día.

\- Buenos días, Padre Kanae – saludo lo más cortésmente posible y alejada

\- Muy buenos días señorita – respondió ¿avergonzado? – " _sin duda alguna es una divinidad_ "

\- ¿Señorita?, ¿porque me habla así? – pregunto deteniendo su carrera – acaso se siente mal " _de seguro le dio alzhéimer, él ya está en esa edad así que es lo más probable_ "

\- No, no para nada, pero ¿qué está haciendo tan temprano por aquí?

\- Estoy trotando, todas las mañanas me levanto para correr – explico

\- Ya veo, pero acaso corrió hasta la mansión de los Shidou? – la cara de la peli azul quedo en incógnita, como que no entendía – me refiero a si corrió hasta allá y viene de regreso

\- Oh, no, no vengo saliendo de la mansión, en estos momentos me estoy quedando ahí, Mariya-chan me ofreció quedarme en la mansión, mientras trabajo aquí

\- ¿Enserio? – ella asintió – Shidou-kun, es muy amable, ¿dónde la conoció?

\- Como que ¿dónde la conocí?, Padre Kanae, ¿se siente bien?

\- Claro, pero ¿porque me pregunta eso?

\- Bueno, es que por lo que me pregunta… – el negó, pero antes de seguir con su conversación, Rindou los alcanzo, y al parecer él también estaba corriendo – ¿qué sucede Rindou-san?

\- Kanako-sama, ¿Por qué no me dijo que iba a correr?

\- No lo vi necesario, pero bueno ya que estas aquí, me voy, Padre Ka… ¡KANAE!, oiga que le pasa, reaccione – el pobre hombre cayo inconsciente en cuanto había escuchado el nombre de la susodicha y los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día, en el que la joven se gradúo y declaro sus sentimientos llegaron a su mente, provocándole un horrible impacto, entendiendo que la señal divina, era más bien una segunda oportunidad para reivindicar su camino y esta vez, ayudar a esta joven en su camino como profesora

Fin del Flash-back

* * *

La peli azul escucho unos golpes en su puerta, se levantó de la cama y tallo sus ojos, al parecer se había quedado dormida, vio la hora, las 6:00 PM, rayos se había quedado dormida, y por ende no había ido con Kanae, genial un problema más.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio encontrándose con la peli gris, lo cual le pareció muy extraño

\- El Padre Kanae, te busca

\- Enserio?, enseguida bajo, podrías decirle por favor que me espere abajo Matsurika-sana

\- Sí, claro, como digas… - la peli azul cerró la puerta y fue a lavarse la cara, no quería bajar con la baba en la cara, no eso sí que no.

Bajo despacio, escuchando cualquier ruido, pero a la mucho eran varias voces hablando, cuando llego a la sala de la casa, ahí estaban Mariya, Matsurika, Shizu y Rindou, el par de gemelos rubios platicaban animadamente con el padre, el cual se sonrojaba con la sola presencia de la peli rubia y la peli gris, y esto a Kanako no le pareció nada extraño, digo, por algo de todos modos siempre buscaba cualquier oportunidad para hablar con ella y así estar cerca del ex travestí y la peli gris, salió de su escondite y saludo amablemente

\- Padre Kanae, disculpe, pero ¿de que quería hablar?

\- Bueno, sobre eso… - los presentes decidieron salir y darles un momento a solas, la peli azul, se sentó en uno de los sillones muy, pero muy alejada de aquel sujeto – veras Miyamae-kun, hace, hace 10 años, cuando tú te graduaste de esta escuela yo… yo… cometí el peor de los pecados

\- " _¿el peor de los pecados?... hay no me digas que es eso_ " – pero antes de que pudiera corregir aquella equivocación, el pobre hombre se arrodillo y le pidió una enorme disculpa a la peli azul, dejándola impactada y como que… ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí? – p… padre Kanae…

\- ¡DISCULPAME MIYAMAE-KUN, SE QUE SOY UN HORRIBLE HOMBRE!, pero… pero trataba de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, trate y trate, dándote todo mi apoyo y que no sufrieras por el recuerdo de tu hermano, pero me doy cuenta que esa no era la manera correcta, así que discúlpame, de todo corazón, hay algo, que este hombre pueda hacer por ti – sin duda alguna, la peli azul se encontraba nerviosa y asustada esta situación estaba peor de lo que esperaba, sin duda alguna este hombre estaba peor a como cuando ella estaba en la escuela; pero cuando iba a decir algo, escucho las risas, si las leves risas de cierto peli rubio, volteo y vio que si, efectivamente aquel tipo se estaba riendo, ósea, todavía tiene el cinismo de burlarse de ella y era su culpa, bien, pues dos podían jugar lo mismo

\- Padre Kanae… - hablo de la manera más suave la joven peli azul, provocando que el susodicho levantara su rostro y que cierto peli rubio dejara de reír – por favor escuche atentamente – tomo la mano de este, provocando que se sonrojara y que un par de hombres se molestaran – aquellos sentimientos de los cuales usted, se arrepiente, me temo que los ha confundido

\- ¿Confundido? – la joven asintió, evitando soltarlo por la urticaria – ¿a qué te refieres Miyamae-kun?

\- Es cierto que aquel día yo dije un "te amo", pero no me refería a una forma romántica, no, eso no, más bien a una cariñosa, un amor de familia, por aquí así es como yo lo considero Padre Kanae como parte de mi familia, así que, vamos levántese – y como pudo ayudo a aquel hombre a levantarse, aun sosteniendo su mano – así que no hay nada porque disculparse Padre Kanae, yo le quiero como… un hermano, un verdadero hermano que se preocupa por su hermana menor – y dichas esas palabras le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual correspondió el peli rojo, la peli azul lo soltó y le brindo una cálida sonrisa, para después acompañarlo a la salida de la mansión – así que padre, por favor no se aflija ni preocupe más, que no he hecho nada malo, entendido

\- Si, muchas gracias Miyamae-kun, sin duda alguna eres la encarnación de la diosa de la bondad

\- Perdón, ¿qué dijo?

\- No nada Miayame-kun, nos vemos luego – se despidió y también de los resientes de aquella casa

\- " _Querida madre en el cielo, era, era esta la segunda oportunidad verdad, muchas gracias, ahora he entendido perfectamente los sentimientos de Miyamae-kun, yo estaba equivocado y sufrí y me atormente por algo que no era cierto, pero ahora se la verdad y a partir de este momento yo Toichiro Kanae me comprometo a ayudarte y brindarte todo el apoyo que necesitas, querida hermanita menor, yo estoy aquí y podrás confiar en mi_ "

* * *

En la mansión de los Shidou cierta peli azul se encontraba a un parada viendo la puerta por la cual había salido Kanae, mientras la peli rubia estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad, jamás creyó ver escena tan conmovedora, realmente hermoso.

Las acciones de la peli azul molestaron tanto a Shizu como a Rindou, quien se creía para abrazar a Kanae, que acaso no dijo que odia a los hombres, el peli rubio se dirigió a la susodicha, pero en cuanto toco su hombro, ella se cayó y como estaba cerca la atrapo, viendo que la pobre tenía la vista ida y tiraba espuma por la boca, al parecer tanto contacto no fue benéfico para su salud, la cargo y se la llevo para su cuarto, por lo menos ahí estaría mejor, la dejo en la cama y salió, ya que aún seguía molesto, luego hablaría con esa cerda, como debía.

La peli rubia le encargo a Matsurika que cuidara a Kanako, ella debía hablar con su hermano seriamente, bajo las escaleras, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Hotaru

* * *

Flash-back

1 día antes de la ceremonia de bienvenida

\- Tardaste mucho Mariya-chan

\- Disculpa Hotaru-kun, tenía unos asuntos que arreglar

\- Bueno, entonces ven vamos a otro lugar – la peli rubia asintió y ambos caminaron a un pequeño restaurante, entraron y tomaron asiento enfrento del otro – hoy, te ves hermosa Mariya-chan

\- G-gracias Hotaru-kun – dijo un poco avergonzada, pero recordando a que venía en primer lugar – ¿pudiste conseguir lo que te pedí? – pregunto seria

\- Oh, vamos Mariya-chan, ¿quién crees que soy?, me ofendes – le entrego una carpeta de color verde – hay esta todo lo que me pediste.

\- Ha, si, bien, podrías decirme que averiguaste

\- Por supuesto, mi querida Mariya-chan – tomo la mano de la peli rubia y beso sus nudillos – por donde debería empezar

\- Que… que te parece por decirme su historial médico – estaba nerviosa

\- La verdad, eso es interesante, jamás, creí encontrar tal rareza en ella, por lo que vi, ha requerido más transfusiones de sangre que un anciano, hasta ahora 24, yo diría que todo un record, pero lo más curioso es lo que le paso hace un mes

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

\- Sufrió un coma – la peli rubia quedo conmocionada – al parecer, el ultimo día que estuvo trabajando en la anterior escuela donde estaba fue que paso ese incidente, sufrió un tremendo desmayo, y al parecer susurraba cosas raras, en realidad nadie entendió, bueno sufrió varias recaídas mientras estuvo internada, y hace apenas una semana que pudo salir intacta del hospital, por lo que se el médico le dijo que debía estar tranquila, no debía recibir emociones fuertes, ni nada por el estilo, ya que si lo hace, bueno, digamos que es muy posible que los próximos años de su vida los pase en una cama de hospital

\- ¡QUE!, hay no, no, Kana-chan, debo, debo irme – se paró rápidamente, pero antes de irse el peli negro la sujeto del brazo – ¿qué sucede ahora?

\- Que aún no termino Mariya-chan, siéntate – ella se sentó, esperando a que prosiguiera con la información – veras, es cierto eso, pero mira, su total recuperación, para que ya no pase eso, es de un mes, si en un mes puede estar tranquila y sin fuertes emociones, no le pasara nada y estará como nueva, esa chica es más resistente de lo que se ve

\- Ya veo, que alegría, muchas gracias Hotaru-kun, será mejor que me vaya, ya después te enviare tus honorarios – se paró muy feliz, pero se detuvo al escuchar otra cosa

\- Pero sabes Mariya-chan, es curioso, muy curioso, pero antes de mí, alguien la estuvo vigilando, investigando cada paso que dio – ella se volvió a sentar y le exigió una explicación – tranquila mujer, ahora mismo te digo, tú me pediste que investigara sobre ella, no, pues eso fue lo que hice, y déjame decirte que nunca vi a una chica que adorara tanto el anime y manga yuri como lo hace ella, simplemente impresionante, como sea, tenía que saber más datos de ella, un poco más afondo, así que decidí meterme en su vida privada, ella fue estudiante de Ame no Kisaki y descubrió que tu hermano estaba fingiendo ser tu por lo del testamento de su abuela, verdad, incluso te descubrió a ti, pero bueno eso no importa, la cosa es que, tu hermano la mando vigilar después de que se graduara de la escuela

\- ¡¿QUE SHIZU HIZO QUE?! – se levantó, para ir a darle su merecido a su hermano, ahora si vería quien es Shidou Mariya, pero fue detenida por el peli negro que la volvió a sentar en la mesa

\- Tranquila mujer, no hagas la revolución, y déjame termino, cielos, eres demasiado voluble, tu hermano la estuvo vigilando y a quien haya mandado le pidió también que le enviara datos sobre lo que hacía y con quien se juntaba, de que hablaba, prácticamente la estuvo acechando por un año, ya después que vio que ella no lograba mucho y que era un total desastre en lo que se había dedicado, decidió que ya podía cancelar ese pedido, y lo interesante en esto es que en cuanto tu hermano dejo de vigilarla ella entro a la universidad para convertirse en profesora, quien lo diría, casi parecía que ella sabía que la estaban vigilando y fingió todo un año

\- Entonces, mi hermano la vigilo todo un año – el peli negro asintió – pero ¿con qué propósito?

\- Quizás lo hizo por miedo o simplemente por ser posesivo

\- Miedo?, él no le tiene miedo a nada, y ¿posesivo?, bueno él siempre lo ha sido, pero ¿con Kana-chan?, no como crees

\- Quien sabe mi querido ángel, pero estoy muy seguro que fue por eso, sino, porque no le preguntas directamente a tu hermano

\- Tienes razón Hotaru-kun, muchas gracias – se levantó y estabas si se iba – nos vemos luego

\- Está bien, y espero recibir mi paga Mariya-chan

\- Claro, claro, pero, tengo un último favor que pedirte

\- ¿Quieres que este vigilando a tu hermano y la chica? – ella asintió – está bien, no puedo negarme eres mi mejor cliente Mariya-chan, además de muy linda y amable

\- Si, si, jejeje, nos vemos luego Hotaru-kun

\- De acuerdo y no olvides que te espero mañana para cenar, mi hermana te quiere conocer – la peli rubia se sonrojo, casi lo había olvidado

\- Si, bueno nos vemos mañana – se fue del restaurante, para llegar rápido a casa y que no notaran su ausencia, pero en cuanto tuviera tiempo le exigiría explicaciones a su hermano

Fin del flash-back

* * *

En cuanto llego al despacho de su hermano, abrió la puerta sin ninguna invitación, no es que la necesite ya que esa también es su casa, lo cual molesto mucho a Shizu

\- Necesitamos hablar – exigió la peli rubia

\- ¿Y sobre qué?, no me digas que es sobre la cerda, de una vez te digo que no tengo tiempo para estar atendiendo estos dramas baratos de novela

\- No, no es sobre lo de ahorita, más bien me gustaría saber ¿porque estuviste vigilando a Kana-chan, durante todo un año después de que se graduara de aquí? – en vez de sorpresa o espanto, el solo comenzó a reír, lo cual enojo a su hermana

\- Vaya, vaya, acaso has estado acosando a la cerda, querida hermana o es que buscas algún pretexto para quedarte con la escuela

\- ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!, yo exijo una explicación, porque te atreviste a espiar la vida privada de Kana-chan, no tienes derecho a hacer eso

\- Y porque no?, al fin de cuentas es solo un peón una estúpida mujer sin valor – y un sonido fuerte retumbo por toda la mansión y la mejilla del peli rubio se puso roja, muy roja

\- Eso ha sido suficiente Shizu, dime que te ha hecho Kana-chan, ¿porque eres tan cruel con ella?, ¿porque la odias tanto?, dímelo

\- Lárgate – se levantó molesto, pero ella no hizo caso – que te ¡LARGUES! – tomo bruscamente a su hermana del brazo y la saco del despacho, cerró la puerta y no la dejo pasar, pero ella continuo y continuo pegándole a la puerta exigiendo una explicación, que tenían que hablar, pero el no hizo caso y se recostó en uno de los sillones que tenía ahí.

Al final se dio por vencida y decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con el después, debían aclarar esa situación, por lo menos sabe que el si la estaba vigilando, aunque lo dijo de manera indirecta pero lo admitió, subió las escaleras para ir a ver a Kanako, cuando entro en la recamara vio que ella seguía dormida y que su brote de urticaria ya había desaparecido, le dijo a Matsurika que ya podía irse, que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar hasta mañana, pero eso sí, que estuviera atenta a cualquier movimiento que hicieran tanto su hermano como Rindou, ese par, era quien causaba más problemas a la pobre mujer.

* * *

La mañana llego, y algunos pequeño rayos de luz entraban por la ventana de la peli azul, quien comenzaba a despertar estirarse, se paró de la cama con una mano en su cabeza, parecía como si hubiera bebido una gran cantidad de sake, pero bueno ella no bebía así que ¿porque?

Entro al baño y decidió tomarse una relajante ducha, salió y se cambió de ropa, poniéndose una sudadera y pantalones deportivos, vio la hora en el reloj y marcaba las 6:00 AM del sábado, ella recordaba que debía trabajar, así que busco su maletín y horario y comenzó a ordenar todo, bien ya estaba listo y aún era si, demasiado temprano, no quería volver a dormir, por lo que decidió bajar e irse a correr un rato, aún estaba todo en silencio y eso le parecía aterrador, pero en cuanto llego a la planta baja, vio que la luz de la sala estaba encendida, al parecer no era la única despierta.

Lentamente y muy despacio se acercó, pero no había nadie, lo que iluminaba el lugar era la luz de una lámpara, entro sin hacer mucho ruido buscando a alguien, pero no había nadie; estaba a punto de irse, pero vio algo en uno de los sillones, y eso no era buena señal y si era alguna trampa del rubio, busco algo con lo que defenderse y tomo un cenicero que hay estaba, se acercó despacio y lo que vio o más bien encontró fue al culpable de sus constantes tormentos, dormido, si estaba dormido sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, una retrato; la peli azul lo tomo con cuidado y la escena la conmovió mucho, ya que era la abuela del par de rubios cargando a un par de bebes muy tiernos, eso le agradó mucho a Kanako, por lo menos le alegraba saber, que a pesar de todo este demonio con cara de ángel, tenía a alguien a quien nunca le haría daño, a pesar de que ya no estuviera con él.

Dejo la foto en una mesita y busco una cobija para tapar al rubio, por suerte encontró una, fijo su mirada en el apacible rostro de aquel chico, y pensó como era posible que alguien tan cruel como el pudiera tener una cara tan adorable mientras duerme, de seguro era alguna especia de truco, estaba lista para irse, pero vio que el chico tenia algunos cabellos tapando su cara, así que como una acción casi automática se acercó y los coloco detrás de su oreja

\- Buenas noches Shizu – hablo de la manera más cálida que pudo, apagando la luz de la lámpara y dejando solo al chico

Salió de la mansión lista para irse a correr, por lo menos haría un poco de ejercicio y tenía tiempo suficiente, ya podía ver algunos rayos de sol, por lo que sentía que esta vez, si esta vez, el día podría ser un poco más agradable que antes y quizás hasta muy, muy divertido.

En cuanto llego a la escuela, decidió en irse a cambiar, había corrió y debía quitarse esas ropas, así que se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis, una blusa deportiva amarilla y una sudadera gris, si hoy no tenía mucha imaginación para elegir un atuendo, pero con ese tipo de ropa sí que se sentía cómoda.

* * *

Kanako caminaba por los pasillos cargando un montón de papeles y trabajos, los cuales entregarían mañana, pero sus alumnas decidieron entregárselos un día antes, pero no se salvarían de ir mañana de todos modos a su clase de recuperación, apenas había salido de uno de los últimos salones, cuando se escuchó por el alto parlante que el director quería hablar con ella, de seguro le iba a recriminar algo como todos los días, sin duda era un truhán.

Trato de caminar rápido, pero con todos los papeles y carpetas que llevaba se le hacía difícil, así que haciendo uso de sus dotes de malabarista camino hasta la mitad del pasillo, pero después el peso que cargaba se sintió un poco más ligero, volteo a su izquierda para ver a un sonriente mayordomo que cargaba con más de la mitad de los trabajos

\- ¿Rindou-san?, ¿qué haces?

\- Te ayudo, por lo que veo llevas demasiado peso, si sigues así, te vas a caer

\- Creo que tienes razón, muchas gracias, en que mejor momento llegas

\- No hay de que Kanako-sama, para mí es un verdadero placer el poder ayudarte

\- Jejeje – caminaron tranquilamente hasta la sala de profesores, dejaron las carpetas y hojas en el escritorio de Kanako – gracias de nuevo Rindou-san, bueno ahora iré con Shizu

\- Espera Kanako-sama, quizás este no sea un buen momento – le dijo, mientras ella caminaba a la oficina del peli rubio

\- Oh, vamos Rindou-san, que cosas dices, jejeje, ni que este con una hermosa mujer – pero antes de que el mayordomo respondiera, ella abrió la puerta – disculpa la intromisión Shizu, pero me mandaste lla… - sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en sus garganta y sus ojos se agrandaron hasta mas no poder, al parecer sí que no era un buen momento, ya que, el si estaba con una hermosa mujer, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño largo con la cual se estaba… ¡BESANDO!, pero nuestra querida peli azul, sabía quién era – m…mi … ¡¿MIKI-TAN?! – la mujer se separó del peli rubio y volteo, viendo a la susodicha, si sin duda alguna era la hermana menor de Kanako, pero que estaba haciendo aquí

" _Querido madre que estas en el cielo ciertamente, desde que llegue aquí me han pasado una serie de cosas demasiado extrañas, aunque bueno ya me lo esperaba, club de fans de Shizu, Rindou y Kanae, criaturas extrañas en mi armario, el tener que abrazar a un hombre, sin dudad alguna, raro, encontrar a un chico recordando su infancia, a su querida abuela que está en el cielo, pero sin duda alguna, esta es una de las cosas más extrañas que ha pasado, encontrar a este tipo con una hermosa mujer y esa hermosa mujer es mi hermana menor, ¿ significa esto?, pero más específicamente, ¿qué significa esta opresión que siento en el pecho?, y ¿porque me está costando respirar y todo se ve negro?, no, no lo entiendo, mamá…_ "

Y la pobre Kanako se desmayó, siendo atrapada por el mayordomo, y por órdenes de Shizu fue llevada a la enfermería, tanta fue la conmoción que recibió que no lo soporto y colapso.

Pero ¿Por qué el peli rubio se sentí culpable?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y que tal, que les pareció, demasiado aburrido, mucho jaleo, ya no supe ni que inventar, bueno, bueno, quejas y sugerencias con la señorita de la ventanilla número 2, en fin, espero que los disfrutaran y les gustaran y perdonen la falta de comedia, pero llego el momento en meterle un poco de drama, poquito, jejejeje.

Agradezco por sus comentarios a: blink-chan90, Kenat-sama, ashira23, Phan Villegas, Maud Davenport, gloria y laidyx, recontra muchas gracias, y como dice un viejo sabio, ya vamos por el capítulo 6, que esperemos seas emocionante. – y digo esperemos, para ver que tantas otras locuras y exageraciones se me ocurren – nos vemos luego.


	6. Chapter 6

**Damas y señores, o como iba XD, bien, bien dejémonos de formalidades, aquí esta, el tan no esperado capítulo 6, que esperemos sea de su agrado, sino le entienden, bueno la ventanilla numero 2 aún sigue abierta, así que, esperemos sea de su agrado, está muy largo, medio loco, raro y revuelto, disfrútenlo, nwn.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo**

\- Este lugar, por alguna extraña razón, se siente tan solitario, me da nostalgia, mucha nostalgia, me pregunto ¿por qué?

\- Mariya-sama, va a llegar tarde a clases

\- Si, ya voy Matsurika – la joven peli rubia, salía de su habitación en el dormitorio de Ame no Kisaki – " _es extraño que aún me quede aquí, después de todo esa cerda ya se graduó_ "

\- Muy buenos días Mariya-san – saludo una muy anima Miki

\- Buenos días Miki-tan – saludo, fingiendo dulcera y amabilidad, haciendo que la peli castaña se sonrojara – parece que no pudiste cambiarte de habitación

\- Sí, estoy triste, pero me alegra poder estar en el mismo dormitorio contigo Mariya-san – la peli rubia sonrió, y se despidió de la hermana menor de la peli azul, ya que, tenía que pasar primero a la sala de profesores por un paquete

\- " _Desde que la cerda se graduó, este lugar ha estado muy calmado, a pesar de que su hermana está aquí, no es lo mismo, ella si es una chica linda, inteligente y de estatura normal, no como esa idiota, que solo pensaba en chicas, y que se desangraba cada vez, que le hablaba con mi más hermosa voz, tuvo demasiada suerte al estar con alguien como yo_ " – se detuvo en su andar cuando rectifico eso de estar con él, ¿cómo que estar con él?, en una relación acaso, no, no más bien, él estuvo obligado a convivir con ella, por el solo hecho de que descubriera quien era el, pero, no es como si en verdad estuvieran saliendo, respiro hondo y continuo con su caminar

\- ¿Acaso extrañas tanto a la cerda? – pregunto Matsurika – por tu cara se ve, que ya no puedes vivir sin ella

\- No digas tonterías como esas, estúpida zorra, yo no la extraño, más bien ella era quien no podía vivir sin mí, es decir, compartir dos años, con esta encantadora chica, hacen que desees muchos mas

\- Claro, lo que tú digas, tonto travesti, si me permite, tengo verdaderos asuntos que arreglar, en vez de estar escuchando sus refunfuños, por no tener a su querida mascota – dio media vuelta y dejo completamente solo al travesti, que comenzó a soltar muchas palabrotas sobre la peli gris, continuo con su camino, viendo que le resultaba nostálgico caminar por ahí, si, durante dos años lo recorrió al lado de una tonta chica, que siempre se sonrojaba por sus insinuaciones a la que disfrutaba molestar.

* * *

Cuando llego a la sala de maestros, pregunto por un paquete, Miss Teddy Bear, se lo paso, la peli rubia agradeció y se lo llevo, ya lo abriría más tarde.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, camino con el paquete en las manos, rechazando varias invitaciones de chicas que deseaban almorzar con ella, pero a pesar de negarse, ellas estaban felices de poder hablar con Mariya.

Al llegar a un hermoso jardín, en el cual había una mesita y un par de sillas, se dispuso a tomar asiento y abrir el dichoso paquete, el contenido era un sobre de fotografías, una carpeta y un DVD. Destapo el sobre y saco las dichosas fotografías, las cuales revelaban a una mujer de cabello azul desmayada con un montón de sangre saliendo de su nariz, otras donde se tropezaba con un montón de cajas, tiraba un montón de libros, y ensuciaba páginas de manga, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a reír, a pesar de haberse graduado seguía siendo una idiota; al seguir viendo las fotografías, un notorio sonrojo se esparció por sus delicadas mejillas, volteo aquella imagen y trato de borrarla de su mente, abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer el informe, el cual se titulaba: "DIAS DE LA APRENDIZ DE MANGAKA MIYAMAE KANAKO", le dio unas cuantas hojeadas, al parecer no había nada más escrito que tonterías, lo común ella, si seguía sin cambiar sus tontos hábitos, se daría por bien servida y despedida, no se suponía que quería ser un genio pastelero, al parecer se decidió por una pervertida del yuri, comenzó a guardar todo en su lugar, el DVD lo vería cuando estuviera en su habitación, al tomar las fotos, una se le cayó y al recogerla, vio que era la peli azul sonriendo y ayudando a bañar a unos perros, por alguna razón esa imagen de ella sonriendo le molesto, ya que estaba con una chica muy hermosa, que no se supone que ella debería de estar desangrada por estar con una mujer tan bella, porque estaba sonriendo y con ella, porque sonreí por estar bañando a un perro, arrugo la imagen y la arrojo, pero antes de irse, escucho unos pasos.

\- Que es lo que quieres… - se giró, encarando a su visita inesperada – Rindou?

\- Mariya-sama, porque estas molesta?, acaso no te gusto la foto de Kanako-sama

\- Me estabas espiando, eres una miserable rata

\- Jajaja, no te enojes Mariya-sama – el mayordomo recogió la foto, que apenas hace unos segundos la peli rubia había lanzado – eres muy grosero Mariya-sama, mira que tirar una foto tan linda de Kanako-sama, debió de haberse estado divirtiendo – las palabras del mayordomo comenzaba a alterar los nervios de la peli rubia

\- Deja de decir esas tonterías, esa cerda – señalo la fotografía – linda, no me hagas reír, es una chica estúpida, alta y pervertida, como eso, va a ser linda

\- Mariya-sama, parece que tú y yo diferimos, en cuanto a belleza, si me lo preguntas, puedo decirte, que la mujer de esta fotografía que esta con Kanako-sama es hermosa, pero la sonrisa y los ojos de Kanako-sama son preciosos y su actitud es encantadora y divertida

\- ¡SUFCICIENTE!, yo me largo – dio media vuelta y tomo la caja, arrojando todo violentamente, pero una foto se le cayó y al levantarla se sonrojo de nuevo, pero antes de poder guardarla, una mano enguantada se la quitó – de…devuélveme… eso…

\- ¡WOW!, no sabía que a esto te dedicabas, quien diría que nuestro querido Mariya-sama, se divertía espiando a las mujeres mientras se cambian de ropa – muy molesto, le quito la foto y la rompió, arrojándole los trozos que quedaron en la cara

\- ¡CALLATE IMBECIL! – grito a todo pulmón, con la cara aun roja, tomo la caja y se fue del lugar, dejando a un muy divertido Rindou, quien diría que su pequeña broma le iba a molestar tanto a Mariya, dio media vuelta y se fue, si lo encontraban en la escuela, se armaría un verdadero alboroto, y él prefiere evitarse problemas de ese tipo.

* * *

Los días pasaban, convirtiéndose en semanas, las cuales al ser 4 eran meses, así se fueron juntando, hasta que el final del año llego, junto con ello la esperada graduación y que se despediría de Ame no Kisaki, claro uno se preguntara y que paso con la apuesta entre su hermana y el, bueno la cosa fue que, un día antes de la graduación de Mihoshi no Mori, se decidió hacérseles una broma a los estudiantes de mayor grado lanzándoseles globos con agua, ciertamente Shizu, se escapó como pudo, pero al salir corriendo no se dio cuenta que alguien la siguió y cuando según ella estuvo a salvo, recibió un tremendo ataque de globos con agua, haciendo que comenzara a gritar y que su ropa se transparentara, mostrando su tan encantador sostén, en cuanto el estudiante la vio, su nariz comenzó a sangrar y se desmayó.

Después de ello, se le había informado que desgraciadamente Shizu fue descubierta, y esta vez, si había perdido ya que, aun no se graduaba, es decir aun no tenía en sus manos el certificado, por la tanto el ganador fue Mariya, solo que decidió, que antes de tomar posesión de las escuela y las compañías, cada quien se graduaba en la escuela a la que asistían, el chico que descubrió a Shizu, misteriosamente se cambió de escuela, lo cual le tranquilizo, pero aun así, de que había perdido, había perdido.

Mariya recibió muchos ramos de flores y regalos, muchas chicas que estaban tristes porque se iría y quizás ya no se verían, pero usando su encantadora sonrisa las tranquilizo y ánimo, haciendo que olvidaran todo; antes de irse, se le informo que había un paquete esperándole, y una llamada también.

**\- Si, ¿quién habla?**

**\- Mariya-chan… como pediste, ese es el último informe**

**\- Muchas gracias, disculpa que te molestara con esto**

**\- No es problema, es mi trabajo al fin de cuentas, pero me sorprende eso viniendo de ti**

**\- A que te refieres, ¿porque te sorprendes?**

**\- Siempre creí que te interesaban las chicas inteligentes y hermosas, pero no unas tan tontas como esta**

**\- Oh, por favor no te confundas, mi interés, no es romántico, solo simplemente me causo curiosidad**

**\- ¿Enserio?, pues qué curioso eres, mira que vigilar a una chica por todo un año y decir que solo te causo curiosidad, en verdad estas tan seguro**

**\- Sí, sí que lo estoy, como sea, el pago ya te lo envié, y es el último, ya no necesitare tus servicios, entendido**

**\- Perfectamente, esperare ansioso, un nuevo pedido, Mari-chan – la llamada se cortó y la peli rubia dejo el teléfono en su lugar.**

* * *

Tomo el paquete y salió de la sala de maestros, busco por todos lados a Matsurika, pero no nada, camino u largo rato hasta que por fin llego a la mansión, ahora que se lo pensaba mejor, de que se quejarían esas chicas al fin y al cabo su casa estaba en la escuela, pero mejor que no se acordaran sino, lo molestarían por todo el año, y él no quería ese tipo de visitas en su casa.

Entro a su habitación y abrió el paquete, sobre con fotografías y una carpeta, esta vez ya no había DVD.

Destapo el sobre y comenzó a ver las fotos, revelando como la peli azul destruía mas de 4000 ejemplares de manga, sin duda nunca cambiaba, otra donde trataba de darle unos toques finales a unas páginas y después como las manchaba con su sangre; sin duda alguna no sabía hacer nada bien.

Soltó un suspiro y abrió la carpeta, leyó el informe, el cual siempre traía lo mismo, se desangra, constantes alucinaciones, bla, bla, bla, hasta que leyó en la parte inferior que decía, despedida y no encuentra trabajo, por alguna extraña razón eso le hizo feliz, si le hacía feliz la desgracia de esa mujer – que cruel Mariya – comenzó a guardar todo, hasta que algo se cayó, otra foto, la volteo con cuidado y era ella, abrazada de un sujeto, si la chica pervertida, estaba siendo abrazada por un tipo, y ella… ella… ¡SONREIA Y SE SONROJABA!, tomo la santa foto y la destruyo en muchos y muy, muy pequeños pedazos, busco el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número, pero… cancelo la llamada y dejo el teléfono donde estaba.

Que rayos le pasaba, no se suponía que solo la mando investigar para estar seguro de que no diría nada, y al ver que su vida era un fracaso como ella decidió cancelarla, entonces porque rayos iba a mandar a que la siguieran de nuevo, que rayos estaba pensando, solo era, era una mujer idiota, no era especial.

* * *

Sus días en la universidad fueron bastante aburridos, junto con las clases, nunca había nada emocionante que hacer; chicas que lo perseguían, que le declaraban sus supuesto amor, quizás podría divertirse con ellas, pero debía guardar cierta imagen y perder su tiempo con esas mujeres que se veía a leguas que se entregaban cuan cualquiera no le agrado mucho que digamos.

Salvo un día, si uno, en el que le pareció ver a cierta mujer de cabello azul, caminando por la universidad, si estuviera loco, pensaría que era la cerda pervertida, pero no, era imposible, que ella estuviera en la universidad, se tallo los ojos y fijo la vista de nuevo, pero ya no había nadie, si al parecer comenzaba a delirar.

Se graduó con los mayores honores, claro que eso ya se lo esperaba, al fin y al cabo él es el gran Shidou Shizu y no hay nada que él no pueda conseguir.

Cuando tomo poder tanto de las escuelas como de las empresas, decidió que su hermana le ayudaría con la mitad, claro que solo lo hacía, para que ella no consiguiera algún trabajo denigrante – en realidad no admite que aprecia a su hermana –

* * *

Los años pasaron uno tras otro, hasta que cierto día, se le llego un documento en el cual se le avisaba de una nueva profesora que comenzaría a trabajar en Ame no Kisaki, al cual no le prestó atención, ya que iba muy apurado a una reunión, ya después atendería el asunto.

Pasaron muchos días, y cuando regreso a la escuela, se le había dicho que la tal profesora aun no llegaba, pues quien se creía esa mujer, al día siguiente, cuando llego a la sala de profesores Miss Teddy Bear, le informo que por fin había llegado; lo cual molesto y sorprendió al director, le pidió amablemente que la llevara a su oficina.

\- " _Así que la dichosa mujer ya llego, bien, en cuanto comience a decir cualquier tontería, o excusas irrelevantes, la corro de aquí, no soporto este tipo de impuntualidad_ " – cuando entro, vio que estaba muy nerviosa, y quien no lo estaría con las exigencias que le iba a decir.

Ella le informo sobre su retardo y le explico todo lo que le paso, incluso le dio documentos donde demostraba que era cierto, lo cual sorprendió al director, pidiéndole a su asistente Rindou que los verificara, pero sus nervios se vieron alterados cuando este hombre comenzó a coquetearla, lo cual molesto a Shizu, exigiéndole que se fuera,

Continuaron con la plática, hasta que el quedo totalmente convencido por la mujer, y cuando reviso sus documentos, fue más que suficiente, se veía una mujer dedicada y trabajadora y eso era lo que necesitaba en la escuela; pero en cuanto le agradecía se dio cuenta que aún no sabía su nombre, y al darse cuenta de que era la tonta chica pervertida, se quedó en shock, y después le exigió una explicación, después de eso la peli azul se puso nerviosa y comenzó a retroceder.

Él rodeo su escritorio y se comenzó a acercar a la confundida mujer, quizás fue que estaba molesto o simplemente que por ser hombre lo hizo, pero, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, le susurro algunas palabras con su tono dulce de mujer, veía como la mujer se sonrojaba, lo cual a él le encanto, ya que ella se sonrojaba por él, si por él, después comenzó a hablar normal y ya al tener a la mujer tan cerca se dio cuenta de que ahora era mucho más alto que ella, incluso en ese momento a su lado ella se veía vulnerable, así que aprovechando lo confundía que estaba la pobre mujer, decidió hacerle una advertencia para finalmente morder su oreja; escucho como ella gritaba y al final se desmayaba cayendo en sus brazos, lo interesante fue que, estaba sangrando por la nariz, al parecer hasta con un hombre podía tener ese tipo de fantasías.

Al cargarla, sintió que estaba mucho más delgada que antes, eso fue extraño, al salir de la oficina y encontrarse con Miss Teddy Bear, fingió que ella se había tropezado y debía llevarla a la enfermería, que estaba muy preocupado por ella, cuando llego la dejo en una cama y tomando pañuelos de papel le seco la sangre, pero esta seguía saliendo así que opto por ponerle unos tapones de papel.

\- Así que Kanako-sama, regreso ¿quién lo diría?

\- No te metas en esto Rindou, no se supone que debías decirme sobre esto

\- A que te refieres, sino mal recuerdo, yo lo hice, pero tu dijiste que no era importante

\- Claro, claro, ahora hasta el inocente, como sea, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Me dijeron que ella se había resbalado y que tú la trajiste

\- Bien cómo puedes ver, está bien inconsciente y yo la voy a cuidar, por lo que hazme el gran favor de salir de esta habitación y hacer lo que te mande pedir

\- Si, nos vemos luego – el solo puso una mano detrás de su cabello y se sentó en una silla.

Pasaron varios minutos y ella aun no despertaba, estaba a punto de irse, hasta que escucho cierta voz, que el ya conocía, como era posible que esta idiota fuera tan fácil de leer, aun incluso podía adentrarse en su mente; cuando hablaron normal, su querida hermana gemela entro, saludando a Kanako, por estar tan feliz de verla, su tonto asistente le dijo sobre lo que le había hecho a la cerda, alterando a su hermana y siendo detenida por Matsurika, cuando ambas salieron de la enfermería le exigió que se largara pero ella no quiso, crispando al rubio; pero antes de decir cualquier cosa más, Rindou, la defendió sacando un montón de pruebas.

* * *

Rio por la bajo y se fue de la enfermería – o eso fingió hacer – cuando entro de nuevo, la mujer estaba dormida, se le quedo viendo durante un rato; pero entro Matsurika, advirtiéndole que se alejara y se largara, le causo mucha gracia, que su querida hermana mandara proteger a esa patética mujer, se fue de la habitación molesto.

En cuanto llego a su oficina, comenzó a buscar lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, una prueba para correr a esa mujer, lo único que encontró fueran varias, varias tonterías, el que su asistente entrara y dijera una sarta de tonterías no ayudo a sus nervios.

Decidió salir y respirar un poco de aire fresco, quizás eso le vendría mejor, pero en cuanto salió, se le ocurrió una idea, sería estúpido; pero podría divertirse. Entro en la enfermería, pero no como Shizu, sino como su linda hermana, Matsurika no lo reconoció y estaba seguro que la cerda tampoco, pero en cuanto la vio, la mujer parecía asustada, nerviosa; eso no se lo esperaba, más bien creía que se comportaría de lo más dulce y pomposa y en especial cuando se vestía así.

Ella comenzaba a alejarse lo más que la cama se lo permitía, eso molesto al rubio, por lo cual se comenzó a acercar y hablar de modo dulce, pero al parecer esta vez, no funcionaba, ¿porque?, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le pareció algo muy placentero estar cerca de esa mujer, tanto así, que en menos de 5 segundos, la había lanzado contra la cama colocándose encima de ella, y al verla de nuevo así de frágil, vulnerable, delicada, algo le hizo decir un montón de frases sin sentido; pero a pesar de ello, estaba muy consciente de lo que quería con la peli azul.

Pero su pequeño juego se vio interrumpido por la entrada nada oportuna de su asistente, su querida hermana y la peli gris; soltó un suspiro de decepción, y se bajó de la cama, escuchando los múltiples regaños de su hermana, ya se iba de la habitación, pero decidió crispar un poco más a los presentes y beso la mejilla de la peli azul, al salir de la habitación, fue a cambiarse la ropa, siendo seguido por la peli gris

\- Para que te manda mi hermana

\- Solo obedezco las ordenes de Mariya-sama

\- Claro, claro, entonces si yo te ordeno, que te largues te iras, por como vez, ahora estoy vestido como Mariya

\- Eso no me importa, se quién es quien, por lo que puedo diferenciarlos – el solo rio, y se fue a cambiar de ropa, mientras lo hacía, la peli gris hablo – creí que habías dicho que no estabas interesado en ella

\- Claro que lo dije, ¿porque preguntas tonterías como esas?

\- Por la simple y sencilla razón de que… se lo que estuviste haciendo durante el último año que estuviste en Ame no Kisaki, soy consciente de que la vigilaste por un año completo, y ahora que ella está aquí, aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para acostarte con ella, simplemente no puedas negar tus sentimientos por la cerda, has tratado de esconderlos, desde el día en que ella te cuido de la fiebre que tuviste, dime ¿Por qué negar lo evidente?

\- ¿Negar?, ¿evidente?, estas tan segura de lo que dices, de verdad crees, que alguien como yo se enamoraría de esa mujer, no, no, de ese remedo de mujer

\- No lo creo, pero, eso es lo que estas demostrando – el peli rubio ya vestido con su ropa normal, salió de la habitación, pero cierto comentario le hizo detenerse – no puede creer que aun para estos días, aun sigas estando celoso porque mi hermano beso a la cerda antes que tu

\- Yo no estoy interesado en ella, y tampoco estoy celoso, yo no siento nada por ella – salió de la habitación, camino muy molesto hasta que llego a uno de los tantos jardines de Ame no Kisaki.

Se froto las sienes, y trato de procesar todo lo que había pasado hasta esos momentos, y cuando se lo pensaba mejor, ¿Por qué rayos intento hacer todo eso con la pervertida cerda?, es verdad que ha tenido relaciones amorosas con mujeres, incluso con algunas mucho más hermosas que ella; pero eso a tratar de llegar a algo más con ellas jamás, incluso aunque se le insinuaron y trataron de convencerlo, simplemente él se negó.

Al levantar la mirada, distinguió la cabellera de Rindou, el cual corría apresuradamente, y fijándose mejor, se dio cuenta de que estaba cargando a la chica atolondrada, que rayos era lo que había pasado, y ¿Por qué la estaba cargando?, comenzó a caminar para ir a exigirle una explicación, pero se detuvo, y mejor regreso a la escuela, si la cerda estaba enferma o se había desmayado, bien, pues que de eso se encargara el mayordomo al fin de cuentas, porque él debería preocuparse por ella.

* * *

Cuando llego a la mansión, le dijeron que Kanako se iba a quedar a vivir ahí, el no dijo nada, solo acepto y ya, y aunque su hermana le exigió que se disculpara con ella, se negó rotundamente.

Trato de dormir, pero lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, era la peli azul, maldijo por lo bajo y durmió hasta las 3:00 AM, ya despierto, bajo a desayunar, pero mientras comía, vio una cabellara azul espiándolos, pero en cuanto los vio, la colcha que traía puesta se cayó revelando la minúscula piyama que estaba usando, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara y volteara para otro lado

\- " _¿porque rayos trae puesto esa cosa?, le queda demasiado pequeño_ "

Escucho la invitación que su hermana le hacía a Kanako para que los acompañara a comer, mientras ella caminaba, el peli rubio la veía de forma amenazante para que entendiera que ahí no la quería, más bien no quería que estuviera en su casa; pero la mujer tal parecía que no le prestaba atención, cuando se sentó, la dichosa colcha se le volvió a resbalar, lo cual ella ignoro, pero no el y su asistente, especialmente el escote que tenía la piyama, el cual ella hacia más llamativo, pero ella comía muy feliz, incluso alago al mayordomo, le sonrió, si ella Miyamae Kanako la mujer alérgica a los hombres le estaba sonriendo a Rindou, eso fue suficiente para él, que se fue de la cocina, no soportaba ver eso, era como aquella foto que le enviaron en el último paquete con el informe de Kanako.

* * *

Los días continuaron y ella oficialmente comenzó a vivir en la mansión de los Shidou, Shizu le dejo varias sorpresas a la pobre peli azul en su cuarto, incluso truqueo su reloj despertador, haciendo que la hora cambie cada vez que quiera con un pequeño control remoto, pero sin duda alguna lo que más le divirtió fue el dejarla montones y montones de trabajo, digo, ella le prometió que trabajaría, así que si eso quería eso tendría.

Lo más interesante que encontró, fue como a penas el año escolar había iniciado y ya tenía como locas a las estudiantes y por alguna extraña razón se sintió feliz, si de que las estudiantes dijeran eso sobre él y que la peli azul las escuchara e hiciera muecas de desagrado.

Fue interesante el ver como corría al mayordomo para que la dejara comer, cuando verifico que estaba completamente sola, le susurro al odio, haciendo que escupiera la comida, hablaron durante un rato, hasta que se fijó en su ropa, demasiado decente, incluso se lo pregunto, pero ella le dijo que cambio, claro que eso él no lo creyó, no es posible que alguien como ella, pueda cambiar así, cuando se fue del pequeño lugar, se dio cuenta de que había sido espiado por un par de alumnas, pero hizo como que no las vio, esto quizás podría serle beneficioso.

Al llegar a su oficina, encontró una serie de documentos, que le serian útiles, es decir, era lo que necesitaba para correr a la cerda, para siempre y que no volviera a trabajas, más bien para que nunca volviera a trabajar en ningún lado.

Cuando llego a su casa, no le sorprendió el enorme grito que escucho al entrar, ni tampoco ver corriendo a la mujer en cuestión, pero si, que le abrazara, se la quitó de encima y le ordeno a Rindou que sacara esa cosa del cuarto de la cerda; ya libre la habitación de cualquier ser extraño, ella ya se iba, pero la detuvo informándoles sobre las nuevas responsabilidades que tendría, lo cual le desanimo mucho a la pobre mujer.

* * *

El mes se fue rápido y los exámenes comenzaron, lo cual para las estudiantes fue de miedo y nervios, pero para cierto director rubio era la oportunidad que necesitaba, las calificaciones fueron entregadas, pero cuando el director reviso las de historia y ética y valores, bueno digamos que le dejaron mucho que desear, llamando a la peli azul a su oficina.

\- ¿Sucede algo Shizu? – pregunto un poco nerviosa

\- Podrías explicarme, la razón por la que tres grupos de alumnas reprobaron – la cara de Kanako quedo escéptica, pero ella solo suspiro

\- Perdón, pero si solo para eso me llamabas, no tengo nada más que decir

\- Segura, ve bien todas estas listas de calificaciones – ella se acercó a ver las listas de calificaciones – tres grupos y todas reprobaron, sabes, hay algo interesante que tengo que discutir contigo, así que siéntate – la peli azul trago duro y obedeció lo que le había pedido el rubio

\- Que… ¿quieres discutir conmigo? – pregunto dudosa y comenzando a temblar

\- Veras, hay algo interesante que encontré en estos papelitos tan ridículos que me diste, ¿sabes que es? – ella negó – bueno, bueno Kanako-chan, se ve que eres muy distraída, ya que por lo que leo aquí, dice que tu hiciste dos años de prácticas no es así

\- Sí, yo hice dos años de prácticas, que tiene eso de importante – ella no entendía que tenían que ver sus prácticas con su trabajo, ¿a menos que?, hay no, era eso

\- No, no Kanako-chan, estas mal, eso es muy importante, y más si la mujer de quien se trata eres tu

\- A lo que quieres llegar es que, esos dos años de práctica uno no es válido, verdad - el asintió – no fue mi culpa, la escuela estaba pasando por un momento difícil, así que cuando estaban arreglando la documentación hubo muchos problemas y eso lo aclare con la escuela, ellos me validaron el certificado con un año, e incluso se lo explicaron a otras escuelas, mientras estuve trabajando eso no fue problema, así que no veo porque tenga que serlo ahora

\- Deberás que eres una tonta, tú crees que yo voy a estar dando limosna y en especial a ti, no, lo siento pero no, sabes, en cuanto vi este lo informe a la mese directiva, me dijeron que este año que estuvieras seria el que completarías como los dos años de practico, si te das cuenta, ellos todavía se toman la molestia de que hagas solo uno; pero con las calificaciones que me dan las estudiantes, simplemente no puedo permitir, esto, por lo tanto, estas despedida.

\- No me puedes despedir

\- Ah no, solo mírame, ya lo hice

\- No me importa, esas calificaciones, son lo que ellas obtuvieron, no crees que yo también estoy decepcionada

\- ¿Decepcionada?, ¿tu?, no me hagas reír, dime que clases les diste, a si unas inservibles y de segunda mano, como tu

\- Estas tan seguro, bien, te mostrare algo interesante – la peli azul salió hecha una furia de la oficina, se dirigió a su escritorio y tomo tres carpetas, con paso fuerte y decidido entro de nuevo a la oficina cerrando de golpe la puerta, camino hasta el escritorio y azoto las carpetas – mira estas carpetas y dime que les encuentras de interesantes

\- Que, solo es un montón de papel, en realidad no se para que me… - pero antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, una muy enfurecida peli azul, lo jalo de la solapa de la camisa, olvidando que era un hombre lo acerco a su rostro

\- Escúchame bien, este montón de papel ,al que tú le llamas, es nada más y nada menos un pre-examen que les hice, antes de que comenzáramos con los de verdad, entonces dime Shizu si en verdad eres tan inteligente como solías presumirme, usa esa misma inteligencia y piensa para que se los hice, mira los resultados, ¡MALDITO TRAVESTI! – grito muy fuerte, y lo soltó igual arrojándolo contra la silla, estaba tan enojada, que salió hecha una furia de la oficina, necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

Mientras tanto, el peli rubio trataba de procesar bien todo lo que había pasado, no se supone que la iba a despedir y al final quien termino siendo estrujado e insultado fue el, quien se creía esta estúpida mujer, él es el gran Shidou Shizu, como tenía el atrevimiento de gritarle e insultarle, esta vez, sí que se las pagaría.

Tomo las carpetas que la cerda le trajo y comenzó a inspeccionarlas, a pesar de que fue un pre-examen y parecía que no era tan sencillo, bueno para él, se trataba de un juego de niños, pero cuando vio las calificaciones todo era mayor a 70 puntos, la calificación más baja fueron 84 puntos, bien, entonces no era error de la peli azul, era error de las estudiantes, pero aun así a pesar de obtener tan buenas calificaciones en un examen sin estudiar, aun así, consiguieron calificaciones altas, se pasó la mano por la cara y rectifico el error, con esas pruebas no había manera de culparla, por lo que tendría… tendría que… disculparse

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! – grito molesto, levantándose de la silla y saliendo a buscar a la peli azul, aunque no quisiera tendría que hacerlo, la encontró sentada en una de las bancas, se acercó, pero en cuanto lo vio se paró y comenzó a caminar ignorándolo olímpicamente – espera vuelve aquí – pero ella seguía sin escucharlo, que comenzó a correr, al eso le molesto aún más que comenzó a perseguirla

\- ¡ALEJATE!, ¡LARGO, LARGO! – gritaba sin voltear a verlo, tal parecía que iban a darle toda la vuelta a la escuela, pero no todos tienen tanta resistencia, ya que ella ya no escucho pasos siguiéndole, se giró y por suerte ya no había nadie, se recargo en un árbol dispuesta a tomar un descanso, hasta que una mano le tapó la boca y un brazo rodeaba su cintura

\- Bien… ahora ya te tengo… debo hablar contigo… intenta escapar o cualquier otro movimiento y te juro que esta vez si te violare, entendido – la peli azul asintió, cualquier castigo por parte de este hombre era horrible, pero el solo pensar que la tocara más allá de lo que su ropa le permitía, sin lugar a dudas eso sería como clavarle un puñal en el corazón.

El peli rubio la soltó y obligo a que se sentará en el pasto, se pensó durante más de 10 minutos lo que le iba a decir es más, como se lo debía decir

\- Veras yo… yo creo que… - incluso para el esto era difícil, mira que él, tener que disculparse con esa mujer

\- ¿Tú crees que?, ¿que soy una idiota? ¿Que no tengo cerebro?, si solo vas insultarme, pues que crees, durante dos años tuve más que suficiente así que no gracias – ella se levantó para irse, pero el peli rubio no la dejo la jalo del brazo, haciendo que se cayera y se pegara en la cabeza - ¡tarado hiciste que me pegara!

\- Eso fue tu culpa, estúpida cerda, yo estoy tratando de disculparme, pero como no usas tu cerebro no me dejas hablar

\- Con ¿que disculparte?, si claro eso ni Mariya-chan te lo creería, a quien tratas de engañar, cabello de elote

\- ¿Cabello de elote?, como me llamaste mugre cerda

\- Como oíste, lee mis labios c-a-b-e-l-l-o d-e e-l-o-t-e, me parece bastante justo que tengas un apodo no lo crees, cabeza de elote

\- Deja de llamarme así, maldita cerda, yo tengo un nombre y es Shizu

\- O enserio?, pues que crees yo también tengo uno y es Kanako, si Kanako, no es cerda, ni chica yuri, ni estúpida lesbiana, es Kanako

\- Pues bien, Kanako – su nombre lo dijo de manera molesta – como dije, vengo a hablar contigo, sobre algo importante, y me refiero a tus pre-exámenes

\- Deberás?, que interesante, y dime que fue lo que encontraste?, acaso será que todas tienen más de 70 puntos, porque si es eso, entonces quizás rectificaras tu decisión de querer despedirme no lo crees

\- Eso lo sé, pero, creo que deberíamos de llegar a otra solución, sino fue tu culpa, entonces, fue de las alumnas

\- Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, si fueron ellas, sabes cuan dolores es saber que tres grupos de hermosas jóvenes, me odien y les desagrade, solo por hablar con el padre Kanae Rindou-san y contigo, simplemente no puedo concebir que esas chicas tan encantadoras, puedan sentir algo de amor o admiración por ustedes, simplemente es espantoso – la peli azul se hizo bolita en su lugar, susurrando un montón de cosas e insultos para esos tres, al peli rubio solo masajeo su sien

\- Y yo que pensé, que habías venido a trabajar, y mira con lo que me sales, así que en verdad venias a conquistar a un montón de chicas

\- HE?, estas muy equivocado, es cierto que yo amo a todos las chicas, incluso aunque sean crueles conmigo, pero, soy una profesora antes que una mujer y mi trabajo es impartirles una clase, para que su mente se llene de muchos conocimientos los cuales les serán útiles en un futuro – bien el peli rubio considero que las palabras de Kanako eran demasiado de una novela o algún tonto anime, solo suspiro, y volvió a tratar de llevar esta conversación a donde debía

\- Mira, pequeña cerdita, fácilmente con las calificaciones de las alumnas y tu año faltante te despediría pero seré… condescendiente contigo e hare un cambio en los planes, lo primero será informar de esto a la mesa directiva y mostrarles los pre-exámenes que les hiciste y lo segundo que a los tres grupos se les darán clases extras de regulación por lo que resta del semestre

\- ¿De verdad? – el peli rubio bufo y asintió – me parece bien, y ya que eso es todo – se levantó y sacudió la hierba, dándole una mano al rubio para que se levantara – démonos prisa, ya que aún tengo trabajo que hacer y tú también – tal actitud sorprendió al peli rubio, tomo la mano de la peli azul y se levantó, para soltarla y acariciarle el cabello

\- Quien diría, que mi pequeña cerdita seria alguien tan razonable, acaso esto no es adorable

\- Yo no soy tu pequeña cerdita

\- No crees que deberías de estarte preocupando por lo que te está saliendo en el brazo – señalo el peli rubio y cuando ella vio las varias erupciones rojas en su brazo

\- ¡URTICARIA! KYA –la pobre mujer salió corriendo para buscar un ungüento o algo con que quitarse su sarpullido.

Los días siguientes se discutió del asunto de las calificaciones, claro que negaron e hicieron rabietas, pero el director ya había tomado una decisión y ellas tendrían que ir a clases extras de regulación, lo cual no les agrado para nada, en especial si su querido director estaba molesto con ellas.

* * *

Con todo lo que paso en el primer mes, se tuvieron que hacer tantos cambios y demás, pero aun así el no cedió en torturar a la peli azul, a pesar de todo no podía ceder. Por la tarde recibieron la visita del Padre Kanae, ya que según él debía hablar con Kanako sobre un tema que los concernía a ambos, el peli rubio tenía una idea bastante buena de que tenía que decirle a la peli azul; cuando la susodicha llego y comenzó a hablar con el peli rojo, el pobre hombre se arrodillo pidiéndole disculpas a la mujer, no puedo resistir las ganas de reír hace mucho que no veía ese tipo de escenas y sin duda alguna era la mejor comedia que podía encontrar sino, claro que no se esperó que la peli azul lo abrazara y le hablara con una voz tierna y gentil, eso le molesto y desconcertó, mira que haber arruinado su diversión.

Después de que el padre se fuera, tuvo que llevarse a la mujer a su habitación, ya que de tanto contacto se desmayó, la dejo en la cama y se fue a su despacho para intentar relajarse, pero fue todo lo contrario ya que recibió la inesperada visita de su hermana, quien le reclamo sobre haber estado espiando a Kanako, aunque no lo negó y no le vio problema, recibió por parte de su hermana una bofetada, la corrió y le cerró la puerta y aunque estuvo insistiendo por un buen rato, no la dejo entrar, ya cuando puedo estar completamente seguro de que no estaba, salió y fue a la sala, se sentó en uno de los sillones y tomo un retrato que ahí estaba, la escena le resulto nostálgica su abuela, su hermana y el.

\- Recordando viejos tiempos Shizu-sama? – pregunto la peli gris

\- ¿Qué quieres?, no estabas con mi hermana

\- No, la cerda ya está dormida y mi hermano, bueno el digamos que tuvo que dormir a la fuerza

\- Como sea, yo tengo otros asuntos que atender…

\- "¿el amor de tres personas no es suficiente para mis queridos angelitos?" – esas palabras hicieron que Shizu volteara – creo que eso fue lo que les dijo Irene-sama, verdad

\- Y que si eso fue?, no entiendo a qué quieres llegar con ello

\- Si no mal recuerdo, tu dijiste que no, que solo querían ser amados como Shizu y Mariya

\- Matsurika, honestamente no se ha dónde quieres llegar con tanta palabra – dijo el peli rubio con una mano en la cabeza

\- Quizás, quizás, - dio media vuelta y dejo solo al peli rubio – pero tal vez deberías de entender que lo que dijiste de pequeño es lo que deseas de Miyamae Kanako

\- " _¿Lo que deseo de Kanako?_ " – se quedó solo viendo de nuevo el retrato, se talló uno de sus ojos comenzando a tener bastante sueño, hasta que decidió recostarse en el sofá con la fotografía aun en sus manos.

* * *

El sueño de Shizu, fue un poco particular, estaba recorriendo los jardines de Ame no Kisaki, aunque realmente todo parecía igual, algo llamo su atención, se escuchaban varias risas, camino hasta el lugar de donde venían, cuando llego le sorprendió ya que era la iglesia, acercándose más a donde provenían las risas, vio un par de cabelleras rubias corriendo, pero lo que llamo su atención fue otra cabellera que era quien los perseguía, por una extraña razón se le hizo familiar, decidió seguir a ver que más encontraba, uno de los niños, más específicamente una niña se escondió detrás de la capilla de la iglesia y el niño entro, pero siendo perseguido por la tercera cabellera la cual pertenencia a una niña, quien al casi atrapar al pequeño rubio se tropezó y comenzó a llorar porque se había raspado la rodilla.

\- ¡WUA, MAMI, MAMI! – el pequeño rubio se acercó para ver que le pasaba

\- ¿Estás bien? – ella negó y continuo llorando – oye ya no llores, ya estás muy grande como para llorar

\- P-pero ex que me duele – dijo mientras hipaba, el pequeño rubio la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo a que se sentara en una de las escalinatas – que… ¿qué vas a hacer?

\- Voy a revisar si estás muy lastimada, no te muevas – la pequeña asintió, el pequeño toco la herida, y aunque la niña grito un poquito, el vio que no estaba tan mal, solo un pequeño raspón, fue por un poco de agua y se la puso en la herida, luego con un trapito seco el agua y al final le puso un curita – ya está mejor – ella negó, el pequeño pensó que más faltaría, y recordó que cuando se lastima su madre siempre le da un beso en la herida para que se sienta mejor y eso fue lo que hizo, ganando a cambio que las mejillas de la pequeña se pusieran rosadas por la vergüenza – y… ¿ahora si estas mejor?

\- Si, muchas gracias Shizu-kun – con ayuda del pequeño ella se levantó y ambos salieron de la iglesia tomados de la mano.

El hombre rubio que se encontraba ahí viendo esa escena por alguna razón le pareció familiar, pero no podía ver el rostro de esa niña, ¿Quién sería?, continuo siguiéndoles, hasta que vio como los padres de la pequeña, le decían que ya debían irse, aunque eso para ella le resulto triste, le prometieron que luego la traerían de nuevo para juagar

\- Vamos cariño, despídete – la pequeña asintió y fue a abrazar a cada uno y a la abuela de estos, pero antes de irse regreso con el pequeño rubio y le dio un besito en la frente, dándole las gracias por haberla curado, el pequeño se puso rojo, y dijo que no era nada, ella se despidió de nueva cuenta y se fue con sus padres.

Esa fue la oportunidad que Shizu estaba esperando, corrió todo lo que puedo para ver el rostro de la niña, pero el sueño comenzó a desvanecerse y con él la imagen de esa pequeña, continuo y continuo, pero todo se sumió en oscuridad, hasta que una imagen apareció enfrente de él, era la pequeña niña, comenzó a acercarse, pero la pequeña se desvaneció y por otro lado apareció la imagen de una adolescente con el uniforme de Ame no Kisaki, le hablo, pero esta también desapareció, la última imagen fue la de Kanako, pero ahora como una adulta, esta vez no apareció de espaldas, lo vio de frente sonriéndole y susurrándole algunas palabras, las cuales no entendió el peli rubio, volvió a hablarla tratando de entender que le quería decir, pero en cuanto más se acercaba y le hablaba, ella se alejaba, más y más, hasta que ya no podía verla…

\- ¡KANAKO NO TE VAYAS! – grito asustado, volteando a todos lados, su respiración estaba pesada, tratando de procesar todo, solo fue un sueño, trato de relajarse, hasta que noto algo extraño, tenía una cobija encima de él, quien se la pondría?, busco un reloj o algo que le dijera la hora, hasta recordó que el traía uno en su muñeca 10:00 AM, salto sorprendido, esta era la primera vez que se quedaba dormido, subió como rayo las escalaras para ir a darse un baño, se cambió de ropa y bajo a buscar algo de comer.

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela, nadie dijo nada; igualmente como alguien iba a decir algo con la cara de furia que se traía el director en cuanto entro a su oficina soltó un enorme suspiró y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, pero que rayos le pasaba – tener un sueño tan raro como ese, no es para nada saludable – giro para ver por la ventana un grupo de estudiantes corriendo de aquí para allá, y por el camino venia Kanako, se le quedo viendo durante un buen rato – a pesar de tanto tiempo, sigue siendo tonta, nunca se da cuenta de las cosas, pero aun así ella… se ha puesto más linda…

\- Shizu-sama, que tierno eres al decir eso de Kanako-sama – el peli rubio salto en su lugar y volteo a ver a un sonriente mayordomo – pero Shizu-sama, acaso estas enfermo o porque estas tan rojito, ¿he?, ¿he? – dijo el mayordomo, picando las mejillas de Shizu

\- ¡YA DEJAME! , que… ¿que no te he dicho que llames antes entrar?

\- Si lo hice, pero como estabas hablando algo de Kanako-sama, entre por mi cuenta

\- Como sea… ¿que se te ofrece? – pregunto molesto

\- Nada en especial, pero como vi que ya había llegado quería saber, ¿porque llegaste tan tarde?

\- Eres un tarado, se supone que tú debes de levantarme en las mañanas

\- Eso lo sé, pero Kanako-sama, me gano

\- ¿Cómo que te gano? – el mayordomo asintió – ella no me levanto ni nada, ella ya está aquí en la escuela

\- Bueno, es que cuando yo iba a despertarte, ella entro a la sala y como te encontró tan tierno y adorable dormido, decidió dejarte dormir un poco más, incluso te cobijo para que no tuvieras frio, así que si ella te dejo dormir más, yo respeto esa decisión – Shizu se sorprendió de nuevo y se sonrojo también, oportunidad perfecta para volver a molestar a por parte del mayordomo

\- ¡ya deja de estar picándome las mejillas! – dijo furioso, dándole un manotazo al mayordomo

\- Jejeje, vamos, solo era una broma, no crees que ya deberías ponerte a trabajar, hoy es un día ocupado

\- Si, si ya lo sé – refunfuño y comenzó a firmar y revisar unos que otros asuntos pendientes, ya era la hora de la salida, y por el alto parlante llamo a Kanako, cuando tocaron la puerta le pareció extraño que llegara tan rápido – adelante – dijo sin ver quien había entrado en realidad – me sorprende que vinieras tan rápido c… ¡MIKI! – dijo sorprendido parándose del escritorio

\- Hola, Shizu-san, mucho tiempo sin vernos – dijo la peli castaña sonrojada

\- Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Yo… yo solo… quería venir a visitarte Shizu-san

\- Bueno… esto es inesperado y… - pero antes de continuar Rindou hizo su aparición sin ser invitado - ¡IDIOTA ¿PORQUE NO TOCAS?!

\- Lo siento mucho Shizu-sama pero… ¿y ella quién es?

\- Ah discúlpame, mi nombre es Miyamae Miki, es un gusto conocerte – saludo cortésmente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, el mayordomo la vio de pies a cabeza, poniéndole muy nerviosa – su…sucede algo malo…

\- No, no, solo veo que usted es muy bella – la pequeña se sonrojo – pero, sin ofender… creo que Kanako-sama es más bella que usted – el peli rubio golpeo con una revista al mayordomo y la peli castaña solo se quedó hecha piedra

\- Miki, disculpa las tonterías que dice mi estúpido mayordomo

\- No te preocupes Shizu-san, en realidad me alegra saber, que por lo menos un hombre está interesado en mi descuidada hermana – ella volteo a ver Rindou – si ves a mi hermana, tal vez deberías declarártele no creo que pierdas nada con intentarlo, el que te rechacé no es doloroso

\- Ya veo, bueno Shizu-sama, me retiro y lo dejo con su visita – pero antes de irse el peli rubio le pidió que no dejara entrar a nadie – sí, entiendo, no te preocupes, no es como que quisiera que Kanako-sama te vea con su hermana – el mayordomo salió, dejándolos solos para que conversaran

\- Ella está aquí, verdad, Kanako – el peli rubio asintió – ya veo, no creí que al final aceptara sus sentimientos por ti, quien diría que las dos hermanas se enamorarían del mismo hombre

\- No digas tonterías, ella no está enamorada de mí, es solo una tonta mujer, con un gusto muy raro por su mismo sexo ¿ahora quieres explicarme a que has venido?

\- En realidad venia, solo para, si es posible que aceptes salir conmigo – el peli rubio se quedó escéptico

\- ¿Quieres que salga contigo?, y para que chantajearme, por lo que sabes o simplemente para sentirte importante

\- No, te equivocas, yo realmente te quiero y… yo… bueno… también me gustaría saber ¿que sientes por mi hermana?

\- ¿Por tu hermana? – ella asintió nerviosa – no se para que me preguntas algo tan obvio, tu hermana para mí no significa más que una mujer tonta, sin sentido de la lógica, en su mente nunca puede pasar algo bueno, cuando ella está presente nada agradable pasara, aunque especialmente para ella, nunca tiene suerte en sus tontos planes de chica pervertida

\- Pero eso no me aclara tus sentimientos, yo lo que quiero saber es que si tu… ¿estás enamorado de ella?

\- ¿Enamorado?, eres demasiado inocente Miki, pero lo único que puedo sentir por tu hermana es odio, desprecio y repulsión no es nada más que un simple juguete

\- Así que es eso… me alegra escucharlo – la cara del peli rubio quedo escéptica, como era que la propia hermana dijera eso, en verdad tanto así, no permitiría que su hermana se acercara al rubio

\- Estas segu… - pero antes de hablar o decir cualquier otra cosa, la peli castaña se había le había lanzado para besarlo, hizo todo lo posible para quitársela de encima, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, escucho voces que provenían de afuera, fue demasiado tarde, la peli azul entro y los vio, hablando tan alto que al final, la peli castaña lo soltó, pero la cara de Kanako se puso pálida y cerró los ojos cayéndose para atrás, siendo llevada a la enfermería por Rindou

\- ¡MALDITA SEA!

\- Shi… Shizu-san, yo…

\- Lárgate… - ella no comprendía - ¿Qué no me escuchaste?, ¡LARGATE! – la pobre estaba tan asustada que solo atino a salir corriendo de la oficina con lágrimas en los ojos – " _esto es lo peor que pudo haberme pasado, ella… me vio con Miki… se desmayó… se desmayó y por mi culpa, esta vez, ella, ¡SOY UN TONTO!_ "

\- Al final tus acciones, realmente te hacen sentir culpable ¿verdad? – la voz que le hablaba era nada más que la de Matsurika, pero él no respondió – ¿porque te sientes así de culpable?, esta vez ahí alguna razón por la que tengas que hacerlo?, el primer día que la viste, supiste como era y la besaste por diversión, cuando supo tu secreto las vigilaste y atormentaste, pero aun así, le hiciste una fiesta de cumpleaños, durante dos años has cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos y le has gastado bromas crueles pero también han sido dos en los cuales has estado enamorado de ella, y ahora con tus acciones, con esto que acaba de pasar, ¿Por qué te sientes destruido?, dímelo Shizu-sama, ¿Cuál es la razón detrás de esta culpabilidad?

\- Yo… yo… soy un idiota aún más grande Matsurika – vio con una sonrisa a la peli gris que se encontraba seria – soy el más grande de los idiotas, porque… realmente quiero a esa tonta pervertida, jajaja – la peli gris sonrió de manera leve, y salió de la oficina

\- Y… tanto tiempo te ha costado decir eso… Shizu-sama…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, QUERIDOS LECTORES!, que este año esté lleno de cosas positivas y maravillosas, arriba los ánimos XD.**

**Espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo, lo sé, esta vez, fue así como que, que rayos fue esto, quería algo nuevo, no que me contaran la misma cantaleta, XD, bueno, bueno, esta vez, decidí contarlo más desde la perspectiva de Shizu, o algo, así, no estoy muy segura, jejeje, disfrútenlo mucho, vamos a por el cap. 7**

**Gracias por los comentarios a: blink-chan90, phan villegas, ashira23 y laidyx**

**Señorita de la ventanilla 2: Muy buenas tardes phan villegas-san, sobre lo de no tardar tanto en los capítulos, trataremos de que esta escritora, no sea tan floja y salga de la cama, entre otras cosas, la conversación pendiente entre Mariya-san y Kanako-san, eso es para mas adelanté así que en nombre de Nat-san, le pido que espere un poco más, espero que esta respuesta le resultase satisfactoria, cualquier otra duda, aquí estoy para responderla.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Una enorme, enorme disculpa, por el retardo que si fue súper largo, ya se, ya se, quieren matarme lo sé, pero sean considerados por favor**

**Antes de morir, quiero decir dos cosas una el capítulo me quedo demasiado largo, mucho y en segunda si lo leen, por favor no me odien por todo lo que acabo de escribir y espero sea de su agrado. Bueno continuare con este discurso al final del capítulo, asi que disfrútenlo.**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Todas formen una fila ordenada, por favor – dijo una muy deprimida Kanako, pero era ignorada por todas las alumnas, las cuales solo prestaban atención al director - ¡FORMENSE AHORA! – el grito fue suficientemente fuerte y amenazador, para hacer que todas se formaran – bien, ahora sí, escuchen las indicaciones del director

\- Muchas gracias Miyamae-sensei, bien, este viaje es especial para ustedes que cursan su último año en Ame no Kisaki, por lo que diviértanse y pásenla en grande, y obedezcan las instrucciones de Rindou y de Miyamae-sensei, de acuerdo – todas asintieron y en fila entraron al hotel

\- Shizu-kun – dijo una peli castaña que iba a abrazar al hombre en cuestión – disculpa mi retraso, pero no encontraba el hotel

\- No te preocupes Miki-chan, acabamos de llegar, así que no te apures – ella sonrió muy feliz y lo volvió a abrazar, luego ambos tomados de la mano entraron al hotel; aunque esa actitud a cierta peli azul le desagradaba mucho, pero tenía que aceptarlo, al fin de cuentas, eso no pasó desapercibido para el mayordomo, que acaricio la cabellera de Kanako

\- Vamos quita esa cara Kanako-sama, ya verás que todo se arreglara

\- Arreglarse?, tú crees, empiezo a creer que haber aprobado esto, no fue tan buena idea, digo he dejado que mi dulce hermanita menor se relacione con ese engendro del mal, me pregunto si estará bien y si él le enseña sus malos modos de vida, ¡NO!, la inocencia de mi hermana se verá en peligro

\- Jajaja, ya tranquila Kanako-sama, vamos, debemos entrar al hotel – la peli azul asintió y junto con el mayordomo entraron al dichoso hotel.

Bien, aquí la situación esta interesante no les parece, si veo que no; pero díganme cómo fue que esto paso, que paso realmente para que Shizu aceptara salir con Miki y que la pobre Kanako este deprimida por ello, bueno, si quieren saber, vengan y acompáñenme, que haremos una escalinata por el tiempo y averiguaremos la verdad, si están preparados, sosténganse que haya vamos.

* * *

Flash-back – enfermería – hace 3 meses

Miyamae Kanako se encuentra inconsciente en la enfermería, ya que haber encontrado a su verdugo personal con una mujer en una situación no muy normal hizo que se desmayara y aún más si con quien estaba era con la querida hermanita menor de ella.

Al parecer la peli azul comenzó a despertar, sosteniendo su cabeza y acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz de las lámparas, voltea para todos lados, buscando algo o más bien a alguien, pero no está segura de que se trata, hasta que la escena que presencio hace escasos minutos se hizo presente de nuevo, sintió unas horribles nauseas combinadas con una opresión en el pecho, el cual le comenzó a doler, causándole molestias para poder respirar.

Escucho como la puerta se abría, levanto la vista, encontrándose con el mayordomo, que al darse cuenta de su estado se acercó para tratar de ayudar a calmar su respiración; ignorando el hecho de que era un hombre, la peli azul se calmó y le dio las gracias

\- Segura que estas mejor – ella asintió – quieres que te traiga algo

\- No, pero debo de ir a hablar con Shizu – hizo su mejor intento de pararse de la cama, pero resulto imposible, seguía demasiado aturdida por la impresión, lo único que consiguió fue caer en los brazos del mayordomo

\- Imposible Kanako-sama, mira como estas, no puedes ni pararte, descansa, ya después iras a hablar con Shizu-sama

\- ¡NO! – se soltó del agarre del mayordomo – debo ir a hablar con Shizu – como pudo comenzó a caminar a la salida de la enfermería, pero antes de poder llegar, la presencia de cierto peli rubio se hizo en la enfermería.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, cerda?

\- No… vez, trato de salir de aquí, para ir a hablar contigo – la peli azul comenzó a tambalearse, pero fue atrapada por Shizu quien la llevo de nuevo a la cama

\- Rindou, ya puedes irte, yo me encargare de ella – asintió y salió de la habitación – ¿y bien?, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo? – pregunto serio

\- No se supone que tú me citaste en tu oficina para hablar – respondió molesta, lo cual desconcertó a Shizu – antes que nada, ¿para qué me llamaste?

\- Lo único que te iba a decir era sobre el paseo de las alumnas de 3° año, ya que tú eres tutora de uno de los grupos, se hizo un sorteo y tu nombre salió, así que serás una de las encargadas durante el paseo – ella solo asintió sin verlo a los ojos – oye cerda, ¿no deberías estar chillando como siempre porque te toque? – señalo los brazos de la peli azul, los cuales comenzaban a ponerse rojos y con manchitas

\- ¿He?, si, no me había fijado – respondió neutral, viendo sus brazos y tocando su cuello – Shizu… ¿qué opinas de las mujeres?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- Responde… ¿qué opinas de las mujeres?, ¿estarías dispuesto a tener una relación?

\- Pues, algunas son muy chillonas, molestas, idiotas y sin sentido de la moral – la peli azul solo se limitaba a escuchar – y sobre tener una relación?, bueno he salido con algunas mujeres muy hermosas, algunas inteligentes, pero todas muy mentirosas; así que no creo querer tener una relación… por ahora – miro a la peli azul que aún seguía seria

\- Ya veo, bueno… veras sobre lo que acabo de ver en tu oficina, me he llevado una gran sorpresa, no creí que vendría a la escuela y mucho menos que los encontraría así, quizás debí escuchar a Rindou-san y no entrar, pero al fin y al cabo me imagino que me iba a enterar al fin de cuentas

\- ¿Enterar?, ¿no crees que estas malinterpretando todo?

\- ¿Tú crees?, mi hermana, ella, como explicártelo, siempre te ha tenido un cariño especial, desde la última vez que vino a la escuela para traerme el colgante y me entere de lo que siente por ti, bueno… he de decir que fue una gran sorpresa saber que ya se conocían y aun mas que se enamoró de ti, yo dije que nunca permitiría que eso pasara y es más aun lo sostengo… pero… ella ya es una adulta y sabe lo que quiere, yo debo apoyarla como su hermana mayor, así que si ha decidido ir a por ti, no me queda de otra que aceptarlo

\- Que… ¿QUÉ TONTERIAS SON ESAS?, no me vengas con que ahora apruebas que tu hermana esté interesada en mí y que tu como buena hermana la ayudaras, por favor eso ni tú te lo crees

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – pregunto molesta y triste – que me ponga reclamar porque los encontré así, que arme un escándalo, que te denuncia, dime ¿qué quieres que haga? – comenzó a agitarse demasiado y sostuvo su cabeza, ya que comenzaba a marearse

\- Esa es tu decisión, no?, eso es lo que quieres, no, que yo como un tonto acepte y ya, y te diga, oh muchas gracias, te prometo que hare feliz a tu hermana, por favor, acaso me crees algún idiota

\- No te creo ningún idiota, pero ella estaría muy feliz si aceptaras salir con ella

\- Y dime, te has puesto a pensar, que quizás yo… ¡ESTOY INTERESADO EN OTRA PERSONA! – ella salto en la cama – nunca te has puesto a pensar en que yo esté interesado en alguien más, madura por amor de dios, esto no es un tonto y ridículo anime, es la realidad y si no empiezas a madurar, en verdad podrás llamarte a ti misma una adulta, una profesional – dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir, pero la mano de Kanako lo de tuvo – ¿y ahora qué demonios quieres?

\- Eso es lo que trato, estoy tratando de comportarme como una adulta, no entiendes que trato de hacer que mi hermana sea feliz, tu, tú la rechazaste no, creíste que diría tu secreto sino aceptabas salir con ella, pues bien mírate ahora, eres el director de Ame no Kisaki, ganaste no es cierto, bien entonces dale una oportunidad a mi hermana, además… - agacho la cabeza, ignorando la mirada de molestia que el peli rubio le dirigía – si es cierto que tu estas interesado en alguien, dime una cosa, crees que ella te acepte, siendo como eres, o aunque finjas ser alguien encantador, al final tu verdadero ser se reflejara y ella no sentirá nada más por ti que molestia y enojo, así que por eso… por eso… - el peli rubio se soltó del agarre de la peli azul, yéndose de la enfermería, dejándola sola y deprimida.

En que estaba pensando, ¿porque dijo todo eso?, aunque no lo haya querido, de alguna manera sus palabras fueron duras y crueles, se abrazó a sí misma y enterró su cabeza entre las rodillas, tratando de tranquilizarse y regular su respiración, se encontraba muy agitada y se sentía mal.

* * *

Por los pasillos de Ame no Kisaki, un muy molesto peli rubio caminaba, ignorando a todos a su alrededor, y los pocos que se cruzaban en su camino se hacían a un lado para evitar ser el objeto en el cual descargase su furia; camino hasta los jardines, sentándose en una banca cercana, inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y luego la soltó, para finalmente recostar su cabeza en el respaldo de la banca y mirar hacia el cielo

\- Que estúpida cerda, intentar hablar con ella es como si le hablara a la pared, ahora se hace la digna y servicial, que estupidez eso de que ahora apoya a su hermana y demás, que sarta de tonterías se le ocurren, pero eso si no piensa en los demás y… "si es cierto que tu estas interesado en alguien, dime una cosa, crees que ella te acepte, siendo como eres, o aunque finjas ser alguien encantador, al final tu verdadero ser se reflejara y ella no sentirá nada más por ti que molestia y enojo…" – las palabras de la peli azul retumbaron en su cabeza, es cierto que solo son palabras y no afectan a nadie, pero a él le resultaron molestas y odiosas, esa tonta quien se creía para hablarle así, si quisiera ahora mismo la despediría e impediría que volviera a dar clases por lo que resta de su vida.

Volvió su vista al cielo, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta, pero nada, igual no esperaba que alguien u algo soluciono sus problemas, él es un adulto y puedo resolverlos por sí mismo, de que se preocupa, oh, sí, se preocupa de encontrar una manera de ganarse a cierta peli azul amante del yuri y con fobia a los hombres, sí que es toda una hazaña; claro que conquistar mujeres nunca ha sido un problema para él, pero con la mujer que eligió bueno, digamos que será toda una odisea, si es que puede – maldición, ¿Por qué me quebró la cabeza, en estos dilemas tan absurdos?, honestamente parezco un adolescente con las hormonas alborotados y ¿por quién?, por una tonta mujer, una cerda, yuri y pervertida, pudiendo elegir a tantas y muy selectas mujeres hermosas e inteligentes, vengo eligiendo a una que sufre desangrados por serias fantasías nada decorosas, tch… me voy a la oficina – se levantó de la banca y emprendió camino de regreso a la dirección, quizás entre el papeleo podría distraerse y librarse de pensamientos tan absurdos.

* * *

En cierta enfermería una mujer peli azul se encuentra sentada en la cama abrazando sus piernas y tratando de reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de decir, quizás había sido demasiada directa; y de alguna u otra forma lo que le dijo el peli rubio sobre que él esté interesado en alguien más fue lo que le hizo decir todo eso, se sintió molesta.

A decir verdad, jamás se había planteado que existiera la posibilidad de que estuviera interesado en alguien, pero conociéndolo quizás, sería una chica demasiado hermosa, como una supermodelo o alguna rica heredera, quizás una genio, alguien mucho más hermosa que ella. ¿He, que ella?, porque está pensando en sí mismas en vez de decir más hermosa que Miki, quizás aún sigue mareada por el desmayo y alterada por la plática que tuvo con el rubio.

Escucho los leves golpes en la puerta de la enfermería, advirtiendo que alguien deseaba entrar y sabía que ella estaba ahí, acepto a que la persona entrara, sorprendiéndose de que se tratara de su dulce hermana menor.

\- Miki?, que sorpresa, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

\- Hola Kanako-neechan, bueno pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a ver a Shizu-san, pero no tenía ni idea de que estabas aquí

\- ¿Ha?, bueno veras recientemente me dieron otro cambio de trabajo y me vine para acá, pero será de un corto periodo, no me llevara mucho, después regresare a la otra escuela, sabes ahí conocí a mucha gente muy amable, especialmente a…

\- ¡KANAKO- NEECHAN! – la voz de Miki se tornó seria y fría, sorprendido a la peli azul - ¿Por qué me mentiste?

\- Mande?, de… de que hablas Miki-tan?, yo no te he mentido sobre

\- Claro que lo has hecho, me dijiste, no, me juraste que no sientes nada por Shizu-san y te veo aquí, de verdad crees que me trago esa mentira de que solo viniste a trabajar, quizás investigaste sobre él, para así poder venir, sabes en verdad creí poder tener una oportunidad con él, pero me doy cuenta que eso no es posible ya que tu estas aquí, toda su atención siempre es para ti, incluso después de graduarte, el seguía pensando solo en ti, y eso es… es… insoportable – pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de la castaña, lo cual preocupaba y hacia que Kanako se sintiera culpable

\- Miki… yo…

\- No digas nada, ya sé que me dirás que no te interesa, pero, el realmente está enamorado de ti, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta

\- ¡MIKI! – la voz tan fuerte y seria de la peli azul asusto a la menor de los Miyamae – bien, supongamos que sea cierto lo que dices, que el… bueno ya sabes, dime tú crees que yo lo aceptaría, después de todo lo que me ha hecho, " _y ni mencionar lo que me ha hecho mientras estoy trabajando_ ", seria toda una masoquista por aceptar estar con alguien que me tortura las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana, además agreguemos el hecho de que es un hombre, no hay nada que desprecie y odie más que eso, claro que mi padre es la excepción, porque bueno, a mi parecer él es el único hombre realmente bueno y amable que he tenido el placer de conocer " _además de Axel-san, pero Miki no debe saber_ ", resumiendo, yo detesto a ese tonto, es cruel, malvado y ególatra, por lo que ni aunque volviera a nacer 100 veces me enamoraría de ese tipo, lo entiendes

\- Claro que lo entiendo, pero él es… él es quien te quiere a ti, aunque tú no…

\- Miki, por favor, no veas cosas donde no las hay, porque, seamos honestas si el… bueno… yo… el tuviera alguna clase de interés romántico en mí, bueno, creo que no me atormentaría día y noche, solo para divertirse

\- Quizás… tengas razón… - la peli azul asintió, viendo como su hermana se relajaba más, aunque la incomodidad en su pecho aún seguía, pero decidió ignorarlo, por el momento lo único importante era su hermana – por cierto… me entere de que tienes un pretendiente

\- ¿Pretendiente? – la peli castaña asintió, aunque Kanako no estaba seguro de a quien se refería, porque en la escuela no hay ningún otro… ¡oh, no!

\- Su nombre es Rindou-san, ¿verdad?, lo conocí hoy, y la verdad es que es un hombre sumamente atractivo, no tanto como Shizu-san, pero… se ve que tiene un verdadero interés romántico en ti, por favor no desaproveches esta oportunidad, yo sé que a veces eres tonta y en extremo torpe, pero dale una oportunidad, se ve que de verdad, el, el…

\- Tranquila, tranquila, Rindou-san, para mi es solo un amigo… nada más

\- Lo comprendo, disculpa por haberte causado inconvenientes, te vendré a ver mañana, por ahora tengo que ira a atender unos asuntos, cuídate, Kana-neechan – la peli azul asintió felizmente, pero en cuanto su hermana salió de la habitación soltó un enorme suspiro, tirándose en la cama, reflexionando todo lo sucedido en ese día, acaso era pedir mucho uno solo, un solo día de tranquilidad, pero como bien dijo el rubio, mientras trabaje en esa escuela, no podrá disfrutar de la libertad.

Se arropo con las sabanas, cayendo en un profundo sueño, realmente estaba cansada y lo mejor para ella era dormir y recuperar las energías, aun tenia trabajo y con un buen sueño, seguro que lo conseguía.

* * *

Shizu, caminaba a su oficina para tratar de meditar las cosas, enserio como era posible que una situación de esta índole le ocurriera a él, es que acaso se encontraba en algún ridículo anime o novela visual, se lo que fuera, agotaba sus energías y paciencia en todo caso, al llegar se encontró con Matsurika que terminaba de llenar los papeles que a él le correspondían.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- No vez, hago tu trabajo, con lo alterado que estas, de seguro cometes alguna idiotez o que se yo

\- Estúpida zorra, quítate de mí silla ahora mismo

\- Oh, parece que si estas molesto, acaso hace un momento no estabas tan depresivo por haber hecho que la cerda se fuera a la enfermería

\- Cierra el pico, ¿a qué rayos vienes aquí?, dímelo ahora mismo, hoy he tenido suficiente, y no quiero que me vengan a molestar has entendido, sino tienes nada inteligente que decirme, mejor lárgate

\- So, bueno, como quieras, me doy cuenta de que lo que la cerda te dijo te molesto, eso solo hace más evidente cuanto te interesa

\- ¡LARGO! , estúpida

Afuera de la oficina, Matsurika caminaba con una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios, al parecer la situación avanzaba y mejor de lo esperado.

* * *

La noche no tardó en hacerse presente en la escuela, momento en el cual Kanako despertó de su sueño, un poco somnolienta se levantó y despidió de la enfermera, al salir y llegar a la sala de maestros ya no había nadie, solo recogió sus cosas y emprendió el viaje de regreso a la Mansión Shidou, iba a paso lento, ya que, con todo y todo, no se sentía con ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de ver la cálida y hermosa sonrisa de Mariya al recibirla, ni soportar las trampas implantadas por Rindou para Shizu, no se encontraba de humor, apenas iba a dar vuelta en uno de los edificios cuando, alguien le susurró al oído, haciendo que gritara y arrojara golpes a diestra y siniestra, claro que sin atinarla al culpable de su susto, lo busco por todos lados pero nada, o eso creyó

\- Ou, Kanako-sama, casi me golpeas – ella volteo encontrándose con Rindou y volviendo a gritar – Kanako-sama, que cruel, yo que vine porque estaba preocupado de que te había pasado algo y tu… tú te asustas que cruel

\- Ah… que?... yo, perdón, es que… ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR ASI DE LA NADA?!, me diste un susto de muerte

\- Jeje, discúlpame, pero ya que estoy aquí, ven vamos te acompaño a la ansión, estas cargando mucho y una dama no debe hacer este tipo de trabajos – el alago fue suficiente para hacer sonrosar un poco a la peli azul

\- Um, si, gracias – Rindou cargaba la mitad de los papeles y libros que llevaba Kanako, la caminata fue en bastante silencio, haciendo un poco más tedioso el tener que caminar junto a él, porque, digo no, o ustedes que opinan, porque si no la recuerdan hay dos factores en esto: 1° ella es alérgica a los hombres y 2° está caminando junto a él, pero no solo es eso, además él fue quien le robo su primer beso, así que, díganme eso mas eso y de pilón esta oscuro y no hay nadie, en verdad se podrían sentir seguras…

Al llegar a la mansión, se encontró con la "agradable" sorpresa de que no había nadie, lo cual hizo que le comenzaran a dar escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, camino de manera mecánica a su habitación con Rindou detrás de ella, acaso Dios se enoja con ella, y esto era alguna especie de castigo, si lo era, que cruel.

Antes de entrar en su habitación, se aseguró que el mayordomo entrara y saliera primero, ya después de eso iba a entrar de nueva cuenta, pero la detuvo

\- Sucede algo Rindou-san?

\- Si, solo quería decirle que en cuanto esté la cena, baje por favor

\- A si, está bien

\- De acuerdo, entonces me retiro – Kanako entro de regreso y se sentó en el piso tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro, tratando de negarlo y que era solo su imaginación, no era posible, que esto le pasara

\- " _Querida madre en el cielo… dime… acaso he cometido algún error, yo sé que no soy perfecta, ni hermosa o agraciada, pero, existe una razón en particular, para que esté pasando por este tipo de situaciones, ¿porque?, ¿porque a mí?, lo peor del asunto es que me dijo que ni Mariya ni Matsurika están, y que Shizu salió a una cita o algo así, y me quede sola, sola con él, sino lo conociera diría que lo planeo, pero ¡AH!, alguien quien sea, mamá, dios, la luz del amor verdadero, ayúdenme_ " – su lucha mental duro más o menos 1 hora, tiempo suficiente para que la cena estuviera lista y ella bajara más deprimida que una viuda, al verla con esa actitud Rindou se preocupó un poco.

Al llegar a la mesa, ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó a comer y ya, no hablo, no expreso si le gusto o no, nada, ya después de terminar se iba a ir, pero el mayordomo la detuvo con la excusa de que le ayudara a lavar los platos y ella acepto no muy convencida, ninguno de los dos dijo algo, por lo que Rindou decidió tomar la palabra

\- Kanako-sama, ¿te sientes mal? – ella negó – ya veo, te gustaría que te preparar un pay de zarzamoras – ella volvió a negar, el soltó un suspiro y dejo de lavar los platos, para tomar de los hombros a Kanako y hacerla girar estrepitosamente, tal acción asusto a la pobre peli azul, su mirada y la de Rindou quedaron conectadas y estaban separados a cm de distancia, ella solo trago grueso y respiro profundo – ¿acaso estas deprimida, por lo que vestí en la oficina esta mañana?, dímelo, si es así, disculpa, debí haber evitado que los viera soy…

\- ¡NO!, tú no tienes la culpa de nada Rindou-san, yo no estoy triste por eso, como crees, más bien solo me sorprendí, pero ya estoy…

\- Mientes, ¿porque lo haces?, dime la verdad, ¿te duele ver eso?, te duele escuchar las palabras de amor que tu hermana le profesa a Shizu-sama – esta vez, él hablaba muy serio, lo cual asusto un poco a la peli azul, que agacho su cabeza y comenzó a titiritar – no tiene nada de malo si tu estas enamorada de Sh…

\- No lo estoy… ¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE SHIZU!, ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en lo mismo?, acaso no lo entienden, no lo amo, no lo ame, y jamás lo amare, es así de simple, ¿Por qué creen lo contrario?

\- Porque eso es lo que nos demuestras, y además…

\- No, no y no, en primera, tu sabes que a mí me gustan las chicas y en segunda, siendo honestos tú crees que si me gustaran los hombres, en verdad… podría estar junto a él, es inteligente, dirige una empresa y tiene una gran decisión y liderazgo, y yo, solo soy una profesora, una simple profesora y ya, no soy inteligente, ni bonita o tengo alguna habilidad especial, así que, que rayos podría verle yo o que podría verme el si yo…

\- Eres preciosa – el sonrojo se esparció por toda la cara de Kanako, junto con la sorpresa – además muy graciosa y encantadora, quizás no seas una súper modelo o una rica heredera o empresaria pero…

\- Jejeje… oh Rindou-san… no digas ese tipo de cosas… o harás que me lo crea, no es bueno jugar con el cora…

\- Pero yo no estoy jugando - por primera vez él hablaba enserio – hablo muy enserio, ¿porque no lo entiendes?

\- ¿Qué porque? – su mirada se ensombreció y muy enojada respondió – por la simple y sencilla razón de que a mí, a mí me gustan las chicas, soy una mujer alérgica a los hombres, no soy una chica tan encantadora, como lo son Mariya-san y Matsurika, incluso aunque Shizu se vestía de chica y aun siendo un hombre se ganó la admiración de muchas incluso la de mi hermana, yo no me puedo comparar a ellas, ellas son…

\- Pero tú no eres como ellas… - esta vez la abrazo, la peli azul forcejeo lo más que pudo e incluso grito para que la dejara ir, pero nada de eso funciono – Kanako-sama es Kanako-sama, y con eso es suficiente

\- De… de que rayos hablas?, ya… su… suéltame – él lo hizo, haciendo que Kanako soltara un largo suspiro, desgraciadamente el mayordomo no la quería dejar ir así de fácil, ya que ahora la tomo de las mejillas – ese Rindou se ve que no podía dejar las manos quietas – viéndola directo a los ojos – y… ahora… que haces?

\- Tu eres linda a tu manera, tienes tanto tus momentos malos como buenos, tu encanto no es como el de Mariya-sama y o mi hermana, tú eres tú, así de fácil, y si a otros hombre o mujeres eso no les gusta, pues mejor así no tendré competencia – ella seguía temblando y la urticaria junto con su rostro de tomate se hacían presentes

\- P…por favor ya suéltame… creo que la broma ya ha ido muy lejos…

\- ¡QUE NO ES BROMA!, tú me gustas Kanako-sama

\- ¿He? – su corazón comenzó a latir y temblaba mucho más que en un día de invierno, con toda la fuerza que pudo se soltó del agarre y se disponía a huir y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que los demás habitantes de aquella mansión llegaran, apenas iba a llegar a las escaleras cuando de nueva cuenta fue detenida por el mayordomo – suéltame, suéltame, ya ha sido suficiente, por eso no me gustan los hombres, son tontos, crueles, nunca miden lo que dicen, les divierte jugar con las chicas son unos…

\- Perdón, yo no quiero lastimarte Kanako-sama – mantenía fuertemente abrazada a la peli azul, quien solo se quedó estática sin moverse, pero al escuchar esas palabras que parecían tan sinceras no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas para el mayordomo que se separó de ella sin soltarla completamente para secar esas lagrimillas y rozar las sonrosadas mejillas de la susodicha – disculpa si lo digo, pero… incluso así te ves encantadora

\- Rindou-san… eso no es…

\- ¿No es cierto? – ella asintió – mmm… quizás tú lo consideres así, pero a mi parecer eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y la única a la que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza y si no me crees, entonces quizás le creas a el – tomo la mano de Kanako, y la coloco sobre su pecho del lado izquierdo, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Rindou – te das cuenta así es como se pone mi corazón cada vez que piensa en ti, cada vez que estoy cerca de ti – ella comenzó a temblar, quizás por los nervios o por la urticaria que comenzaba a subir cada vez mas – Kanako-sama, mírame a los ojos, vamos mírame – levanto la mirada lentamente, encontrándose con unos ojos tan llenos de sentimientos indescriptibles, pero tan penetrantes que la hacían sentir pequeña – ¿me darías una oportunidad?

\- ¿He?, o… ¿oportunidad?

\- Si, sé que en el pasado cometí un error, por eso, quiero saber, si me darías una oportunidad

\- Ah, bueno… este… yo… yo… - lo miro de manera nerviosa, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, parecía una vaporera a punto de explotar, no podía pensar nada, no sabía qué hacer, en verdad que no le gustaban los hombres, pero porque con él se sentía así, la última vez que paso, fue, fue con Axel, la desubico totalmente, acaso había caído de nuevo ante un hombre; de lo que se percató más que nada era que la cercanía con Rindou se hacía cada vez más corta y que este se inclinaba hasta el grado de rosar sus labios, a lo cual ella en vez de alejarse y salir corriendo, cerro lentamente sus ojos inclinándose para terminar con la distancia entre ellos; el silencio era tal que solo podían escuchar el latido tan acelerado de sus corazones y la respiración de cada uno, estaban a milímetros de besarse cuando…

\- ¡OH, ACASO ESTO NO ES ENCANTADOR! – la fuerte voz del peli rubio los saco del trance, regresándolos a la realidad y haciendo que se separan, sobre todo Kanako que se alejó casi 5 metros, volteando a ver al molesto rubio – cielos, si tantas ganas tienen de hacerlo, porque rayos no se van a un hotel

\- No seas grosero Shizu-sama

\- Grosero?, más bien solo digo la verdad, se ve que no puedo irme un solo momento sin que conviertas mi casa en un repulsivo motel, para que te revuelques con esta cerda

\- Muy bien eso ya ha sido suficiente, ahora si te mato – camino a paso decidido comenzando a subirse las mangas del saco, cuando una castaña se interpuso entre ellos

\- Si te atreves a golpear a Shizu-san, primero deberás pegarme a mí – el mayordomo solo tuvo un tic en el ojo, recordando que la joven era nada más y nada menos que la hermana menor de la peli azul, por lo que sus intentos de darle su merecido a Shizu se vieron detenidos, por su parte maldijo y se alejó de los dos – estas bien Shizu-san?

\- Sí, no te preocupes Miki-tan – ella sonrió contenta, por su parte el rubio veía molesto a la pobre Kanako que solo veía al suelo, tratando de pensar en algo, lo que fuera, pero nada, estaba en blanco, ella casi… casi… lo besaba… pero ¿porque?, acaso había una explicación lógica para ello.

Por su parte el rubio maldecía mas de mil veces a Rindou y Kanako, solo se va por un momento y ese tonto mayordomo aprovecha para tener a la peli azul y ella, siendo ella, que acaso no debió salir corriendo en vez de eso, ella le iba a corresponder, sin duda alguna, eso ya había sido el colmo y nadie, absolutamente nadie se burlaría de él, y menos esa mujer tan insignificante, porque en el mundo existen cientos, no miles de mujeres que desean estar con él, pues bien, se lo demostraría, - o acaso solo fue por su arrebato de celos – tomo de la mano a Miki, quien se sonrojo fuertemente, la acción no pasó desapercibida para el mayordomo; el rubio se aclaró la garganta y hablo lo suficientemente alto para sacar de sus pensamientos a Kanako – estaba esperando a que estuviéramos todos, pero, honestamente ya no voy a esperar mas

\- De que hablas Shizu-sama? – pregunto Rindou en tono desconfiado, pero en ese momento entraron Mariya y Matsurika, que al parecer habían pasado a comprar algo de comida

\- Enseguida lo sabrás Rindou – tomando de la mano a Miki y viéndola directo a los ojos, haciendo que esta se sonrojara, y desconcertando a los presentes hablo – Miyamae Miki me harías el gran honor de salir conmigo, la sorpresa en el rostro de los presentes era enorme, la peli castaña sonrió y ni en menos de 3 segundos había saltado a los brazos del rubio muy feliz, aceptando, ya que después de mucho esperar por fin estaría con la persona que ha amado por tanto tiempo; por su parte el rubio vio a su hermana que estaba en blanco, Matsurika aunque sería, tenía ligeramente fruncido el ceño, por su parte Rindou sí que estaba molesto, a que quería llegar con este juego, tales actitudes le divirtieron al mayor de los Shidou que para de último momento y disfrutar al máximo la expresión de sorpresa que tendría la peli azul se giró a verla despacio, pero lo único que vio fue como esta mantenía su cabeza gacha, sin decir nada, quizás la noticia había sido demasiado fuerte para ella, aunque no espero la siguiente reacción por parte de la peli azul.

Con paso decidido se acercó al par de tortolitos, Miki al darse cuenta lo soltó y espero la reacción de Kanako, quizás haría un berrinche, lloraría o empezaría con sus típicas tonterías… pero no, no fue así, a una distancia prudente y respetable, los vio a ambas pasando su mirada del rubio a su hermana, respiro profundamente e hizo… una reverencia diciendo a todo pulmón

\- Por favor cuida a mi hermana, será una gran responsabilidad pero te la encargo, hazla feliz y no la lastimes o sino yo me encargare de ti, entendido – termino la reverencia viendo a Shizu de la manera más seria que nunca antes lo haya hecho, y aunque le costara admitirlo, pero en verdad parecía otra persona, la peli castaña al escuchar esas palabras tan "maduras" de su hermana no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarla y agradecerle a lo cual Kanako correspondió encantada

\- Lo hare, ahora Rindou sírvenos la cena, vamos Miki

\- Si, Shizu-kun – la peli castaña feliz y sonrojada se fue al lado de su "novio", por su parte Mariya y Matsurika no podían salir del asombro, así que para asegurarse de que esto no era otra extraña broma retorcida de Shizu los siguieron, dejando de nueva cuenta solos a Kanako y Rindou, este último veía muy preocupado a la peli azul que ahora se encontraba callada

\- Kana…

\- Voy al jardín Rindou-san, vuelvo luego

\- Pero… Kanako… - antes de que terminara de hablar la peli azul salía por la puerta.

* * *

De paso en paso se acercaba a una banca, para sentarse y comenzar a observar el basto cielo lleno de estrellas que esa noche estaba frente a sus ojos, podían explicar la vista en una sola palabra, simplemente hermosa… pero tan hermosa ¿cómo para hacer que algunas gotas de agua resbalaran por sus mejillas?, toco su cara y si efectivamente estaba llorando, pero ¿Por qué?

\- " _Querida madre en el cielo, hoy ha sido un día de locos, y mi cabeza me da vueltas, creo que me voy a enfermar, realmente encontrar a tu hermana con tu peor pesadilla es algo que no le deseo a nadie, pero fue tal la impresión que termine en la enfermería, otra vez, mamá realmente soy un desastre, le dije cosas horribles a Shizu, sé que se las merecía, pero me siento culpable, estúpida conciencia. Lo peor del caso es que yo… yo… estuve a punto de besar a Rindou-san, de alguna manera siento culpabilidad y remordimientos, estuve a punto de romper mis principios, yo soy lesbiana, una mujer que aprecia el encanto femenino de las delicadas doncellas, pero de eso a besarlo, creo que realmente me encuentro mal, no sé qué hacer, todo me da vueltas yo…_ " – escucho la risita de su hermana, junto con la del rubio, haciendo que de nueva cuenta el agua salada recorriera sus mejillas – " _jaja, ahí mamá, pero que cosa tan mas rara me pasa, estoy llorando, ajaja, creo que estoy muy feliz de que Miki por fin este con el hombre al que ama, cielos creo que me he conmovido… mu…cho… eh…eh…_ " ¡AH! – y así de la nada comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin importarle que quienes estaban dentro la escucharan, necesitaba llorar, sacar todo ese dolor de su corazón, pero solo había una duda ¿Qué era lo que le dolía?

Después de haber llorado y gritado todo lo que pudo, lo último que recuerda es que despertó en su cama, con los ojos muy hinchados y rojos, el cómo llego, para ella fue un misterio, sus días continuaron normales, como si nada hubiera cambiado, excepto por las constantes visitas de su hermana a la mansión de los Shidou, a las cuales se terminó por acostumbrar.

Y a si mis queridos amigos es como esta historia ha dado un dramático giro, lo sé, lo sé, pero no se preocupen esto continua, así que regresemos al presente

Fin del Flash-back – hotel

* * *

\- Cielos esto sí que realmente esta pesado, ¡WUAH! – se escuchó como algo enorme colisionaba contra el suelo, por si les queda la duda, esa era Kanako con sus maletas – eso dolió, rayos, mira que tener que subir yo sola las maletas, es una injusticia – se levantó muy adolorida y sacudió el polvo, para estirarse lo más que pudo y salir otra vez para encontrarse con todos en el vestíbulo, porque según Shizu tenían una agenda muy apretada la cual debían obedecer al pie de la letra.

Ya en la planta baja distinguió al enorme grupo de alumnas que no paraban de ver a Rindou embobadas y a Shizu y Miki con cara de odio y desesperanza, según esto después de que el club de fans de Shizu se enteró de la nueva novia de su amado director, bueno se dice que comenzaron a entablar relaciones con una secta, la información no es muy clara, pero algunas estudiantes confirman haberlas visto en las noches realizando sacrificios con animales, y que han entablado conversaciones con seres sobrenaturales, algún otro dato es desconocido. Sin duda este tipo de situaciones le causaban escalofríos, pero solo eran rumores, solo rumores, digo solo son adolescentes con una gran imaginación, tratando de olvidar por segunda vez tan absurdas ideas se acercó al grupo, para no tener problemas con su "cuñado", aun la palabra le resultaba rara, demasiado extraña para su gusto, pero tenía que acostumbrarse, sino, la relación que entablaba con su hermana no funcionaria, en cuanto más se acercaba más sentía las miradas asesinas de algunas estudiantes, ya que algunas aún seguían tercas con que ella mantenía una relación más allá de la amistad con Shizu y Rindou, aunque con el primero eso no es considerado como amistad, siendo totalmente honestos, cuando por fin llego, el peli rubio dio inicio a su anuncio.

\- Bien ya que todos estamos reunidos, me gustaría informarles acerca del horario establecido para esta excursión queda totalmente cancelado – los gritos de emoción por parte d las alumnas no se hicieron esperar, pero claro que fueron detenidos antes de que armaran un alboroto – me doy cuenta de que les agrada la idea, bien, antes que vayan a divertirse, solo quiero informales, que los horarios de salida y regreso, al igual que la hora de comer quedan exactamente igual, eso sí, no se alejen demasiado y si necesitan ayuda en algo, recuerden que aquí estamos para apoyarlas en lo necesario, por mi parte eso es todo – todas agradecieron y en menos de 5 segundos salieron directo a la nieve, la peli azul estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa ya que… ¡NO SABIA ESQUIAR!

Lento, lento, paso a paso, Kanako iba con los esquís, debía hacerlo con cuidado o terminaría con el trasero o la cara estampadas en la nieve, y prefería evitar alguna escena cómica de su parte, podía ver como las demás estudiantes hacían mérito de sus capacidades deportivas, en verdad maravilloso, como hermosos ángeles bailando en el más puro y encantador de los lugares, donde encantaban a los simples mortales con sus encantos más seductores y prohibidos, a los que nunca se está permitido ver así de simple y… sintió como la sangre comenzaba a resbalarse por la nariz y manchaba la nieve, y cuando se dio cuenta para limpiarse, cayo de lleno contra la nieve, quedando solo sus pies en la superficie y claro que alcanzo a escuchar las risas por parte de algunas chicas, en verdad que esto no podía ser más vergonzoso

\- Kana-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo? – o quizás si

\- No lo ve Mariya-sama, está jugando a la avestruz de invierno

\- Vaya, Kana-chan tienes una gran imaginación, es cierto eso que dicen sobre que todos llevamos un niño en nuestro interior

\- Más que un niño, yo diría que un pervertido en potencia Mariya-sama – y con eso fue suficiente para que la peli azul saliera de entre la nieve, como un gran guerrero después de una épica batalla

\- Matsurika-san, no me digas ese tipo de cosas

\- Y porque no, acaso estoy equivoca, no veías de manera lasciva a esas pobres estudiantes y por eso terminaste estrellándote contra la nieve – suficiente para hacer callar a la avergonzada chica

\- Bueno, bueno, dejemos esta pelea innecesaria y divirtámonos que a eso vinimos, por cierto Kana-chan, me di cuenta de que no eres muy buena en el esquí

\- A si, en realidad soy terrible, en la universidad tenía que estar con un profesor a compañero en todo momento o sino terminaba estrellándome, y no he podido dominarlo por completo, así que, bueno, ya vez

\- Si me doy cuenta, que te parece si te ayudo, por mí no habría problema además sería divertido

\- Ah bueno, agradezco tu ayuda, pero tendré que rechazar tu oferta – aunque molesta y todo debía negarse

\- Pero ¿porque? – la cara de niña tierna hizo acto de presencia, lo cual debilito las pocas defensas de Kanako, pero fue fuerte y volvió a negar

\- Es que, muchas veces lo he intentado y todo termina en horribles, desastres y no quiero que termines en el hospital por mi culpa – recordó al instructor de esquí y su profesor de deportes – por lo que prefiero evitar alguna pérdida innecesaria, además el snowboard se me da mejor y…

\- ¡¿SNOWBOARD?!, ¿enserio? – la peli azul asintió, lo cual le dio mala espina, quizás no debió haber abierto la boca – Matsurika, prepara todo lo necesario, Kana-chan va a practicar snowboard, así que tenlo listo todo para dentro de 10 minutos

\- A la orden Mariya-sama – y rápidamente la peli gris se fue, dejando a una emocionada rubia y una peli azul asustada

Mariya-san, no creo que…

\- No te preocupes Kana-chan, todo estará listo, estoy tan emocionada ya quiero verte

\- Pero…

\- No, no, nada de peros, sin excusas, aunque sabes, me gustaría saber quién te enseño, claro si no tienes problemas – ella negó – perfecto, entonces dime, ¿quién fue, quien te enseño?

\- A bueno, eso jeje… pues fue… fue…

\- Si, si quien fue, pues fue… - y en un pequeño susurro - … Axel…

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto curiosa y con un brillo especial en los ojos

\- Que fue Axel – demasiado tarde para taparse la boca Kanako – digo fue…

\- Oh, por dios, fue él, no me lo habría imaginado, y hablando del rey de roma y el que se asoma, mientras vuelve Matsurika, que tal si hablamos de ese encantador hombre – los ojos de la rubia brillaban de la emoción, por tanto esta vez la peli azul no se salvaría tan fácilmente, por lo que no le quedó otra opción que aceptar, se alejaron un poco del grupo para tener una plática más privada, se sentaron cerca de unas bancas que usaban los esquiadores para descansar – bien, soy todo oídos, mi querida Kanako

\- Pues… este… que quieres saber?, jejeje

\- Yo diría que… TODO

\- Está bien, hay voy, a… mira una mariposa

\- ¡KANA-CHAN!

\- Bueno ya… lo conocí cuando empecé a trabajar, fue en un jardín infantil, no me acuerdo bien del nombre, pero ahí comencé a trabajar, solo sería por un corto periodo, más o menos cubriría la mitad del año escolar y ya, y como apenas iba iniciando mi trabajo como profesora y no tenía ni idea de que hacer, además que en este caso tenía que trabajar con niños pequeños decidieron que como él tenía más experiencia y tiempo trabajando en esa escuela, pues sería un muy buen instructor en la materia. Lo admito no soporte la idea de tener a un hombre como instructor, fue la peor pesadilla en la vida, el primer día, lo mucho que recuerdo fue haber llegado y después no sé como pero desperté en la sala de maestros y él estaba ahí conmigo; ya después de un tiempo me prepare mentalmente para entender que tenía que trabajar porque si no estaría echando a perder todo lo que había aprendido en la universidad y créeme esa no era una opción, de poco en poco fui integrándome en ese campo, el mayor reto que enfrente fue el de relacionarme con los niños, a pesar de ser pequeños y no tener las malas mañas de un varón adulto, aun asi me resultaba difícil tratarlos por el simple hecho de ser del sexo opuesto, pero me acostumbre en una semana pero eso si todo eso se lo debo a él, en verdad aunque ni yo lo crea mantenía una relación con todos perfecta, como lo puedo explicar mejor, se llevaba bien con todos, incluso con los niños, era muy fácil conversar con ellos para él, en verdad me dejo impresionada, y no solo eso, sabes, cuando me daban mis ataques de pánico… él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme, aunque no sabía qué hacer, siempre estaba ahí, hacia todo lo posible para que me sintiera mejor, a salvo, segura y que comenzara a confiar, realmente me demostró que él no es como todos los hombre, él no era grosero, pedante, manipulador o majadero, en pocas palabras podría decirse que casi era un príncipe, o bueno asi yo lo consideraba, y pues creo que de poco en poco se ganó un lugar en mi corazón, el cual aún sigue intacto, y bueno creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, ¿tienes alguna duda Mariya…san? – cuando volteo ver a la rubia, vio como algunas lagrimillas de emoción resbalaban por sus mejillas, había quedado conmovida con tan bello relato

\- ¡Kana-chan! – abrazo fuertemente a la peli azul, que comenzaba a necesitar un poco de oxigeno – como es posible que alguien tan linda como tú no haya sido apreciada por ese hombre, pero me alegra que lo conociera, oh Kana-chan, estoy tan feliz por ti, sabes aunque me hubiera gustado que tú y él no sé, hayan tenido un pequeño romance, ya sabes un beso discreto o algo por el estilo – ya cuando soltó a la susodicha, esta solo rio sarcásticamente ante la mención de un beso, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la audaz rubia – no puede ser, Kana-chan, si lo besaste

\- No, no, yo no

\- Si, si lo hiciste, no lo creo, Kana-chan, eres muy atrevida

\- No, no lo hice, fue un accidente… - antes de que otra cosa saliera de su boca la cubrió con ambas manos, pero fue demasiado tarde Mariya, comenzó a exigir la razón, y si seguía esto llamaría la atención de todos los presentes – está bien te lo diré

\- ¡SI!

\- Fue en navidad, habíamos venido todos en una excursión a las montañas, claro que también trajimos a los padres de los niños, la cosa fue que yo estaba parada sin saberlo debajo de un muérdago y el llego dándome una taza de chocolate caliente y comenzamos a conversar, después nos dimos cuenta como los niños nos veían curiosos y comenzaban a reír si de una travesura se tratara, nos volteamos a ver para tratar de entender a que se referían hasta que la más pequeña, si no mal recuerdo Nana-chan señalo el muérdago, cuando lo vimos entendimos a que se referían, lo cual provoco dos cosas, primera que me pusiera de los nervios y segunda que la urticaria empezará a brotarme, iba a escaparme, pero aunque no lo creas los niños pequeños tienen un gran poder de persuasión, serán miniaturas humanas muy adorables, pero realmente de ese tamaño son peligrosos, al final aceptamos, pero les dijimos que en la mejilla, ya en cuanto él me iba dar el beso, no sé cómo estuvo pero lo vi directo a los ojos y el a mí, y lo admito su mirada me atrapo queda hipnotizada para ser más exacta, no pude dejar de mirarlo y cuando acorde mis brazos estaban abrazándolo por el cuello y sentía sus labios contra los míos, nos separamos y antes de ver la cara de escepticismos de los niños y la que el tenia, termine desmayada en el suelo, después de eso, ya no hablamos de lo que paso, nos evitábamos a toda costa; no lo pude ver a la cara de nuevo, fue de los más vergonzoso – cubrió su cara con sus dos manos para evitar que la rubia viera lo avergonzada y sonrojada que se encontraba en ese momento

\- Kana-chan, entonces eso quiere decir, que él, es la segunda persona que te ha besado – sin verla a los ojos asintió – vaya, onii-chan parece que ya no tienes oportunidades con Kana-chan

\- Que dijiste Mariya-san?

\- No, nada, nada, solo que todo ha sido tan repentino, me alegra mucho que conocieras a alguien tan bueno como el, hubiera sido maravilloso que él y tu estuvieran casados

\- Jejeje, oh, vamos, no lo creo, jejeje

\- Ya verás que sí, de seguro que te amaba en secreto y nunca te lo dijo por vergüenza, ah, ese tipo de hombres son los más románticos, casi tan románticos como mi Hotaru-kun – al decir el nombre de su novio se sonrojo

\- ¿Hotaru-kun, y ese quién es?

\- Ah, no nadie, ajaja, no me hagas caso – la peli azul iba a volver a preguntar, cuando un par de sombras les impidieron seguir viendo el paisaje blanco, ellas voltearon y se encontraron con dos personas, una pequeña y animada chica de cabello anaranjado y un chico serio de cabellera plateada que miraba serio a Kanako, haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa – disculpe, pero se les ofrece algo – la del cabello anaranjado hablo

\- Asi es, pero antes permíteme presentarnos mi nombre es Aikuro Mina y este con cara de ogro es mi hermano Aikuro Reiji

\- Un gusto conocerlos, soy Shidou Mariya y ella es mi amiga… - pero antes de decir el nombre de la peli azul, la de cabello anaranjado se le adelanto

\- Ella es Miyamae Kanako, v¡erdad que si?

\- Si, ¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunto curiosa y confundida

\- Oh, no lo puedo creer – tomo de las manos a la peli azul – estuve esperando mucho tiempo por conocerte, es genial, frente a mi tengo a la princesa de la nieve, onii-chan, no crees que es asombroso

\- Si, si muy asombroso – aventó a un lado a su hermana – escúchame bien, a mí no me interesa el nombre con el que te llamen, pero si me importa tener una competencia contigo en Snowboard, así que aceptas o que

\- Mo… no seas grosero, por lo menos pídeselo amablemente – saco de quien sabe dónde una cámara y una libreta junto con un bolígrafo – pero antes de que les des una buena paliza a este bobo, puedo tener tu autógrafo, y que de preferencia diga, para mi más grande fan Aikuro Mina – la rubia no sabía que decir, todo paso muy rápido, solo veía como Kanako firmaba la libreta y se fotografiaba con la chica, pero ya no lo soporto más y detuvo este espectáculo

\- Espera un momento, podría alguien explicarme que rayos pasa aquí, ¿qué es eso de la princesa de la nieve?, y ¿de dónde conoces a Kana-chan?

\- Ah, bueno, en realidad no la conozco, pero he escuchado grandiosas historias de ella además de ver su video en la competencia de snowboard de hace unos años y déjame decirte que nunca había visto a alguien vencer a todos los competidores en las diferentes pruebas realizadas, en cualquier pista, con cualquier regla, ella sabe cómo hacer que esos idiotas deportistas profesionales se traguen sus palabras.

\- Explícame eso, no lo entiendo muy bien

\- Bueno… eso es simple… - con voz sería la de cabellera naranja comenzó – hay que mencionar antes que nada que el snowboard es un deporte extremo y muy peligroso, se realiza en pendientes inclinadas, con una tabla para deslizarte por la nieve y como bien has de saber, uno nunca imagina que puede haber debajo de esta, las pitas se preparan no solo con inclinaciones, sino con diferentes formas de inclinación en el terreno para que al deportista no le resulte sencillo, pues bien esta mujer que tengo ante mí, vence esa teoría, ella puede realizar todas las modalidades de competición, el Freestly, Alf-pipe, Slopestyle, Big Air, Jibbing, Quaeterpipe, Freeride, Freeride extremo, Eslalom paralelo, Boardrcross y una que antes era solo para esquí el Snowboard de montaña, muchos pueden ser especialistas en alguna de estas modalidades o ser expertos en todas, pero ella, no solo las domina todas, sino que llega a impresionar más allá de la realidad, llegando a las expectativas deseadas y sin tener un verdadero entrenamiento, es por eso que se le dio el nombre de princesa de a nieve y en definitiva es la mejor en este deporte

\- Bien, ya basta de palabras, tú te vienes conmigo – el chico tomo de la mano a Kanako llevándosela a una pista para practicar snowboard, dicha acción no pasó desapercibida para la hermana y Mariya, que los siguieron, la rubia quedo tan impactada por la historia que por eso no los detuvo, deseaba que su querida amiga venciera a ese sujeto, por su parte Mina llevaba la cámara y una de video, quería rememorar esto para siempre.

Claro que como es bien dicho, nunca falta que alguien las esté cuidando – más en específico acosando, pero depende del punto de vista de cada uno – un cierto mayordomo detuvo el andar del grupo y exigió una explicación, más que nada exigió que soltaran a Kanako

\- Acaso no me escuchaste, suéltala ahora

\- Tch… y porque tendría que escuchar a un tipo con cara de idiota – el mayordomo comenzaba a alterarse de sobremanera, especialmente por la manera en la que ese tipo tenia sujeta a Kanako – no me digas que estas molesto porque me estoy llevando a tu novia – pregunto burlonamente mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la peli azul y la acercaba más a él, los nervios de Rindou comenzaban a alterarse, mientras la hermana el chico tomaba fotografías y Mariya ayudaba con la cámara de video – de alguna manera termino convencida – por su parte la peli azul comenzaba a marearse, estar cerca de dos hombres no le resultaba nada bueno y en su parte que uno de esos dos la estuviera abrazando y pegándola más a él, terminaría en dos cosas, que se desmayara ahí mismo o muriera sin haber conocido el amor, tal vez la segunda opción sería la más indicada y así renacería y encontraría a su verdadero amor, una hermosa doncella que nunca la dejaría por nada del mundo, que compartiría todo y encontrándose en la flor de la pasión se entregarían mutuamente.

Las fantasías en su cerebro comenzaban a correr demasiado rápido provocando que la sangre escurriera de su nariz y manchara la chamarra del susodicho, este al darse cuenta se molestó enormemente arrojándola lejos de él, la peli azul seguía tan metida en sus fantasías que no se dio cuenta ni de que Rindou fue quien la atrapo

\- Me mancho de sangre, mujer te voy a…

\- Tu no le pondrás un dedo encima, o te mato

\- Así, vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres – comenzó a tronarse los nudillos de las manos, pero fue detenido por un certero golpe en la entrepierna por parte de su hermana menor, cayendo al suelo y perdiendo el color en su piel – ma…maldita… mocosa…

\- ¿Te dolió?, ajajaja, que idiota eres, debería de guardar esto para la posteridad – fotografió de distintos ángulos a su hermano que se retorcía en el suelo de dolor – tarado, oye Mari-chan, grabaste la patada

\- Si, si lo hice

\- JAJAJA, perfecto, cuando llegue a casa lo subiré a internet con el nombre de "mi hermano idiota", será un éxito y ganara millones

Por su parte Rindou trataba de despertar a Kanako que seguía fantaseando, sangrando y de alguna extraña manera también a babear, la zarandeó por más de 5 minutos pero pareciera que la mujer no quería volver del maravilloso mundo de Kanako-landia, la tierra del yuri y perversiones inimaginables, comenzó a desesperarse, así que opto por la salida más razonable que se le ocurrió – claro, como si le creyeran – le dio un pequeño beso en la frente – según él, para alejarse de la posible tentación de besarla en la boca – se quedó así por 5 microsegundos, pero tiempo suficiente para escuchar el enorme grito de Kanako y que caí a la nieve rodando de un lado a otro limpiando los restos de ADN que el susodicho le había dejado, pero lo bueno fue que despertó y eso era lo importante.

Se levantó molesta y se sacudió toda la nieve para tomar un poco de la misma y hacer una bola de nieve la cual arrojo al mayordomo pero este la esquivo fácilmente, estaba tan enojada que lo comenzó a perseguir lanzado y lanzando montones de bolas de nieve, pero como había perdido sangré importante se cansó y cayo de rodillas, respiro profundamente para tratar de recuperar el aliento

\- Ya te cansaste Kanako-sama? – pregunto burlón

\- Ca… cállate… y déjame en paz…tarado… - como pudo se levantó pero tropezó, claro que fue detenida por el mayordomo, pero cuidado que la intrépida Miyamae Kanako aún tenía en su poder una bola de nieve, la cual acertó perfectamente en la cara del hombre – jajaja, deberías de tener cuidado Rindou-san, nunca debes de sobrevalorar a la grandiosa Kanako-sama

\- Habxiw – la nieve se le había metido a la boca – creo que tienes razón

\- Kana-chan, ¿estás bien?

\- Oh, Mariya-san, si estoy bien, con hambre y sed, pero bien

\- Me alegra tanto que se encuentre bien princesa de la nieve

\- Ajaja si, este solo dime Kanako

\- De acuerdo Kanako-hime – a la susodicha solo le dio un tic en el ojo – entonces, no te lastimo mi tonto hermano, aún es posible que compitas y lo venzas para que deje de ser un presuntuoso

\- Kanako-sama, no participara con ese sujeto, es muy peligroso especialmente siendo ella una señorita delicada

\- Oh, cielos y ¿usted quién es? – pregunto curiosa Mina, hasta que una idea se le vino – no me diga que es su novio, vaya, no me lo creo – y sacando una pequeña grabadora, comenzó con su entrevista – dígame su nombre y edad y la relación que mantiene con Miyamae Kanako más conocida en estos lares como la princesa de la nieve, le recuerdo que esta entrevista es para todos los fans de esta gran deportista, no omita detalles

\- Mi nombre es Shinouji Rindou y tengo 26 años, y la relación que mantengo con Kanako-sama es… como definirla muy especial

\- Llevan mucho tiempo de conocidos?, un romance de años escondido acaso?

\- Si me lo preguntas así yo diría que…

\- Tu no dirás nada, tonto – Mariya lo golpeo con una sartén, de donde la saco, bueno casualmente creerán que se cayó del cielo, porque al parecer se le había caído a un avión que se dedica al transporte de enormes utensilios de cocina, y ella lo vio ahí tirado así que solo decidió sacarle un buen uso, pero regresando al momento dejo inconsciente al hombre y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza – así aprenderás a no hablar de mas, por favor Mina-chan, apaga la grabadora, la relación que él tiene con Kana-chan es de pura amistada, si te dice algo es mentira, entendido

\- Está bien, pero no te enojes Mari-chan, Kanako-hime, aun estas dispuesta a aceptar el reto de mi tonto hermano

\- Sí, sí, porque no, hace mucho que no lo práctico, quizás este algo oxidada

\- No hay problema, estoy segura de que sigues tan genial como siempre, pues bien haya vamos – pero antes de ir a la pista nuestra querida Matsurika hizo su tan esperada aparición – y ¿esta quién es?

\- Mucho gusto soy Shinouji Matsurika, en este momento participo como el personaje incidental, y vengo a informales que la pista esta lista, además de que he escuchado que Kanako-sama ha aceptado un reto, por lo que me he tomado la libertad de preparar la pista para las diferentes modalidades de este deporte, pero solo podrán escoger una, así que ¿cuál desean?

\- Cielos, eso suena tan tentador, bueno ya que mi hermano esta medio muerto todavía- volteo a ver al chico que seguía tirado – escogeré por él y elijo el FREESTYLE

\- Buena elección, por favor síganme – indico la peli gris

\- Yay, vamos allá, vamos allá, para que Kanako-hime le dé una paliza a mi hermano, vamos allá

* * *

Alejado de todo ese ajetreo se encontraba Shizu, que ayudaba a su novia a aprender esquí, aunque claro no estaba muy concentrado, ya que desde hace un buen rato no había visto ni a su hermana, Matsurika, Rindou o la tonta cerda, ¿a dónde se habían ido?, se supone que no deben alejarse y vigilar a las estudiantes, escucho un ajetreo que provenía de lo lejos y decidió ir a verificar que pasaba

\- Shizu-kun, ¿a dónde vas?

\- Voy a ver qué pasa por allá, además esos mediocres se largaron a quien sabe dónde y dejaron a las estudiantes solas

\- Tienes razón, te acompaño, vamos, vamos – siguió al rubio, que trataba de ir lo más lento posible para que a la castaña no se le dificultara seguirle, cuando llegaron al lugar no había nadie, pero pudo distinguir en el suelo algo que no era tan blanco como la nieve del lugar, le indico a Miki que tuviera cuidado, podría ser algún animal muerto o su hermana inconsciente, al llegar al lugar, se fijó que era nada ma y nada menos que su mayordomo, el cual aún tenía el chichón en la cabeza, bufo por lo bajo y se acercó para despertar al hombre que parecía tenía un placentero sueño, el rubio decidió despertarlo, propinándole una buena bofetada que hizo eco por todas las montañas, pero resulto efectiva para que despertara

\- ¿Porque me pegaste?, acaso estas demente

\- Y yo que creí que me había hecho el milagro de ya no verte de nuevo

\- Que gracioso, más bien tu… ¿Kanako-sama? – volteo a todos lados buscándola – no viste a Kanako-sama?

\- No, desde hace rato no veo a nadie, a donde se fueron todos?, que no saben que tiene una responsabilidad

\- Si, si, lo importante ahora es salvar a Kanako-sama

\- Siquiera me estas escuchando, acaso en la único que piensas es en la tonta cerda

\- Por ahora, si es mi mayor prioridad, está en peligro

\- ¿Qué?, ¿mi hermana en peligro? – la cara de la castaña se tornó en una mueca de horror, en solo pensar que le sucediera algo a su hermana

\- No le creas Miki, solo exagera, de seguro ha de estar por ahí, haciendo de las suyas – pero en eso escucharon un grito más específicamente el de una mujer, provenía de unos metros más adelante, pero fue lo suficientemente alto, para poner en alerta a las tres personas que ahí estaban, que no tardaron nada en reaccionar e ir al lugar de donde provenía.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con todos los desaparecidos y una persona más a la que no conocían y estaba con una cámara y a Mariya que sostenía una cámara de video y la cual no soltaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, el rubio estaba a punto de preguntar qué carajo estaban haciendo, pero oportunamente Matsurika intervino

\- Vera Shizu-sama, Mariya-sama y Mina-sama estaba grabando y tomando fotografías

\- Si, ya me di cuenta gracias por mencionar lo obvio, pero a que rayos están fotografiando, es más ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

\- Si, Shizu-sama no fuera tan idiota y dejara de interrumpirme, entonces quizás se enteraría de lo que está pasando – el susodicho resistió las ganas de querer decirle una sarta de groserías – como decía, están fotografiando y grabando la gran proeza de Kanako-sama, que en estos momentos está haciendo una demostración de sus grandes habilidades en el snowboard y si no me cree por favor volteen y vean la pantalla que se encuentra a su izquierda si son tan amables – los tres giraron y vieron en la pantalla como cierta persona saltaba una especie de precipicio entre un cumulo y otro de nieve, para después caer y continuar con su recorrido saltando y girando en el aire, los tres se quedaron sorprendidos por la maestría de esa persona con la tabla – como pueden darse cuenta, está llevando una sincronización perfecta, no muy común y que no se ha caído en ninguno de los obstáculos que he puesto – y mágicamente en la pantalla apareció como la persona en cuestión saltaba un enorme pozo lleno de anguilas eléctricas, a los presentes solo se les resbalo una gotita estilo anime – oh, miren ya está de regreso – señalo como esta persona se acercaba a la línea de meta, por su parte el equipo de grabación estaba listo para cubrir la gran hazaña, y apareció, con la gran velocidad que llevaba más el montículo de nieve que tuvo que cruzar parecía que estaba volando, y en eso escucharon

\- ¡Sonríe para la cámara!, quítate las gafas Kana-chan – y así lo hizo, quizás sería por el momento, la luz del lugar, o simplemente por juegos malvados y crueles que suele hacer la mente, pero en cuanto esta persona se quitó las gafas, se dieron cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que Kanako, quien hacia una señal de victoria que tanto como Mariya y Mina capturaron en el momento; por su parte Shizu y Rindou quedaron idiotizados, digo hipnotizados por lo linda que se veía Kanako en ese momento, casi parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para esos dos y la única palabra que se les cruzo por la cabeza en ese momento fue la de _tenshi*_ , por su parte la peli azul se dio cuenta que su tiempo en el aire no duraría mucho por lo cual se recoloco las gafas y preparo su aterrizaje en la nieve, que de nueva cuenta fue espectacular, un giro y cayo derrapando por la nieve, para finalmente llegar a la línea de meta y ser seguida por la rubia y la de cabellera anaranjada

\- Vaya, eso realmente fue impresionante, Miki-sama, que tal si vamos a felicitar a su hermana

\- Sí, pero y Shizu-kun y Rindou-san

\- Ah, por ellos no te preocupes en un momento nos alcanzaran, si es que despiertan de su shock – esto último lo dijo en un susurro, viendo como esto seguían sin prestar atención a su alrededor

Al llegar con la peli azul, esta se estaba quitando las gafas y el gorro que traía puesto, sacudiéndose la nieve de la chamarra, para saludarlas a todas y recibir un fuerte abrazo de la rubia

\- Kana-chan eso fu increíble – dijo sin separarse de la susodicha, que comenzaba a imaginarse otras cosas

\- Jejeje, no fue nada ya vez

\- Nada, pero cielos, en verdad eres modesta Kanako-hime, eso fue una total demostración de tu grandeza en este deporte – dijo la peli naranja, la peli azul solo rascaba su cabeza con vergüenza

\- Onee-chan, no sabía que practicabas snowboard, fue impresionante

\- Siempre fuiste un caso perdido en la escuela, pero has demostrado interesante habilidades para esto, pequeña idiota

\- Matsurika-san, me estas alagando o me estas insultando

\- En realidad te estoy halagando, pero como siempre tu minúsculo cerebro no sabe identificar nada, es más puedo decirte lo que tienes planeado hacerle a Mariya-sama en estos momentos

\- Ahora sí ya me enoje, te voy a… - pero antes de siquiera atacar a la peli gris, el muchacho que la había retado hizo su acto de presencia

\- Oh, pero si es mi querido onii-chan, jajaja y yo que creía que te habías ido para evitar la vergüenza, pero me doy cuenta de que aceptaras la humillación como todo un hombre, te felicito – y la ropa de invierno que traía puesta, paso a ser la de un viejo y sabio ermitaño, que felicitaba a su joven discípulo al aceptar el error

\- Tch, ya cállate enana demoniaca, - soltó un suspiro y se giró para donde estaba Kanako, que en cuanto lo vio se puso nerviosa y la urticaria comenzó a aparecer – aunque me moleste, esa enana tiene razón, perdí, así que, fue un buen encuentro – le extendió la mano en señal de paz, la peli azul lo dudo unos momentos y se giró para pensar en qué hacer, se froto las manos con cuidado y se aseguró que el guante estuviera bien puesto, aunque la urticaria siguiera el efecto quizás sería menor, girándose de regreso y de manera robótica se le acerco y extendió la mano, para después darle un ligero apretón en son de paz

\- Qué lindo, pero acaso no era que Reiji-kun, le iba a pedir una cita Kanako-hime después de vencerla – en cuanto había terminado de hablar, el susodicho se sonrojo hasta mas no poder y se acercó a su hermana para comenzar a darle de coscorrones por decir cosas innecesarias

\- ¡YO JAMAS DIJE ESO, IDIOTA!

\- Claro, que lo dijiste, incluso que le ibas a pedir un beso y no sé qué más – esta vez esquivo el ataque de su hermano y se refugió detrás de la peli azul – ja, mientras esté detrás de Kanako-hime estaré a salvo, tonto – le enseño la lengua a su hermano

\- Tu… maldita enana demoniaca

\- Bu, bu, y que piensa hacer el gran bebé llorón, bu, bu, lo vez Kanako-hime, él quiere tener una cita contigo, es más quiere tenerla desde que estaba en la secundaria

\- Ya cállate bruja chismosa – pero antes de que la hermana contratacará, la peli azul interrumpió

\- ¿Secundaria?, pues ¿cuantos años tienen ustedes dos? – volteo a verlos aleatoriamente, la peli naranja salió de su escondite y tomo a su hermano del brazo para que se acercara mas

\- Yo tengo 21 años y este tonto tiene 16, pronto a cumplir los 17 y sera más hombre y menos púberto

\- 16?, pero si se ve más mayor, que eso

\- Tú crees, más bien yo diría que es alto y con cara de idiota

\- Repite de nuevo eso, pequeña bruja – giro para ver a su hermana y tronar sus nudillos

\- Qué?, acaso lo vas a negar, no es mi culpa que la naturaleza te diera ese rostro, no culpes a nuestros padres

\- ¡BIEN, SUFICIENTE! – la peli azul se metió en medio de los dos, para evitar un trifulca – Mina-san como su hermana mayor debes comportarte y tu Reiji-san eres casi un hombre asi que cálmense de una vez

\- Y porque debes regañarme a mí también, sensei? – pregunto molesto el chico

\- Los regaño a los dos porque… - y en su cerebro se oyó un clic y vio al chico con la cara de sorpresa más grande de su vida – me llamaste sensei? – el asintió – como rayos yo voy a ser tu sensei, si ni te conozco

\- Claro que me conoce, o acaso ya se olvidó de mí, de… - dudo unos momentos en lo que iba a decir, respiro profundamente y soltó lentamente el aire – ya se olvidó de Makoto-kun…

\- Makoto-kun? – 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, es que el cerebro de Kanako, trabaja lento - ¡¿QUE?!, ese Makoto-kun… no, tú no puedes ser ese Makoto-kun, pero si él estaba asi de chiquito – señalo colocando su mano a la altura de su cintura, haciendo que el joven se sonrojara por recordar su antigua estatura – además él tenía un rostro todo lindo y mono, parecía un muñequito, aunque fuera ya todo un estudiante de secundaria, realmente era adorable

\- Pues sí, ese era yo – dijo sin voltearla a ver, ya que se sonrojo por todo lo que ella había dicho

\- No, no puedo creerlo, haber demuéstralo – y en menos de cinco segundos tenía en sus manos el celular del joven, con la foto de pantalla donde salía ella con el susodicho – dios… si eres tú, no me lo creo – antes de que hablara, la peli azul tomo las manos de este olvidando su urticaria y la sorpresa de los presentes y de las dos personas que acaban de salir del shock de hace unos minutos por verla en la nieve, tal acción hizo sonrojar al muchacho – me alegra tanto verte de nuevo Makoto-kun, quien diría que en tan solo dos años te ibas a poner asi de alto y guapo, pero Aikuro Reiji, creí que tu apellido era Makoto?

\- Si, si lo era, pero mis padres se divorciaron asi que tenemos el apellido de nuestra madre

\- Ya veo, era algo inevitable – el joven bajo la cabeza al recordar algo tan triste, pero la peli azul apretó sus manos para que la viera – pero me pone feliz el poder verte y que pueda hablar contigo, extrañaba al lindo, encantador y amable muchacho que eres

\- A mí también Miya-sensei

\- Ou pero que tierno – dijo Mina, con lagrimillas en los ojos, después de haberlos fotografiado – será la mejor historia de amor jamás antes contada, el estudiante que se reencuentra con su maestra y primer amor, dios acaso no es conmovedor – eso hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, y que el muchacho comenzara a perseguir a su hermana para quitarle la cámara, la peli azul solo veía divertida, por su parte Mariya fue a hablar con Kanako

\- Eto… Kana-chan, entonces ya lo conocías y fue tu alumno

\- Si y no, veras yo era la asistente del director en ese tiempo, asi que cuando alguien faltaba yo tenía que ir a dar clases, algunas veces me toco ir a su salón y ahí lo conocí, pero te lo juro era un niño encantador, no parecía de secundaria y estaba muy pequeñito, siempre charlábamos, más que un estudiante fue mi amigo

\- So, ya veo, Kana-chan, tu vida sí que ha sido interesante, hasta hiciste que un jovencito se enamorara de ti

\- Dijiste algo Mariya-san – ella negó – bueno, Makoto-kun, podrías venir un momento

\- Si, ya voy Miya-sensei – se acercó a Kanako después de haberle quitado la cámara a su hermana y borrar la foto – sucede algo

\- Me prestas tu teléfono – él se lo entrego – bien, veamos, mmm… ¡LISTO! – se lo regreso – ahora ya tienes mi número de teléfono

\- ¿He?, pero…

\- No, nada de peros, hace mucho que no te veo y extraño nuestras charlas, además asi cuando estés en problemas o necesites ayuda, no dudes en llamarme que ahí estaré entendido, por algo seguimos siendo amigos

\- Hmmm… si amigos… - la peli azul sonrió, y le indico que se acercara un poco más – sucede algo… - ella tomo las mejillas del muchacho y lo acerco más a ella para darle un pequeño y tierno beso en la frente, haciendo que este se separara de la vergüenza – y eso porque fue? – se tocó la frente

\- Porque el día que me fui no pude despedirme de ti como debía, recuerdas te prometí que te iba a dar un beso por ser tan buen niño

\- Ah… yo… ¡YA NO SOY UN NIÑO!, ya me voy – y así como llego se fue, excepto que salió corriendo con la cara más roja que un tomate, y la peli azul lo único que hizo fue despedirse con la mano, por su parte la peli anaranjada, se despidió como debía de cada uno, dándole su teléfono a Mariya para comunicarse y le prometió enviar las fotos y video, claro después de subirlas a internet

\- Por mi parte es todo, espero que nos volvamos a ver Kanako-hime

\- Yo también espero verlos de nuevo Mina-san

\- Si, la siguiente dale otra paliza a mi hermano y… sal con él, solo como un regalo, le gustas desde que estaba en la secundaria – esto se lo susurro para que nadie más oyera… o eso creyó – bueno por mi parte me despido, hasta luego Kanako-hime Mari-chan, bye-bye

\- Hasta luego, Kana-chan, eres tan tierna – no respondió – ¿Kana-chan? – se acercó, solo para ver como la susodicha estaba más pálida que un fantasma y lanzaba espuma por la boca, y en cuanto la toco cayó al suelo con los ojos más idos que nada - ¡KYA, KANA-CHAN!

\- Interesante, ya decía que se había tardado en reaccionar

\- Matsurika, ven ayúdame, que no vez que se está muriendo

\- Si se estuviera muriendo no estaría temblando y aventando baba por la boca

\- Dios, Rindou acércate y ayúdame tenemos que llevarla adentro a… - el susodicha no decía nada, no se movía, estaba ido – pero que te pasa?, hermano ayúdame – estaba igual o peor – ah, es que nadie me va a ayudar – grito al cielo

Para su suerte, o quizás no, la única que estaba en sus cinco sentidos fue Miki, que con un poco de dificultad ayudo a Mariya a cargar a Kanako hasta el hotel, para llevarla a su habitación y que descansara.

Al llegar la dejaron que durmiera, quizás el sueño la regresaría a la normalidad, salieron de la habitación y ambas soltaron un gran suspiro por el enorme esfuerzo que habían hecho desde la pista hasta el hotel, bajaron al vestíbulo para informa que la habían dejado en su cuarto, encontrándose con que Rindou y Shizu ya habían vuelto en sí y salido de su estupefacción.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápido y cierta mujer de cabellera azul estaba despertando, se sentó en la cama algo mareada, tratando de recordar que había pasado y como había terminado en su habitación, hasta que finalmente su memoria hizo su trabajo, avergonzándose y mareándose de nueva cuenta, en que rayos pensaba, era cierto que era un muy querido amigo y eso, pero a que mierda, ya no era ese niño tierno y adorable, ya era todo un adolescente casi un hombre, se paró algo mareada y se fue a lavar la cara, se cambió de ropa y se puso otra chamarra y pantalón, decidió bajar de nueva cuenta al vestíbulo, de seguro Mariya estaría muy preocupada y Shizu la regañaría por su falta de profesionalidad y responsabilidad y bla, bla… de pensar en eso le daba dolor de cabeza.

Estando abajo no encontró a nadie, ¿a dónde se había ido todo el mundo?, pero escucho un barullo que provenía de la sala de descanso que tenían, se acercó para ver qué pasaba, abrió la puerta y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, pero antes de siquiera hablar, sintió un enorme choque eléctrico una sensación que en su vida jamás antes había sentido, para sentir su mejilla roja y caliente, y ver a una alumna con los ojos llorosos, siendo sostenida por Rindou

\- Es su culpa, por su culpa Momo se perdió

\- Cálmate, esa no es manera de tratar a Kanako-sama

\- Manera? Pff, por favor esta mujer es una cualquiera y una estúpida, perdió a Momo-chan, la mato es una asesina

\- ¿He?, no… no entiendo nada, Rindou-san, podrían explicarme que está pasando aquí – ella lo vio de manera suplicante y aterrada, pero él no dijo nada y eso le preocupo – alguien dígame…

\- Yo te diré que sucede aquí – ella volteo para ver como el rubio la observaba con rabia y odio, y eso le causo escalofríos, ya que aunque acostumbrada, esta vez su mirada era fría y eso le aterro – recuerdas cual era tu trabajo, tu misión – ella asintió – bien, bien, pues parece que no, te dije que debías estar al cuidado de las estudiantes, vigilando que nadie se lastimara o perdiera, y sabes que hiciste, te largaste a jugar con un niño, un mocoso, olvidando a que habías venido, estas no son vacaciones, es tu trabajo, no venias a divertirte sino a ser responsable

\- No, no te entiendo

\- Que no me entiendes?, acaso eres sorda – su tono de voz asusto a los presentes - ¡MIENTRAS TU TE DIVERTIAS CON MAKOTO-KUN, UNA DE NUESTRAS ESTUDIANTES SE PERDIO!, ha estado perdida por más de 8 horas y nadie sabe nada, y mira, vez, vez, hay una tormenta de nieve, y si no la encuentran que le vamos a decir a sus padres, que mientras su niña estaba perdida y sola, quien debía cuidarlas estaba jugando y divirtiéndose – la cara de Kanako palideceo, pero esta vez no fue por la urticaria o por haber tocado un hombre, sino porque estaba asustada, era cierto, todo era cierto, si hubiera estado pendiente de las chicas, sino hubiera hablado con Mariya del snowboard, sino… se giró bruscamente y salió del lugar para que nadie viera sus lágrimas, el rubio las noto e igualmente el mayordomo que ya había soltado a la chica que golpeó a Kanako iba a seguirla pero la mano de su hermana lo detuvo

\- Fuiste demasiado duro hermano – dijo Mariya

\- Duro?, más bien tu eres demasiado sensible hermana, ahora mismo tengo a una estudiante perdida y no tengo que estarme preocupando por los sentimientos de una mujer irresponsable como ella

\- Enserio?, quizás deberías empezar a medir tus palabras

\- Medir mis palabras?, querida hermana, creo que deberías de dejar de hablar con esa mujer – volteo con el mayordomo – Rindou, como va el equipo de búsqueda alguna noticia hasta ahora

\- Ninguna, el equipo sigue buscando, pero por la tormenta algunos han pensado en volver, las posibilidades de que siga con vida son muy bajas y… - pero antes de que siguiera con su informe, un empleado del hotel entro muy agitado

\- Que sucede?, cálmese y hable despacio

\- Se… se… ¡SE HAN ROBADO UNA DE LOS MOTONIEVES!

\- Como que se robaron una motonieve, y con este clima a que idiota se le ocurrí… ¡RINDOU, VE A LA HABITACION DE KANAKO! – y en menos de tres segundos se fue

\- Espera, estás diciendo que ella tomo una de las motonieve, eso es imposible, mi hermana no se atrevería a hacer tal cosa – dijo Miki preocupada

\- De seguro fue para escapar, desde un principio esa mujer no me agrado – dijo la chica que había golpeado a Kanako

\- No lo creo, ella debió haberla tomado con otra intención – alego Mariya en su defensa

\- Otra intención?, por favor si a leguas se ve que es una mujer malvada, sin corazón y sin cerebro – dijo otra de las alumnas, más que nada del club de fans de Shizu, y ese mismo club comenzó a decir un montón de cosas contra Kanako, pero fueron silenciadas por Shizu, que veía como regresaba Rindou

\- ¿Y bien? – el negó – se fue, pero en que está pensando esa idiota, en esa tormenta va a morir

* * *

Doloroso, si mucho, realmente era doloroso, no solo por lo que dijo, sino porque realmente era cierto, lo olvidó por completo, había olvidado su responsabilidad y por haberlo hecho puso en riesgo la vida de una inocente, no, no lo permitiría, por ello, en cuanto salió de la sala de descanso subió a su habitación y se puso un gorro, gafas de nieve, guantes, una chamarra más gruesa y las botas, ella lo iba a solucionar, seria ella quien rescataría a su alumna, nadie más, solo ella podría hacerlo, de manera sigilosa, salió y se robó una de las motonieve, la salvaría, sin duda alguna la salvaría.

Cada minuto en la nieve era una tortura y el frio era azotador, la peli azul no lo resistía más, pero no podía darse por vencida, continuo con la motonieve por todo el lugar tratando de encontrar algo, pero nada, y la tormenta se la estaba poniendo difícil

\- " _Querida madre en el cielo, sé que he cometido muchos errores, pero por favor, te lo ruego, ayúdame, ayúdame a encontrarla, ella no merece morir y menos por mi culpa, sé que mi error no puede ser compensado, pero no quiero que muera no quiero_ " – unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, se las seco rápido, ya que este no era un momento para llorar, y en ese momento escucho un ruido, el sonido de un teléfono más específicamente su alarma, se concentró para localizar ese sonido en un solo punto, pero era difícil con la nieve y el viento, con toda la concentración del mundo pudo localizar el sonido, solo esperaba que no se equivocara, de manera violenta sin importarle la tormenta se dirigió a la derecha, la nieve le daba de lleno en la cara, pero eso no la detendría para nada, no, claro que no, porque una pequeña tormenta de nieve no era nada para Miyamae Kanako la mujer que durante dos años soporte a Shidou Mariya, noto que de entre la nieve y sobresalía una pequeña luz, detuvo la motonieve y bajo, para cercarse apresurada y comenzar a excavar en la nieve, pero pronto sintió algo debajo, estaba tibio, con todas sus fuerzas movió aquel objeto, para encontrarse efectivamente con la chica, que se encontraba inconsciente – Momo-chan, vamos despierta Momo-chan – la movió para que despertara, la apretó contra su pecho y la volvió a mover de manera más fuerte – vamos Momo-chan, despierta, no te des por vencida ¡MOMO-CHAN! – y de nuevo comenzó a llorar, sintiendo como algo se movía entre sus brazos, volteo para ver como la chica abría de manera lenta sus ojos y la veía, enfocando su mirada, para después llevarse una gran sorpresa y tratar de zafarse – tranquila, tranquila, soy yo, soy Miyamae Kanako tu profesora

\- Sé quién es usted, suélteme, esto no salió como debía… lárguese – a pesar de encontrarse débil, estaba molesta

\- Pero, de que hablas, no digas eso, debemos irnos, todos están preocupados por ti

\- Preocupados?, por favor, más bien usted vino solo para ser la heroína con Shizu

\- Perdón?, pero creo que no te entiendo, que tiene que ver el director Shidou en todo esto

\- Oh así que ahora es el director Shidou, dios que falsa es usted, porque no se larga mejor, se suponía que quien debía venir era Shizu y no usted vieja

\- He?, entonces esto de perderte era un plan

\- Tch… si y qué?, ahora todo está arruinado, me lo suponía, él no tiene más ojos que para usted, de seguro ahora vendrá porque usted quiso hacerse la heroína – ella comenzó a llorar – no es justo, me esforcé demasiado, para esto, se suponía que él me salvaría, pero usted interviene en el amor de dos personas, porque se mete en nuestro camino, lárguese y déjeme morir, prefiero morir a que usted me salve, si Shizu no viene qué caso tiene seguir aquí, no merezco vivir, esto no tiene sentido, no… - un tremendo sonido se escuchó por todo el bosque, los ojos de la joven se dilataron llevándose una mano a la mejilla

\- ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!, como se te ocurre decir eso, plan?, heroína?, amor?, de verdad estas segura de todo lo que estás diciendo, me dices que yo, yo arruine su oportunidad de ser felices, de estar juntos, acaso eres una niña haciendo un berrinche, eres una joven, una estudiante de Ame no Kisaki, que tiene toda una vida por delante, que si el no viene no mereces vivir, acaso entiendes lo fuerte que es esa palabra, tu, tienes padres, amigos, gente que te espera, espera feliz tu regreso, dime si tu mueres, a quien le entristecería mas, a un hombre que apenas y conoces bien, o a tu familia que ha estado contigo desde que te vio nacer?, escúchame bien, nunca, nunca en tu vida, ni ahora ni nunca, digas que no vale nada sino estas con un hombre, porque de esos en el mundo hay muchos pero una familia y padres que te aman esos, solo te los dan una vez en la vida – ella no dijo nada, solo vio a Kanako, para después comenzar a llorar, la peli azul solo suspiro y abrazo a la joven, sintiendo como esta temblaba no del miedo sino del frio, la peli azul procedió, se quitó la enorme chamarra que traía y una pequeña que llevaba abajo poniéndoselas a la chica que se sorprendió ante el acto de la peli azul, procedió a cargársela en la espalda y caminar de regreso a la motonieve, se sentó y coloco a la joven delante de ella, para así tratar de mantenerla en calor, encendió el vehículo y emprendió su viaje de regreso al hotel.

* * *

El viaje fue silencioso, nadie hablaba, solo estaba el sonido de la nieve y de la moto, a la peli azul comenzaban a pesarle los ojos y darle mucho frio también, quizás debió haber traído una manta extra o algo, porque hacia un frio de los mil demonios

\- Miyamae-sensei…

\- Hmm… ¿dijiste algo?

\- Lo lamento…

\- ¿Porque?

\- Yo hice una tontería

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si, vera este era un plan, que había hecho con las chicas del club, era que yo me perdía y…

\- Shizu te rescataría

\- Sí, pero también consistía en que a usted la despidieran, y tendríamos el campo disponible con Shizu y eso, pero como vio parece que resulto desfavorable

\- Ya vez que sí, pero quizás y eso si me despida, así como esta de loco, pero bueno, ya que

\- ¿Sensei?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Usted, no está enamorada del director, no le gusta, no siente nada por él

\- Esto parece un deyabu, la respuesta es no, nunca he sentido nada por él

\- Y porque?, él es encantador y todo un caballero

\- Lo crees, no sé, a mí no me lo parece, además él está saliendo con mi hermana

\- Si, su hermana, sabe algo sensei, yo creo, bueno todas en el club, que él está enamorado de usted, pero no se lo dice

\- Todos lo creen, todos

\- Tengo sueño, mucho sueño, sabe… estuve pensando que… dejare el club y…

\- Oe, oe, no te duermas vamos, despierta… maldición, ¡MOMO-CHAN DESPIERTA! – ella abrió lentamente sus ojos

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Qué tal si hablamos, el camino es largo y podemos conocernos, que te parece

\- Si, - la joven fijo su vista y se dio cuenta que Kanako solo llevaba un suéter de cuello de tortuga y una bufanda – porque me dio su chamarra?, no tiene frio

\- No, no mucho, lo importante ahora es que recuperes el calor de tu cuerpo, estuviste demasiado tiempo debajo de la nieve, además soy un hueso duro de roer, una pequeña ventisca no es nada para mí y ¡ACHU!

\- Pff, ajajajaja

\- ¿De que te ríes, que es tan gracioso? – pregunto molesta Kanako, la chica por su parte trataba de resistir las ganas de querer reír a mares, ya que un cierto liquido viscoso colgaba de la nariz de la peli azul y por el frio se congelo

\- Ajajaja, lo siento, ajajaja ¡ACHU!

\- Ya vez, por reírte tanto, acomódate la chamarra, que voy a acelerar este aparato endemoniado, para llegar rápido

\- Sí, pero, tengo una pregunta, ¿en verdad le prestaron la moto para salir?

\- Jejeje, bueno, eso depende, si el préstamo consiste en no avisarle y golpear en la cabeza al encargado con un zapato, entonces yo creo que si…

\- ¿Se lo robo?

\- Robar, tomar prestado sin avisar… ¿cuál es la diferencia?

\- Ajajaja, Miyamae-sensei en verdad que usted es muy comica, me agrada

\- Enserio?, bueno… entonces sostente que será un viaje turbulento

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hotel, todos estaban con el alma en la boca, ya que no solo Momo se encontraba desaparecida, sino que también Kanako se había ido, y lo peor del caso era que no sabían si huyo o hizo alguna tontería.

Mariya estaba llorando a mares y siendo consolada por Miki que estaba igual de preocupada, por su parte Matsurika estaba al tanto de cualquier llamada del guardabosques o del equipo de búsqueda, Rindou estaba discutiendo con Shizu, recriminándole que por su culpa la peli azul se había ido, el peli rubio estaba igual de harto, culpándolo a él por las tonterías de la cerda, esto era el colmo, estaba a punto de golpear al mayordomo, cuando un trabajador del hotel les indico que una luz se acercaba muy deprisa.

Todos se levantaron y se acercaron a la puerta para ver quién era, lo único que podían distinguir entre la fuerte ventisca era el sonido de la motonieve y la luz que esta despedía, pero entre más se acercaba pudieron distinguir que dos personas venían sobre ella, al darse cuenta la motonieve se había detenido a más o menos 12 metros del lugar, ya que el combustible se le había terminado, una de las personas se bajó y cargo a la otra y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza comenzó a caminar entre toda la nieve, a pesar de que iba lento por la nieve estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo.

Abrió la puerta del lugar, aun sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la otra persona, y con mucha dificultad dijo – lleven a Momo-chan a su cuarto… creo que tiene gripe… - en eso todos se acercaron para ver que efectivamente era nada más y nada menos que Kanako, que con gran dificultad estaba respirando y sosteniéndose de pie, Rindou se acercó para ayudarla, pero ella se alejó y le dijo que en estos momentos lo más importante era Momo, el obedeció y se la quito de los brazos para llevársela y que fuera atendida, la peli azul sonrió y cerro sus ojos para comenzar a caerse del cansancio, pero fue detenida muy a tiempo por Shizu

\- Como siempre lo he dicho eres una mujer muy molesta, solo te la pasas causando problemas - ella abrió un poco los ojos y lo vio, notando en su mirada algo extraño para ella era… preocupación – pero al menos te aseguraste de volver a salvo tonta cerda

\- Podría detener por favor este tonto espectáculo – voltearon, solo para ver como Miki se encontraba furiosa – onee-chan, creí que no estabas interesada en Shizu-kun, pero me doy cuenta de que solo era una mentira, fuiste a salvar a esa niña solo para hacerte la víctima, porque haces algo tan bajo y ruin como eso yo…

\- Yo no te mentí – dijo de manera dificultosa, parándose – además vez, estoy bien, no necesito de la ayuda de Shizu ni de nadie – tocio un poco y su voz comenzaba a sonar ronca – bueno yo me voy a mi habitación, tengo que cambiarme la ropa y dormir un poco, nos vemos luego – a penas camino unos cuantos pasos y tropezó de nueva cuenta el peli rubio la tomo del brazo pero de un manotazo se lo impidió – estoy bien y no necesito de tu ayuda, déjame en paz

\- No seas necia, te voy a llevar a tu cuarto y…

\- ¡NO!, tu eres el novio de mi hermana y no debes tocar a otras mujeres… mucho menos a mí – lo vio seriamente y algo molesta, continuo con su andar, pero volvió a desmayarse el frio al que estuvo sometida fue demasiado para su cuerpo, Shizu se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada, estaba molesto, primero se preocupa por ella y así se lo agradece que mujer tan estúpida

Por su parte Mariya con la ayuda de Matsurika subieron a Kanako hasta su habitación, le quitaron toda la ropa mojada y le pusieron una pijama más abrigadora la arroparan con muchas cobijas, mantas y cobertores, la peli rubia le dijo a Matsurika que fuera de inmediato por el médico, la peli gris obedeció, por su parte Mariya suspiro y se quedó al lado de Kanako, tenía que cuidarla después de todos los incidentes del día de hoy era bastante obvio que terminaría enfermándose y desgastando sus energías más de lo que necesitaba, toco su frente para sentir como empezaba a arder en fiebre, así que rápidamente fue a conseguir unas gazas con agua y quitarle algunas cobijas, ahora en vez de tener que calentarse debía bajar su calentura.

\- " _Querida… madre en el cielo… hoy ha sido un día… realmente divertido… llegamos a las montañas para que todas las estudiantes de tercer año, realmente fue divertido… volví a practicar el snowboard y sabes algo… fue igual de divertido que la primera vez… muy divertido_ " – escucho la voz preocupada de Mariya – " _parece que de nueva cuenta estoy causando problemas… por no haber sido responsable hice que la vida de una estudiante peligrara, de verdad que no he cambiado_ "

\- " _E_ _so no es verdad Kanako, tú has cambiado mucho, ya no eres una niña, ya que hoy salvaste la vida de una persona y estoy muy orgullosa de ti_ " – ella se sorprendió mucho al volver escuchar esa cálida voz, una que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo

\- " _G_ _racias… creo que dormiré un poco… mamá_ " – fuera de la mente de la peli azul todos hacían lo posible para que su fiebre bajara y su ritmo cardíaco se estabilizara

Fuera de la habitación y de todo el ajetreo cierto miembro de la familia Shidou, estaba reflexionando sobre sus acciones y más que nada sobre sus propios sentimientos, llegando a la conclusión de que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto por lo que de una vez por todas le daría fin a esa estúpida farsa de una buena vez, claro que no se dio cuenta que cierta mujer de cabellera gris lo espiaba

\- Parece que todo va de acuerdo a lo previsto…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el próximo capítulo de Maria Holic "El final de la tortura el comienzo de otra"**

**\- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**\- ¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia?**

**\- Kanako-chan, ¿quiénes son?**

\- " _ **Q**_ _ **ue nunca puedo tener unas vacaciones tranquilas**_ **"**

**.**

**.**

**\- Cuida a Kanako, y nunca la hagas llorar, ¿puedes hacerme ese favor?**

**\- Lo hare no se preocupe**

**\- Muchas gracias… te la encargo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chan… chan… chan… y que tal les gusto, fue demasiado exagerado, algo raro, desean matarme si lo sé, yo también quiero hacerlo, XD, en fin espero les gustara y esperen el próximo capítulo, que será el número 8 (sera el capitulo mas simétrico XD)**

**Agradezco con todo mi corazón los reviews de:** **Phan Villegas** **,** **ashira23** **,** **Andreius91** **,** **laidyx** **,** **style** **,** **Kenat-sama** **,** **danny pedero** **,** **Natsuo** **,** **J4sm1n4** **,** **Bottan Nelli** **y Rac, muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz, TTwTT, gracias a ustedes he alcanzado el bello total de 50 reviews y no hubiera sido posible de no haber sido por ustedes que siguen la historia de esta escritora tan floja, buuu soy feliz.**

**Señorita de la ventanilla numero dos:**

**Hola, en esta sección me permito responder las preguntas de algunos de los seguidores de la historia, asi que espero satisfacer sus preguntas de la mejor manera posible**

**Phan Villegas-san, gracias por su comentario y hare todo lo posible para que esta mujer no sea tan vaga**

**Laidyx-san, disculpe, pero desgraciadamente en no contamos con ese servicio y la escritora tampoco ya que su presupuesto está demasiado limitado**

**Style-san, a lo que se refiere Matsurika es a lo que el busca en Kanako, lo que él desea de ella es su amor, aunque también cabe señalar que la desea a ella en todo el sentido de la palabra pero nunca se sabe con un chico tan Tsundere como el, es lo más específico, espero que con esto quede aclarado su duda.**

**Y asi es como la ventanilla numero dos queda cerrada en esa sección y nuevamente abierta para este capítulo, alguna otra pregunta será aclarada, que tengan un buen día.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, hola, queridos lectores, el esperado capítulo 8 está aquí, antes que nada quiero decir que muchas gracias a laydix que entendió a que me refería con el mas simétrico de los capítulos.**

**Como sea sin más ni más, aquí está, disfrútenlo, no me maten por lo que escribí, merezco vivir y está muy largo, perdonen**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En una habitación se podía sentir la paz y tranquilidad del lugar, realmente relajante y silencioso, más que nada silencioso por la persona que ahí descansaba, que era nada más y nada menos que nuestra chica yuri pervertida numero 1 si, nada más y nada menos que Miyamae Kanako, la razón, bueno a ustedes ¿cuál se les ocurre?, no ninguna, bueno les daré varias opciones

1\. Por su activa imaginación yuri

2\. Por haber abrazado fuertemente a Mariya

3\. Haber sido tocada por un hombre

4\. Salvar la vida de una joven estudiante

Y bien cual eligen, la 1, seguros que la 1, bien parece que todos coinciden, pues que creen, ña, error, en realidad es la 4, si aunque no lo crean, si ni yo, pero así es la cosa, ahora mismo ella está descansando después de haber hecho tal proeza y realmente está cansada, además de muy resfriada, toda la noche cada quien se estuvo turnando para vigilarla, ya que su estado realmente era grave, el doctor dijo que casi puedo haberle dado una pulmonía, pero tal como le dijo a Momo ella es un hueso duro de ruir, por ahora de manera algo dificultosa está durmiendo, ya que mejor, aún tiene algo de gripe, y el medico receto que lo mejor era que guardara cama y bebiera muchos líquidos.

En estos momentos es el turno de Mariya de cuidarla y se ha quedado dormida, permitiendo que cierto rubio entrara para ver a la susodicha, despacio y con cuidado cerró la puerta para no alertar a su hermana, se acercó a la cama y vio la tranquilidad en el rostro de la peli azul al dormir, soltó un suspiro y toco la frente de la susodicha, su fiebre ya había bajado, de manera inconsciente comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la mujer, viendo que este ya era mucho más largo de cómo lo usaba antes

\- " _Solo causas problemas y más problemas, realmente nunca puedo estar tranquilo ni un solo día desde que llegaste_ "

\- Mamá… - se sobresaltó al ver como ella se levantaba y abría los ojos – Mamá… eres tu…

\- ¿He? – la peli azul trato de enfocar su vista pero le era difícil, todo estaba borroso, intento pararse pero no pudo hacerlo, por su parte el peli rubio la recostó de nueva cuenta, y estaba punto de salir de la habitación, cuando la peli azul lo tomo de la mano – ¿pero qué?, oye suéltame…

\- No te vayas… quédate… no me dejes sola – tales palabras lo sorprendieron, pero regreso en sí y cayó en cuenta de que todo eso se debía a que ella estaba delirando, se zafo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la salida, pero antes de llegar tiraron de nuevo de su mano, giro solo para encontrarse con la peli azul que respiraba dificultosamente, él se pasó una mano por la cara para tratar de relajar sus nervios, pero como Kanako se encontraba aun débil resbalo, siendo sostenida otra vez por el peli rubio

\- Sabes… esto empieza a ser molesto y… ¿he?, suéltame cerda, suéltame – instintivamente la peli azul lo abrazo y el comenzó a forcejear para que lo soltara, claro que también debía tener cuidado de no despertar a su hermana – cerda que me…

\- Zzzz… - se quedó dormida, aun sosteniéndose de él, por su parte el peli rubio tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo, respiro profundamente y cargo a la peli azul al más puro estilo nupcial – si no me entendieron es cuando el novio carga a la novia para irse de luna de miel – camino despacio y la dejo en la cama, e hizo algo que nadie esperaría que el gran Shidou Shizu haría en su vida o quizás sí, agachándose despacio se acercó a la peli azul, viendo de nueva cuenta su rostro al dormir, pero que pensaba al verla así, que era lindo, encantador, adorable o era la presa perfecta.

Despacio, muy lentamente iba acercándose para besarla, era su derecho no, muy dejo que el tonto mayordomo la besara y casi deja que lo haga de nueva, solo hacia lo que él consideraba justo, lo que por derecho solo le pertenece a él, pero antes de siquiera poder rosar los labios de la susodicha, escucho como su hermana se movía, reacciono rápidamente y solo para ver como ella se acomodaba en el sillón, esto era demasiado, se detuvo por eso, regreso su vista de nuevo a la peli azul, quizás se estaba arriesgando demasiado, a dos cosas era muy seguro a que su hermana se despertara y armara todo un Show o a que Kanako despertara e igual armara un Show, pero claro más ruidoso, así que hizo lo más caballeroso que se le ocurrió, y solo le dio un beso en la frente, era frustrante, pero mejor que nada… no la verdad no.

\- Buenas noches… Kanako… - salió de la habitación para regresar a la suya propia y tratar de descansar algo.

Pero a veces uno siempre debe estar al pendiente de quien te vigila o a quien tienes a en la misma habitación fingiendo estar durmiendo, Mariya estaba viendo fijamente la puerta por lo cual su hermano acababa de salir, rio un poco y luego se levantó de la silla para estirarse y bostezar un poco, a penas toma una pequeña siesta y su querido hermano entro para hacer su movimiento, o es muy impulsivo por querer hacer su movimiento o demasiado desesperado y obstinado, la peli rubia camino hasta acercarse a Kanako y arreglar sus mantas, había escuchado perfectamente todo, desde el mismo momento en que el rubio había entrado a la habitación

\- Shizu, siendo tan cuidadoso como eres, en verdad no previste ni siquiera este minúsculo detalle – acaricio la cabeza de Kanako de forma maternal – pero la manera en cómo te pones con Kana-chan debe ser la razón de todo, pero, si sigues igual la vas a perder y no creo que la recuperes, no de nuevo…

* * *

La mañana llego brillante, aun siendo en un lugar nevado, se podía vislumbrar un poco de claridad en la habitación una joven peli azul disfrutaba felizmente de su sueño, era tan agradable, como volver a cada, pero como el día se hizo para despertar no lo quedo de otra, abrió lentamente sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar, se giró de un lado a otro, sorprendiéndose de que a su lado se encontrara un sillón con cierta chica rubia durmiendo en este, se sentó en la cama y movió un poco a la chica en cuestión que también despertó, y en cuanto vio a Kanako se levantó y la abrazo fuertemente sorprendiendo a la chica en cama

\- Mari… mariya-san…

\- Qué bueno que despertaste, estoy tan feliz… - y comenzó a llorar – tenía miedo de que ya no despertaras…

\- Ah, pero ¿porque no iba a despert… - y recordó todos los incidentes que vivió el día que llegaron, sí, porque desde lo de su reto en el snowboard y salvar a cierta joven ha pasado una semana, la semana de excursión que las estudiantes de tercero debían disfrutar – si… ya… ah, y como esta Momo?, ¿está bien?, ¿sufrió alguna contusión?, Mariya-san dímelo

\- Tranquila Kana-chan, ella está bien, mejor que tu si me permites decirlo, gracias a que estuvo todo el tiempo que regresaron recuperando el calor con tus chamarras no fue problema, solo está durmiendo y con una gripe pero nada más, pero tu Kana-chan, tu… - las lágrimas se reunieron de nueva cuenta en sus ojos, lanzándose a llorar de nueva cuenta enzima de Kanako – tu… casi… casi te nos ibas Kana-chan, creí que no te vería de nuevo, pero… estoy tan feliz – la abrazo fuertemente, lo cual la peli azul correspondió, ni siquiera su cerebro pudo dar acción al interruptor de fantasías, esta vez sí había asustado a todos, esta vez no se trataba de una broma, realmente había arriesgado su vida y la de alguien más, pero ese mágico y bello momento fue interrumpido por un par de gritos que provenían de afuera y mucho más, ambas se separaron para escuchar quien hacia todo ese ajetreó, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, revelando a cierta peli naranja que estaba siendo detenida por Rindou para no entrara la habitación

\- Que me sueltes ya

\- No, Kanako-sama necesita descansar y… ¡AH!, me mordiste

\- Ha sí, pero me soltaste, ahora, toma mi patada maestra – y lo golpeó en la entrepierna, el mayordomo se puso primero morado y luego pálido como un fantasma, ella aprovecho y lo aventó fuera de la habitación dando una señal de victoria – JAJAJAJA, NADIE PUEDE VENCER A LA GRANDIOSA MINA-SAMA, AJAJAJA – volteo y se encontró con la peli azul que se encontraba sentada en la cama, pero aún estaba pálida y con ojeras en los ojos, a la susodicha eso le entristeció y en menos de dos segundos se había lanzado a los brazos de Kanako, la cual solo se sonrojo y sorprendió - ¡KANAKO-HIME, ESTAB TAN PREOCUPADA!

\- ¿Preocupada? – la joven pali naranja asintió con la cara enterrada en los pechos de la peli azul quien solo se avergonzaba cada vez más y más – este… Mina-san… podrías soltarme…

\- Ah?, porque?, si tus pechos son cómodos como cojines, muy suavecitos – y presiono el pecho de Kanako, que solo grito y la aventó por allá, tapándose con la cobija – oh, perdón ajajaja, vieja costumbre ejejeje

\- Vieja costumbre, Mina-chan, ¿pero qué clase de costumbre es esa? – pregunto molesta la rubia

\- Bueno, es que antes, siempre media mis pechos con los de una amiga, así que creo que aún conservo esa vieja maña, pero hablando seriamente, Kanako-hime, tus pechos son suavecitos y esponjosos como un par de almohadas, ¿cuánto miden exactamente tus pechos?

\- ¿He?

\- Que cuanto miden tus… ¡AH!, idiota ¿porque me golpeas? – dijo sobándose la cabeza

\- ¿Qué porque?, acaso estás loca, no ves que sensei esta delicada y tu empiezas con tus raras y absurdas preguntas

\- No son raras o absurdas, son datos científicos

\- ¿Datos científicos?, eso no es ni una mierda de ciencia

\- Claro que es ciencia, hay que descubrir las razones científicas y genéticas de porque algunas mujeres crecen más rápido que otras, así que, Kanako hime cuando te empezaron a cre… ¡AH, SUELTAME! – su hermano la había levantado por la camisa – suéltame

\- No, si no te comportas, te sacare y no hablaras con sensei – ella bufo y acepto – bien, compórtate

\- Tch… compórtate, ñañaña… - el chico solo suspiro y se acercó a donde Kanako que solo reía por la extraña escena

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras sensei?

\- Hmmm… ha, pues ya mejor, con sueño, pero ya mejor…

\- Me alegro mucho, este… - tomo la mano de la peli azul, que salto en la cama y se puso nerviosa – al día siguiente que nos vimos, mi hermana llamo a Mariya-san para entregarle las fotos y el video, y fue cuando nos dijo lo que te había pasado, sensei… - su mirada se volvió seria y molesta, apretando mucho la mano de Kanako - ¡ESO FUE MUY PELIGROSO EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!

\- En que tenía que salvarla, por mi culpa casi muere… sé que debí ser prudente porque era mi vida, pero acaso no hubiera sido más horrendo que una chica que apenas y si comienza a vivir pierda su vida por un error, por una estupidez… y sin importar nada, lo volvería a hacer – el muchacho solo la vio y soltó un suspiro, para de manera imprevista la abrazara fuertemente – he?, M… ma… makoto-kun

\- Reiji, soy Reiji… estoy feliz de que estés aquí, muy feliz, pero – la vio directo a los ojos – cuando estés en problemas no dudes en llamarme que te ayudare en lo que sea, entendido

\- … gracias Mako… Reiji-kun, te prometo que la próxima vez te pediré ayuda – sonrió, haciendo que este se sonrojara, pero claro que esta bella escena de telenovela se vio interrumpida por los alegres comentarios de su hermana

\- Oh, Reiji-kun… ya solo falta que le propongas matrimonio y Kanako-hime será mi cuñada… será hermoso – esquivo un golpe de su hermano – jujuju, aun te faltan siglos para poder alcanzarme

\- Tu… enana del demonio – y la persecución comenzó, haciendo que la rubia y la de cabellera azul solo se le resbalara una gotita estilo anime por la sien

\- Por cierto Kana-chan

\- He, que paso Mariya-san

\- Me preguntaba si anoche, no sentiste algo raro mientras dormías, no sé, como que alguien venía a hacerte una visita sorpresa – la peli azul se lo pensó por un buen rato, tratando de entender la pregunta de la peli rubia, hasta que por fin encontró la respuesta y la comprensión para la cuestión

\- Pues ahora que lo mencionas, si, aunque quizás suene raro, pero fue una visita muy agradable

\- ¿Agradable? " _hermano, será que por fin tienes lo que querías_ " podrías ser más específica _–_ sus ojos brillaron de emoción

\- Pues… - su mirada se enterneció – soñé con que mi madre vino a visitarme, me arropaba y me daba un beso, deseándome las buenas noches, sé que suena absurdo, pero se sintió tan real – la cara de Mariya quedo escéptica – ¿Mariya-san?

\- Ah, jejeje, oh no nada, no era nada ," _nii-chan, parece que tendrás que ganarte más méritos a tu favor_ " – en eso cierto rubio entraba, sorprendiéndose por las inesperadas visitas y enojándose por ver a cierto chico ahí – pero que sorpresa, me alegra que nos visites hermano, ven pasa, Kana-chan ya ha despertado

\- Si, ya me di cuenta, que acaso estas visitas no saben que ella debe descansar, aún no está del todo recuperada

\- Pues yo creo, que mientras más personas que quieren y aprecian verdaderamente a Kana-chan la rodean, más pronto se recuperara, o tu qué crees nii-chan

\- Has lo que quieras, volveré luego, cuando la habitación este menos llena de molestias innecesarias – le dirigió su mirada más fría a Reiji, que solo se sorprendió y confundió por ello, por su parte la peli naranja y la rubia rieron bajito

\- Parece que Shizu-kun es algo gruñón Mari-chan – se sentó en la cama

\- Si, algo, por cierto gracias por venir a ver a Kana-chan

\- Sin problemas, todo por venir a ver a mi querida Kanako-hime y claro que Romeo no muera por no ver a su amada Julieta

\- ¿De qué Romeo y que Julieta estás hablando?, chaparra ponzoñosa

\- Como me dijiste?, gusano con patas – y el segundo round iba a comenzar, sino fuera por la oportuna tos de Kanako, Mariya rápidamente le paso la medicina – vez tarado, por tu culpa ella iba a recaer, siempre lo he dicho no tienes nada de tacto, es por eso que sigues sin novia – y el 2 round iba a reiniciar, pero otra tos y estornudo de Kanako lo detuvo, haciendo que el peli plateado se acercara a ella y tocara su frente

\- Ya deja de decir tonterías, no vez que alteras a sensei, aquí la única sin tacto eres tu – la peli naranja solo inflo las mejillas , por su parte el chico seguía acariciando la cabeza de Kanako como si de un animalito se tratara, haciendo su entrada triunfal un recuperado Rindou, que le exigió al chico que soltara a Kanako, pero antes de acercarse fue detenido por un enorme mazo por parte de su hermana gemela, quien le deseo buenos días a la peli azul y se llevó arrastrando a su hermano con un enorme chichón en la cabeza

\- Por cierto Reiji-kun, podrías ayudarle a Mari-chan a traer el regalo de Kanako-hime – el asintió y junto con la rubia salieron de la habitación, dejando a las dos mujeres solas – Kanako-hime, me explicarías como estuvo eso de que casi te mueres en la ventisca que hubo hace algunos días?, Mari-chan dijo que fue por salvar a una alumna, pero creo que omitió ciertos detalles importantes

\- Bueno, en parte eso es cierto, pero la razón por que la salve es porque fui muy descuidada

\- Sí, eso se lo dijiste a mi hermano, pero en que fuiste descuidada, - la peli azul no dijo nada – oh, vamos te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie más, pero por favor quiero saber tus razones, yo también me preocupe, no nos dejaron verte, sabes que tuve que estar peleando con ese tipo Rindou, hasta hoy lo vencí, así que vamos dime

\- Está bien… cuando regrese al hotel me quede dormida y al despertar me dijeron que Momo-chan se había perdido – su mirada se ensombreció, acto que no pasó desapercibido para la peli naranja – entonces, Shizu me dijo que todo había sido por mi culpa e irresponsabilidad, siempre se molesta conmigo y yo sé que me odia, pero esta vez me miraba como si en verdad quisiera matarme, me dio miedo pero también me dolió todo lo que me dijo, sabía que si me ponía a llorar no se solucionaría nada, así que opte por la opción más conveniente, salir yo misma a buscarla, sé que aun así no enmendaría mi error, pero tampoco me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, y fui a buscarla y pues aquí me tienes, casi me congelo, pero lo logre

\- Ya veo – se había puesto seria, y le hizo una última pregunta – pero dime, lo de rescatarla, lo hiciste ¿porque debías o para quedar bien con el hermano de Mari-chan?

\- ¿He? – estaba confusa, en que momento una simple conversación se había transformado en interrogatorio

\- Dime, que respondes

\- … lo hice porque era lo correcto, quedar bien con Shizu es algo que me importa muy poco

\- Nunca le has agradado al hermano de Mari-chan

\- No, me odia como no tienes una idea, pero está bien, yo también lo detesto

\- En verdad?, yo diría más bien que siente una fuerte atracción por ti

\- ¿Atracción, por mí?, ¿él? Pff, ajajaja – y comenzó a retorcerse en la cama de risa – ajaja, pero que buena broma, enserio, me has alegrado el día

\- No bromeo, y tampoco miento es lo que mis ojos ven, noto como él te mira, te mira no con odio, no, yo dirá que con una atracción muy fuerte, con un deseo inmenso, al igual que con mucho amor, en dos palabras él te ama y te desea, así de simple, es por eso que siempre te ve con cara de molesto

\- Hmmm?, cielos, creo que oh ya me volví a dormir o tu estas delirando

\- Kanako-hime, Kanako-hime – movió su cabeza de un lado a otro – cuando un hombre esta tan enamorado de una mujer así como lo está ese rubio, puede ser tanto el hombre más dulce y cariñoso del mundo, como también el más celoso, impulsivo y violento, especialmente cuando a quien quiere no le hace caso, bueno si, pero no como a él le gustaría, entiendes lo que te trato de decir

\- Entiendo, que tú ya alucinas demasiado, eso es lo que entiendo – la peli naranja iba a volver a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Reiji y Mariya quien traía un paquete forrado de papel lustre y con un gran moño – ¿y eso que es?

\- A si lo encontraron, bien, Mari-chan dale el paquete a Kanako-hime – la peli rubia asintió y se lo dio – vamos ábrelo – y así lo hizo, encontrándose con un DVD, fotografías, una figurita en miniatura idéntica a ella y un suéter – esos son unos regalos, para que puedas rememorara tus grandes acrobacias en el snowboard, y déjame decirte que este paquete no solo es de la competencia con mi hermano sino que también contiene tus antiguas competiciones, y mi favorita es especialmente la primera en la que participaste, sin duda fue la mejor, aunque me hubiera encantado verla en vivo y el suéter lo tejió mi hermano que acaso no es un encanto – esto último lo dijo burlonamente, dándole pequeño codazos a Reiji

\- No crees que ha sido suficiente burla por un día

\- No, aún faltan otras 8 horas así que… hasta que regresemos a casa podrás ser libre, por ahora te seguiré molestando – escucho la alarma de su teléfono – oh pero mira la hora, Kanako-hime, lo siento pero no podemos quedarnos más tenemos que ir a cierto lugar, porque alguien perdió su nueva tabla, - se acercó a la peli azul y la abrazo fuertemente para después darle un beso en su mejilla – nos vemos luego, cuídate si, yo me retiro, vamos tonto que no tengo todo el día

\- Si, si ya voy – también abrazo a Kanako – recupérate sensei

\- Así… lo hare no te preocupes – asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación, la peli azul comenzó a rascarse desesperadamente ya que la urticaria hizo su acto de presencia – mo… esto no me gusta, me pica todo

\- Jejeje

\- Hmmm?, ¿porque te ríes Mariya-san?

\- Es bueno ver que ya te encuentras mejor y tan animada como siempre, dime ¿no estas, enojada con mi hermano?

\- Con tu hermano, ¿porque debería estarlo? Que yo sepa hasta ahora no me ha hecho nada, lo cual agradezco infinitamente porque sus bromas no son nada divertidas

\- Es que yo creí que si, después de cómo te hablo, era bastante obvio que te molestaras

\- Quizás, pero si no lo hubiera hecho no habría ido a salvar a Momo-chan, así que no estoy molestas, más bien agradecida

\- Pero también hizo que casi te murieras

\- Jejeje creo que sí, pero ya te dije no importa, sino hubiera sido por él no la habría salvado, enserio el me ayudo, no de la forma más amable y sutil, pero así es el

\- Creo pero… - se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, y Mariya permitió que la persona entrara, y era nada más y nada menos que la señorita a la cual Kanako había salvado, pero la peli azul se sorprendió al ver a Momo con unas muletas y el pie izquierdo con un yeso

\- Disculpa las molestias Kanako-sama, pero ella quisiera hablar contigo

\- Entonces yo me retiro Kana-chan, de seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar - la peli rubia salió de la habitación siguiendo a Rindou, dejando de nueva cuenta a solo dos personas en la habitación

\- Qué tal si te sientas – ella asintió – Rindou-san, dijo que quieres hablar conmigo, así que te escucho

\- Bueno, este… hay un montón de cosas que quiero decirle, pero, creo que primero debería disculparme, usted casi se muere por mi culpa, lo lamento, sé que una disculpa no solucionara nada pero – la peli azul sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de la chica – ¿Miyamae-sensei?

\- Está bien, no hay problema, yo también lo siento, por mi culpa también casi mueres

\- Sensei… también, me disculpo por lo que Ran le hizo

\- Ran?

\- Si, ella la abofeteo, también forma parte del club de fans de Shizu, y creo que no necesita más explicaciones – la peli azul asintió – sabe estuvimos planeando todo esto desde que la vimos hablar con Mariya-san y esas otras dos personas, fue algo que se nos ocurrió de momento, el problema era quien se atrevería a hacerlo, pero ya ve, yo fui la elegida para hacerlo, pero en nuestros planes no vimos la posibilidad de una nevada así de fea, lo único que recuerdo es que me encontraba cerca de la pista de esquí y después nada, todo se volvió obscuro, lo siguiente que vi fue a usted llegar y salvarme, en vez de agradecerle la insulte y fui muy grosera, es por eso que tome una decisión al respecto

\- Una decisión, ¿sobre qué?

\- Voy a dejar el club, tienes razón y no está bien que me obsesione por un capricho tan infantil además ahora estoy pensando en alguien diferente a Shizu – se sonrojo, haciendo que Kanako se enterneciera mucho más y que su mente diera rienda suelta en su imaginación – sensei!, su nariz está sangrando, un pañuelo un pañuelo, ha si, espere, tenga

\- Jejeje, muchas gracias – se limpió la nariz y luego vio curiosa el yeso – Momo-chan, ¿porque tienes un yeso en el pie?

\- A esto – lo señalo con su mano y Kanako asintió – parece que cuando me desmaye me lastime el ´pie, pero con el frio tan azotador se me durmió y hasta que desperté al día siguiente fue que lo sentí roto, tendré que usarlo por un mes y medio, pero esto será un gran recordatorio, cuando haces cosas malas se te regresan al doble

\- Pero no es tan grave, verdad – ella negó – eso me alegra – la chica se levantó y se despidió de Kanako – espero verte pronto y recupérate

\- Muchas gracias sensei, usted también recupérese y de lo mejor, me retiro – abrió la puerta y salió, y esta vez la habitación fue silenciosa, como en un principio, la peli azul decidió levantarse, con mucho cuidado lo hizo y se puso una manta enzima, se acercó a la ventana y vio el hermoso paisaje de las montañas nevadas, tan tranquilo y hermoso, vio como todos se divertían y pasaban un buen día, por su cuenta ella tendría que estar en cama sin poder salir, especialmente por no poder a todas esas lindas chicas practicar esquí y lo más horrible es que no puedo ir a la pista de hielo para ver a esos lindos ángeles en sus pequeños y brillantes trajes, era tan cruel, el peor de los destinos; pero viéndolo del lado positivo estaba viva y también Momo, así que el regalo de la vida era mejor que nada

* * *

Toco su frente, recordando ese sueño que tuvo, fue tan real que su madre vino a visitarla a cuidarla, pero al final como todo buen sueño llego a su fin, suspiro y sonrió, ya que la última parte del sueño se sintió más real que nada ese único beso por parte de su madre en la frente fue la muestra más grande afecto y cariño que nunca antes haya sentido, y la verdad le gustaría volver a experimentarla.

De nueva cuenta se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y dejo que esta pasara, sorprendiéndose al ver que de nueva cuenta el rubio entraba a la habitación, y no se veía para nada contento, aunque bueno desde que empezó a trabajar ahí él no ha estado para nada feliz, ella se quedó parada viendo como el cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a ella, aunque sus piernas temblaban debía de conservar la calma, él se detuvo a una distancia de más o menos 40 cm, tanto silencio no comenzaba a agradarle

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- He?, yo no hago nada

\- Deberás que eres una tonta, ¿porque te saliste de la cama?, no ves que aun estas débil pasaste mucho tiempo dormida y lo menos recomendable es que ahora te pongas a brincotear de aquí por allá

\- Yo no estoy brincoteando, solo quería estirar un poco las piernas, además, ¿qué es lo que tú haces aquí?

\- Eres tan desconsiderada, todavía que vengo a ver si ya te recuperaste de tu lamentable estado

\- Pues tampoco es como que quisiera que vinieras a verme, hasta ahora yo estaba muy bien, y que tu vengas solo hace que me ponga mal – la peli azul se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda al rubio, este se molestó enormemente y jalo a Kanako – que estas… - esta vez la distancia entre ambos era casi nada, sus miradas chocaron, cosa que puso nerviosa a la peli azul – que… ¿qué haces? – la mantenía abrazada por la cintura y levanto su mentón – suéltame ya – forcejeo todo lo que pudo, pero le era imposible, esos ojos tan rojos hacían que temblara y al mismo tiempo que callera en una especie de hipnosis, el comenzaba a acercarse más y más a la cara de Kanako, ella no se movía no podía pensar en nada mas, parecía que un beso más se agregaría a la larga lista de Miyamae Kanako… pero en vez de eso lo único que obtuvo fue un pellizco en su mejilla - ¡ah!, duele, duele, suéltame ya… - y comenzó a jalar sus dos mejillas – que me chueltes, yuele, yuele muco ¡AH!

\- Escúchame bien, la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer una tontería de esas, yo mismo seré quien te mate, has entendido

\- Shi, chueltame – y así lo hizo, pero no antes de darle un gran jalón a sus mejillas, dejándolas rojas y algo hinchadas, la pobre Kanako solo se las sobo, murmurando cosas sobre lo malvado y cruel que era Shizu al hacerle esa broma a una persona enferma

\- Si estuvieras enferma, que rayos estás haciendo parada en la ventana

\- Ya te lo dije, solo iba a estirar las piernas, o acaso no puedo hacerlo

\- Como quieras, – Kanako no entendía la actitud del rubio, primero llega molesto, luego se burla de ella y de nueva se enoja, acaso este tipo es bipolar o anda en sus días – solo venía a disculparme contigo

\- ¿He?, tu… disculparte… conmigo… - se tocó la frente verificando que no tuviera fiebre, no, temperatura normal y luego procedió a pellizcar su brazo, el cual le dolió mucho, el rubio solo estaba teniendo un tic nervioso – no estoy alucinando ni estoy dormida, ¿quizás sí? – toco a Shizu de la cara y se alejó rápidamente viendo que la urticaria salió y se comenzó a rascar, lamentándose de tan mala idea – no, tampoco eres Mariya-san, entonces si es la realidad, y si eres tu

\- Por supuesto que soy yo, idiota – suspiro y sacudió su cabello para tratar de concentrarse de nuevo – y si, vengo a disculparme contigo, y antes de que preguntes porque o digas alguna otra tontería, escúchame – ella asintió – después de que llegaste atendimos a Tsukino Momo, ella se encontraba en terribles condiciones, según el médico casi muere congelada, pero gracias a que la mantuviste caliente con tus chamarras solo tuvo algo de gripe y ya, pero, cuando despertó sintió que su pie estaba algo raro, de nueva cuenta el medico fue a revisarla, y nos dijo que su pie estaba algo lastimado, pero nada grave, pero debía descansar por lo menos un mes; pero en cambio tu… tu casi te mueres tarada, dime qué carajo estaba pasando por tu cerebro de cerda para salir tu sola en una moto nieve robada, agradece que el hotel no llamo a la policía por eso y además golpeaste a uno de los empleados del hotel, pero eso no es lo peor, tu, tu, llegaste sin nada más que un suéter, tan delgado como una varita de mimbre, y lo peor del caso toda llena de nieve, la cual se derritió al contacto con tu cuerpo, estabas completamente empapada y comenzaste a temblar, mi hermana y Matsurika te trajeron a tu cuarto, y luego comenzaste a sudar por la enorme fiebre que te dio, y cuando llego el doctor saco a todos de la habitación ya que alguien estaba en la cuerda floja entre la vida y la muerte – Kanako se sorprendió al escuchar esa última parte, claro que el discurso del rubio aun no terminaba – en cuanto el salió, dijo que todo dependía de como tu cuerpo reaccionara con las pastillas e inyección que te había puesto, y no era seguro que vivieras, mi hermana se puso a llorar como no tienes una idea, y tu querido Rindou casi me mata, porque según él, yo tuve la culpa de que te escaparas a salvar a Tsukino-san, todos te estuvieron cuidando, velando tu recuperación, por ende todas las alumnas tuvieron que quedarse en el hotel, ya que nadie podía ir a vigilarlas, así que ya nos vamos hoy, estuviste en cama toda la excursión, dime tienes algo que decir al respecto

\- Si, una cosa… esa era la disculpa o solo viniste a gritonearme

\- Oh, si ya lo había olvidado, Tsukino-san, nos explicó que ella se perdió apropósito y que era una especie de plan que había hecho con otras amigas, se disculpó, claro que eso no enmendara todo lo hecho, pero cuando regresemos a la escuela ella y sus amigas tendrán una severa reprimenda, así que… me equivoque al respecto y… es un error que no media por no tener las suficientes pruebas a tu favor o en tu contra – la peli azul seguía sin entender bien, pero si esa era su forma de disculparse, que más le quedaba

\- Está bien… creo que eso era todo, entonces sino te molesta tengo que acomodar unas cosas en la maleta, nos regresamos hoy – el rubio asintió, ella camino hasta sus maletas, para acomodar las pocas cosas que había sacado, hasta que recordó algo importante – y mi hermana?, dijiste que todos me estuvieron cuidando, ella donde esta?, no me ha venido a ver

\- Si, Miki… tuvo unos asuntos que atender en su trabajo y se fue de improviso, pero dijo que le llamáramos cuando despertaras y estuvieras mejor, y en cuanto pueda ella vendrá verte

\- Está bien, espero que no esté muy preocupada y que haya regresado con bien

\- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que está bien - la peli azul asintió, el rubio ya no tuvo más que decir, y se retiró de la habitación, diciéndole que dentro de 3 horas salían y debía estar lista, ella asintió y comenzó a arreglarse

"Q _uerida madre en el cielo, tengo buenas noticias, Momo-chan está a salvo y no sufrió graves heridas, bueno… solo un pequeño esguince pero nada grave, y estoy feliz por ello, aunque hice que Mariya-san se preocupará, bueno en realidad todos, y eso no está bien, creo que Shizu tiene razón debo pensar bien que es lo que voy a hacer y medir las consecuencias. Sabes, me preocupa eso de que Miki se haya ido, la verdad no estoy muy segura sobre confiar en lo que Shizu me dijo, no sé, pero creo que me está mintiendo, jajaja, pero que cosas digo, de seguro ya estoy alucinando, que razones tendría el para mentirme, jaja que absurdo, bueno mamá te dejo aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer_ "

* * *

En los pasillos del hotel cierto rubio caminaba muy pensativo, recordando lo que estuvo a punto de volver a hacer, hace apenas unos minutos, en verdad que esa mujer lo alteraba y hacia que se molestara, de verdad que era demasiado fácil, era tan fácil el haberse inclinado un poco más y besarla, solo eso, pero seguro hacia un escándalo, gritaba como loca y luego se desmayaba, como aquella otra vez, esa vez, en la que ese tonto de Rindou los dejo en medio camino para regresar ya que había visto que Kanako iba para la casa de los Shidou y el no vio necesario decirle ya que era el quien traía el colgante, claro eso al rubio no le importaba entre menos viera a Kanako mejor para él, pero no conto con las intenciones ocultas del mayordomo, si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, el no hubiera permitido que ese idiota se quedara con el colgante o que besara a Kanako, después de todo esa chica siempre ha sido suya, siempre

\- Parece que tienes algunos problemas, Shizu-sama

\- Y parece que tu solo sabes decir idioteces Matsurika

\- En verdad, por lo menos yo no estoy enamorada de una cerda idiota con la cual nunca tendré posibilidades de estar porque ella es lesbiana y comienza a tener cierto interés en otro hombre que no eres tu

\- Matsurika, por favor que clase de cosas tan tontas dices, yo enamorado de ella, por favor

\- Are, are, parece que Shizu-sama quiere ser un poco Tsundere no es así, o solo quieres esconder de nuevo lo obvio, que acaso no lo habías admitido a los cuatro vientos

\- Lo que voy a admitir a los cuatro vientos es como voy a matarte lentamente

\- Oh, vaya, entonces tendré cuidado cuando salga en las noches a por un poco de agua – se alejó del rubio, tomando su propio camino, no sin antes decirle – pero mentirle a las dos hermanas Miyamae es algo muy bajo y ruin, incluso para ti, me pregunto qué ara Kanako-sama al enterarse de lo que has hecho – y continuo con su andar dejando a un molesto rubio, que solo maldijo y continuo de igual manera su camino hasta su habitación, la peligris no puedo sonreír de manera burlona una vez más, realmente todo avanzaba según lo previsto, pero con tantas intervenciones quizás esto daría un cambio muy repentino y ella quería ver con sus propios ojos las acciones que tomaría Kanako al respecto, ella solo debía ver como buena espectadora e intervenir cuando el momento llegara.

El rubio se encerró en su habitación y se sentó en un sillón ahí cerca, tomando de una mesilla cercana una carta que cierta castaña le pido que entregara a su hermana, el solo bufo y la arrojo al bote de basura, Kanako no necesitaba saber más de lo que debía, que se quedara en la ignorancia, como siempre debió ser desde que entro en Ame no Kisaki, desde la primera vez que se conocieron.

Por su parte el solo recordó la conversación tan interesante que tuvo con la hermana menor de la peli azul.

Flash-back – hace una semana –

Después de que Mariya y Matsurika se llevaran a Kanako, Shizu se fue a su habitación dejando a la pobre de Miki preocupada, él se veía molesto y ella solo se preocupaba más y más, decidió dejarlo solo y mejor ir a ver como se encontraba su hermana, quizás podría ser de ayuda, aunque fuera un poco, realmente se había comportado muy mal, su hermana mayor casi se muere y ella lo único que hace, lo único que se le viene a la cabeza es ponerse celosa, por como Shizu abrazo a su hermana, por como la miro, por cómo le hablo y por como su hermana sin notarlo se sonrojo, pero que más podía hacer, era una reacción natural, él es su novio y ella su hermana quien le juro que nunca en la vida se enamoraría de Shidou Shizu; pero estaba segura de algo, en cuanto su hermana abriera los ojos se disculparía por su actitud tan infantil.

Al llegar a la habitación de Kanako vio como Mariya salía pálida y ella no hizo más que preguntarle qué fue lo que paso, la peli rubia lo único que hizo fue comenzar a llorar y ella solo atino a consolarla, cuando estuvo más tranquila, le explico todo lo que el doctor había mencionado, y ella tampoco puedo creerlo, que de igual manera se puso pálida y comenzó a llorar, su hermana, podía morir, morir…

Pasados unos cuantos minutos el medico salió y les dio el informe de que pudo estabilizar a la peli azul, pero lo demás dependía de ella y su lucha por vivir, Mariya mas calmada le agradeció e informe que ella cuidaría Kanako, y así todos concordaron que cada 3 horas cambiaran de turnos para cuidarla, todos aceptaron y cada quien se fue a dormir, en cuanto llego a su habitación, a un lado de su puerta cierto rubio la esperaba, ella se sonrojo ante la sola idea de que pasaran la noche juntos, quizás la consolaría, pero luego movió su cabeza en negación, este no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas.

Él le dijo que se podían hablar un momento a solas, ella asintió, entraron ambos a la habitación de Miki, la cual estaba nerviosa, por lo que sea que fuera a decirle

\- ¿Y de que, quieres hablarme Shizu-kun?

\- … Miki, creo que esto no va a funcionar, lo nuestro se termino

\- Se terminó… ajaja – agacho su cabeza – exactamente ¿que se terminó? – le rubio solo suspiro y lo dijo tal cual

\- Esto se terminó Miki, tu y yo ya no podemos seguir siendo novios, lo siento pero se acabo

\- Se acabó así de fácil lo dices – ella agacho su cabeza tratando de retener las lágrimas, el rubio solo la veía sin moverse, ni decir nada, y la castaña, solo intentaba aguantar el llanto, el cual poco a poco se convirtió en frustración, molestia y odio, y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue darle la más grande bofetada que en toda su vida Shidou Shizu había recibido – aparte de la que le dio Kanako – , y ella lo jalo de la chamarra que traía, quedando a su altura y que la viera a los ojos, los cuales mostraban ira y tristeza – y porque? ¡DIMELO!, exijo saber la razón, ¡HABLA MALDITA SEA!

\- Razón?, acaso hay alguna?, solo termino contigo porque me aburrí de ti – ella se quedó sorprendida – no me crees, es cierto, la verdad no soporto a las mujeres como tú, tan chillonas, molestas, celosas y presuntuosas

\- No es cierto… tu no… no piensas eso de mí, estas mintiendo

\- Mintiendo?, lo crees… jajaja, se ve que no me conoces Miki-chan, quizás debiste escuchar las advertencias de tu hermana, ella siempre ha sabido la clase de persona que soy, pero tú, embobada por mi encanto, caíste rendida a mis pies

\- Mi hermana… - ella sonrió fríamente y luego comenzó a reír – cierto, cierto – lo soltó y comenzó a reír – por dios, pero que tonta, que idiota soy, jajaja, porque no me di cuenta antes, tu, tu decidiste salir conmigo por despecho, no lo puedo creer, solo porque mi hermana no te hizo caso, solo porque prefirió a Rindou-san… realmente eres de lo peor – lo volvió a abofetear - ¡QUE CLASE DE IMBECIL ERES TU! – y las lágrimas fluyeron – nunca lo he entendido, ni ahora ni antes, que rayos tiene mi hermana de especial, que ha hecho ella para que la ames tanto, que ha hecho…

\- Ella no ha hecho nada, yo no la amo

\- Jajaja, no me vengas con ese cuento de mierda, tú la amas, y lo sabes, pero explícame porque la amas tanto?, espera ya lo sé, solo porque ella supo quién eras en realidad, verdad, te sentiste en la necesidad de enamorarte de ella por esa simple razón, por ese lazo tan íntimo que los une, pero si yo también lo supe, entonces que fue la diferencia, ¿cuál es?, es porque yo no convive tanto como ella lo hizo, si esa es la razón, no hay otra, pero que ciega he sido, tan claro en mi mente, si hubiera entrado antes… tu nunca estarías enamorado de ella, nunca, sino de mí, claro… así de simple…

\- Miki, lo que dices no tiene sentido, y si ese fuera el caso, no crees entonces, que estaría enamorado de Matsurika, ella lo sabía y he convivido con ella desde que era pequeño, que tu hermana lo supiera y que pasara dos años con ella no es relevante, ni razón para terminar enamorado de alguien tan estúpida como ella

\- Entonces ¡EXPLICAME!, di la verdad por una vez, ¿la amas o no la amas?, dilo – el rubio solo suspiro y sabía que lo que sea que le dijera a Miki no funcionaria, era tan parecido como aquella vez en que Kanako revelo su secreto, enfrente de su hermana

\- Si, la amo, yo Shidou Shizu estoy enamorado de Miyamae Kanako – Miki solo sonrió y volvió a reír fríamente

\- Era tan obvio y aquí yo he sido la única que sale sobrando, la única… realmente eres despreciable Shidou Shizu, despreciable – lo dijo tan fríamente que no parecía en nada esa linda y alegre chica de antes – y porque?, porque la amas?, que ha hecho ella para que la ames?, que tiene ella que no tenga yo?, ella no es hermosa, inteligente jamás, rica menos, es una completa despistada y ella… jamás te vera como alguien importante, ella siempre te va a odiar, pero yo, yo si te amo Shizu…

\- Y me dirás que me comprendes, que tu si eres hermosa e inteligente, que posees muchas más cualidades que Kanako, no me hagas reír, en vez de preocuparte por tu hermana le dijiste que te mintió, tú has hecho que tu hermana se sienta mal y comenta tonterías, dime que acaso no eres tu un pero ser humano que ella, y no digas que lo has hecho por amor, más bien diría que estas obsesionada por el recuerdo de un viejo amor eso es todo

\- Lo crees así… por mi parte yo tengo un trabajo prometedor, soy una mujer exitosa, una mujer a la que si le interesan los hombres, no una mujer que siente atracción por las mujeres y que odia más que nada en el mundo a los hombres, Shizu, tu y yo podemos ser felices, si me das una oportunidad yo…

\- No hay felicidad, no hay nosotros entiéndelo de una vez, yo amo a Kanako, y no me interesa si ella me odia, si es lesbiana,, sino es hermosa o lo idiota y despistada que siempre ha sido, ella es MIA y de nadie más, no dejare que nadie ponga una mano encima de lo que es mío, así de fácil, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer

\- Ella jamás te aceptara, nunca lo hará, ten eso siempre presente, tenlo siempre presente, y ahora por favor lárgate, que ya he tenido suficiente de ti, estoy harta de ti, vete ya – el rubio así lo hizo, salió de la habitación, dejando a una furiosa Miki que después se derrumbó en el piso y comenzó a llorar a mares.

* * *

Shizu caminaba molesto de regreso a su habitación, siendo esperado por cierta visita nada deseada

\- Parece que tuviste una conversación interesante, le dijiste la verdad

\- No se dé que verdad hablas, además hoy ha sido un día agotador, hazme el favor de largarte y dejarme dormir

\- Vaya, realmente estás enojado, pero esa no es mi culpa o si, te has estado comportando tan infantil, ese no eres tu Shizu, acaso ella te molesta y desubica de quien eres realmente

\- Ella no tiene ningún efecto sobre mi

\- Si tú lo dices, bueno ya me voy tengo asuntos importantes que atender, solo te advierto que lo que le hiciste a su hermana nunca te lo va a perdonar

\- Como si me importara lo que ella piensa de mi

\- Jejeje, bueno entonces comienza a creértelo, bye-bye

El rubio maldijo mil veces, que mejor momento para que llegue y o moleste, entro a su habitación y se fue a dormir ya mañana arreglaría todo, aunque si uno se pone a pensar, ¿qué era lo que iba a arreglar exactamente?

La mañana llego y con ello el enojo de varias estudiantes al no poder ser capaces de salir del hotel, ya que todos se encontraban cuidando de Kanako y de Momo, claro que no estaban enojadas por Momo, digo ¿porque si saben por quién se ponen molestas hasta explotar?

Shizu, se dirigía a la habitación de Momo ya que ella tenía algo importante que decirle, referente a lo que le paso ayer, entro a la habitación, y vio como estaba rodeada por varias alumnas, concluyendo que eran sus amigas.

\- Disculpen la intromisión, pero, Tsukino-kun me dijeron que quieres hablar conmigo de algo – ella asintió – bien, te escucho

\- Miyamae-sensei no tuvo la culpa de que yo me perdiera – la sorpresa fue enorme en el rostro de los presentes, más específicamente en las señoritas que ahí se encontraban, que después de haber escuchado eso, comenzaron a molestarse y después salir,, poniendo de excusa, que quizás querrían hablar de eso en privado y como ratas salieron huyendo.

\- Exactamente a qué te refieres con que Kan… Miyamae-sensei no tuvo la culpa, digo casi mueres haya en el frio

\- Si estoy muy consciente de eso, - comenzó a jugar con sus manos de manera nerviosa – la verdad es que… ¡yo me perdí apropósito! – el rubio se sorprendió – este era un plan… quería que despidieran a sensei… porque…

\- Estas interesada en mi – ella lo vio sorprendida – parece que no me equivoque – ella asintió y comenzó a temblar – debes estar consciente de que lo que has hecho es una falta moral, has causado muchos problemas no solo a Miyamae-sensei, sino a todos en cuestión, respóndeme tu algo, las señoritas que estaba aquí contigo también son las autoras intelectuales del plan – volvió a asentir, el rubio suspiro – sabes que esto amerita una expulsión, pero, viendo que tu estas bien y que Miyamae Kanako-sensei también está recuperándose poco a poco no lo hare, pero eso sí, tú y tus amigas tendrán un serio castigo al igual que tendrán que llamar a sus padres para una charla

\- Si, lo entiendo, no se preocupe y gracias por venir a escucharme

\- De acuerdo, entonces me retiro para que sigas descansando – ella asintió, y el salió de la habitación, encaminándose al cuarto de Kanako.

Pero antes de llegar fue detenido por Miki, quien cargaba con sus maletas, él no se sorprendió, ya qu después de la conversación de ayer, era más que obvio que esto sucedería

\- Creo que no hay necesidad de explicarte…

\- Ya vez que no, podrías dejarme pasar tengo que ir a ver a tu hermana

\- Sí, pero quiero que le des algo – saco de su bolso un sobre y se lo extendió al rubio que lo tomo y verifico – cuando despierte entrégaselo, ya fui a verla y Rindou-san es testigo, solo fui a despedirme, cualquier cambio en su estado de salud infórmamelo, por favor, bueno ya me voy – se dio la media vuelta y comenzó con su andar

\- Espera – se detuvo sin voltear a verlo – y ¿que le digo a tu hermana si pregunta por ti?, a pesar de lo distraída que llega a ser, se le hará raro que su hermana se vaya, estando tan delicada de salud

\- Dile cualquier pretexto, al fin que eres muy bueno haciéndolos no

\- Está bien, nos vemos

\- Hasta luego Shizu – camino hasta la salida del hotel – fue divertido… aunque solo haya sido falso…

Fin del flash-back

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta y de mala gana se levantó del sillón, solo para ver que era Rindou, eso le molesto, no estaba de humor y menos para soportarlo a él.

\- Y esa cara Shizu-sama?, será acaso ¿porque Miki-sama ya no esta?

\- Cierra el pico, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus tonterías, ¿Qué quieres?

\- Solo vengo a decirle que el autobús sale dentro de una hora, para que esté listo

\- Si, si, voy a darme un baño, así que ten lista mi ropa y cuando termines llévate mis maletas

\- A la orden Shizu-sama – el rubio entro al baño, dejando solo al mayordomo que procedió a hacer la tarea encargada por el rubio, cuando noto algo en el bote de basura de este, parecía un sobre, pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo habría tirado?, se agacho hasta el cesto y tomo el dichoso sobre, por la parte de atrás tenia escrito para Kanako de Miki.

Entonces el pensó, q¿ue hacia Shizu con una carta específicamente dirigida para Kanako?, no le causo buena espina dejar la carta donde estaba, tomo la decisión de guardarla y entregársela a Kanako.

Termino rápido y salió de la habitación, ahora la cuestión era, ¿sería este el mejor momento para dársela?

* * *

Todas las estudiantes subían al autobús, claro que en vez de irse felices y con maravillosos recuerdos, iban más deprimidas que en un velorio, si, ya que tuvieron que quedarse en el hotel, y pues bueno ya saben no…

Kanako salía de la habitación cargando de nueva cuenta sus maletas, le causo gracia que las únicas veces que subió fue para subir y bajar las maletas, llego a las escaleras, pero fue detenida muy a tiempo por el mayordomo que se ofreció a llevarlas hasta el autobús, ella se negó, pero no logró convencerlo de lo contrario, ella iba a bajar, pero cierta rubia la detuvo, dijo que tenía que esperar.

La peli azul solo bufo, la trataban como si fuera una niña, y eso no era justo, pero su atención se vio atraída por Momo que venía con sus maletas, las cuales cargaba Matsurika y bajo por las escaleras

\- Parece que ya estas mejor Momo-chan

\- Si, y usted también, sensei, pero, que hace aquí todavía?, ya debería estar en el autobús

\- Ya se, pero Mariya-san dijo que espere, aunque no sé porque

\- Ya verás Kana-chan – y en eso apareció el mayordomo que subía rápidamente las escaleras – tardaste mucho Rindou

\- Lo lamento Mariya-sama, pero tenía que subir las maletas, bien, entonces yo me llevo a Kanako-sama

\- ¿Cómo que me llevas? – pregunto molesta y asustada, poniéndose estilo Jackie-chan

\- Tranquila Kanako-sama, solo te voy a llevar al autobús

\- Si, Kana-chan, ya que estuviste tanto tiempo en cama, creo que sería lo mejor – la peli azul se relajó, pero sonrío y se le ocurrió una mejor idea

\- Está bien, pero, qué tal si mejor te llevas a Momo-chan

\- ¡¿qué?! – dijeron los tres

\- Es una buena idea, pero Rindou-san, seamos honestos, solo estoy algo inacostumbrada a caminar y eso, pero Momo-chan está usando muletas, ella es quien realmente esta delicada, no yo, así que, por favor, si fueras tan amable – el mayordomo volteo a ver a Mariya, quien solo asintió, por ende el cargo a la señorita que se sonrojo, por lo vergonzoso que era, las muletas las dejo a cargo de Matsurika que ya había regresado, ambos bajaron y Kanako solo suspiro y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, claro que la rubia trato de detenerla pero fue imposible, al final llego al suelo

\- Kana-chan, no te sobre esfuerces, quédate aquí y espera a que Rindou vuelva así él te llevara al autobús

\- Pero que cosas dices Mariya-san, estoy prefecta, solo debo cubrirme bien y ya subir al autobús – a lo mucho dio dos pasos y el piso comenzó a moverse, se resbalo, pero antes de dar el zapotazo, fue detenida por cierta persona

\- Idiota, te dijo que no te movieras

\- Shi… ¡kya!, ¿pero qué haces? – la estaba cargando – bájame ahora mismo

\- Ya cállate, y se agradecida, mira que tener que cargar a alguien que pesa lo mismo que un cerdo no es nada gratificante

\- ¡¿QUE?!, ¿un cerdo?, tu… ya bájame cabeza de estopa, bájame… ¿y ahora qué demonios haces? – la estaba cargando ahora como un verdadero costal de papas, claro que la peli azul no quería quedarse quieta

\- ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE, CON UN DEMONIO!, ya estate quieta o si no te tiro y no me interesa si quedas más estúpida de lo que ya eres – la acomodo como al principio, Kanako ya no dijo nada, solo murmuro en voz baja, Mariya solo veía la escena algo curiosa e intrigada, pero prefirió no decir nada y mejor solo seguirlos.

En cuanto subió al autobús, todas las estudiantes – club de fans de Shizu – la vieron tan molestas, ella solo quería que esto pasara rápido, el rubio la dejo en los asientos de adelante para que así fuera más sencilla su bajada, ella agradeció y se volteó del lado de la ventana

Él se iba a bajar, pero noto la presencia de cierto mayordomo que lo veía molesto, una sonrisa socarrona se implanto en su rostro y decidió hacer una pequeña jugada, nada grave

\- Miyamae-sensei…

\- Que suce… - un beso, si un beso, la peli azul no se podía mover, quedo hecha piedra – literalmente hablando – las estudiantes no pudieron evitar abrir sus bocas, el mayordomo casi mata al rubio y por su parte Momo como pudo se paró y saco una cámara fotográfica para recordar el momento

\- Cuídate si, recuerda que yo siempre me preocupo por ti – sonrío y bajo del autobús, ya que aún tenía cosas que arreglar en el hotel, Kanako estaba sonrojada movió poco a poco su mano tocándose la mejilla, no podía creerlo, la había la había…

\- " _Me beso…_ " – pero eso no fue lo peor, sino que cierta cosita roja comenzó a brotar en la piel de Kanako, cayendo inconsciente en el asiento y con los ojos blancos, Rindou preocupado fue a ver a la peli azul, pero cuando la vio, la pobre estaba inconsciente y de nueva cuenta tirando espuma por la boca, preocupado y molesto trato de hacerla reaccionar.

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue calmado, especialmente para Kanako, que después de despertar de su inconsciencia se quedó dormida, siendo cuidada por Matsurika, que no dejo ni que Shizu o Rindou se acercaran a ella.

Al llegar a la escuela, el mayordomo se le adelanto al rubio y bajo a Kanako, por su parte Shizu ayudo a Momo para que bajara del autobús, siendo esperada por sus padres, para llevársela, ya que iniciaban las vacaciones, el rubio les comentó que deseaba hablar con ellos, claro que con la salud de Momo, dejarían eso para más tarde.

Rindou llego a la mansión y muy despacio subió las escaleras, cargando con una muy dormida Kanako, tuvo mucho cuidado de no despertarla, si lo hacía bueno ya saben que podría pasar, ya en la habitación la dejo en la cama para que descansara, la tapo con la colcha, pero antes de salir de su bolsillo saco la carta que había encontrado y la dejo a un lado de la peli azul, para que al despertar la leyera

Las horas pasaron y la noche llego, la peli azul comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus parpados, tratando de recordar donde estaba, se sentó lentamente y tomo su cabeza con una de sus manos, se sentía algo mareada; aunque le pareció extraño que estuviera en algo tan suave, ¿suave?, vio por todos lados, y se dio cuenta que era su habitación, pero ¿en qué momento había llegado?, ¿cómo había llegado a su habitación? ¿Qué hora era? Se levantó de la cama, pero sintió en su mano que algo crujía, crujía como el papel, giro, para encontrarse con un sobre extraño, lo tomo y volteo por todos lados, buscando cualquier cosa, quizás se trataría de alguna nueva forma de tortura por parte del rubio, claro que sus suposiciones se vieron descartadas, al ver que en el reverso de esta estaba el nombre de su hermana y el de ella, aun así, era extraño

Nerviosa, abrió el sobre y saco el dichoso papel que comenzó a desdoblar poco a poco, algo no le causaba buena espina y lo que sé que su hermana haya escrito no debe ser tan malo.

Desdoblado el papel comenzó a leer, parte por parte, con cada línea que leía, su sorpresa aumentaba más y con ello una furia incontrolable, era imposible, esto era lo más bajo en lo que pudo haber caído y jamás, jamás se lo perdonaría, se levantó de la acama, olvidando su anterior mareo y salió de la habitación, aun sosteniendo en su mano la carta, bajo las escaleras, muy rápido sorprendiendo a los huéspedes, al llegar a la planta baja, se encontró con que todo estaban.

Saben les diré algo, hay veces en esta vida o en cualquier otra que pasan cosas extraordinarias, incluso las más inesperadas, extrañas o fabulosas, estas siempre son para bien, mejorar, aunque también hay que recordar que por cada mala acción siempre se tiene un castigo, o incluso que esta re la regresan pero al doble.

Pero las acciones nunca son medidas, a veces son meros impulsos, eso mismo fue lo que hizo que Kanako abofeteara a Shizu dejando sorprendidos a todos

\- ¡TE ODIO! – el rubio tocaba su mejilla, la cual estaba roja, se giró para ver a Kanako que estaba muy molesta y con los ojos llorosos, ¿qué rayos pasaba? – como te atreviste a lastimar a mi hermana, a pesar de que estuviste saliendo con ella, no tenías derecho a hacerle lo que le hiciste, la trataste horriblemente – el rubio se molestó, iba a responderle como debía, pero noto el papel que ella sostenía fuertemente

\- ¿Que traes ahí?

\- Esto – señalo el papel – es la prueba

\- Dame ese papel, ¿porque lo tienes tú?

\- Qué importa que lo tenga yo, más bien explícame que le hiciste

\- No te voy a explicar nada dame ese papel – iba a quitárselo, pero ella se hizo a un lado

\- En principio… ¿Por qué lo arrojaste al bote de basura? – interrumpió Rindou, el rubio giro a verlo – te atrape…

\- Fuiste tú, maldito…

\- ¡DETENTE!, no me importa si fue Rindou-san quien me lo haya dado o Matsurika-san, yo exijo que me digas ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermana? ¡DIMELO CON UN DEMONIO! – lo tomo de la chamarra y lo zarandeo, viéndolo a los ojos para tratar de intimidarlo – habla ya…

\- Tch… - agacho su cabeza lo suficiente para que el flequillo le cubriera la cara – realmente te metes en asuntos que no te conciernen – se soltó del agarre, y antes de que Kanako reaccionara le regreso la bofetada

\- ¡SHIZU! – grito Mariya espantada, iba a intervenir pero fue detenida por Matsurika – ¿qué haces?

\- No se meta Mariya-sama, esto es algo entre Kanako y Shizu-sama, no nos concierne – miro a su hermano – por ahora… - la rubia asintió y continuo viendo a Kanako, que ahora ella sostenía su mejilla

\- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – sonrío socarronamente – realmente quería evitar la parte desagradable, pero no me dejas opción – la miro divertida – tu hermana es divertida… ya sabes toda una mujer – continuo riendo, la peli azul se mordió el labio inferior – aunque siendo honestos, fue demasiado inexperta al principio… debiste ver su expresión, primero fue de dolor y luego se convirtió en una llena de placer, fue una buena experiencia, aunque… es demasiado posesiva, en cuanto hicimos eso se creyó mi dueña, y la verdad yo no le pertenezco a nadie y mucho a menos a alguien tan fa… ¡AH! – la peli azul ya no soportó estar escuchando más sus cometarios y sobre todo contra su hermana, y lo que hizo fue casi automático, se le arrojo encima y comenzó a abofetearlo

\- ¡CALLATE!, no te atrevas a decir eso de mi hermana, cállate, calla… ¡AH! – el rubio no iba permitirlo, por lo que cambio los papeles y ahora era el quien estaba encima, sosteniendo con una mano las de Kanako, sujetando fuertemente sus muñecas, parecía que se iban a poner moradas – duele… suéltame… tu…

\- Porque no cierras la boca de una maldita vez, cerda asquerosa, - sonrió de nueva cuenta y sus ojos parecían vacíos – ne, ne, Kanako-chan, que te molesta más – acerco su rostro al de la peli azul – lo que digo de tu hermana o… que yo me haya acostado con ella – ella no dijo nada – are, are, parece que he acertado, y como no, sino con una hermana tan fácil y tan promiscua, aunque si ven dice de tal palo tal astilla, y quizás no sea culpa de Miki… ya sabes no, que tu madre se casó con tu padre que era un profesor de Ame no Kisaki, y viéndolo bien, tu madre es de las mujeres más bajas y ruines que no he tenido el placer de conocer; seducir a un maestro, hasta el grado de casarse con él y tener hijos, eso se llama no tener vergüenza, pero al fin y al cabo tu madre no era más que una sucia y asquerosa mosca muerta, una simple gata, una pr… ¡AH!

\- ¡CALLATE, CALLATE! – con todas sus fuerzas, Kanako se soltó del agarre de Shizu y con un puñetazo se lo quitó de encima, arrojándosele de nueva y esta vez tomándolo del cuello

\- C…cerda… suéltame…

\- Puedo pasarte que hables mal de mí, no me importa, estoy acostumbrada puedo soportarlo, pero, pero – una lagrima cayo en la cara del rubio - ¡JAMAS PERDONARE A QUIEN OSE INSULTAR A MI FAMILIA, NI MUCHO MENOS A MI MADRE! – apretó un poco más el agarre en el cuello – no me interesa quien sea, ni aunque sea el gran Shidou Shizu, yo siempre protegeré a mi familia y no dejare que nadie le falte al respeto, ni siquiera tu maldito hijo de… - y cayo inconsciente encima del rubio, que pudo volver a respirar, al ver por encima del hombro de Kanako se dio cuenta que ahí estaba parada Matsurika, que quitó de encima a la peli azul

\- Cof… tardaste demasiado… cof-cof. Acaso querías verme muerto

\- Ara, acaso no tenías perfectamente manejada la situación, por lo que vi fue algo muy parejo

\- Tch… maldita – volteo a ver a Kanako – llévatela a su cuarto

\- Entendido, Rindou ven ayúdame

\- Si, ya voy – al pasar al lado del rubio susurro – me las pagaras – y continuo para cargar a la inconsciente mujer, el rubio trago saliva y se sobo el cuello, esa mujer aunque estúpida tenía una fuerza descomunal, vio el papel que causo el alboroto y lo recogió, ya lo leería más tarde, camino para salir de la mansión

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – pregunto molesta Mariya – esta vez has lastimado mucho a Kana-chan, dime, ¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

\- Que tengo que decir – sonrió – que… el cuerpo de Kanako sería más delicioso que el de su hermana, nos vemos

\- He?, oye, espera – se fue – maldición, pero que rayos está diciendo, hermano te estas comportando como un verdadero idiota – fue a ver a la peli azul

* * *

Las horas pasaron y pasaron y tal parecía que Kanako ya no iba a despertar, hasta que su alarma sonó, abrió de nueva cuenta los ojos, lo único que resaltaba en esa oscuridad era la alarma del reloj, se sentó y fue a lavarse la cara, se vio al espejo y aunque salto del susto, realmente se veía demacrada, demasiado patética para su gusto, suspiro y se trató de arreglar el cabello, con el show que hizo hace unas horas estaba hecha un caos, y no se diga de su mejilla casi parecía que iba a explotar con lo roja que estaba, aunque eso le traía recuerdos, la mejor manera en que Shizu – Mariya – podía despedirla, salió del baño e iba a volver a dormir, pero, un sonido débil se lo impidió, buscando el origen de este, rebusco entre sus cosas, hasta que por fin salió, nada más y nada menos que su teléfono, lo encendió y al parecer 2 mensajes perdidos, decido abrirlos, el primero era de Makoto:

_Hola sensei, le envió este mensaje, ya que cuando mi hermana y yo volvimos al hotel usted ya no se encontraba, mi hermano armo un gran berrinche porque no pudo volver a despedirse de usted, creo que casi le casa un ojo a uno de los empleados del hotel, como sea, espero que ya se sienta mejor y continúe descansando eso le hará bien._

_Me despido y hasta luego_

\- Como siempre, eres un buen chico – procedió a abrir el siguiente, que era de un número no registrado – a ver, a ver, quien será

 _Kanako-chan, tanto tiempo, sabes gracias a este ingenioso aparato telefónico te he podido enviar este mensaje, ya que tú te has olvidado de tu querida abuela Hibiki, pero no te culpo, con todo el trabajo no tienes tiempo para una pobre anciana, en realidad, la vecina me ha ayudado a escribir en este endemoniado aparatejo, es funcional, pero muy molesto, Kanako-chan, espero que este bien en tu nuevo trabajo y te estés divirtiendo, igualmente espero que vuelvas muy pronto, te extraño mucho sin ti aquí no es lo mismo, cuando quieras puedes venir, ya sabes que las puertas de esta casa siempre están abiertas para ti, recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarte, Kanako-chan –_ las lagrimillas de felicidad brotaron de los ojos de Kanako, hace tanto que no había hablado con ella, ni siquiera había podido enviarle aunque fuese una carta

\- Realmente puedo llegar a ser tan olvidadiza, como me gustaría ir a verte… "… _ya sabes que las puertas de esta casa siempre están abiertas para ti…_ " he?, y porque no?, aún estamos de vacaciones y no sería mala idea, bien haya voy, aunque primero me cambiare de ropa – un simple pantalón y chamarra deportivas, saco de sus maletas las cosas innecesarias, al fin y al cabo en la casa de su abuela siempre había calefacción y muchas mantas, cogió una maleta con ropa suficiente y su mochila, casi lo único que saco fueron las chamarras extremadamente gruesas.

Con paso sigiloso salió de la habitación y la cerro lentamente, ni ruido ni nada, todo tranquilo, procedió a caminar hasta llegar a la escalera, al bajar se dio cuenta que la luz de la sal esta encendida como aquella vez, no, esta vez no se detendría a ver, tomo fuertemente la maleta y se dirigió a la puerta que de igual manera abrió lentamente y cerro sin ningún ruido, el trayecto hasta la salida de la escuela fue tranquilo aunque tenebroso estaba muy oscuro, antes de salir llamo un taxi que ya la esperaba en la entrada, le indico que fuera a la estación del tren.

Al llegar le agradeció y pago al taxista, rápidamente fue a la plataforma y saco su boleto, de suerte el tren salía dentro de 10 minutos, en menos de 1 hora y media estaría junto con su querida abuela, en paz y tranquilidad

* * *

El viaje fue muy tranquilo sin altercados, normal y durmió un poco al llegar a la estación, bajo rápidamente y respiro profundamente el aire de la ciudad, estaba feliz de volver, aunque por poco tiempo, pero está bien, algo era algo, ya el sol comenzaba a salir y de igual manera la gente transitaba, así que más segura y feliz camino por las calles.

Se detuvo un momento y vio la escuela en la que antes trabajaba, eso le causo nostalgia, muchos buenos recuerdos, sonrío y continuo caminando, al llegar a la casa de su abuela no le sorprendió que tan temprano y ya estuviera trabajando, así que fingiendo su mejor voz hablo

\- Disculpe señora, pero ¿tiene algún departamento libre?

\- Sí, pero tiene que avisar y… - se quedó muda al ver a la peli azul – Kanako-chan…

\- Estoy de vuelta abuela

\- Kanako-chan – abrazo fuertemente a la chica – bienvenida a casa

\- Gracias… abuela… - la mujer se separó del abrazo y vio de pies a cabeza a la susodicha – ¿pasa algo?

\- No, no, nada, pero la última vez que te vi tenías más cadera, no has estado comiendo bien verdad – la peli azul solo rio – bueno eso no importa, vamos a entrar que aquí está haciendo un frio horrible, además hay mucho de qué hablar

\- Hmmm, si mucho – estaba feliz, por fin podría estar tranquila…

* * *

El día se les fue rápidamente, entre las pláticas de Kanako sobre su trabajo y ayudar a la señora con los quehaceres de la casa, la pobre termino agotada y con el estómago gruñendo por comida, sentó en el tatami y espero a que la comida estuviera lista, iba a ayudar, pero su abuela se negó, diciendo que este día la iba consentir por todo el tiempo que no estuvo.

Escucho que el timbre sonaba

\- ¿Quién será? – pregunto la anciana desde la cocina, lista para ir abrir

\- No te preocupes, yo voy

\- Gracias Kanako-chan – el timbre sonó una vez mas

\- Hai, hai, ya voy – giro el pomo y abrió, y con la voz más amable dijo – si residencia Kurosaki, en que puedo ayudarle – en cuanto vio quien era, cerro de golpe la puerta, poniéndole seguro – " _no… porque?_ "

\- ¿Porque cerraste de esa manera la puerta muchacha?, ¿quién era?

\- He?, no sé, no se ajaja

\- Deberás contigo, ve a revisar la estufa, yo abriré

\- No, espera abuela, no la abras

\- Kanako, por favor, ni que fuera a ver al engendro del mal

\- " _no mucho peor_ "

\- Buenas noches, ¿en qué pudo servirles? – pero la anciana fue ignorada, la peli azul solo acordó como un hombre rubio la jalaba fuera de la casa

\- Tú te vienes conmigo

\- He?, no, no suéltame, suéltame, auxilio

\- Cállate, demonios, sí que causas problemas

\- ¡ALTO AHI! – exigió la anciana – ¿a dónde la llevas?

\- Señora esto no le concierne a usted así que… ¡AH! – un buen pisotón por parte de la peli azul – tu maldita te voy a… duele, duele oiga deténgase – la anciana comenzó a pegarle con una bolsa llena de piedrillas

\- ¿Que crees que le haces a mi Kanako?, tu chico despreciable, acércate a ella y veras como te va – pero cierta rubia hizo acto de presencia

\- Hermano ya basta, no vez que estas causando un malentendido, Kana-chan, discúlpanos, pero hemos venido por ti y… señora ¿qué hace? – aunque viejita, pero la estaba amenazando con la punta de su paraguas – ejeje… no hay necesidad de este tipo de violencia

\- ¡DETENTE ABUELA!

\- Pero Kanako-chan… - escucho la estufa – dios la comida, todos ustedes, enseguida vuelvo, y si no se sientan y me dicen que pasa, conocerán la furia de esta anciana, entendido – desconfiada regreso a la cocina, Kanako bufo y se pasó una mano por la cara, obedeciendo a la señora, se sentó de nueva cuenta

\- Nos largamos de aquí – dijo el rubio molesto – Kanako deja de hacerte la tonta y vámonos yo

\- No

\- ¿Qué?

\- No escuchaste la abuela dijo que la esperáramos y no pienso desobedecerla

\- Pero qué tontería es esa, que puede hacer una débil anciana como ella

\- Pff, tenías que decirlo – se pasó la mano por la cara de nuevo, y antes de que el rubio respondiera, recibió un fuerte golpe con el matamoscas, en el acto todos se sentaron y la anciana procedió a colocarse al lado de Kanako – bueno antes que nada, solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí? – señalo acusadoramente al rubio

\- ¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia?

\- Pues claro que sí, ¿porque me seguiste?, ¿acaso eres algún acosador o qué?

\- Eso no te interesa cerda, yo vine por ti y nos vamos a largas ahora mismo o si no ¡AH! – otro certero golpe con el matamoscas

\- Kanako-chan, ¿Quiénes son?, por lo que veo tú los conoces

\- Si, bueno permítanme presentarlos, ella es mi abuela Kurosaki Hibiki – la anciana hizo una pequeña reverencia – y ellos bueno, ella es Shinouji Matsurika y su hermano gemelo Shinouji Rindou, la chica linda que parece un ángel es Shidou Mariya y este idiota de aquí es su hermana mayor Shidou Shizu

\- Vaya, ¿Shidou?, oh entonces es tu jefe – la peli azul asintió – no lo creo, que clase de persona dejaría a un mocos como este a cargo de una escuela y una empresa, Kanako-chan, no crees que está demasiado pequeño como para hacerlo – los presentes no pudieron evitar reír por los comentarios de la anciana, el rubio solo se exaspero a cada momento – bueno, igual ya no se puede hacer nada, ahora sí, díganme que quieren con mi Kanako-chan?

\- Vera, es que nosotros…

\- Vengo por esta irresponsable, hace una semana que está en cama y el médico le dijo que debía guardar total reposo y descansar por lo menos 10 días, y hoy en la mañana desapareció por lo que pasamos un par de horas buscándola, hasta que alguien nos dijo que estaba aquí

\- ¿Enferma?, ¿exactamente de qué? – pregunto curiosa Hibiki-san

\- Casi le da una pulmonía – en cuanto escucho eso, la anciana arrastro a Kanako hasta la habitación y la obligó a que se acostara en el futon, poniéndole un termómetro en la boca y midiendo su pulso

\- Es… espera, abuela… estoy bie…

\- Nada, tú te quedas en cama, por los días restantes, niña en verdad que eres una irresponsable, pero para eso me tienes a mí, no te preocupes, descansa y en seguida te traeré una sopa caliente y tus bocadillos favoritos

\- Pero, pero… - no se movió al ver la cara de Hibiki-san, la cual daba miedo, por lo que se recostó y tapo de nuevo, salió y regreso a donde estaban los presentes

\- Listo, disculpen eso, no tienen de que preocuparse, regresen a su casa, que yo cuidare a Kanako por los días que le restan de recuperación, con mi sopa especial de alga se recuperara en un santiamén

\- Lo siento señora, pero no podemos irnos, venimos por ella, y sin ella no regresaremos – respondió el mayordomo serio

\- Usted disculpe joven Shinouji-san, pero no puedo hacer eso, Kanako no estará más segura que conmigo - la anciana sonrío – pero puedo ofrecerles otro trato si así lo prefieren

\- ¿Trato? – pregunto Mariya – a que se refiere Kurosaki-san

\- Me alegra saber que te interesa Shidou-san, lo único seria que se queden aquí por el tiempo en que duran las vacaciones, solo hasta año nuevo claro, verán por aquí siempre se hace un festival y Kanako es quien me ayuda, pero como ella debe pasar otros 3 días más en cama, no me será posible trabajar al máximo, ¿podrían aceptar este trato?

\- Básicamente ¿quedarnos y hacer el trabajo de Kana-chan? – asintió – por supuesto que…

\- ¡NO!, yo no vine a este lugar para ser el esclavo de esta señora y mucho menos el de esa cerd… ¡AH!, usted, deje de golpearme

\- Realmente eres un muchacho grosero y majadero, se ve que no tienes nada de clase, realmente Irene-san los consintió demasiado

¿Usted conoció a mi abuela?

\- Será mejor que se vayan, el próximo tren sale dentro de 10 minutos

\- Tch… esa mujer, está bien nos quedaremos – al final acepto a regañadientes

\- Perfecto, bien, bien síganme, los llevare a sus habitaciones – esto realmente era vergonzoso, mira que dejarse vencer por esta mujer, era algo que no se ve todos los días

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kanako estaba en su habitación comiendo la sopa de algas, aunque su cara no demostraba que le gustara

" _Querida madre en el cielo, tu querida Kanako ya está de vuelta y mejor que nunca, pero…descubrí cosas que preferiría no haber sabido, es deprimente pero, que se le va a hacer, pero si te soy honesta no me arrepiento de lo que hice, ese tonto de Shizu se lo merecía, nadie habla así de Miki, y mucho menos de ti…, aunque no sé qué carajo quiere aquí, espero que ya se vaya, no quiero verlo, es insoportable, creí que podría estar a salvo con la abuela Hibiki, pero tal parece que nunca puedo tener unas vacaciones tranquilas, ni siquiera un solo momento, realmente tengo mala suerte_ "

\- Kana-chan? – una cabecilla rubia se asomó – parece que ya estas despierta

\- Si, ¿que haces aquí Mariya-san?

\- Kurosaki-san me mando a ver si ya habías terminado la sopa de algas – la cara de la peli azul se puso verde – ¿estás bien?

\- Si… gulp… dame un minuto – se tapó la boca y detuvo su vomito – ya… ya paso… ajajaja

\- Parece que no te gusta

\- No… su sopa es rica, cocina muy bien, pero esta sopa, no le pone nada, solo pone a remojar las algas, luego de que están aguadas, las mete en el mismo caldo y lo hierve hasta que queda una pasta, lo licua y después lo cuela y lo sirve en el plato, más que sopa parece un batidillo, es horrible

\- Oh Kana-chan, pero entonces no deberías de comértelo a la fuerza

\- Ya sé, pero luego hará que me coma el doble, y no quiero, buuu…, oye y ¿donde están Shizu y Rindou-san?

\- Ellos le están ayudando a Kurosaki-san en los preparativos del festival, vieras cuando cansado están ya, y apenas comenzaron

\- Si, en realidad cuando se trata de ella, se esfuerza mucho, le gusta que todo este perfecto, es muy meticulosa, aunque me pone algo deprimida el no haber podido venir en navidad a verla, aun estábamos trabajando y teníamos que tener listo todo lo del viaje, pero ya estoy aquí y le sacare provecho para que podamos estar juntas

\- Se ve que la quieres mucho, ¿enserio es tu abuela?

\- No, no, pero como si lo fuera, es tan amable y dulce, la quiero mucho, en cuanto esté mejor iremos al festival, será muy divertido Mariya-san, aun siendo algo pequeño es impresionante ya lo veras

\- Estoy muy segura de que así será, bueno me llevo el plato y vuelve a dormir – la peli azul asintió y se volvió a dormir.

* * *

Por su parte fuera de la habitación, los dos chicos se encargaban de seguir al pie de la letra cada una de las indicaciones de Hibiki-san, porque si no era así, en menos de dos milisegundos tenían el matamoscas en la cabeza, a pesar de mayor era despiadada con respecto a los golpes, parecía como si los odiara, era una viejecita de pocas pulgas.

Matsurika y Mariya se encargaban de las labores del hogar, limpiaban y cocinaban, y claro que no olvidemos el hecho de cuidar a Kanako, estaban ocupadas en sus labores, pero escucharon un ruidito que provenía de un bolsillo de Matsurika, la peli gris saco el aparatito y se disculpó con la rubia ya que debía atender la llamada

**\- Hola, soy Matsurika**

**\- Pues obviamente, sino para que te estaría llamando**

**\- Quizás para obtener más información de Shizu-sama**

**\- No digas tonterías sabes que no te llamo por eso**

**\- Lo sé, es por tu hermana, si quieres saber si leyó la carta que le dejaste si lo hizo, pero sea lo que escribiste ahí, le molesto mucho, casi mata a Shizu-sama, en realidad los dos casi se matan entre si**

**\- Enserio?, jajaja, quien diría que un simple papelito tendría tanto poder, como sea, eso era lo único que quería saber, si algo más interesante pasa, infórmamelo de acuerdo**

**\- Si, lo hare, pero tu forma de vengarte es tan poco elegante**

**\- Claro, claro, adiós –** y cerro el teléfono, regresando a la casa, aún tenía que terminar unas tareas más, pero fue detenida

\- Shinouji-san, parece que tenías una conversación muy interesante

\- Si, Kurosaki-san, aun siendo usted una mujer adulta espía las conversaciones de los demás

\- Yo no lo llamaría espiar, solo pasaba por aquí, tengo que ir a comprar unos cosas y necesito ayuda pata cargarlas, que te parece si me acompañas y hablamos de tu charla telefónica y también de una bella zirconia que ya no me es útil

\- Estaría encantada de ayudarle – y se fueron, al parecer la dulce ancianita tenía más trucos de los esperados debajo de la manga

* * *

Los días pasaron volando al igual que las constantes carreras de la peli azul al baño para regresar la sopa de algas, ya que su estómago no soporto el 10 plato.

El festival ya era al día siguiente y los preparativos de Hibiki-san con la ayuda del rubio y el mayordomo que ahora estaban durmiendo ya que estuvieron trabajando sin parar.

Por su parte Hibiki-san buscaba entre varias cajas un paquete en especial, pero tal parecía que este no se dejaba ver, se cansó y mejor fue a ver a Kanako, después de haber comida toda la sopa de seguro que ya estaba mejor y lista para ir al festival.

Entro pero la peli azul no estaba en cama, más bien salía del baño

\- Kanako-chan?

\- Abuela Hibiki, burp… perdón es que tenía que ir al baño y eso

\- Si, si, por lo que veo, creo que exagere con la sopa, pero ya te sientes mejor, digo sino, no vamos al festival y…

\- No, no, estoy bien, solo que fue mucha sopa y eso, pero ya estoy mejor, y quiero que vayamos juntas – la anciana abrazo a la peli azul que correspondió igual de contenta – extrañaba verte abuela

\- Yo también querida, yo también – la soltó y la jalo para llevársela a su habitación – ya que mañana será año nuevo, debes usar un nuevo y lindo kimono, te quedara estupendo, además te voy a poner bonita, bueno no, solo realzare mas lo linda que eres

\- Pero eso no es necesario

\- Nada de peros Kanako, vamos, vamos

El día paso rápidamente, muy tranquilo y sin ninguna sorpresa, al igual que la noche, se veía como todos caminaban animadamente para llegar al festival, que aunque pequeño realmente era fantástico, ya todos estaban listos.

Rindou y Shizu llevaban ropas normales, por su parte Matsurika y Mariya unos lindos kimonos, ya solo faltaban Kanako y Hibiki-san.

\- Ya está tardando demasiado, ¿qué tanto estará haciendo esa cerda?

\- Tranquilízate Shizu-sama, Kanako-sama es una mujer delicada y estoy seguro que le gusta tomarse su tiempo para verse tan encantadora

\- Dios que cursi eres

\- Oh enserio, por lo menos yo no miento y engaño para conseguir lo que quiero

\- Que tonterías dices, si tienes algo que reclamar hazlo ahora

\- Por supuesto, es más me cobrare algunas que me debes – las hermanas de ambos solo suspiraron, en verdad iban a pelear y más aquí

\- Cálmense los dos, por un día no pueden dejar de pelear, respeten la casa de mi abuela – les regaño la peli azul

\- No interfieras cerd… - en cuanto vieron a Kanako lo que sea que pensaron se fue, solo pensaban en lo hermosa que estaba con ese kimono, la anciana que había salido después que ella solo sonrío complacida al ver que el efecto fue el deseado, al igual que la peligris, por su parte Mariya estaba fascinada

\- Que… ¿qué me ven? – pregunto nerviosa

\- Kana-chan estas muy bonita – la nombrada se sonroso – Kurosaki-san usted la ayudo a arreglarse

\- Así es Mariya-san, pero lo único que hice fue resaltar más la belleza que mi niña ya posee

\- Concuerdo con usted Hibiki-san, Kanako-sama esta tan hermosa como siempre – pero antes de que el mayordomo se acerca más a Kanako fue detenido por un bolsazo en la cara

\- Quieto jovencito que mi Kanako se vea tan linda como una princesa no significa que te deje aprovecharte de eso, antes de que le pongas una mano encima yo te mato – tocio un poco – bien, bien el tiempo es oro jóvenes, dense prisa, sino, no veremos nada, caminen, caminen – iban en silencio, bueno en realidad solo Shizu, Mariya hablaba animadamente con Kanako, Matsurika solo escuchaba y la señora Hibiki golpeaba de vez en cuando a Rindou que quería estar más cerca de Kanako

\- Abuela en verdad me sorprende que Rindou-san y Shizu te ayudaran en los últimos preparativos

\- Así es Kanako-sama, nunca diría que no a tu abuela… ¡AH!

\- Deja de ser lame botas tonto muchacho, no por lo que digas dejare que mi Kanako se junte contigo – el mayordomo se deprimió

\- Pero me parece un detalle muy amable de su parte, de ambos, no creí que fueran tan serviciales como para hacer la mitad de lo que le tocaba a los vecinos – dijo feliz la peli azul

\- ¿Vecinos? ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto curiosa la rubia

\- He?, no lo sabían, verán este festival lo realiza toda la colonia en el templo, pero aun así se ha convertido en algo muy grande, cada uno pone de su parte en los preparativos, cuando llegue ya estaba la mitad lista, solo faltaba la otra, la abuela me dijo que Rindou-san y Shizu se ofrecieron amablemente a hacer ese trabajo, por eso creo que fueron muy amables – por la mente de los presentes solo paso una cosa _esa mujer es un demonio –_ dije algo raro?

\- No, no para nada Kana-chan, ajajaja

\- Hmmm está bien, ¡oh!, miren ya casi llegamos, se divertirán mucho es increíble y…

\- ¡ALTO KANAKO-CHAN! – los detuvo la anciana – lo siento mucho

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupada la peli azul

\- Olvide los bocadillos y mi cajita especial – dijo deprimida la anciana – ah… tendré que regresar, ustedes adelántense yo enseguida los alcanzo – fue detenida por Kanako – ¿Kanako-chan?

\- Qué tal si los llevas al festival, ya recorriste un largo camino como para que regreses, además conozco muy bien el camino, estaré bien

\- De acuerdo, pero ¿que te parece si alguien te acompaña?

\- Yo lo hare – se ofreció animadamente Rindou, pero fue ignorado por la anciana

\- Shidou-kun tu ve con Kanako-chan – todos se quedaron cara de ¿qué? – no es bueno que ella vaya sola siendo la delicada joven que es, así que vamos dense prisa, corran

\- Pero…

\- No, vamos Kanako-chan, sino no veremos los fuegos artificiales

\- Está bien, no tardare mucho

\- Ve con cuidado – se despidió amablemente la anciana que veía como desaparecían juntos la peli azul y el rubio, claro que Rindou no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y los iba a seguir, pero fue detenido por la anciana – lo siento Shinouji-kun pero necesito que tú me ayudes a acomodar unas cosas en el festival y eres el hombre perfecto para ese trabajo así que, andando muchachito

* * *

La nerviosa mujer no hacia otra cosa más que maldecir su suerte, porque todo lo malo tiene que pasarle siempre a ella, solo quería unas vacaciones con su abuela, un momento de paz, ir al festival y hacer más lindos recuerdos, pero ahora todo se había ido a la basura y parecía solo un montón de bazofia, suspiro frustrada y lo peor del caso, es que aún estaba molesta, mucho, ese hombre lastimo a su hermana y no solo eso la insulto y a su madre, que molestia.

Llegaron a los apartamentos y Kanako abrió la puerta, ignorando al rubio y yendo por los bocadillos que había olvidado, los dejo en la mesa y se puso a buscar la cajita especial de la anciana; el rubio solo se sentó y espero a que la peli azul volviera.

Pasaron 10 minutos y sin señales de la mujer, él se desesperó y fue a buscarla, estaba en la habitación de la anciana, parada sobre un banco improvisado buscando en el armario

\- ¿Qué haces? – la peli azul salto del susto y casi se cae, pero haciendo uso de sus dotes de equilibrista se mantuvo ahí – tarada

\- No lo encuentro, llévate la comida, yo iré después, anda – el rubio se molestó y salió de la habitación, la peli azul suspiro aliviada, se bajó del improvisado banquito y de un cajón saco la cajita y la guardo en su bolso, salió de la habitación, para encontrarse de frente con el chico – pero… ¿qué? – la tomo de los hombros y la estrello contra la pared, para no dejarla ir

\- Realmente me crees tan tonto como para tragarme esa mierda de historia

\- Yo…

\- Solo a ti se te pueden ocurrir esa clase de excusas tan estúpidas – temblaba mucho, tenía miedo, porque se sentía tan amenazada y avergonzada a la vez

\- Suéltame… ¡SUELTAME! – intento quitárselo de encima, pero no lo lograba – déjame ir, déjame, tu idiota, te odio, te odio – el rubio se exaspero, soltó de poco a la mujer quien sintió un atisbo de tranquilidad, claro que solo fue por dos segundos, el rubio de nueva cuenta la mantenía aprisionada otra vez, claro que ahora mantenía su cara en el hombro de la mujer – ¿q…que pl…planeas h… hacerme?

\- ¿Realmente me odias? – pregunto, casi ella podría decir que noto tristeza en su tono de voz – ¿me odias por todo lo que te hecho o simplemente por lo que dije de tu hermana y tu madre? – el aliento del chico le hacía cosquillas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y temblar

\- C…claro que te odio… siempre… l…lo he hecho, pero… lo que le hiciste a Miki y dijiste de ella y mi madre es algo que no debiste – se sorprendió, porque lo siguiente que sintió fueron los brazos del chico rodear su cintura y abrazarle fuertemente – Shi…

\- Lo siento, me he pasado – se sorprendió, claro que no iba a caer en ese truco

\- No es verdad, mientes, pero no me dejare enga…

\- No miento – la vio a los ojos, ella se sonrojo, ¿Por qué la ponía nerviosa? – esta vez no

\- Pues sino lo haces… entonces, dime la verdad, ¿Por qué escondiste la carta?, si me lo dices entonces te creeré – el chico bufo y se mantenía en silencio – ya suéltame, debemos volver de inme…

\- Te engañe

\- ¿Cómo que me engañaste?

\- Ah, idiota acaso tengo que explicártelo con peras y manzanas

\- Pues sí, no me has dicho nada, no respondes mis preguntas, como carajos quieres que entienda – se dan cuenta hasta qué punto puede llegar la exasperación, es gracioso ver que tan molestos están, pero tan enojados que ni se dan cuenta que sus narices se están rozando, o el enojo es muy grande o los dos se comportan como unos completos idiotas, no sé, ustedes júzguenlos.

\- Tu hermana sigue siendo virgen, bien, no pasó nada – se sobresaltó – lo que dije de tu madre y de Miki no era en serio, me moleste, más bien me sacó de quicio que llegaras y me abofetearas sin siquiera saber mi opinión al respecto, solo te dejaste guiar por una tonta nota que tu hermana te dejo y… - ¿lagrimas?, esto sí que era raro tanto para el espectador como para quien las derramaba.

Pero, y ahora ¿porque estaba llorando?, ¿tristeza?, ¿molestia? ¿Dolor?, alegría… si, era eso, estaba feliz de que no pasara nada entre su hermana y Shizu… pero ¿feliz?, ¿porque su hermana sigue manteniendo su castidad? O quizás, ¿porque no estuvo en los brazos de este chico?

La respuesta a ambas incógnitas se vio detenida por el suave tacto en sus mejillas

\- Eres tan molesta, mira, por ponerte a llorar se te va a correr el maquillaje, sabes Kurosaki-san se esforzó mucho para ponerte algo decente hoy, y tú solo lo desperdicias

\- C-cállate*sniff* y-yo pued-edo ll-llo-llorar si quiero *sniff*sniff* y-ya ll-llévate la c-comida i-re luego *sniff*sniff* - el rubio se exaspero, no iba a soportar a una mujer haciendo un berrinche y mucho menos a ella, así que opto por la solución más efectiva y razonable, con ambas manos jalo las mejillas de la mujer para que parara de llorar, claro que solo hizo que gritara más fuerte, aunque han de saber que se molestó mucho más, por lo que las presiono y jalo más - ¡AH! , chueltame, ejendto, guajame

\- Dejaras de llorar – asintió enérgicamente – perfecto, si lo vuelves a hacer, me asegurare de jalarte no con las manos sino con unas pinzas para cortar alambre – asintió asustada – bien – le extendió un pañuelo, claro que al secarse los ojos se embarro completamente, quedando con ojeras, parecía una muerta viviente – babosa, mira cómo te dejaste, ven para acá – la jalo para sentarla y así tratar de arreglar su desastre – realmente tú no eres alguien a la que deban dar cosas tan bellas si al final las arruinas

\- Grosero…

\- Cierra los ojos, tengo que limpiarte el maquillaje, no te muevas o te dejare ciega – la peli azul no entendió si eso era un aviso o una amenaza, así que solo los cerro – cielos hiciste todo un batidillo aquí, no abras los ojos iré por agua y papel, - pero antes de irse le pregunto a Kanako sobre el maquillaje

\- A eso, está en la habitación de mi abuela, pero para que lo quieres, no me digas que te vas a poner

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota!, lo digo para poder arreglártelo y así no se moleste – enfurruñado fue por agua, papel y el maquillaje, regresando con la peli azul, continuo limpiando los parpados de la mujer hasta que recuperaron su tono natural – listo, ahora solo ponerte las sombras y el rímel

\- Esto es raro…

\- ¿Qué tiene de raro? – pregunto, mientras buscaba el maquillaje que traía

\- Nunca se me paso por la idea que un chico supiera maquillar, es raro, en especial siendo tu ¡AH!, ¿porque me pegas?

\- Por tarada, es obvio que se cómo hacerlo, sino cómo crees que podía verme 100 veces más atractivo de lo que ya era con el disfraz

\- Cierto, no se me había ocurrido " _Narcista_ "

\- " _ya te escuche, idiota_ "

\- " _no te metas en mi cabeza_ "

\- " _es imposible, tienes una mente tan simple_ " – la peli azul chasqueo la lengua – ya estate quieta o se moverá el maquillaje

\- Okey, pero date prisa – el rubio se acercó más a la cara de la chica y comenzó a aplicar las sombras, en cuanto termino tomo el rímel y procedió a darle el retoque necesario, no se había fijado pero ella tenía unas lindas pestañas, negó, pero que tonterías, ¿ella, con pestañas lindas?

* * *

Guardo las cosas y se fijó en cómo había quedado la peli azul, si, debía admitirlo con un buen maquillaje se veía bastante decente… claro que eso se debía a que él lo había hecho, sino porque otra razón, antes de indicarle que ya podía abrir los ojos noto que los labios de la mujer en cuestión se veían bastante pálidos, les faltaba color – claro como si alguien creyera esa excusa – busco algún labial natural, solo para darle brillo, lo aplico y listo, podría decirse que era todo un picazo sin descubrir.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, el rubio seguía apreciando a Kanako, con ese kimono, el peinado que resaltaba su preciosa cabellera larga y el maquillaje que permitía apreciar su belleza en todo el sentido de la palabra, realmente lo dejaba hipnotizo – yo diría idiotizado – no podía apartar la vista, especialmente de sus labios.

Esta era su oportunidad, solos, nadie los interrumpiría, y ella, ella estaba desprevenida, sin nada que la protegiera, nada que le avisara del ataque que el rubio tenía planeado. Se paró un poco y comenzó a acercarse a la peli azul, solo un poco más…

Por su parte la peli azul solo estaba desesperada, ya era mucho como para que no terminara, ¿cuánto tiempo más iba a quedarse ahí?, sintió que su pierna ya se estaba durmiendo, ciertamente ese tonto nunca tiene consideración por nadie que no se él, le valió un reverendo comino, si la reñía por moverse, pues ella contratacaría alegando con que ya no le decía nada.

Apenas levanto los parpados, noto algo acercándose, termino de abrir los ojos notando como Shizu, si Shidou Shizu se acercaba a ella, y no de una manera amenazadora sino de una que… que era… simplemente… inconcebible, no imposible, él no podría, no, no lo hace sí, no, no, trato de gritar, pero ni siquiera podía abrir la boca, salir corriendo esa era la mejor solución, si, empujarlo y correr, pero habían un problema, la pierna se le durmió, maldita sea, y ahora, no, no debía concretarse y empujarlo, o sino el, el… la besaría.

Ya nada era posible, era inevitable, no se salvaría, lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos – la resignación es rápida – era deprimente, pero ¿Por qué siempre debía besarse con un hombre?, acaso solo era una cruel e injusta broma del destino o de plano alguien allá arriba la odia

No este tan segura mi querida Miyamae Kanako, dios siempre recuerda a las personas que son bondadosas – especialmente si les regalan un celular último modelo – y hablando de celulares, ese mismo ruidito fue lo que la salvo, si porque, al oír la tan pegajosa tonadita, el rubio se alejó y giro a otro lado y Kanako salió de su estupefacción y busco el aparato hasta encontrarlo en su bolsa

**\- H-hola, ¿q-quién es?**

**\- KANAKO, ¿Dónde demonios estas?**

**\- ¿Abuela?**

**\- Claro que soy tu abuela, ya ven para acá, o no alcanzaras a ver los fuegos artificiales, aun estas en la casa**

**\- Si…**

**\- Encontraste lo que te pedí**

**\- Si…**

**\- Perfecto, pues ven de regreso, apúrate, corre, corre**

**Si… -** corto la llamada, y volteo a ver al rubio que seguía de espaldas

\- Era Kurosaki-san, parece que hemos estado perdiendo tiempo valioso, yo me llevo la comida, así que apresúrate, anda – la peli azul asintió, se sacudió el kimono, y salieron de la casa.

* * *

El regreso fue bastante silencioso, la peli azul estaba metida en sus pensares, solo caminar, nada más, ni hablar de nada, lo único que se le ocurría era ¿Por qué Shizu intentaría besarla?

Si se lo piensa, realmente suena estúpido, quizás solo era su imaginación, que razón tendría el para hacer eso. Claro de seguro solo esperaba estar lo suficientemente cerca decirle que abrirá los ojos y asustarla para que cayera al piso y le saliera el sarpullido, si, si eso era, que gracioso por un momento pensó que de verdad quería besarla.

A lo lejos notaron las luces del lugar, indicando que ya estaban a punto de llegar, en cuanto más se acercaban, más personas se encontraban, ya en la entrada, la peli azul sonrió

\- ¿Así que esto es?, realmente la gente se conforma con tan poca cosa, como este festival

\- Ya cállate, tal vez sea pequeño, pero lo importante es el empeño que todos ponen para que se lleve a cabo – dijo algo molesta por la actitud del rubio

\- Que sentimental, como sea, donde estarán todos?, con tanta gente no los vamos a encontrar o tú te vas a perder

\- Quien me crees ¿alguna idiota?

\- ¿Tengo que responder eso? – la peli azul hizo un puchero, causando la burla del chico – deja de reírte, cabeza de estropajo

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – se molestó, sus ojos parecían echar fuego – ahora si te voy a... – sonidito de teléfono, nunca fuiste más oportuno

\- Salvada… hola… si… si… están hasta allá… de acuerdo… si, los traigo… no, no ya voy para allá… si, si, sin problemas, te digo que ya sé dónde es, bien hay nos vemos

\- ¿Y a donde se supone que debemos ir? – pregunto el rubio

\- Tu solo sígueme, o no llegamos a tiempo

\- Ya estaríamos ahí, si no hubieras estado jugando

\- Cállate – sus mejillas se tornaron algo rosadas, caminaron entre toda la gente, al ir más y más adentro, los puestos aumentaban al igual que el número de personas, reduciendo el espacia para transitar.

* * *

El rubio choco con varios al estar cargando con la comida, casi se tropieza con una niña que corría feliz sosteniendo un globo.

Para cuando acordó, la peli azul ya no estaba, volteo para todos lados, pero ni señal de ella – y dice que no es idiota – bufo, ahora tendría que encontrarla, pero antes de irse, sintió un jalón en su mano, molesto, por quien sea que lo jalara, se volteó para reclamarle, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa

\- Y dijiste que yo me iba a perder – le dijo burlonamente la peli azul – solo me voy por un instante a comprar un algodón y tú te pierdes – efectivamente, en su mano libre traía el dulce de color rosa – vámonos ya estamos muy retrasados – apretando un poco el agarre ella comenzó a caminar.

Todas las personas que transitaban por el festival y que los veían, no les parecía extraño, solo una pareja que disfrutaba del lugar nada más, pero ahora la pregunta existencial era… ¿Por qué Kanako no lo soltaba?, de igual modo el rubio la pudo soltar desde hace rato, digamos desde el preciso momento en que lo había jalado, pero no lo hizo

La peli azul estaba tranquila, disfrutaba de su rico dulce, ignorando por completo su acción, por su parte el rubio se distraía con las otras personas que transitaban, los puestos de comida, de juegos y otros más. De nueva cuenta su atención se vio puesta en la peli azul que seguía encantada con su golosina; pero ella no es torpe – o esa aparenta algunas veces – que se dio cuenta que no la dejaba de ver

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto nerviosa

\- Nada, no te preocupes

\- Claro – volvió a morder algo del algodón, y tuvo una fantástica idea – quieres?, está muy rico

\- Acaso me crees un niño

\- No, pero como nada más te me quedas viendo, se me ocurrió que quizás quieres darle una mordidita – yo pienso que él quiere darle una mordidita a otra cosa, o persona…

\- Ya ves que no – dijo molesto, la peli azul se enojó por el tono que uso, así que para molestarlo le acerco el algodón a la boca, y él se alejó, pero ella no desistía – estate quieta, no pienso comer esa cosa

\- Vamos Shizu, solo di Ahhh…

\- Que no qu… jum – aprovecho que iba a gritarle y metió el algodón, solo la mitad, y al sacarlo en cuestión ya solo tenía una parte, por lo que el rubio molesto no le quedo más que comérselo

\- Lo vez, un poco de azúcar no hace daño a nadie – termino de comerse el dulce – ño fue tan mallo – se lo trago y tiro el palito en un bote por ahí cerca – ahora iré a comprar algo de beber

\- No, ahora nos largamos, eres torpe o que, ya hicimos esperar a los demás por tu culpa

\- Está bien, está bien… amargado andando – siguieron con su andar, y esta vez sin ningún retraso en particular, y por si tienen la duda, si, aun tomados de la mano – ya casi llegamos, solo un poco más – cruzaron una pequeña senda, que al terminar se encontraron en un acantilado rodeado por un barandal.

* * *

Kanako noto una luz que estaba por dicho barandal, y le dijo al rubio que ahí estaban todos, y si efectivamente los encontraron ahí, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver al rubio y la peli azul de la mano.

Pero como dicen en mi tierra nunca falta el metiche, que arruina el momento

\- Kanako-sama, ¿Por qué tomas de la mano a Shizu-sama?

\- Pero que dices, yo no estoy… - sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y volteo a ver su mano izquierda donde tenía el paquete de Hibiki-san, y luego levanto la derecha, la cual estaba en posesión del rubio, giro de nueva cuenta para ver la cara de todos, Mariya sonreía felizmente, su abuela también sonreía, Matsurika jugaba un videojuego y Rindou ya tenía lista una granada en mano, y por ultimo volteo a ver al rubio que se encontraba normal y sin verla, rio un poquito y después… - ¡WUAAAH URTICARIA! – comenzó a correr y retorcerse hasta mas no poder, Hibiki-san la siguió.

Casi estaba a punto de tirarse al piso y comenzar a rascarse, incluso se notó como su kimono estaba a punto de abrírsele, situación que el mayordomo veía prometedora, y se acercó para ayudar a la peli azul, pero en ese instante la rubia tomo un enorme mazo y lo golpeo como si de un clavo se tratara.

Por su parte Hibiki-san, había alcanzado a la mujer antes de que se aventara a rodar por el suelo y le dio un enorme golpe en la cabeza

\- ¡AH!, ¿porque me pegas? – la jalo del kimono y la acerco a su altura

\- ¡MIYAMAE KANAKO, COMPORTATE, ERES UNA SEÑORITA, NO VOY A ESTAR SOPORTANDO TUS ARREBATOS DE URTICARIA, CASI QUEDAS EXPUESTA, ASI NO TE PODRAS CASAR Y SI TE VUELVO A VER DE LA MISMA MANERA, VERAS QUE TE QUEDAS SIN CENAR! – la soltó y la peli azul casi pierde el equilibrio, se acomodó la ropa y espero a que le dijera algo mas – ahora si vámonos, que todos nos esperan

\- Si… - iba deprimida – perdón

\- Ya no te disculpes, por suerte, no te vio ninguno de esos dos, realmente solo ven a una linda chica y se comportan como bestias salvajes

\- ¿Bestias salvajes? – pregunto burlona

\- Por supuesto, a veces creo que debería irme contigo, te cuidaría y no permitiría que esos dos se te acerquen son muy peligrosos Kanako-chan

\- ¿Peligrosos? " _quizás Shizu sí, pero Rindou-san, bueno también, pero no tanto como Shizu_ " ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Kanako-chan, mi dulce y tierna nieta, realmente no sabes nada de lo peligrosos que esos llegan a ser, en términos simples, puedo decir que tu virginidad está en peligro cerca de esos dos

\- Mi… vi… vir… ¡VIRGINIDAD! –su abuela le tapó la boca – pero… que dices…

\- Kanako-chan, es verdad, digo, no es que no quiera que me des nietos, pero hasta que te cases, podrás tener todo el contacto que quieras con alguno de esos dos, antes no

\- Pero, pero que tontería, abuela, yo no quiero ningún tipo de contacto con esos dos, ninguno

\- No mientas Kanako-chan

\- Claro que no lo hago – su conversación se vio terminada al haber llegado con todos los presentes, muy bajito le susurro

\- Continuaremos esto en casa de acuerdo – saludo a todos – lo siento pero, es muy difícil de alcanzar, esta niña es toda una atleta

\- Ya lo creo Hibiki-san – respondió feliz la rubia, al anciana algo curiosa pregunto por el mayordomo que se encontraba aparentemente dormido en el regazo de la peli gris – a Rindou?, creo que estaba algo cansado y decidió tomar una siesta, verdad Matsurika

\- Sí, mi hermano hizo un largo recorrido hasta acá

\- Ya veo, ya veo, por cierto Shidou-kun gracias por traer la comida, no sé qué haría sin ella

\- No hay de que Kurosaki-san

\- Pues bien, todos comamos antes de que inicien los fuegos artificiales – todos asintieron, la peli azul muy feliz se sentó cerca de su abuela y en cuanto todos tuvieron la comida, dieron las gracias y se dispusieron a degustar de los sagrados alimentos, la peli azul más que comer devoró olímpicamente lo que tenía en su plato – Kanako, come más despacio o te vas a atragantar – y así paso, enseguida le dieron un vaso con agua y se lo bebió todo – niña por eso te digo que tienes que estar más calmada

\- Jejeje lo siento, comeré más lento – y así lo hizo pero un comentario tan inocente de Matsurika, la hizo escupir

\- ¿Cuándo te casas con Shizu-sama?

\- He?, que… que… vamos Matsurika-san no bromees… ajaja - respondió limpiándose los restos de comida de la cara

\- No es broma, para todo lo que tardaron en llegar me imagino, que tuvieron unas actividades muy ajetreadas en la casa de Hibiki-san – la peli azul casi golpea a Matsurika de no ser por su abuela que la detuvo – parece que sí, y dígame ¿fue interesante?, ¿divertido?, ¿le dolió un poco su primera vez?

\- ¡MATSURIKA!, no seas tan grosera con Kana-chan

\- No soy grosera, incluso usted aposto conmigo para ver si su hermano ya la hacía tía – la rubia ya no dijo más y se sonrojo e hizo bolita, por su parte la peli azul seguía gritando y tratando de alcanzar a la peli gris, pero todo ese gritoneo fue detenido por el mayor de los Shidou

\- Matsurika, haz el favor de no decir barbaridades como esa, no vez que estamos comiendo, además en mi vida tendría tan mal gusto como para quitarle la virginidad a esta cerda, seria demasiada buena suerte para ella

\- Tiene razón Shizu-sama, lamento haber dicho algo que lo denigrara de tal manera, Mariya-sama aquí está el dinero de la apuesta, usted gano – la peli gris siguió comiendo, pero ahora la peli azul trataba de matar al rubio

\- Cerda deja de estar ¡AH!, ¿porque me pega, señora? – lo jalo de la oreja – suélteme

\- Primero discúlpate con mi Kanako-chan

\- No lo… ¡AH!, ya está bien, lo siento – lo soltó y aventó lejos, volviendo a sentarse junto con una Kanako desconcertada

\- " _Q_ _uerida madre que estas en el cielo, se supone que estas serían unas lindas vacaciones, solo mi abuela y yo, pero ¿porque tenían que venir ellos?, no me quejo por Mariya-san, pero los demás, bueno ya sabes… bueno al menos tengo a mi abuela y eso me hace más feliz que nada._

 _Mamá estoy algo desconcertada, mucho, bueno más de lo normal, aunque ya creí que lo entendía, digo, él ya se disculpó, dijo que lo sentía y espero que lo perdones, pero, no creí que, no creí que intentaría besarme, ya se es una idea absurda pero, me lo pareció, y aun así, una parte de mí se sentía nerviosa, como si fuera mi primer beso y a la vez tan emocionada de que, me besaría, pero que tonterías, no puedo pensar en eso, no debo sentir eso yo, a mí me gustan las delicadas doncellas, con rosadas mejillas y blancas pieles, que sean tiernas, adorables y amables, no los idiotas sádicos, narcisista, travestidos, aunque tengan unos lindos y suavecitos labios_ " – agito su cabeza " _lo siento, lo siento, mamá, creo que hablaremos más tarde, ahora tu quería Kanako-chan está delirando_ " – dejo de comer y volteo a ver al rubio, era cierto, ya no se parecía tanto a su hermana, solo había cambiado un poco y estaba algo más alto, pero nada más, no es como que se pusiera más guapo ni nada, no claro que no, ni que sus labios se vieran tan… no, no, volvió a negar, casi golpearse contra el suelo, pero que carajos estaba pensando, no, no de seguro todo era por lo que había pasado en la casa de Hibiki-san, si era eso, no es que se sienta sexualmente atraída por el rubio, no, nada por el estilo, seguro que era porque aún estaba débil, y alucinaba.

El rubio noto todas las reacciones de la peli azul, incluso las veces que se le quedo viendo, lo cual le ponía feliz, así que la peli azul si podía notarle como hombre, era realmente gracioso, pero no podía hacer ninguna de sus tan acostumbradas bromas, ya que el perro guardián de Kanako no le dejaba que se acercara, quien diría que una ancianita podría tener tanta fuerza y al mismo tiempo proteger y querer a esa mujer, en verdad que el mundo estaba pero bien loco.

* * *

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue el sonido de algo que subía y después explotaba, para después ver varias luces en el cielo, la peli azul feliz se acercó a la barandilla para ver más de cerca, los demás la siguieron, por su parte Matsurika había arrojado lejos a su hermano que por el golpe se levantó y fue también junto a Kanako, claro que termino muy lejos de ella, porque Hibiki-san y Shizu se habían puesto al lado de la peli azul, dejando al pobre mayordomo muy deprimido y solito.

En verdad que era todo un espectáculo, era lo que más le gustaba a la peli azul, aunque poco tiempo había estado ahí, fue algo que le fascino desde un inicio, por si quieren saberlo también lo hacen en verano, así que Kanako ha tenido algunas veces de ver tan lindos fuegos artificiales.

Parecían una niña, una que se divertía con lo más simple del mundo, Hibiki-san solo sonreía contenta, era como volver a los viejos tiempos, por su parte al rubio le causo gracia las reacciones de la peli azul, en verdad que podía ser tan infantil

\- ¿Realmente te divierte algo como esto? – le pregunto burlón, ella volteo a verlo y con una gran sonrisa le respondió

\- Sí, me encanta, puedes ver siempre fuegos artificiales en todo festival, pero aquí, aquí es como verlos en un hermoso sueño, es demasiado bonito para ser real – después de haber respondido tan normal, quedo atrapada en la belleza del momento, al igual que el rubio pero bueno el quedo atrapado en otro tipo de belleza.

Después de tan mágico momento, todos se desearon un feliz año nuevo, claro que cuando Rindou lo intento recibió de lleno la sandalia de Hibiki-san en la cara, el rubio se abstuvo de hacerlo, lo cual agradeció en lo personal la peli azul

Hibiki-san dijo que tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas y le pidió a Shizu que la acompañara, el acepto, necesitaba despejarse y estar alejado de Kanako

Pasaron por algunos puestos y la ancianita compro algunos dulces, y fuegos artificiales, de regreso el rubio se encontró con un puesto de algodón de azúcar y decidió comprar dos, uno para él y otro para… comer después

Caminando de nuevo por la misma senda, el rubio comía el algodón sin prestar atención a la ancianita que caminaba a su lado

\- Por cierto Shidou-kun, ¿hace cuánto que estás enamorado de mi Kanako? – y escupió el dulce – oh vamos Shidou-kun no seas tan infantil

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa señora?

\- Solo iniciaba una conversación con un tema cualquiera, no creí que te molestara tanto – dijo burlonamente – pero veo que aun los jóvenes siguen siendo tan inocentes

\- Creo que está diciendo demasiadas incoherencias, quizás deba ir por Kanako

\- No, no Shidou-kun, en realidad solo te pregunto por una simple platica que tuve con Matsurika-san

\- Matsurika?, ya veo por donde va la cosa

\- Me alegra que podamos iniciar la plática, que tal si nos detenemos un momento y hablamos – ofreció amablemente la ancianita, iba a rechazarle, pero luego se pensó que era lo que la peli gris le había dicho, así que era mejor asegurarse. El rubio asintió y se sentaron en un tronco que ahí estaba

\- Bien la escucho, y hable rápido y claro

\- Oh Shidou-kun tan joven e impaciente, me recuerdas a tu abuela, claro que ella era un poco más amable con las palabras y claro más inteligente que tú, pero bueno las generaciones que vienen no son como las anteriores así que

\- ¿Usted conoció a mi abuela?

\- Por supuesto, pero ahora no es como que te cuente de alguien a quien ya has conocido, mejor hablemos de algo que niegas y conoces muy bien

\- ¿De qué habla?

\- Dios, enserio que eres imposible, según lo que Matsurika-san me dijo tú la quieres desde que te cuido de tu resfriado, y déjame decir te que – en los ojos de la anciana aparecieron dos estrellas brillantes – nunca había escuchado historia más romántica, jamás creí que mi Kanako hiciera todo eso

\- ¿A qué se refiere con hacer todo eso?

\- Bueno, bueno, no seas mal pensado, me refiero a que te estuvo cuidando mientras Matsurika estaba en un viaje de excavación, sobre las gemas de no sé qué faraón, dijo que en ningún momento se separó de ti, que casi no durmió, cada vez que subía tu fiebre ella te ponía paños de agua fría, es tan adorable

\- ¿Adorable?, yo diría más bien a que estaba obligada a cuidarme sino…

\- Descubrirían que tú y Mariya había cambiado de lugares

\- Como sabe que…

\- Me lo dijo Matsurika-san, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie, nunca vendería el terrible pasado del gran Shidou Shizu, no soy tan cruel

\- Claro no es cruel, usted como creer eso

\- Pero lo que más me encanto fue saber que Kanako te dio su primer beso

\- A si… ¿¡QUE!?

\- He?, no lo sabias, oh querido niño, parece que ni tu sabes lo que te pasa cuando duermes, bueno según Matsurika-san lo que paso fue que, a ver si, si ya me acorde, era el último día de tu resfriado y empeoro más, y no querías tomar la medicina, Kanako se preocupó y bueno juntando todas sus fuerzas, como un valiente príncipe le dio el beso que despertaría a su encantadora princesa, lo demás ya te lo dejo a ti

\- Señora, creo que ha sido engañada por Matsuri… - pero antes de seguir vio que la susodicha sacaba una video y le ponía play y tal cual se vio claramente lo que la peli azul había hecho – de seguro es un fotomontaje, ella jamás me besaría, primero muerta antes de hacerlo

\- Bueno si no me crees, traigo a Matsurika y que ella te diga

\- No, no, así déjelo – se paró del tronco y comenzó a caminar

\- Eres muy difícil de persuadir muchacho, bueno vámonos o casi se me olvida – le arrojo un par de agujas de tejer las cuales le pasaron rozando y quedaron clavadas en un árbol

\- ¡¿ESTA LOCA?!

\- No, solo era una pequeña venganza, le hiciste cosas muy malas a Kanako durante su estancia en la escuela y ahora de nuevo, si se te hace muy difícil decirle lo que sientes, pues no lo hagas, pero haz el favor de controlar tus instintos animales y también tus celos

\- ¿Instintos animales, celos?, ya le dije que no me….

\- Claro, claro, el día que te crea, a Kanako se le va a quitar la urticaria – la ancianita comenzó a caminar, ya casi llegaban hasta que unas palabras del rubio la hicieron detenerse

\- ¿Para usted es muy importante esa mujer?

\- Lo es, mucho, de verdad la quiero, es por eso que hago todo lo posible por cuidarla, protegerla, y aconsejarle, el primer día que llego a esta ciudad realmente era molesta a un punto inconcebible, pero con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta que ella aun es algo inmadura y sin experiencia, de igual modo, me ha acompañado y apoyado en los momentos más importantes, si hay algo que le agradezco a dios es que pusiera a esa niña en mi camino, por eso – encaro seriamente al chico – quiero que respondas con la verdad, amas a mi Kanako?

\- Según lo que le conteste, depende su opinión de mi

\- Mi opinión de ti es muy independiente de lo que sientes por Kanako, responde – el rubio bufo, y fijo su vista en una mujer de cabellera azul que bebía algo de te

\- Es torpe, muy irresponsable, siempre ha sido una pervertida, se desmaya por sus constantes sangrados nasales y no puede estar a más de 5 cm con un hombre, no cree que esas son cualidades muy poco beneficiosas – la anciana asintió – pero creo que es algo a lo que estoy muy acostumbrado, en términos simples la hare mi esposa

\- ¡TENDRE NIETOS! – grito a todo pulmón la ancianita, que después se tapó la boca y celebro internamente, incluso comenzó a planear no solo la ceremonia de boda, sino también todo lo que tendría que comprar para sus futuros nietos – habrá muchas compras debo de revisar cuánto dinero tengo ahorrado en el banco – el rubio no entendía a que se refería, pero le parecía gracioso, la ancianita tosió un poco – es decir, muchas gracias por la aclaración Shizu-kun, ahora sé que dejo a mi Kanako en buenas manos – le extendió la mano – pero si haces algo indebido te mato

\- Claro no se preocupe – y así termino el apretón de manos, al igual que el festival y el inicio de un nuevo año.

* * *

Pasadas las celebraciones ya era hora de volver a Ame no Kisaki, cosa que la peli azul no quería, por dos muy buenas razones primera no quería dejar a Hibiki-san sola y segunda no quería volver a donde el rubio, seguro se vengaría por todo lo que su abuela le hizo hacer a base de mentiras

Estaban subiendo las maletas a un taxi y Kanako seguía despidiéndose de su querida abuela, no quería irse, no quería dejarla sola

\- ¿Porque no te vienes conmigo?

\- No, no, aquí tengo mucho trabajo, además, así puedo hacer que vengas más seguido, tú tienes una vida muy rigurosa y no sé si podría llevarte el paso, pero la próxima vez que vengas te preparare un rico pay de fresa

\- Está bien – la abrazo, otra despedida, el mundo sí que era injusto con ella – te veré pronto – se aguantó las ganas de querer llorar y se subió al taxi, siendo consolada por Mariya y después golpeada por Matsurika para terminar inconsciente en el regazo de la susodicha, todos estaban subiendo, hasta que el mayor de los Shidou le agradeció por su hospitalidad y demás

\- Shizu-kun – él se giró y la ancianita estaba haciendo una reverencia – te doy mi bendición, cuida a Kanako y nunca la hagas llorar, ¿puedes hacerme ese favor?

\- Lo hare no se preocupe

\- Muchas gracias… te la encargo mucho, y espero que la próxima vez que me visiten, en la mano de mi niña ya pueda ver el anillo de compromiso – el rubio sonrió socarronamente, en verdad que esta ancianita era más peligrosa y suspicaz de lo que pensaba

\- No se preocupe, para cuando volvamos no solo tendra el anillo, ella estará embarazada

\- Jajaja, eso espero no me decepciones Shizu-kun

Se despidió y subió al taxi, la anciana los vio irse

\- Jejeje, parece que será algo divertido – regreso adentro de la casa, pero se detuvo y se sostuvo de la cerca y comenzó a toser un poco – de nuevo, será mejor que hable con el doctor

* * *

El viaje fue de los más tranquilo, y Kanako seguía profundamente dormida o inconsciente la verdad no se sabría diferenciar

El inicio de clases fue igual de tranquilo, excepto que tenían pendiente una junta con los padres de las señoritas que causaron el lamentable incidente del viaje a las montañas y Shizu debía hablar con ellos, pero los padres de Momo no pudieron ir a la hora estipulada y mandaron al hermano de la joven, pero solo podía a una hora más tarde, por lo que tendrían con él una plática a parte pero del mismo tema.

Y la peli azul ya iba tarde, se había quedado explicando unos problemas a unas alumnas y de nueva cuenta otro interrogatorio por un club, de quien sabe quién, muy apurada entro a la sala de maestros dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y se fue para la oficina de Shizu, toco y espero a que la dejaran pasar.

Con permiso, lamento mucho la tardanza pero...

Kanako-san? – sorprendida hasta mas no poder la peli azul, que comenzó a tartamudear

A-a- ¡AXEL-SAN!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ta-chan… tan… tan… tan… y que tal, estuvo bueno, raro, extraño, entraron a la dimensión desconocida, lo sé, disculpen la falta de imaginación, bueno y así termina este capítulo, dando paso al cap 9, y acercándonos al desenlace de esta historia.**

**En fin, agradezco las reviews de** **:** **J4sm1n4** **,** **Andreius91** **,** **Silvianime** **,** **blink-chan90** **,** **ashira23** **,** **Nix8995** **,** **Kenat-sama** **,** **gloria,** **style,** **laidyx,** **Phan Villegas** **,** **Shizzzam** **, y** **Karagabrielle**

**Muchas gracias**

**Señorita de la ventanilla dos:**

**Nix8995-san, el cabellos de Kanako es largo, como en el capítulo en el que dios la encerró en una habitación estilo, la habitación del tiempo de Dragon Ball Z, y sobre lo de que es T, la habrá un pequeño lime, espero haber respondido todas sus preguntas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, a no, niños y niñas no pueden leerlo, bueno solo Damas y caballeros, el cap. 9 ya está aquí, esperando sea de su agrado, extenso, y con sorpresas por montones.**

**Advertencia: el contenido de este capítulo, puede contener bromas crueles, escenas poco interesantes y un toque de Lime/Lemon (el cual no salió como lo esperaba XD), si eres hipertenso, sufres de hemorragias nasales, poca imaginación o no te gusta Maria Holic sal de aquí… DEMASIADO TARDE, AHORA DEBES LEERLO, O EL FANTASMA DE KANAKO TE PERSEGUIRA**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La sorpresa en el rostro de la peli azul era enorme, tanto tiempo y de nuevo se encontraban, podría decirse que era un golpe de suerte o simplemente que debió fingir estar enferma

Lo siguiente que paso fue tan extraño, todo en cámara lenta, el hombre que respondía al nombre de Axel se acercó a la peli azul y le dio un fuerte abrazo, causando la sorpresa no solo de Kanako sino también del rubio y su molestia

Ella no daba crédito a esto, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo feliz, ¿porque?, lo único que hizo fue corresponder el abrazo. Lo soltó rápidamente al escuchar a Shizu aclarar su garganta como si estuviera enfermo.

\- Disculpe Tsukiyomi-san, pero de donde conoce a Miyamae-sensei? – pregunto el rubio, tratando de sonar normal

\- Ella y yo trabajamos juntos por un tiempo, en términos simples – toco la cabeza de Kanako, que no puedo evitar sonrojarse – fui su sempai, verdad Kanako – ella asintió

\- Con que su sempai, bueno, estoy seguro que quieren hablar de mucho y de nada, pero, primero debemos atender unos asuntos, les pido que se sienten de acuerdo – Axel asintió y Kanako le siguió – antes de que llegaras Miyamae-sensei, le explicaba sobre lo ocurrido durante la excursión, sería tan amable de decirle su parte de los hechos – Kanako asintió, pero no podía pensar en nada, estaba tan nerviosa

\- Bueno… en primera, que fue lo que Shi… el director Shidou te dijo

\- Pues… que todas regresaron al hotel por la fuerte tormenta que se avecinaba y cuando pasaron lista Momo no estaba, la buscaron por todo el lugar y nada, entonces alguien menciono que quizás ella seguía afuera y mientras discutían por ello llegaste y te culparon de lo sucedido – ella asintió

\- Sí, me sentí realmente mal, culpable, yo debía vigilarla, no solo a ella, sino a todas, quizás no pudo ser ella, pero si otra alumna y hubiera sido lo mismo, me fui del hotel con una moto nieve y el único pensamiento de rescatar a Momo-chan, fue muy difícil ver entre tanta nieve y el frio, parecía que estaba dentro de un refrigerador, me tomo un buen rato encontrarla, pero gracias a su teléfono logre localizarla, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente enterrado bajo la nieve y muy frio, ella me dijo la razón de porque se perdió, la cual no creo que fuera la mejor de todas

\- ¿Y cuál fue esa razón? – pregunto serio Axel, Kanako suspiro, no quería decirlo, pero ver a Shizu molesto fue más que suficiente

\- Ella dijo que todo era un plan para que así el director la salvara y a mí me despidieran, la reñí por tan tonta idea, se disculpó y me la lleve en la moto nieve, regresamos al hotel y el medico la atendió y eso es todo

\- Enserio? – pregunto el hombre, la peli azul iba a responder, pero el rubio se le adelanto

\- No, cabe mencionar que Miyamae-sensei estuvo al borde la muerte, todas las prendas abrigadoras que traía se las dio a Tsukino-kun, y ella solo llego con un suéter muy delgado – la cara de Axel se tornó en una de horror, volteo a ver a Kanako para que le confirmara lo que Shizu decía ella asintió – pero como puede darse cuenta ella sigue aquí y muy saludable, en otros términos, le diré que el castigo que tenía para Tsukino-kun y sus amigas era la expulsión, pero dadas las circunstancias, solo tendrán que hacer trabajo extra en la escuela, ayudar a los conserjes, hacerse cargo de regar las flores, cosas manuales, todo hasta 4 meses después de su graduación

\- Shidou-san, agradezco infinitamente que no expulse a mi hermana, pero, sus acciones merecen otro tipo de castigo, una reprimenda más severa

\- Concuerdo con usted, pero como sabe, no puedo encarcelar a estudiantes, además Miyamae-sensei fui quien dio la idea de esta reprimenda, ella no quiere que las señoritas salgan perjudicadas – la peli azul se molestó, le dijo a Shizu que no mencionara nada de que ella fue quien propuso el castigo, sino pensarían que lo hacía por venganza.

Axel veía de manera cariñosa a Kanako, poco años de no verse y ella seguía siendo la misma, tan dulce y amable, realmente se alegraba de volver a verla, esta pequeña muestra de afecto no pasó desapercibida para el rubio, que rompió un lápiz, respiro profundamente, tenía que tranquilizarse – eso sería todo, algo que desee agregar Tsukiyomi-san?

\- Nada, solo tendré que hablar seriamente con Momo

\- Entiendo, y me imagino que también se lo explicara a los padres de la señorita

\- Sí, no creo que les vaya a agradar mucho la noticia, después de tener a Momo inmovilizada en cama por algunos meses, no será satisfactorio saber porque estaba así – se levantó de la silla al igual que el rubio, se dieron un "amigable" apretón de manos, y por alguna extraña razón a Kanako eso más bien le parecía una declaración de guerra, no, quizás se imaginaba cosas, aunque igual le recordaba mucho cuando Shizu era Mariya y peleaba con su prima Ayari – me despido y muchas gracias por todo – hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

Kanako se sentía un poco deprimida, pero volvía a respirar, ¿Por qué se puso nerviosa?, ella también se levantó, lo mejor sería tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero se detuvo por la voz de Shizu, la cual no sonaba muy feliz

\- Que pa…

\- ¡SIENTATE Y CALLATE!

\- Si señor – agacho la cabeza y vio sus manos – " _ahora ¿que hice?_ "

\- Entonces Ka-na-ko – la peli azul se crispo en su lugar, su tono sonaba amenazador, lo siguiente que sintió fue como el rubio la tenía contra el escritorio, lo único que se le ocurrió fue… ¿Cómo carajos termino así?, la sostenía fuertemente de las muñecas

\- O-oye… que- que haces? , suéltame – forcejeo mucho y trato de liberarse del agarre del rubio

\- Dime, ¿quien te ha dado permiso para coquetear como una zorra frente a mi?

\- ¿Qué?, yo no… no estoy coqueteando como una… "eso"

\- Z-o-r-r-a, eso es lo que ibas a decir, pues sí que lo has hecho, eres tan repugnante, venir y decir que odias a los hombres, que te dan urticaria, todo era una mentira, bien, entonces no habrá problema si te violo, verdad que no… Kanako

\- ¿QUE?, no, no, déjame, déjame, ya basta, tus bromas son demasiado crueles – pero antes de que el rubio respondiera, alguien toco, la peli azul no podía estar más agradecida, iba a gritar que la salvaran, pero la mirada del rubio anulo cualquier esperanza

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy Mariya, Shizu podemos hablar, es sobre la cena de pasado mañana – el rubio bufo y se bajó de encima de Kanako, la tomo de la mano y la levanto casi haciéndola caer, ella estaba por salir corriendo, pero fue retenida por el rubio que le susurró al oído

\- Escucha bien… si cuando salgas mi hermana te ve nerviosa o agitada y piensa que te hice algo, no solo te despediré, te quitara la virginidad mientras duermes, has entendido – ella asintió muy asustada – de acuerdo, entonces lárgate – camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla respiro profundamente y salió, saludando a Mariya, camino por toda la sala de maestros, hasta llegar a los jardines de la escuela, pero siguió caminando tenía que alejarse lo más posible del edificio

* * *

Ya lo suficientemente lejos, se recargo en un árbol y abrazo sus piernas, no estaba asustada que va, no, no, esta ATERRADA, los ojos de Shizu, esos ojos, esta vez no era broma, no lo era, lo dijo muy enserio, esta vez su castidad estaba en peligro, ¿qué iba a hacer?, podría huir, iniciar una nueva vida en un exótico país extranjero y conocer a una bella chica, no, imposible, seguro que el rubio la seguía o misteriosamente se encontraban, porque el decidió ir ahí de vacaciones

No, debía concentrarse, ¿qué hacer?, ¿a quien recurrir?, ¿en quien confiar?

\- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

\- ¡KYA! – se golpe contra el árbol – au, au…

\- Tan escandalosa como siempre Kanako-sama

\- Matsurika?, hace cuanto que estas aquí?

\- Lo suficiente como para saber que debe irse a otro país y proteger su castidad

\- No… y ahora qué hago, debo, debo de pensar, quizás si me voy con… no, o tal vez, si, no eso tampoco ¡AH! – pero antes de seguir lamentándose, Matsurika le arrojo una pelota de basquetbol, tirando al suelo a la pobre Kanako y sacándole un enorme chipote, pero hizo que volviera a la realidad, levantándose con los ojos llorosos le reclamo

\- ¿Le dolió?

\- ¡Claro que me dolió! – sobaba frenéticamente su cabeza

\- No exagera, use la de cuero no la de púas

\- ¿Y debo de estar agradecida por eso?

\- Si – respondió, mientras limpiaba su pelota

\- Te voy a…

\- Buenos días Shizu-sama

\- ¡KYA! – se agacho e hizo bolita, tratando de aparentar ser invisible

\- Solo bromeaba – la mujer se paró furiosa – ¿no fue gracioso?

\- No, no lo fue

\- Pues yo sí que me divertí, y ¿Por qué gritaba hace rato?

\- ¿Porque debería decírtelo? – se giró, dándole la espalda a la peli gris

\- Hola, Shizu-sama

\- No voy a volver a caer en… - pero esta vez el rubio si estaba ahí, y lo más seguro que se le ocurrió fue salir huyendo, mejor cobarde a valiente fulminada

\- Se te escapo, intentar violarla y solo por celos, no es una de tus mejores estrategias para que sea tu mujer

\- Solo estaba jugando, yo no quiero nada con ella

\- Seguro, pero, Axel-sama es un muy buen prospecto para la cerda, además ella no le es indiferente

\- Y eso me interesa, ¿por?

\- ¿Yo debería saberlo?, pero, tal vez la próxima vez que la veas si es que se va de la escuela, ella estará usando un anillo de diamantes en la mano izquierda y no será porque tú se lo diste – con ese último comentario dejo solo al rubio. Caminaba tranquilamente, y saco de su bolsillo una libreta de notas, en la cual tachaba algunas cosas y escribía otras, en los próximos tres días estaría realmente ocupada, escucho su teléfono – Matsurika, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

**\- Matsurika-san?, por fin te encuentro**

**\- Señora Hibiki, a que se debe su llamada tan sorpresiva?**

**\- He tratado de comunicarme contigo, pero este endemoniado aparato no me lo permitía**

**\- Entiendo, y la razón es…**

**\- Ha si, podrías saludar a Kanako-chan de mi parte y también decirle sobre un paquete con sus golosinas favoritas que le acabo de enviar**

**\- Solo eso?**

**\- No, también necesito que me informes sobre todo lo sucedido desde que regresaron, especialmente si Shizu-kun se ha portado bien**

**\- Ya veo, iré para allá dentro de un par de horas**

**\- Tendré listo el té y los pastelillos**

* * *

Kanako corría a toda velocidad, no podía voltear, ni siquiera regresar, sino esta vez nada ni nadie la podrían salvar, se detuvo recargándose en un árbol para poder regular su respiración

\- Sensei?

\- ¡AH! – salto y escondió detrás del árbol, se asomó y vio que era Momo

\- ¿Se siente bien? – pregunto preocupada la muchacha

\- Si, jejeje, solo estaba, paseando, ¿Qué haces?

\- Pues llevo unos encargos de Ryocho-sensei – le mostro una caja que contenía montones de discos de videojuegos – pero la vi correr muy asustada y quise verificar que no le pasara nada malo

\- " _tan linda_ ", gracias por tu preocupación, pero estoy bien

\- Eso me alegra, por cierto… ya hablo con mi hermano

\- Tu hermano? – la imagen del mencionado provoco que las mejillas de Kanako se pusieran no sonrosada, rojas, pero muy rojas – si… pero, él es Tsukiyomi y tú eres Tsukino

\- Sí, eso es porque él está casado con mi hermana mayor

\- He? – ahora que recordaba solo había ido a la boda, pero nunca le presento a su esposa – y ¿cómo se llama?

\- Tsukiyomi Misaki, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

\- Pues… - el sonido del timbre nunca fue más oportuno – ya es tan tarde, seguiremos con esta conversación más tarde, hasta luego

\- Hasta… - salió como rayo – luego… - vio el camino por el que se había ido Kanako – tan enérgica como siempre y también… linda – se sonrojo ante eso último, negó y mejor se fue, ella también debía terminar con el encargo de la líder de dormitorio

* * *

Un poco agitada – otra vez – llego a la escuela, las siguientes horas las tenía libres, se fue a la biblioteca, quizás adentrarse en el mundo de la palabra escrita le ayude a refrescar su mente

" _Querida madre en el cielo, tu Kanako ha tenido un encuentro, y no sé si esto es bueno o malo, realmente me alegra que la reprimenda de las estudiantes no fuera nada grave o que las perjudique, pero ver a Axel de nuevo, fue inesperado, además ¿Por qué Shizu se molestó?, realmente siempre se enoja conmigo por todo, pero ahora no había razón, además que fue eso de atacarme tan desprevenidamente_ – se sonrojo al recordar la mirada del rubio – _seguro que solo era para molestarme, siempre busca nuevas formas de tortura y hacerme sufrir, debo de tener cuidado, mamá por favor protégeme de ese demonio"_

Llego a la biblioteca, busco algunos libros y se sentó lo más lejos de las alumnas, quería un poco de privacidad. A penas iba a leer el título, pero sintió una mirada sobre ella, busco a esa persona, pero no había nadie, fue raro y aterrador a la vez.

La luz se fue, siendo sustituido por oscuridad un tacto suave y cálido

\- ¿Adivina quién soy?

\- R-rindou-san? – volvió a ver

\- Bu… como supiste que era yo – ella tembló, el hombre la tomaba de los hombros – ya que, por ser tan buena adivinando te has ganado un premio, ¿sabes qué es?

\- No, no quiero… - respondió aterrada, la urticaria subía cual alpinista en una montaña, trato de alejarse, pero desgraciada suerte, estaba sentada y las piernas no le respondían, no quería ver al mayordomo, lo más inteligente que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y rezar a todos los santos

El hombre sonrió zorrunamente, tan linda e inocente, se acercó lentamente a la mujer, para cualquiera que pasara por donde estaban esos dos podría verse como una escena de dos amantes besándose. Pero la realidad era que, la peli azul mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el mayordomo solo le daba un beso en la mejilla, al sentir el tacto de los labios del hombre abrió los ojos y se sonrojo, cuando este se separó, sonrío aún más y despeino a la mujer

Listo, pero para la siguiente no tendrás tanta suerte, ya me voy, Shizu-sama me mando por unos registros y si no se los llevo me matara – recogió unas carpetas y se despidió de la peli azul que seguía estática en su lugar, llevo su mano a la mejilla y sintió la urticaria, realmente hoy no era su día, se desmayó en la mesa.

* * *

Salía de la enfermería con una venda enredada en la cabeza, con el chipote provocado por Matsurika mas el desmayo por culpa de Rindou, le sangro un poco la cabeza, además de perder un montón de horas de clase, tendría que explicarle a Shizu, y lo menos que quería era estar con él.

Toco algo temerosa la puerta, pero nadie contestaba, volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte, pero nadie, quizás debería irse, pero… si lo hacía, debía tener por seguro que la regañaría más tarde y le dejaría montones de trabajo y papeles. Respiro profundamente y entro, cerró la puerta, pero él no estaba, luego escucho un ruidito, más bien la respiración de alguien, volteo a su izquierda y ahí durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón se encontraba Shidou Shizu, eso fue un dejavú.

Se acercó hasta donde el hombre, debería despertarlo o dejarlo dormir, si lo despertaba se molestaría, si se iba la castigaría, básicamente cualquiera de esas dos alternativas significaba problemas con el rubio.

Agachándose hasta quedar a la misma altura, observo el tranquilo rostro del rubio, se deprimió, era ¿enserio?, como este tipo tenía un rostro tan tierno, adorable y tranquilo al dormir, reamente podía dormir después de todas las cosas malvadas que hace, realmente un demonio, solo un demonio puede dormir sin tener remordimientos por sus acciones.

Iba a moverle, pero a penas acerco su mano esta había sido atrapada por el hombre, estaba a punto de gritar pero con su mano libre se tapó la boca, ahora sí que tenía problemas, ¿qué hacer?, ¿cómo huir? El agarre del rubio se hizo más fuerte y eso la lastimo

\- No te dejare… - hablo el rubio entre sueños – si te atreves… te mato… deja… no… te voy a… - apretó más la muñeca de la mujer, se le iba a poner morada, ella no iba a permitirlo, comenzó a mover al chico, tenía que despertarlo

\- Shizu, oye despierta, Shizu, despierta, ¡SHIZU! – grito asustando al rubio, que cayó del sillón, claro que no le dolió nada, ya que alguien amortiguo su caída

\- Maldición… - se sobaba la cabeza – estúpida cerda porque me moles… - era su imaginación o realmente tenia a la peli azul debajo de él y sonrojada.

5 minutos, mas eternos que nada, y los más vergonzoso para Kanako, primero lo de la mañana, luego en la biblioteca y ahora otra vez, realmente alguien la odiaba y quería verla asustada y con urticaria hasta morir, seguro que alguien estaba usando un muñeco de vudú en su contra.

Tenía que moverse o decir algo, era incomodo, después de ese estúpido sueño, se despierta y lo primero con lo que se encuentra es con Kanako, pero, ella tampoco decía nada, así que… ¿Por qué no?

Lo siguiente que Kanako sintió fue como el rubio la tomaba del mentón para que lo viera, trato de apartarse, pero él la apretó de las mejillas, comenzaba a cercarse lentamente, esta vez no se iba a detener, por nada del mundo, esa mujer, era solo suya y en ese momento iba a probarlo

\- No… - susurro levemente la peli azul – déjame… - no le respondió, otra broma o una muy horrible pesadilla – ayuda… - lo único que sintió fue el roce de los labios del chico contra los suyos, y sonidos provenientes de afuera, voces, si, de varias personas, las cuales se acercaban a la oficina.

El chico se separó y levanto muy molesto, sacudió su ropa y ayudo a Kanako a levantarse, esta vez no había sido un sueño, pero ¿por qué?

\- Voy a ver quién es, no hagas nada… - la mujer se recargo encima de él – que estas… - cuando se fijó, ella se encontraba inconsciente. ya era demasiado, tanta presión, sorpresa, ella ya no podía más, en cualquier momento colapsaría – tarada – la cargo y salió de su oficina

\- Que le paso? – pregunto preocupada Mariya – Shizu que le hiciste?

\- Nada, estábamos hablando, pero creo que no ha dormido bien, la llevare a la casa

\- Bien… por cierto, sobre lo que te dije en la mañana, no hay problema si Hotaru-kun viene a cenar

\- Si, si, puedes traer a tu novio, pero no quiero que dura más de 2 horas, especialmente si se pone a fisgonear por MI casa, entendiste

\- Tan claro como el agua – sonrío – iré a comprar unas cosas, mientras no esté, procura comportarte

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Deberías de saberlo, ¿no? – sonrío maliciosamente la rubia

* * *

La mañana llego brillante y con eso el que Kanako despertara de su sueño, estaba tan cómoda, se cubrió con la sabana, que no podía esperar el sol otros 5 minutitos más

Su alarma tampoco fue de mucha ayuda, perezosa se levantó, fue al baño, se ducho, lavo los dientes y cepillo el cabello, haciéndose una simple coleta de caballo, de ropa solo unos pantalones deportivos y tenis de color negro con una franja roja

Bajo a la cocina y saludo a todos de lo más normal, se sentó y espero a que le sirvieran el desayuno, que más que encantada comió, cierto odia a los hombres, les sale urticaria si los toca, pero, a veces podía olvidar ese minúsculo detalle, sobre todo si Rindou prepara tan deliciosa comida.

Pero noto que la rubia la veía de manera preocupada, aunque no entendía porque

\- Pasa algo, Mariya-san?

\- Te sientes bien, no estas enferma, mareada, cansada, molesta?

\- No… estoy muy bien, enserio – sonó el reloj de mano que traía, tenía que irse ya – disculpen, pero tengo que retirarme, tengo que empezar con mi rutina matutina – sonrío, recogió sus platos los dejo en el lavamanos y salió

\- Kana-chan?

\- ¡ESPERAME KANAKO-SAMA! – el mayordomo salió como bala detrás de la peli azul, lo siguiente que escucharon fue:

\- ¡KYA, ALEJATE!

El rubio rompió la servilleta, la cual cambio Matsurika, Mariya rio bajito, su hermano ya no era nada discreto

* * *

Fuera de la mansión Shidou, Kanako corría a toda velocidad, solo había salido a trotar no a una carrera de persecución, en la cual ella era la víctima, realmente no era su día.

Y menos si tropiezas con una piedra y caes en algo – o alguien – abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí y tan temprano?

\- Buenos días, no creí encontrarme con una linda chica tan temprano

\- Ah… buen… día – dijo quedito, en eso llego el mayordomo, y la enorme sonrisa que traía de oreja a oreja se desvaneció en un santiamén y fue sustituida por una seriedad

\- ¿Quien es usted y porque abraza a Kanako-sama?

\- Kanako-sama? – volteo a ver a la peli azul, que se separó rápidamente del hombre – ella es una vieja amiga mía

\- ¿Una amiga? – inquirió furioso – es eso cierto Kanako-sama

\- Pues… si… lo somos…

\- Ya lo vez – abrazo por los hombros a la mujer, que de un momento a otro se sonrojo hasta mas no poder.

Un muy furioso Rindou, tomo del brazo a Kanako y la atrajo hacia sí, primero Shizu y luego este tipo, las molestias llegaban una tras otra.

La peli azul trato de alejarse de Rindou, pero él no la dejaba

\- Kanako-sama la acompañare hasta la escuela

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vámonos – se la llevo y lo último que pudo ver la mujer fue despedirse con la mano de Axel

\- Kanako… tan tierna… lástima que ese tipo ya no podrá seguir apreciándote por tanto tiempo… - sonrío ladinamente, esta vez sí se quedaría con la peli azul

* * *

Kanako iba asustada, el mayordomo no la soltaba y le estaba lastimando la mano, lo único que quería era un día aburrido y de rutina, nada más y nada menos, que nadie podía comprender su sentir.

Antes de llegar a la escuela, por una zona poco transitada el hombre la soltó, sobo su mano, parecía que se le iba a inflamar, debería de reclamarle al hombre, pero quizás podría usar su pistola contra ella o peor hacerla caer en alguna de sus mortíferas trampas, aun quería tener todas sus extremidades en su lugar y completas

Respiro profundamente, para después estrellarse contra un árbol

\- Pero que…

\- Quien era él? – pregunto molesto

\- Que?

\- Ese tipo, ¿quién es? Exijo saberlo

\- Pues él… es un… amigo…

\- Amigo?, - se acercó hasta rozar su nariz con la de Kanako – seamos honestos, usted nunca ha tenido amigos, y no me refiero a las relaciones sociales que pueda mantener, con una mujer sino a las que puede mantener con un hombre, así que hable

\- Ya lo dije…

\- Kanako-sama… tendré que ponerme violente contigo para que me digas

\- Su nombre es Tsukiyomi Axel, trabaje con él durante un tiempo, eso es todo

\- Segura? – ella asintió, separándose de la mujer suspiro de alegría – me preocupe por un momento

\- Te preocupaste? Y porque?

\- Eso es bastante obvio – tomo de las manos a la peli azul – no me gustaría que me separaran de la mujer a la que quiero, eso sí que sería cruel, además, tampoco es como que se la vaya a dejar fácil a cualquiera – beso los nudillos de la mujer, quien se sonrojo de manera extrema, casi parecía que le salía humo por las orejas – estas tan adorable sonrojada, me dan unas ganas de besarte… que… - y con eso fue suficiente para que la peli azul huyera, ni loca se quedaba ahí. El mayordomo hizo un puchero, se le escapo, bueno, ya tendría oportunidad más de rato, por ahora, vigilaría a ese tipo – Tsukiyomi Axel… estate preparado

* * *

Llego a la sala de maestros y recostó la cabeza en su escritorio, solo había salido a trotar y regresaría a la mansión por sus cosas, pero con todo y todo, ya estaba en la escuela, ¿y ahora que haría?, non tenia material para las clases

\- Miyamae-sensei?

\- Miss teddy bear, buenos días

\- Buenos días, ¿Por qué tan deprimida?

\- Es que… olvide mis libros, y no me alcanza volver a por ellos, estoy en graves aprietos – sujeto su cabeza y una nube gris se formaba encima de ella.

Al ver a su ex alumna en aprietos, pensó en una solución, quizás algo repentino, pero la ayudaría por hoy

\- Miyamae-sensei, creo que sé que podría ayudarte

\- Enserio? – la mujer asintió, se acercó a la peli azul y le susurro su idea al oído, la cual alegro a Kanako, haciendo que se levantara y abrazara a la mujer – muchas gracias

\- No hay de qué, pero apresúrate o iniciaran las clases

\- Tiene razón – salió de la sala a toda velocidad

* * *

En una de las tantas aulas de Ame no Kisaki, las señoritas esperaban ansiosas y molestas a que Kanako llegara, ya tenía 10 minutos de retraso, una de ellas pensó que lo mejor sería reportarla, así se metería en problemas, pero antes de siquiera levantarse, la mencionada hizo acto de presencia

\- Todas guarden sus libros, tendremos un examen sorpresa

\- ¡¿QUE?!

\- Silencio, guarden sus cosas ahora – comenzó a repartir montones de hojas en cada fila – esto contara como una puntuación extra en su calificación, claro si les va un poco mal, esto les ayudara, de igual manera, e una forma de medir los conocimientos que han adquirido hasta ahora, en conclusión – estaba frente a la clase – no solo es una prueba para ustedes sino también para mí – algunas ya pensaban en contestar todo mal, pero no contaban con la astucia de Kanako – por cierto, cualquiera que intenté reprobar a propósito o repruebe naturalmente, tendrá que hacer unos trabajos extra y venir a los cursos de verano obligatoriamente, esfuércense

Fue lo mismo en su otras tres clases, examen sorpresa, una pequeña advertencia, pero tendría mucho que calificar, bueno, al menos no sería reñida por el rubio, la hora del almuerzo llego y Kanako se fue al mismo espacio de siempre, solo que otra vez no trajo su almuerzo, aunque tampoco quería que Rindou apareciera, sería demasiado aterrador

Pero otra sorpresa llego y enfrente de ella apareció una caja de almuerzo envuelta en un paño de color rosa con gatitos

\- Tome – era Momo, Kanako no entendía, ¿Por qué el almuerzo? – es una forma de compensarla, tómelo, por favor – y así lo hizo, la muchacha se sentó al lado de Kanako

\- Muchas gracias Momo-chan, es muy dulce de tu parte " _me he salvado_ " gracias por la comida – quito el pañuelo y abrió la caja, todo se veía tan delicioso, no lo pensó dos veces y a comer – el arroz esta delicioso y los rollitos también, o hasta pescado, Momo-chan serás una gran esposa

\- Una gran esposa? – se sonrojo ante lo mencionada – no, no creo… - miro a la mujer que seguía degustando de la comida, la muchacha sonrío, sí que se veía encantadora cuando comía, negó y se puso a comer

\- Fu… muchas gracias – sonrío satisfecha – te devolverle la caja luego de que la lave, ¿de acuerdo? – la muchacha asintió – genial, me salvaste la vida

\- Jejeje, por cierto, ayer hable con mi hermano, y me dijo algo muy interesante

\- De veras? – pregunto nerviosa, trago saliva – y que te dijo?

\- Pues antes que nada, me regaño por lo sucedido, sí que se molestó, les llamo a mis padres y ellos tampoco están contentos, pero, si muy agradecidos de que no me hayan expulsado y eso se lo debo a usted

\- ¿A mí?

\- Si, usted fue quien dio la idea del castigo, que más que castigo es trabajo comunitario, ¿verdad? – Kanako asintió – aunque le hicimos cosas tan feas, usted nos perdonó, no solo me salvo la vida también tiene un corazón muy bondadosa, siempre estaré en deuda con usted

\- Jejeje, no tienes que estar en deuda, solo hice lo correcto

\- Si, también, mi hermano me menciono que le alegro volverla a ver

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Aja, ¿ustedes se conocen de algo?, dígame sensei… ¿estuvieron saliendo?

\- ¡NO!, entre Axel y yo nunca hubo ni habrá nada, solo somos buenos amigos, trabajamos juntos, fue mi sempai, me dio consejos y fui a su boda

\- A poco? – Kanako asintió – vaya, mi hermana nunca la ha mencionado, me pregunto porque?, ah, hablando de mi hermana y Axel-niichan, sabe pronto van a tener un bebé, no es genial, voy a ser tía

\- ¿Un bebé? – pregunto sin creerlo – ¿cuándo?

\- Dentro de un mes nace, ya quiero conocerle, seré la mejor tía del mundo

\- Así que un bebé… es la mejor noticia que he escuchado, te felicito y también a tu hermana y a Axel

\- Y porque no se lo dice personalmente, él todavía está aquí, vendrá a la hora de la salida para llevarme a comer, quizás puedan hablar un poco, tantos años de no verse, de seguro tienen un montón de cosas de que platicar – sonó el timbre – ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego sensei

\- Hasta luego… un bebé… - por su mente nunca había pasado esa posibilidad, ciertamente, siempre pensaba en casarse con una bella mujer y estar juntas por siempre, pero formar una familia en toda la extensión de la palabra, es cierto, ella también ya era tía, su hermana mayor ya tenía una nena de 2 años.

Recordaba la expresión de júbilo en el rostro de su hermana al tener a su hija entre sus brazos, una experiencia única, un momento inigualable, que no se volvería a repetir.

Toco su propio vientre, realmente seria emocionante tener a un pequeño ser crecer dentro de ti, porque sería tu hijo, tu bebé, tu familia, alguien quien cuidar, educar, orientar para que al crecer también formara su propio hogar

Seguro que su madre, estaría muy feliz si ella tuviera un bebé y no solo ella, también su padre, Miki, Yuzume y su abuela Hibiki, se llevaría una gran sorpresa si cuando vuelve llegara con el estómago rechoncho – sería una gran bendición estar embarazada

\- ¿Y quien en su santo juicio te dejaría preñada?, estúpida cerda – Kanako se asustó, pero al mismo tiempo se molestó, otra vez la estaba espiando

\- Y eso a ti en que te molesta, es mi vida – trato de defenderse – yo opino lo que se me venga en gana

\- No me digas?, respóndeme algo

\- Que, quieres?

\- Realmente te gustaría estar embarazada? – ella asintió, algo dudosa – pues nunca lo estarás y ¿sabes porque? – no respondió – por el simple hecho de ser tú, mírate nada más, un despojo de mujer, nada importante, sin ningún atractivo físico, y lo más interesante, con una alergia a los hombres imposible de curar, y así quieres embarazarte, dime que harías si el bebé es niño, ¿lo alimentarias?, ¿vestirías?, ¿lo querrías? Antes de decir tus tonterías de formar una familia, piensa bien, que para algo tienes un cerebro – el rubio se iba ya del lugar, pero la voz de la mujer lo detuvo

\- Claro que lo querría, lo alimentaria, vestiría y cuidaría, al fin y al cabo seria MI hijo, mío y de nadie más, no me importa si es niño o niña, yo seré quien lo cuide, crie, quien oriente, daría todo de mi para verlo seguro y con una buena educación, no le faltaría nada – ya no vio al rubio a los ojos, decidió mejor irse, que caso tenia discutir eso con él, nunca lo entendería, nunca lo ha hecho

Por su parte el rubio observo silenciosamente como la peli azul se iba, sonrío, realmente que esa mujer era tan tonta, le gustaría estar embarazada, tener una familia como si de un juego se tratara, realmente una idiota sin razón de lo que es el mundo real

* * *

Kanako salía muy contenta con una caja, por fin los dulces de su abuela le habían llegado, en cuanto llegara a la mansión se los comería todos con un té, también le daría algunos a Mariya, Matsurika, Rindou y si sobraba alguno pequeño se lo daría a Shizu, pero su detuvo al ver enfrente de la entrada del edificio a Axel, de nuevo se sonrojó

" _Maldito cuerpo mío, ¿Por qué me traicionas?_ "

\- Kanako – saludo – me alegra encontrarte

\- Axel, ¿qué haces aun por aquí?

\- He decidido quedarme un tiempo, necesito unas vacaciones, y esta es una ciudad tranquila, el mejor lugar

\- Si… por cierto, hable con Momo-chan, déjame felicitarte ya que próximamente serás padre – el rostro del hombre se volvió sombrío, cosa que Kanako no entendía, pero antes de cualquier otra cosa, Mariya entro por la puerta, saludando animadamente a Kanako

\- Buenas tardes, señor, Kana-chan necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas

\- Sí, pero antes, déjame presentarte a alguien – la rubia asintió – Mariya-san, él Tsukiyomi Axel – la rubia se sorprendió – y Axel, ella es…

\- Shidou Mariya un gusto – saludo al hombre, por fin lo conocía, en persona, sí que era guapo, ahora entendía a Kanako – un verdadero placer conocerle, sabe Kana-chan, me ha hablado muy bien de usted, fueron compañeros de trabajo, y que usted es un amigo de ella, un muy buen amigo

\- Enserio? – la rubia asintió, en eso se le ocurrió una grandiosa, o no tanto diría yo

\- Tsukiyomi-san, vera, mañana tendré una cena realmente importante en mi casa, y seria todo un placer que fuera, cree poder

\- Mariya-san, espera que…

\- Me encantaría ir – respondió el hombre – ¿a qué hora es?

\- A las 9:00 PM – le extendió un papel – aquí está la dirección, ya que nuestra casa está dentro de los límites de la escuela, con esto podrá encontrarla fácilmente

\- Se lo agradezco – Mariya rebosaba de felicidad, tomo a Kanako de la mano y se la llevo – parece que tendré un poco de ayuda…

* * *

En la habitación de cierta rubia, Kanako se encontraba sentada en la cama de esta, viendo como buscaba vestido tras vestido, zapatos, tras zapatos, pero que era esto?

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que Axel fuera a la casa y cenara con ellos, pero una cena

Quien seria, y a que se refería Mariya con una cena muy importante, sus pensamientos se vieron detenidos, cuando la rubia le paso una enorme pila de ropa que debía probarse, ya que según esto, debían escoger el mejor atuendo para la ocasión, después de 40 vestidos y 12 pares de zapatos, Kanako ya no podía más, debía que descansar.

\- Mariya-san?

\- Si?

\- Porque es importante esa cena?, quien va a venir? – la rubia se detuvo y respiro profundamente, lo que tenía que decir era muy serio

\- Veras Kana-chan, no te lo he mencionada, porque quería que fuera sorpresa, pero bueno, creo que estoy tan emocionada, que ya no aguanto las ganas de decirte – la peli azul no entendía muy bien. Mariya se acercó y sentó junto a ella – esta cena es muy importante, porque… va a venir Hotaru-kun

\- Hotaru-kun? – ella sintió – ¿quién es?

\- Mi novio

\- Ah tu novio… ¿NOVIO?

\- Si y, él viene, porque, porque… nos vamos a casar… - las mejillas de Mariya se tornaron rojas, realmente estaba avergonzada, podía decir esto, decírselo a Kanako, por la gran amistad que existía entre ellas, claro que la peli azul no pensaba lo mismo.

Otra vez, no, otro de sus queridos ángeles, se iba, y con quien, sino más con un hombre, tan triste, pero debía apoyarla, aunque fuera doloroso.

Abrazo a la chica y le deseo lo mejor, a pesar de que se moría por dentro, ella también merecía ser feliz – muchas gracias Kana-chan, eres la primera que se alegra

\- ¿La primera?- dejavú – ¿Y qué hay de tu hermano?

\- Él no está muy feliz que digamos, a él no le agrada mucho Hotaru

\- Porque?, se supone que tu hermano es el señor don encanto, ámenme escorias humanas

\- Jejeje, algo, así, la cosa es que… como te lo digo… veras… más o menos, tu sabes que mi hermano fue el ganador de la apuesta, porque me descubrieron en la escuela – Kanako asintió – bueno, ese día, él estaba ahí, pero bueno, la cosa, es que yo le gustaba desde que usaba el disfraz, pero no dijo nada, porque bueno, creía que se había enamorado de un chico. Después de que me vio, él comenzó a investigar por su cuenta, hasta que supo todo lo referente a la apuesta, y un día se presentó en mi casa, con un ramo de flores y me pidió salir, también me dijo que ya sabía todo y que no le importaba, yo me asuste, y lo evadí por 5 meses, pero al final no me quedo de otra, mi hermano se hartó de que él viniera a molestar, y me obligo a salir con él, pero paso el tiempo, los días, las semanas, los meses y ya vez los años y aquí nos tienes 9 años de feliz relación de noviazgo, uno que otro problema, pero se ha solucionado – la rubia le mostro el anillo de compromiso, sencillo, pero muy hermoso

\- Kana-chan, sé que aún es algo repentino, pero quiero que seas mi dama de honor, me harías ese favor

\- Yo… ¿segura?, soy algo torpe, quizás no haga un buen trabajo

\- Tonterías, eres perfecta, te lo aseguro

\- Acepto – Mariya dio un gritito de alegría y abrazo a Kanako

\- Bien, ya que todo está aclarado, a preparar tu vestido, quiero que impactes a Axel, para que vea la bella mujer que se perdió, ¡ADELANTE!

* * *

Kanako no se atrevía a salir de su habitación, el vestido era precioso, pero de nueva cuenta, se ajustaba en lugares que no debería, además, era algo corto, y los zapatos eran bajos, pero aun así, no se sentía cómoda con él, incluso Mariya le hizo un sencillo peinado, según ella una coleta era la mejor opción, así no taparía su lindo rostro. El reloj marco las 9:00 PM, y si fingía un dolor de estómago, eso siempre le resulto, el sonido de la puerta principal la alerto, y el de su habitación también, rayos, ya no podría escapar.

Bajaba despacio las escaleras, y pudo notar al muchacho, que sin duda alguna, era el novio de Mariya, también como Shizu lo saludaba molesto, en verdad que le desagradaba, aun nadie la había notado, quizás podría escapar, salir por la puerta trasera e ir a dar un paseo

\- ¡Kana-chan! – bueno, quizás no… resignada, salió a donde todos, y por alguna extraña razón, prefirió llevar en ese momento un suéter o cualquier otra cosa, menos el vestido – te ves tan linda, sabía que esa era la mejor elección, Hotaru-kun, no la conoces, pero ella es Miyamae Kanako, una gran amiga

\- Un gusto conocerte – extendió la mano el chico, la cual un poco dudosa tomo Kanako – Sakuragi Hotaru

\- Me alegra conocerle también – lo soltó rápidamente y verifico si la urticaria no había subido ya, quizás debería ir por un suéter, y como si dios la hubiera escuchado un saco fue colocado en sus hombros, este era de Rindou – gracias – se lo puso y abrocho, ya no se sentía tan expuesta

\- No hay de que… - el timbre sonó, y Rindou fue a abrir, que sorpresa se llevó – ¿y usted que hace aquí?

\- Muy buenas noches – saludo Axel que entraba sonriente a la casa, y sonrío mas al ver a Kanako , fue a saludar a la rubia y agradecerle por la invitación, mientras tanto los dos hombres – Shizu y Rindou – quiera asesinar al sujeto, ya que hablaba muy normal con Kanako y esta solo se sonrojaba

\- La cena ya está lista – informo seria Matsurika – Kanako-sama, me ayudaría a colgar el saco de Hotaru-sama y Axel-sama – ella asintió y siguió a la peli gris – es una interesante situación no cree

\- A que te refieres? – colgaba uno de los sacos

\- Quiero decir, Mariya-sama la ha arreglado, para que se vea más o menos elegante, no digo que lo sea, pero, mire, usted así de presentable y con tres hombres que están interesados en usted, yo diría que se escondiera en su habitación, hasta que termine la cena, o podría lamentarlo

\- Pero que dices Matsurika-san, es cierto, que hay hombres en la casa, más de los que soportaría, pero, no es para tanto – se fue al comedor

\- Entiendo, pero si sucede algo, disfrutare decirle "te lo dije"

* * *

Kanako llego al comedor y se disculpó por el retardo, la cena paso de lo más tranquila, sin contar las constantes risas de Mariya por cada broma rara que su novio decía, las miradas de odio de Shizu al novio de su hermana, que a cada momento que hablaba con Axel, Rindou les interrumpía, y de igual modo las miradas de odio por parte del rubio al hombre, por su parte Matsurika, se limitaba a jugar con su video juego en la cocina, pronto alcanzaría el nivel infinito y descubriría los secretos del jefe máximo

La tan esperada hora había llegado, y Hotaru pidió un momento para hablar, en eso la peli gris apareció con una video cámara en mano

\- Me gustaría decir unas palabras, primero antes que nada, Shizu, gracias por esta encantadora cena, e invitarme a tu hogar, verán ha sido un tiempo desde que he estado saliendo con Mariya, y es en estas ocasiones de la vida en la que se toma una de las decisiones más importantes para toda pareja, Shizu – vio al rubio directo a los ojos – sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, y han sido enormes, pero, te lo pido, déjame unir mi vida en sagrado matrimonio con la de tu hermana, realmente la amo y es la persona más importante, no imagino un día en el que este separado de ella – las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de la rubia, Kanako estaba impresionada, jamás había oído palabras tan bonitas y a la vez tan sinceras.

El rubio cerró los ojos y se lo pensó por un rato, se levantó de su asiento y acercándose a Hotaru dijo

\- Si la haces llorar o que se lamente de algo, ten por seguro que te mueres

\- No te preocupes, jamás haría eso

\- Perfecto, entonces, yo ya no tengo nada más que decir – su hermana estaba realmente feliz, se levantó y abrazo a Shizu – oe, no seas tan cursi – acaricio la cabeza de la rubia.

Kanako vio la escena conmovida, una vez más él mostraba un poco de su verdadero ser, y cuanto quiere y se preocupa por su hermana

Se encontraba en la sala, tanto que había pasado de un momento a otro, una cena realmente de lo más emocionante, en ese momento entro Hotaru

\- Si buscas a Mariya-san, esta con Matsurika-san en la cocina

\- En realidad vengo a hablar contigo, pero como había mucha gente no he tenido la oportunidad

\- ¿Hablar conmigo?

\- No debería decírtelo, ya que mi ángel se molestaría conmigo, pero creo que deberías de estar enterada – pero antes de siquiera decir algo, unas voces se acercaban, el chico bufo y le entrego una cajita - velo cuando estés sola, entendido

\- Si… - Mariya entraba muy feliz, junto con los demás, el reloj ya marcaba las 12:00 AM, y Axel debía irse, ya que tenía que volver a su hogar y debía madrugar

Alguien debía acompañarlo, y Kanako se ofreció amablemente, eso sí, seguía usando el saco de Rindou porque hacía mucho frio afuera.

Claro que la idea no les agrado a los dos caballeros, pero Kanako no les prestó atención, ella solo lo acompañaba para tener un poco de aire fresco, no por otra razón

* * *

Caminaban tranquilamente, en verdad que era silencioso y oscuro, al menos agradecía por recordar la ruta a la entrada de la escuela, sino en verdad sería un problema

\- Es una hermosa noche, verdad Kanako

\- Si, muy bonita, pero hace frio

\- Quizás debiste traer otra cosa, además de ese abrigo

\- No, está bien, es culpa del vestido está muy corto

\- Ya lo creo… - vio las piernas de la mujer, aunque ella ni en cuenta – y dime Momo te dijo lo de mi esposa, verdad?

\- Si, debes estar muy feliz, un hijo, te tengo envidia, yo aún ni siquiera me he casado, realmente me gustaría casarme y formar una familia – en eso el hombre se detuvo y tomo del brazo a Kanako – ¿qué pasa?

\- Hazlo – ella no entendía – cásate y forma una familia, pero, quiero que sea conmigo

\- Que?

\- En el momento en que te tuve conmigo, debí ser más inteligente, Kanako, te amo, desde que te conocí me enamore de ti, eres la mujer a la que siempre he esperado, por favor, cásate conmigo – ella no entendía nada, en que momento esto se había convertido en una escena romántica, pero porque no le molestaba, acaso podía guardar sentimientos para con él, y si era así, tenía algo de lógica, si te pones a pensar.

Es amable, encantador, atractivo, nunca le ha faltado al respeto, le dice que es linda, la entiende, si, tal vez, esta es la oportunidad, y si lo es, ¿debería aprovecharla?

Él se acercaba cada vez más a la peli azul, la besaría, si, y ella iba a aceptar, sin gritos, ni huir, tampoco se sentiría mal

" _Querida madre en el cielo, es esta la señal, es él mi verdadero amor, quien está predestinado para…_ "

" _siempre tan incrédula, tonta cerda, sabes no deberías confiar tan rápido en él, va a tener un hijo, antes de actuar tan impulsivamente, deberías de pensar en quienes saldrán más lastimados y no solo en ti"_

Era cierto, agacho la cabeza no debía estar embobada, puede sonar muy bello todo lo que dice, pero nada en este mundo se basa en sueños, tiene que ser objetiva, quizás lo que hablo con Shizu y lo de Mariya le han afectado – Axel, dime algo, en verdad estas seguro?

\- Claro que lo estoy, te quiero, más que a nadie

\- ¿Enserio?, y bien dime ¿tú crees que yo siento lo mismo?

\- Por su puesto, cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, te pones nerviosa, eso me lo dice todo

\- No deberías ser tan engreído – se alejó del hombre – es cierto, yo te amaba, pero eso fue hace años, ahora soy diferente, he cambiado, yo tengo una vida y tú también, tienes una encantadora esposa

\- Y eso que importa yo… - bofetada por parte de Kanako

\- Importa mucho, cuando un hombre se casa con una mujer es por amor, porque desean estar juntos, si hay problemas ambos deben luchar por superarlos, no rendirse tan fácilmente, además tu serás padre, una aventura no solucionara nada, no cambiara el hecho de que es tu hijo, tendrás una responsabilidad no quieras huir de ella, se hombre y ten los suficientes pantalones para aceptarlo

\- Kanako… - sonrío tontamente, es cierto, ahora que la veía bien, ya no era más esa niña asustada, nerviosa, ahora era una mujer, hecha y derecha, realmente se lamentaba el no haber aceptado sus sentimientos a tiempo, ya era tarde – yo tengo una familia, un hijo en camino

\- Así es, es más importante, cuida lo que tienes ahora, porque quizás ya no lo podrás recuperar

\- Es gracioso, normalmente yo soy el que te daba los consejos, ahora soy regañado por ti

\- Todo cambia… para bien o para mal

\- Me doy cuenta, lamento lo de hace rato, realmente creí que podía recuperarte, pero parece que no

\- No hay problema, lo entiendo, confusión, solo eso, en cuanto llegues a tu casa, dile a tu esposa todo lo que la quieres y también a tu hijo

\- Lo hare… - abrazo a Kanako, que correspondió – realmente me hubiera encantado estar contigo y formar una familia

\- Opino lo mismo

\- Bueno desde aquí puedo irme solo, nos vemos

\- Adiós… - vio como el hombre se iba, sí que era difícil, sus ojos se lo decían, se secó con la manga del saco, nadie debía saberlo, al fin y al cabo era un sentimiento que nació y se fue, sin siquiera ser notado

* * *

Llego a la mansión y Mariya iba a salir junto con su novio, Matsurika y Rindou, quien no se veía convencido del todo

\- ¿A dónde van?

\- Voy a llevar a Hotaru a casa, Matsurika va a tomar las medias del traje y Rindou conducirá

\- Entiendo, creen tardarse mucho

\- No, no que va, ya nos vamos, por cierto, le llevarías a mi hermano un trozo de tarta, es que desde hace un rato está encerrado en su habitación, y si sabe que la comimos sin darle un poco se pondrá muy molesto

\- Está bien – vio como salían y obligaban a Rindou a salir, eso fue gracioso, entro a la cocina y en una charola estaba la dichosa tarta, realmente incluso llevarle la comida al mayor de los Shidou no era algo que viniera en su contrato

Con gran maestría de equilibrista, subió escalón por escalón, si el pastel se le caí, era más que seguro que sería otra excusa para molestarla, y como él se saca cada cosa de la manga, mejor evitar innecesarios enfrentamientos.

Llamo a la puerta, pero nadie contestaba, a la mejor ya se había dormido, pero se notaban las luces encendidas, volvió a llamar, pero nada, estaba dormido o solo la ignoraba

\- Shizu?, oe Shizu, mugre grosero, bien voy a entrar – giro la perilla, pero no había nadie en la cama, pero se sentía una brisa, que hizo temblar a Kanako, giro sobre sus talones y la ventana que daba al balcón se encontraba abierta – pero ¿qué está haciendo allá? – salió y si ahí estaba el susodicho, pero, con la camisa abierta, inmediatamente cerro los ojos y volteo su cara a un lado – tapate

\- Estoy en Mi casa, en MI cuarto y hago lo se me venga en gana, sino te gusta lárgate

\- Pues lo hare – se giró y dejo la charola en una mesita – tu hermana me encargo dejarte un pastel, ella vendrá más de noche, ya que ha salido

\- Que tal el paseo con Tsukiyomi-san?

\- Estuvo bien, fue relajante – lo que paso le hizo sonrojar – y confirme algunas cosas, eso ha hecho que mi mente y corazón estén tranquilos, me ha hecho reflexionar

\- ¿Así que te ha hecho reflexionar?

\- Sip, él fue, no, es una persona importante en mi vida, gracias a él me di cuenta de varias cosas, algo extrañas, jamás creí que podía pasar, pero paso, me siento como una niña – el rubio apretaba los puños – bueno ya me voy, quieres estar solo y yo respeto tu tiempo de calidad

El chico se levantó de la silla que se encontraba en el balcón y camino hasta donde Kanako, sin fijarse que tiro la charola en el proceso, lo cual asusto a Kanako – debió salir corriendo – esta se giró, iba a reclamarle, pero quien se cree, para hacer tanto escandalo

Pero lo siguiente fue tan raro, que esta vez, podía asegurar que no era broma, ni un juego, ni un sueño

Era real, tan real como los labios de Shizu siendo presionados contra los suyos

\- "¿ _Qué demonios?_ " – puso sus manos en el pecho de este y lo empujo, lo más que pudo – deja… hmmm... - la lengua de Shizu entro sin decoro en la boca de una aturdida Kanako, solo hablaron, el tiro la charola y ahora la besaba, sin descaro, pero quien se creía?

Las manos del mayor de los Shidou vago hasta posicionarse en las caderas de la peli azul y abrazarla fuertemente, porque de que no la soltaba, no la soltaba

Ella hizo todo lo posible por alejarse, por impide que la siguiera besando, pero ese contacto tan cercano, la desubicaba totalmente, en verdad este era el mismo Shidou Shizu que fingió ser su hermana gemela, que la torturo por 2 años, que la molesta en su trabajo, que la insulta, no era posible. El rubio se separó y con ella un delgada línea de saliva, sonrió, esta vez la tenía donde quería y no cambiara nada

\- Sí que saben bien

\- Que… que carajos haces?, ya déjame, tus bromas han ido muy lejos, pero esta se lleva el premio

\- Bromas? – soltó un poco a Kanako, ella estaba a punto de huir, pero lo siguiente que sintió fue como Shizu tomaba con una mano, uno de sus pechos y lo estrujaba

\- KYA!, q… que… hace… ah…

\- Lo vez, esto no es broma, es muy enserio – apretujo el pecho de Kanako, lo cual hizo que la peli azul soltara un gritillo – pero que es esto, Kanako-chan, te excitas solo porque presiono un poco tu pecho

\- Claro que… ah… - otro apretujón – déjame… tú… degenera… ah…

\- No te gusta Kanako-chan – ella negó – lastima, esto sí que es divertido – la tomo de la cintura y volvió a besarla con pasión, esta vez iba a dejar muy, pero muy en claro a quien pertenecía Miyamae Kanako, cada vez que besaba a la susodicha, se acercaban a la cama del rubio, cuando estuvo seguro de que ya estaban, no dudo en separarse de la peli azul y arrojarla a la cama.

Se colocó encima de ella, se veía tan preciosa, sonrojada, nerviosa, asustada, tan dócil, sin que nadie los interrumpiera

\- Shizu, ya basta… por favor… - la ignoro, tomo el saco que ella llevaba puesto y se lo quito

\- Tu… no necesitas esto, me tapa lo que quiero ver… - se agacho hasta llegar a la clavícula de la mujer y le dio un beso, ella gimió, tenía la boca fría, le marco un enorme chupetón – con eso tendrán para saber quién manda aquí – observo cuidadosamente a Kanako, ella, ella no se sentía bien, es más, ni siquiera podía creer lo que pasaba – respóndeme algo Kanako

\- Que… quieres?

\- Aun deseas un bebé? – los ojos de la mujer se dilataron, no hablaba enserio – lo tomare como un si – sonrió de lado, tomo las manos de la mujer y con la corbata que ahí había dejado se las amarro – listo, ahora sí, no abra problemas, me divertiré un montón

\- ¡AYUDENME! – por tercera vez – un record mundial – los labios del rubio chocaran contra los de la mujer – " _maldito, besa tan bien_ " – no podía evitar dejarse llevar, el muy desgraciado tenia los labios más suaves y ricos que en toda su vida haya podido probar, claro que eso solo fue de un momento, aunque él no se conforma con el solo besar un poco a la mujer, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la peli azul, tanteo un poco los piernas de la peli azul, suaves, sí, pero no tanto como sus pechos, subió más las manos, y tomando los pechos de la chica los apretujo, haciendo que gimiera en el beso, lo cual hizo sonreír al rubio

\- Te gusta?

\- No…

\- Eso lo veremos – le bajo la pate de arriba del vestido – por eso me encantan los que no tienen mangas, y el sostén es mucho más fácil – se acercó y beso cada seno, por donde el sostén dejaba ver piel, la peli azul trataba de reprimir las sensaciones que tenía por culpa de ese tipo, no podía estar excitándose por eso – realmente tratas de resistir, sabes, eso me complica un poco más el trabajo – se le ocurrió otra idea, giro a la desconcertada y asustada mujer, quedando bocabajo, y comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido, en cuanto ella lo sintió pataleo, pero lo único que provoco fue que se le subiera, acción que el rubio no ignoro – tienes lindas piernas, pero… no puedo ponerme a jugar de un lado a otro, sino no sería divertido, así que primero… - termino de bajar el cierre y bajo la prenda hasta el vientre de la peli azul – que tal si ahora te doy la vuelta?

\- Ya… para… - obviamente el rubio no le presto ni las mínima atención, ya boca arriba de nuevo y con las manos atadas, Kanako trataba de encontrar alguna forma de escapar, lo que fuera, esto se estaba saliendo de control, y si lo dejaba seguir… bueno no terminaría en nada bueno

El rubio la tomo de las mejillas y la volvió a besar, quería disfrutar de este momento, tener la entre sus brazos, hacerla rogar solo por él y nadie mas

\- Dime Kanako-chan, ¿quieres que te siga besando o prefieres que te quite la ropa?

\- Ninguna… ya suéltame… - respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas, ese tipo la estaba viendo semidesnuda y se ponía a jugar con ella

\- Kanako, realmente eres muy aburrida… ya se, sabes que voy a hacer – ella no pregunto, solo trago saliva – no tienes curiosidad – ella negó, él sonrió de lado y se acercó hasta el odio de la mujer – primero voy a dejar muy en claro a quien perteneces y después... te hare gritar mi nombre

\- Ahh… - la mordió en el cuello y luego comenzó a besar la marca, paso sus brazos por debajo de la espalda de la mujer y la abrazo – Shizu… ya… Ahhh…

Dejo otra linda marca cerca de la clavícula y una más del lado izquierdo, Kanako intento reprimir todas las sensaciones que ese hombre provocaba en ella, pero a todo esto9, lo único que le venía a la cabeza era, que en cualquier momento seria ultrajada por ese tipo, en verdad que era un descarado, un ser humano de lo peor

El rubio muy concentrado en su tarea, vio las 4 marcas en el cuerpo de la mujer, de esa manera entendería a quien pertenece Miyamae Kanako

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y Kanako se sonrojo, ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?, este tipo la estaba violando, y ella se ponía colorada como si fuera una niña, en verdad que su cuerpo la traicionaba en los momentos menos esperados

Le dieron escalofríos cuando Shizu comenzó a acariciar uno de sus senos y viéndoles de manera tan… tan… ni siquiera podía decirlo, no encontraba la palabra para describirlo

Shizu tomo el sostén de Kanako y en menos de 5 segundos lo rompió, dejando totalmente expuesta a la mujer, que grito y con las manos aun atadas trato de taparse, pero no logro nada, el rubio tomo las manos de Kanako y las puso por encima de su cabeza

\- Kanako-chan, sí que eres cruel – se pasó la lengua por los labios – esconderlas de mí, no es algo que debiste hacer

\- Esconderte que… no, no te atre… Ahh… - no pudo evitar gritar, el rubio comenzó a lamer el pezón de la peli azul y con su mano derecha masajeo el otro, debía admitir que no se sentía mal, pero siguiendo su parte moral, en verdad que eso no debía estar pasando – Ahh… - grito más fuerte ya que una mano intrusa fue a parar donde su ropa interior y acariciarle – Ah… ya no…

\- ¿No qué? – preguntó el rubio viéndola a los ojos, Kanako desvió la mirada – ¿he?, no me vas a decir, bien, yo seguiré… - esta vez mordió el seno que hasta hace un momento acariciaba dulcemente, provocando que Kanako gritara, la lastimo – y ¿ahora qué dices?

\- Que… que… ¡ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ, TE ODIO! – se enojó, conque eso pensaba, la tomo de la cara, haciendo temblar a la mujer

\- Repite eso… anda dilo de nuevo

\- Eres un ma… Ahh… - acaricio sus piernas – infe… Ahh… - metió mano en la ropa de interior de la mujer – te odio…

\- No te entendí nada, de nada, pero responde algo, quien es más un maldito infeliz, yo o ese imbécil de Tsukiyomi Axel – la sorpresa invadía el rostro de la mujer –sí, escuche su interesante conversación, que hombre tan repugnante, estando casado y quería una aventura, bueno, si me ponga a pensar ahora entiendo el porqué, tu cuerpo y tu persona solo sirven para divertirse, no porque realmente alguien esté interesado en ti – él sonrió – es por eso que te hago un favor, no crees… - beso a la mujer, ella ya no dijo nada, no se resistió

Tenía razón, en su vida ningún hombre se ha interesado en ella, solo se burlan de su estatura, el tamaño de su pecho, por eso solo se interesó en las mujeres, ellas son lindas, tiernas, amables, jamás la lastimarían, jamás

" _Kanako-chan, nunca te entregues a un hombre, hasta el día de tu boda_ " – la imagen de su abuela, esas palabras que estaba segura de que cumpliría, se verían rotas de un momento a otro por ese tipo, en verdad que este era el peor momento de su vida

No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas salieron por sus ojos, tan cruel, sin consideración, sin duda alguna, es el hombre más cruel que en su vida haya podido conocer

El rubio estaba tan metido en su tarea de disfrutar por completo del cuerpo de Kanako, que no se percató de que ella lloraba, hasta que escucho su pequeño llanto. Molesto se giró a verla, seguro estaba fingiendo para que no siguiera con lo suyo, esa mujer tan dramática

La vio, pero no se encontró con lo que creía, ella, ella sí que estaba llorando, las lágrimas fluían cual rio, pero resistía las ganas de gritar, iba a decir algo para que se clamara, pero unas palabras se le vinieron a la mente " _cuida a Kanako y nunca la hagas llorar_ ", la palabra nunca y llorar retumbaban en su mente, maldijo, si esa mujer se enteraba de lo que le hizo a Kanako estaba muy seguro que lo castigaría

\- Oye, ya deja de llorar – limpio las lágrimas, pero ella no respondía – no me escuchas, deja de llorar

\- No… y termina ya…

\- ¿Terminar ya?, ¿hablas en serio? – ella asintió – ¿no estas delirando?

\- Claro que no… *sniff*solo sirvo para eso *sniff* tú mismo lo dijiste *sniff* así que, hazlo rápido *sniff* - ella cerro los ojos, no se iba a resistir, ya no iba a gritar, dejaría que todo siguiera su curso, aunque quizás decepcionaría a su abuela, pero que más podía hacer, ya no había nada que… el nudo en las mulecas de Kanako se deshizo, abrió los ojos sorprendida y de un jalón estaba sentada, no entendía nada, ni si quiera porque el rubio se escondía en su pecho – que estas….

\- Son suaves… y es muy cómodo estar aquí – se acomodó más en el pecho de la mujer, esta se sonrojo

\- Oye déjame… suéltame… no es… - el rubio se separó de Kanako y ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama, tomo a la mujer de la cara, y la vio de manera tierna, ¿qué pasaba aquí?, de un momento a otro, como una situación de violación, se convirtió en eso – Shizu que estas…

\- Te quiero – beso a la sorprendida mujer, se separó y soltó el cabello de la mujer – me gustas más con el cabello suelto, la próxima vez, no dejes que mi hermana te arregle, entendido – ella asintió desconcertada – perfecto, no quiero que nadie más vea lo linda que eres

\- Lo linda que soy?, no… no te entiendo… ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué le has hecho al verdadero Shidou Shizu?, esto no es un sueño, una especie de alucinación, acaso ya me morí

\- No – jalo la mejilla de la mujer – esto sí que es más que real

\- Real… ¡REAL! – el rubio asintió, Kanako se sonrojo, ambos escucharon como el reloj marcaba la 1:00 AM

\- Ya es tarde, lo mejor será que te duermas – tomo la sabana de la cama y enredo a la mujer – quédate en mi cuarto – tomo el sostén de la mujer y se lo entrego – será mejor que te lo pongas, no será bueno que alguien entre y te vea así – se levantó de la cama – puedes tomar una de mis camisas o una de mis pijamas, estoy seguro que te quedaran bien – se acercó a la puerta y salió como si nada

Kanako no entendía nada, que paso aquí, porque él, él se comportó tan salvajemente, de una manera en lo que no es él, suspiro, toco sus labios, solo le había dado besos en la mejilla, pero en la boca, tampoco era tan malo

\- Pero que carajos estoy pensando – se golpeó con el puño – realmente esto me ha afectado – se acostó en la cama e hizo bolita con las cobijas – ese idiota… tratando de aprovecharse de una linda chica… - se tapó la cara – pervertido lujurioso… - miro el sosten roto - como me lo voy a poner si ya no sirve...

* * *

La mañana llego y con ella, la molestia de tener que levantarse, estaba muy cansada y le dolía todo el cuerpo, quizás podría faltar hoy a clases, le podría inventar cualquier pretexto a Shizu…

\- ¡SHIZU! – se levantó agitada

\- Buenos días – salto y se cubrió con las cobijas – oh vamos, no me dirá que ahora está avergonzada

\- ¿Matsurika-san? – asomo su cabeza – que estas… GAH – le arrojo la ropa en la cara – ¿por qué hiciste eso?

\- Solo vengo a ver como esta y traerle ropa, entra al baño, cámbiate y luego baja, mi hermano aun no despierta, ni Mariya-sama, y si la ven así o la encuentran en esta habitación, ya sabe que pasara – la peli azul asintió y con la sabana aun encima se fue al baño, la peli gris esperaba fuera, arreglando la cama del rubio. Kanako salió, con la ropa puesta y el vestido en mano

\- Gracias…

\- No hay de que, por cierto, te lo dije

\- ¿He?

\- ¿Ayer tuvo una entretenida noche con Shizu-sama?, ¿ya está embarazada?

\- Tú, como lo sabes…

\- Acaso eso importa, pero he de deducir que no está embarazada, no llegaron muy lejos, me pregunto que habrá detenido a ese pervertido, - comenzó a pensar la peli gris, pero recordó algo mas – casi lo olvido, tenga – le extendió un papel

\- ¿Y esto? – lo abrió y estaba anotada una hora y dirección

\- Es de su hermana, ha llamado anoche, pero no tuve oportunidad de dárselo

\- Muchas gracias – la peli azul salió de la habitación junto con Matsurika.

Antes de bajar, fue a su propia habitación y dejo la ropa en un lado, la lavaría después, fue a su escritorio y busco sus libros, no podía olvidar el material, de nuevo, antes de salir, se vio en el espejo, casi grita de la impresión, una de las marcas que el rubio le hizo se veía claramente, y estaba roja, se suponía que todas estaban cubiertas. Subió el cierre de la chamarra y volvió a respirar, para su suerte, el cuello le llegaba hasta arriba, tomo sus cosas y bajo

La rubia ya estaba desayunando, pero y su hermano, ¿todavía no bajaba?, aunque eso a ella que le importaba

Mariya pregunto por su hermano, pero Rindou le respondió que se fue desde muy temprano, dijo que tena unos asuntos que arreglar en la empresa e inspeccionar unos requerimientos, eso extraño a Mariya, normalmente a ella le dejaba ese trabajo

* * *

Las primeras horas fueron de lo más tranquilas, excepto que las señoritas le pedían a Kanako que les dijera sobre su calificación, pero ella les dijo que eso sería sorpresa, ya después les informaría.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en una banca, disfrutando del sol de la mañana, aún tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y no sabía que hacer nada de nada, pero, lo olvido al ver a Momo acercarse, lo mejor sería fingir que no pasa nada.

\- Hola sensei

\- Hola, ¿cómo me localizaste?

\- Pues… pasaba por aquí y la vi, tome – le extendió el almuerzo – espero que le guste

\- Muchas gracias – quito el paño y comenzó a comer, pero esta vez no lo hacía tan animada como otra veces, eso preocupo a la muchacha

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?, la noto algo distraída – parece que no pudo aparentar tanta normalidad, pero también necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse, no ha podido decir nada, ni siquiera a Mariya

\- Tú crees… que está bien que alguien obligue a otra persona a hacer algo que no quiere, y de repente esa persona se comporta de lo más amable contigo después

\- ¿Se refiere a una pareja o solo es un ejemplo?

\- Bueno, un ejemplo, por así decirlo…

\- La verdad no sé qué decir al respecto… pero, no creo que deba perdonar a esa persona si la ha lastimado, aunque solo es una opinión, básicamente…

\- Ya veo – continuo comiendo, termino y en eso se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el re-inicio de las clases, pero marcaba el fin del turno de Kanako – te entregare mañana la caja, está bien – la muchacha asintió – nos vemos…

\- Si…

* * *

Entro a la casa y no había nadie, quizás llego muy temprano, se daría un baño, tenía que relajarse hacer cualquier otra cosa. Fue al cuarto de baño, pero al acercarse al espejo, otra vez vio esas marcas, tardarían en quitarse, debía esconderlas, pero ¿hasta cuándo?

Recostada en la cama se quedó viendo el techo, como si la respuesta a todas sus preguntas estuviera ahí, pero obviamente no había nada, ni siquiera podía pensar en algo coherente

Sonó el reloj, marcando el medio día, se levantó exaltada, se supone que a la 1:00 PM debe de encontrarse con su hermana, y si no mal recordaba para llegar al lugar se hace media hora, salió de la habitación con una bolsa en mano y los zapatos en otra, sino se daba prisa llegaría tarde

Corría a toda velocidad, ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan lejos la estación?, llego, compro el boleto y se subió al transporte, volvió a respirar, para la próxima debía poner la alarma

Camino unas cuantas cuadras y delante de ella se apreciaba un parque, que por la hora tan temprana aún se encontraba solo, pero en una jardinera noto un cabellera castaña, sonrió, su hermana, la volvía a ver, eso quizás era lo mejor que lo podía pasar en el día

\- Miki – la mencionada volteo y sintió el fuerte abrazo de su hermana – me alegra tanto verte

\- Gracias… - la peli azul se sentó junto a ella, esperando lo que su hermana fuer a decirle – leíste la carta que te deje

\- ¿La carta? – Miki asintió – si… si lo hice…

\- Ya veo… estas molesta… yo me entregue a Shizu-kun por amor y él solo me utilizo, sabes he estado pensando que quizás esté embarazada – algo se quebraba dentro de la peli azul – quiero ir a un médico para confirmarlo, pero… me gustaría que me acompañes, no sé si pueda ir sola… - tomo de las manos a su hermana, Miki tenía los ojos llorosos, en cambio Kanako no podía creer lo que decía, tenía que ser una mentira, si Shizu le aseguro que no era verdad. Pero enfrente estaba su hermana que lloraba, que le asegura estar embarazada de Shizu.

\- Yo… " _te quiero_ " – las palabras del rubio azotaron su pensamiento, y porque precisamente en ese momento

\- Kanako?, te lo pido, si estoy embarazada, podrías ayudarme a convencer a Shizu que nos casemos, te lo pido, ayúdame – ¿qué hacer?, confiar o no, debía pensar en una solución, darle una respuesta a su hermana

\- ¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo pides? – Miki no entendía esa reacción por parte de Kanako – ha pasado bastante tiempo desde lo del viaje, además también no se supone que ustedes dos terminaron, - soltó las manos de Miki – no crees que tu vientre se vería algo redondo, un poco más, no será que me estas mintiendo

\- Kanako, pero ¿qué razón tendría yo, para hacer eso?

\- No lo sé, tu dime, pero… yo no creo que este embarazada, no te creo… - Miki se sorprendió, para después sonreír, y se levantó dando la espalda a Kanako

\- Que lista, vaya, vaya, y no me crees, porque Shizu te dijo que no pasó nada o porque… ¿no quieres creer que Shizu me tocó a mí y a ti no?

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

\- Shizu es demasiado para ti, es un desperdicio que este enamorado de ti

\- ¿Perdón?, él no está… no está…

\- Claro que te quiere, pero eres tan torpe, no sé cómo puede quererte siendo tan tonta

\- Miki, a que viene tanta grosería de tu parte, soy tu hermana mayor

\- Si, lo eres, pero eso no quita el hecho de ser mi rival

\- Tu rival?, no crees que esto ya se está saliendo de control

\- Para nada, escúchame bien Miyamae Kanako yo te quitare a Shizu, le demostrare lo que es ser una verdadera mujer y no una simple imitación, estate preparada, el amor de Shizu es solo mío – la peli azul ya había tenido suficiente, no ha tenido los mejores días de su vida y este sin duda alguna tampoco lo era, su paciencia tiene un límite y ya estaba más que sobrepasado

\- A la única a la que quiere es a mí, y no importa lo que hagas no lo cambiaras, él me lo dijo, me quiere, así que déjalo de una vez, ríndete – se tapó la boca, que había dicho, no ¿que estaba diciendo?

\- Ya lo veremos, esto es la guerra – se fue, dejando sola a la peli azul, se sentó de nuevo en la jardinera, santo cielos, ahora sí que la había armado, su propia hermana le declaró la guerra, y ¿por quién?, sin duda alguna, alguien haya arriba no quería verla tranquila.

De por si tiene problemas con los clubes de señoritas en Ame no Kisaki y ahora su hermana, necesitaba unas vacaciones y unas muy largas, suspiro, sería mejor volver de una vez, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio el semáforo en verde, y gracias a una señora que pasaba por ahí no la atropellaron, agradeció a la mujer, continuo con su andar, pero tenía una extraña sensación, un presentimiento y no uno muy agradable, tal vez eran los nervios de todo lo sucedido.

* * *

Llego a la mansión, y en cuanto entro el mayordomo le hizo todo un interrogatorio, rio un poco y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua, escucho el teléfono sonar y contesto

\- Residencia Shidou, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?… si soy yo… ¿qué pasa con ella? – el teléfono se resbalo de la mano de Kanako, asustando al mayordomo, se acercó para verla, pero…

Kanako salió cual rayo, tomo su bolsa y corrió, corrió a la salida de la escuela.

En el camino se encontró con el rubio, se sorprendió por la actitud de la mujer, escucho los gritos del mayordomo para detener a la mujer, eso no le agrado, se interpuso en el camino de Kanako, pero ella lo paso sin problema y continúo corriendo.

Detuvo al mayordomo, para que le explicara que pasaba con la mujer

\- No lo sé, contesto el teléfono y lo dejo caer

\- ¿Porque salió corriendo?

\- Eso trato de averiguar, ahora ya no la voy a alcanzar

* * *

Llego a la estación del tren y pidió un boleto, tena que salir, de inmediato, porque… porque de todas las personas tenía que ser ella, eso no era justo, no lo era…

Subió al tren y se sentó cerca de la ventana, comenzó a rezar, porque estuviera bien, que se salvara, ella no merecía morir, que no la apartaran de su lado

" _Querida madre en el cielo, me han pasado cosas, que no se si pueda contarte, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar y con que terminar, sin embargo… ahora mismo eso no me importa, lo único que está en mi mente es llegar, llegar y estar a su lado, ella ha hecho tanto por mí, mamá si es posible que hables con dios, dile, dile que necesito que salve a Hibiki-san, yo no quiero perderla, no quiero_ "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hibiki-san, porque… los buenos siempre nos dejan, recemos porque la querida abuela Hibiki se salve**

**Agradezco los reviews de: Silvianime, J4sm1n4, Karagabrielle, gloria, Nix8995, Phan Villegas, laidyx y Andreius91**

**Señorita de la ventanilla N° 1**

**Phan Villegas-san, hoy yo responderé a su pregunta, ya que mi asociada se ha ido de vacaciones a Tepito, ejem, sobre el apellido de Hibiki-san, si, ha sido tomado de Bleach, anime del cual también gusta la escritora**

**Espero sea suficiente y me retiro, nos vemos en el próximo cap. 10, todos pidamos porque Hibiki-san se encuentre bien, y aquí dejamos un pequeño link sobre como es el vestido que uso Kanako, ya que aquí la señorita no sabe cómo describirlo:**

**. /imgres?imgurl= &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fes%2FForma-de-Cuerpo%2FSenoritas-Vestidos-de-fiestas%2F&h=0&w=0&tbnid=KDjo6T6HHXTiIM&zoom=1&tbnh=264&tbnw=176&docid=TC3fxXynf7yR8M&tbm=isch&ei=yqqGU9bXLtPdoAStnYHgCw&ved=0CAIQsCUoAA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, hola, aquí os traigo el cap. 10, disculpen los retrasos y que este capítulo este tan falto de imaginación, sin más disfrútenlo**

**ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PUEDE CONTENER ESCENAS SUBIDAS DE TONO (LIME/LEMON), CUIDADO AL LEER, Y DISFRUTA DE ESTE CAPITULO**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El frio de la noche era realmente relajante, destensaba sus músculos y al mismo tiempo le ayudaban a no matar al hombre frente a él_

_Ambas miradas chocaban, una llena de molestia y la otra muy burlona_

_\- Buenas noches Shidou-san, ¿a qué se debe esta sorpresa? – pregunto inocentemente Axel, ya a menos de 5 metros de la salida – no creí que se tomaría la molestia de acompañarme hasta aquí_

_\- Deje de fingir, - hablo molesto el rubio – no quiero volver a verlo por aquí_

_\- ¿Pero que actitud es esa Shidou-san?, usted un hombre tan educado, no debería comportarse así_

_\- Mostrar algo de educación contigo sería una verdadera pérdida de tiempo – Axel sonrió socarronamente – quite esa expresión, es repugnante_

_\- No creo que a Kanako le guste escuchar eso_

_\- A mí no importa, solo lárgate y si vuelves a poner un pie en MI escuela te mato – el rubio dio media vuelta y se alejó, pero lo voz de Axel lo hizo detenerse_

_\- Pero eso no evitara que Kanako quiera verme, ella me ama – Shizu resistía las ganas de darle un puñetazo_

_\- Realmente eres un sínico – encaro al hombre – te atreves a decir que Kanako te ama, cuando estas casado y no solo eso, tú mujer está embarazada – Shizu sonrió, ahora si lo había dejado sin palabras – que pasa?, te molesta la realidad?, Kanako podrá ser una idiota y distraída al extremo de la paciencia, sin embargo, a veces tiene sus momentos de lucidez, y dejarte en tu lugar, ha sido una de las decisiones más inteligentes que la he visto hacer_

_\- ¿Hace cuánto que la quieres? – la pregunta sorprendió al rubio – nos seguiste hasta aquí, me amenazas y ahora la alabas, debes de amarla mucho – Shizu iba a negarlo, pero Axel continuo hablando – ella realmente no es como todas las mujeres, ni tan hermosa o inteligente, pero tiene su propio encanto, es muy adorable cuando se pone nerviosa – Shizu frunció el ceño, ¿Quién se creía para hablar así de Kanako? – la conocí desde el día en que llego a realizar sus prácticas, jejeje, era un verdadero desastre, pero se esforzaba por mejorar, al tratar de ayudarla se negaba por completo, pero seguí intentando. Es una mujer difícil, - vio el cielo nocturno – y tan rara… tanto que ni recuerdo cuando la empecé a querer… - soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver a Shizu – de todas maneras lo que le dije es cierto, tratare de recuperar mi matrimonio, desgraciadamente eso no significa que la deje de querer – le dio la espalda a Shizu – nos vemos luego Shidou-san y salúdame a Kanako – camino pero se detuvo – casi lo olvido, buena suerte con Kanako, espero y logres que ella deje de amarme – y con ese último comentario salió de la escuela, dejando muy molesto al rubio, maldito sujeto, esperaba y muriera atragantado por comida_

* * *

Levanto despacio sus parpados, acostumbrándose a la luz del día, se estiro un poco y movió su cuello de un lado a otro, que incomodo era viajar en tren, y más si iba tan retrasado, la próxima vez obligaría a Rindou a que los llevara en auto

La voz del conductor se escuchó por todo el tren, en cuestión de minutos llegarían a su destino, por lo que les pedían amablemente que permanecieran en sus asientos hasta ese momento. Observo el paisaje por la ventana, de nuevo en ese pequeño pueblo, y todo gracias a Kanako, esa mujer tan estúpida.

Cerro sus ojos y la imagen de la peli azul con lágrimas apareció en su mente (de nuevo), paso una mano por su cabello, ¿Por qué tenía que recordar "eso"?. El tren se detuvo y todos los pasajeros bajaron; en tierra firme y con una maleta en mano comenzó a caminar buscando la salida, pero una voz lo hizo detenerse

\- ¡SHIZU! – le grito Mariya molesta – te dije que nos esperaras en la plataforma

\- Las espere, pero son demasiado lentas, además ¿Quién las invito?

\- Oh vamos no seas grosero Shizu-sama, solo queremos evitar una catástrofe innecesaria – dijo Matsurika, haciendo rabiar al rubio

\- Cierra el pico, ¿y Rindou?

\- Mi hermano se fue a la casa de Hibiki-sama a dejar unas cosas, luego nos alcanzara

\- De acuerdo, vámonos – para su suerte un taxi se detuvo (y no fue porque ignoro a una dulce viejecita para irse con ellos al ver a Mariya). El viaje fue muy tranquilo, los tres no decían nada, y el conductor con cara de idiota observaba a Mariya, poniendo nerviosa a la rubia, claro que esas miradas acosadoras fueron detenidas por Shizu y Matsurika (quien portaba una de las armas de su hermano)

El vehículo se detuvo frente un enorme edificio, pagaron al taxista, claro que no sin antes darle un pequeño susto, de esa manera aprendería a no ver a otra mujer, y más si se trata de Mariya

Entraron y directamente fueron con la enfermera en turno, preguntando en que habitación se encontraba Hibiki-san

\- Kurosaki Hibiki… ¿son amigos o familiares? – Mariya iba a responder, pero su hermano se le adelanto

\- Soy el prometido de la nieta de Kurosaki-san, su nombre es Miyamae Kanako

\- Miyamae Kanako? – trato de hacer memoria la mujer – ya recuerdo, ella estaba muy preocupada, llego hecha un mar de nervios, bueno síganme los llevare con Kurosaki-san – en el camino la mujer de blanco no dejaba de hablar, eso solo estreso al rubio – ella tiene mucha suerte, nunca había visto a un hombre preocuparse por la familia de su novia, sin duda alguna es una chica con suerte – pero antes de responder, se escuchó el nombre de la enfermera, al parecer la necesitaban, se disculpó y les indico el piso y habitación

Subieron al ascensor, y ahora que se encontraban solo los tres, Mariya pregunto molesta y desconcertada

\- Onii-chan, ¿desde cuándo Kana-chan es tu prometida?

\- ¿Acaso ya la hizo su mujer?

\- ¡MATSURIKA!, no digas eso, es algo serio – dijo molesta la rubia

\- Mariya-sama, para que Shizu-sama consiga casarse con Kanako-sama tiene que hacer de todo, hasta "eso", recuerde en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

\- Cállense las dos – dijo Shizu molesto – solo le mentí a esa enfermera para que nos dejara pasar

\- Eres un idiota – dijeron ambas mujeres

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, salieron y buscaron la habitación de Hibiki-san. No tardaron mucho, además que en una placa metálica se encontraba el nombre de la mujer. Con suavidad tocaron la puerta, esperando la respuesta, que no tardó mucho en llegar, ya dentro de la habitación, se sorprendieron al encontrar a la mujer mayor con un collarín, un brazo vendado y una pierna enyesada

\- Que sorpresa tan encantadora, me alegra que vengan a visitarme, por favor siéntense, disculpen que no tenga ningún bocadillo que ofrecerles, pero en este lugar solo sirven basura – a Mariya se le salieron las lágrimas, realmente era la misma mujer, aquella que los recibió de manera violenta (todo por culpa de Shizu) y solo para proteger a Kanako, se veía muy fuerte, tanto que ni una cortada la dañaría – te pasa algo Shidou-san?, tu cara se puso roja

\- ¿He? – se secó los rastros del agua salada – discúlpeme, pero… es solo que…

\- Tranquila niña, no me voy a morir, solo fue un tropezón – y con eso fue más que suficiente para hacer llorar a Mariya como una niña pequeña – creo que la hice llorar ajajaja

\- Y Kanako-sama? – pregunto Matsurika, mientras le pasaba toallas de papel a Mariya – ¿creí que no se despegaría de usted?

\- En realidad hasta hoy la convencí de ir a casa y que tomara un baño, pero me imagino que ya ha de venir para acá – la puerta se abrió – ya llego

Al entrar a la habitación, los presentes, tanto como Kanako se sorprendieron, los primeros por ver el atuendo de Kanako, un linda kimono, y ella por encontrarlos ahí. Vio a Shizu y se sonrojo, aun no olvidaba lo que había pasado, claro que dicha reacción no pasó desapercibida para Hibiki-san, Matsurika y Shizu (Mariya seguía con el lagrimón). Tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, Kanako se acercó a Hibiki-san, preguntándole como se sentía

\- Kanako, ya te dije que estoy bien, además quería que te fueras a dormir, has estado aquí por varios días, y no sé si has comido bien

\- No tengo nada, además te traje algo – de la bolsa que traía, saco un tazón que coloco en la mesita y entrego a Hibiki-san, que al ver de qué se trataba, sus ojos se convirtieron en un par de estrellas, y la baba le escurrió – buen provecho

\- Dios, gracias por la comida – en vez de usar una cuchara, se bebió la sopa, a Kanako eso le dio algo de gracia, no se imaginaba que la comida de hospital fuera tan horrible

\- Cómela despacio o te atragantaras – obviamente la dulce ancianita no le prestó atención, una gotita estilo anime se resbalo por su cabeza. Pero un mal presentimiento recorrió su espina dorsal, con cuidado volteo a ver a las visitas, Matsurika seguía pasándole pañuelos a Mariya y la rubia seguía a moco tendido, eso quiere decir que el único que quedaba era…

Salto en su lugar al encontrarse con la penetrante mirada escarlata de Shizu, ¿Por qué la estaba viendo?, ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara?, se acomodó un poco el kimono, tal vez se veía muy extravagante con la ropa, tampoco es como si hubiera traído algo consigo. En cuanto le habían llamado, salió como alma que le lleva el diablo, tomo el tren y llego hasta aquí, hace tanto que no se preocupada y asustaba de esa manera

* * *

Flash-back – Hace una semana

Kanako se bajó del tren, y en el camino choco con una que otra persona, esperar a un taxi solo la haría perder el tiempo, así que a toda velocidad se encamino a la casa de Hibiki-san, tenía que ir a verla, comprobar que en verdad estaba bien y nada malo le había sucedido

Pasó calle tras calle, pero parecía que nunca llegaría, ¿Por qué iba tan lento?, sin darse cuenta se tropezó, causando un raspado en su rodilla y que sangrara, ignoro aquel dolor y con toda su fuerza se levantó, sacudiendo el polvo regresando a correr

Solo una cuadra era lo que le faltaba, respiro profundamente e hizo un último esfuerzo. Frente al edificio, no dudo en entrar y recorrer cada una de las habitaciones, nada, eso le asusto, en verdad su abuela…ella… las lágrimas no tardaron en salir

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y secándose las lágrimas fue a abrir para encontrarse con una señora, que se sorprendió al verla

\- Kanako?, ¿qué haces aquí?, donde esta Hibiki-san? – pregunto la mujer

\- No lo sé… - y empezó a llorar, asustando a la mujer frente a ella

\- C…cálmate Kanako… - la abrazo, pero la peli azul seguía llorando – vamos, ya paso, ya paso, te preparare un té – se llevó a Kanako, hasta su casa

La dejo esperándola en el comedor, mientras ella le preparaba un té de tila, la mujer volvió y le entrego la bebida caliente

\- Gracias… - le dio un sorbo

\- Y bien, que te paso?, porque eso de llorar por nada, es algo que no te creo

\- Recibí una llamada… y me avisaron que mi abuela sufrió un accidente y… yo… guh… - las lágrimas salían y Kanako las seco – no estaba… y no se a donde la llevaron… no sé qué hacer Oowada-san

\- Kanako… no te preocupes – dijo la mujer decidida – ahora mismo le hablare a mi cuñada – se levantó, yendo a la cocina por el teléfono

\- ¿Su cuñada?

\- Si, ella trabaja en el hospital – comenzó a macar el numero – en un momento te informo

\- ¿Y dónde está el hospital?

\- Después de la escuela secundaria, cruzando el parque, creí que lo sabias – escucho el tono de llamada – Alice!, discúlpame un momento te voy a pasar a alguien – volteo y Kanako ya no estaba –¡dios mío!

Podía divisar el hospital, ya no faltaba nada, estaría con su querida abuela. Entro hecha una maraña de presión y se acercó a una enfermera, estrujando y asustando a la pobre mujer en el proceso

Algunas enfermeras y enfermeros trataban de calmar a Kanako, pero la mujer no se dejaba, tenía que ir con su abuela, para su suerte la señora Oowada llego y calmo a la peli azul

Ya un poco más tranquila, esperaba a que la cuñada de Oowada-san le dijera sobre la condición de Hibiki-san

\- Yuu-chan – ambas voltearon para encontrarse con una enfermera de no más 30 años, haciendo sonrojar desangrar un poco a Kanako, la peli azul seco su sangre y después se dio una bofetada

\- Shiro, ¿qué puedes decirnos de Hibiki-san?

\- No tienen de que preocuparse, ella se encuentra en perfecto estado, ahora mismo duerme por los medicamentos, y no creo que tarde en despertar

\- Muchas gracias

\- No hay de que, me retiro – antes de irse, Kanako le llamo – ¿sí?

\- Mi nombre es Miyamae Kanako y… soy la nieta de Kurosaki Hibiki, podría llevarme hasta su habitación, quiero… estar a su lado cuando despierte – la decisión en el rostro de Kanako era impresionante, y fue suficiente para conmover a la enfermera

\- Está bien, sígueme – Kanako asintió, y se despidió de Oowada-san, diciéndole que luego le informaría sobre Hibiki-san

Caminaron por el pasillo, subieron al ascensor, recorrieron de nuevo otro pasillo, y llegaron a la habitación de Hibiki-san, Kanako le agradeció y sin dudarlo, pero, con cuidado entro

Resistió el llanto y con cuidado camino hasta la cama, tan tranquila, durmiendo… lastimada, una de las personas que más ha apreciado, y ¿dónde estaba ella?, sufriendo por tonterías sin sentido, cuando lo verdaderamente importante se encontraba aquí, lo importante para ella

\- Lo más importante para mi… no solo es Hibiki-san, también mi madre, mi padre, Yuzume, Miki… toda mi familia… toda…

Lo que resto del día Kanako se la pasó llorando y llorando, además de comenzar a pensar en ciertas cosas, a las cuales les daría fin en cuanto Hibiki-san estuviera mejor

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra y extrajo aquella cajita que Hotaru le entrego anoche, no había querido dejarla por si Shizu o Matsurika lo habían escuchado, ¿Qué traería adentro?, con cuidado la destapo, esperando no encontrarse una sorpresita, sin embargo, lo único que vio era una USB, ¿para qué rayos iba a usarla?, se estiro un poco y se recostó en el sillón, lo mejor sería dormir, ya después vería que con esa cosa

Se despertó algo incomoda, dormir en un sillón sin almohada, no ha sido su más brillante idea, volteo a todos lados y se encontró con los ojos de Hibiki-san que la veían divertida…

\- Buenos días Kanako-chan – saludo con una mano – no sabes que ahí para desayunar

\- Hi…hibiki… abuela… guh… - sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó hasta la ancianita en cama y procurando no lastimarla, le dio un abrazo - ¡TONTA!, ¡HIBIKI, TONTA!, estaba muy asustada, creí que… me dejarías… no quiero… - con su mano buena, acaricio la cabellera de la peli azul

\- Ya, ya, pequeña gran bebé, estoy bien, no sé de qué te asustas

\- ¡PERO! – recibió un coscorrón – duele…

\- Shh… mantente calmada… mírame, me vez, estoy viva, y estoy contigo

\- De acuerdo – la volvió a abrazar – estoy tan feliz, muy feliz

Fin del flash-back

* * *

Kanako sonreía, después de eso no se despegó ni un solo momento de Hibiki-san, cosa que le molesto a la mujer.

Hibiki-san termino con su comida y le entrego el plato a Kanako

\- Delicioso, aww… tomare una siestita – con cuidado se acomodó en la cama y a dormir se ha dicho

\- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí – dijo Kanako, guardando el plato, acomoda la almohada de Hibiki-san y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente (acción que molesto a Shizu), deseándole buenas noches

En el pasillo, Kanako camino hasta el ascensor, mientras su abuela durmiera, iría rápido a la casa, pero la mano de Shizu la detuvo

\- ¿A dónde vas? – ella no respondió, solo se soltó del agarre del rubio

\- Podrían cuidar a mi abuela un momento, no tardo

\- Está bien, vamos adentro Mariya-sama – asintió la rubia que ya había terminado de llorar, ambas mujeres entraron a la habitación, dejando a solas a Kanako y Shizu

La peli azul ignorando al rubio, presiono un botón para llamar al ascensor, estaba tarareando una canción cualquiera, pero los nervios seguían a flor de piel

\- " _Cálmate Kanako, no pienses en eso_ "

\- " _¿quieres que termine con lo que estabamos haciendo?_ "

\- " _Tranquilízate_ " – respiraba con dificultad y sus mejillas se sonrosaban; el ascensor se abrió y en vez de entrar a este, un par de brazos la rodearon

\- ¡KANAKO-SAMA!

\- ¡KYA!

\- Estoy contigo, yo te cuidare a partir de hoy, me asegurare que nunca… guh… - una bolsa se estampo en la cabeza del mayordomo, dejándolo inconsciente y soltando a Kanako. La peli azul se fijó que la puerta de Hibiki-san estaba abierta y la ancianita hacia una pose de victoria, a Kanako eso le causo gracia, y eso que había lanzado con la izquierda

\- Justo en el blanco, felicidades Hibiki-sama

\- Jojojo… Kanako-chan ven un momento – la peli azul entro de nuevo a la habitación – me das la bolsa – ella obedeció – muchas gracias, ahora sí, Matsurika-san ponla a dormir

\- ¡¿QUE?!

\- A la orden – un buen golpe en la nuca fue suficiente para mandarla al mundo de los sueños

\- Muchas gracias, Shizu-kun, llévatela a la casa, tiene que dormir y comer

\- Y yo la tengo que llevar porque…

\- Porque si tú no lo haces, estoy muy segura que a Shinouji-kun no le molestaría – a Shizu le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo, se acercó a la inconsciente Kanako y la cargo en su espalda – eres tan amable

\- Claro… claro… - salió de la habitación y Mariya la cerró. Ya solas las tres mujeres, Mariya y Hibiki-san rieron y Matsurika anotaba unas cosas

* * *

Caminaba y caminaba, pero parecía que no llegaba a la casa, y no es que le molestara recorrer largas distancias, pero hacerlo, mientras carga un saco de peso muerto, era simplemente la proeza más grande de su vida

Llego al edificio, abrió la puerta (para su suerte se encontraba sin cerrojo) y entro, buscando la habitación de la peli azul, en cuanto la encontró, entro y dejo caer a la mujer en el futon, dio me día vuelta y salió

\- Cerda estúpida

* * *

Recorría un largo pasillo cubierto solo por una oscuridad tan profunda que no sabía dónde inicio y hasta donde terminara, choco con algo parecido a una puerta, se sobo la frente y abrió la dichosa puerta, solo para ser cegada por una luz, despacio abrió sus parpados, ahora estaba en otro lugar, pero esta vez veía claramente que la rodeaba y usaba, un precioso vestido azul de fiesta, se rasco la cabeza, no entendía nada, vio otra puerta frente a ella y con decisión la abrió

Escucho campanas y aplausos ¿Dónde estaba?, vio a un montón de gente, ¿acaso era una celebración?, una persona dijo "felicidades a los novios"

\- Seguro es la boda de Mariya-san, se ha de ver preciosa con vestido blanco – pidió permiso y salió del mar de gente, pero al ver a la reciente pareja, en vez de una sonrisa, era tristeza lo que se plasmaba en su rostro

Sintió que algo se rompía dentro ¿Qué era eso?, vio que su hermana se le acercaba, ¿Cómo debía actuar?

\- ¡Kanako-neechan!, me alegra tanto que pudieras venir

\- Si… este… felicidades

\- Gracias, todo te lo debo a ti – Kanako no lo comprendió – ¿no te acuerdas? – la peli azul negó – que le vamos a hacer, bueno, en resumen con tu ayuda pude convencer a Shizu de mi embarazo, sino hubiera sido por tu apoyo esto no se habría hecho realidad, y ahora soy Shidou Miki y espero al primogénito de Shizu – la castaña sonreía de oreja a oreja, para finalmente abrazar a su hermana – _lo perdiste para siempre –_ los ojos de Kanako se dilataron – aún tengo unos pendientes que arreglar, pero… te espero en la fiesta, hasta luego nee-chan

La mente de Kanako se encontraba hecha una maraña de dudas, ¿Cuándo paso?, trataba de recordar, pero estaba en blanca, nada, quizás un paseo le ayude, nadie notaria su falta en la fiesta

" _Querida madre en el cielo, hoy es el día más importante en la vida de Miki, y simplemente, no puedo estar feliz, ni siquiera sé que palabras decirle a mi hermana, me siento tan rara_ "

Se detuvo cerca de una fuente y con una mano sostuvo su cabeza, debía tranquilizarse, tomarlo con calma, todo debía tener una respuesta lógica

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – esa voz sorprendió a Kanako – y bien?, recuerda que hoy es un día realmente importante para tu hermana, y estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo

\- Yo… bueno, solo quería caminar un poco

\- Eres tan torpe, que de seguro te hubieras perdido, anda vamos, que de seguro Miki se preocupara por ti

\- P… por… ¿Por qué te casaste con mi hermana?

\- Ah?, pero que tontería se te ha ocurrido decir, tu cerebro es tan diminuto que no retiene información, te recuerdo que ella está embarazada y me ama, ¿quieres otra razón? – Kanako no respondió – suficiente, me voy

\- Espera, tú habías dicho que… que… me querías

\- Si, lo dije, pero eso está en el pasado, porque esperar a una mujer que simplemente no resiste la presencia de los hombres, no hay sentido en eso, además Miki es la mujer perfecta no crees, me ama y tendrá a nuestro bebé, - Kanako agacho la mirada – nos vemos en la fiesta Kanako – se alejó de la peli azul, quien resistía las ganas de querer llorar, levanto la vista sin encontrar señal del rubio

\- Shizu idiota… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ENTIENDES MIS SENTIMIENTOS?!

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se levantó muy agitada, pasó una mano por su frente, quitándose algunas gotas de sudor, un sueño… solo había sido un sueño

Se paró del futon y camino algunos metros…

\- ¡Gya!, ¿Qué hago aquí? – empezó a correr cómicamente por la habitación, moviendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo

\- Ya despertaste – se detuvo y volvió a gritar del susto – cierra la boca, cerda – le arrojo una almohada, haciéndola caer – tarada

\- ¿P…porque… estas aquí?

\- Kurosaki-san, me pidió traerte, si quieres reclamarle a alguien, reclámale a tu abuela que se preocupa por una chica como tú

\- Guh… ya entendí…

\- Estúpida – Kanako inflo sus mejillas en una expresión muy graciosa, haciendo reír al rubio

\- ¿D…de que te ríes? – pregunto sonrojada y molesta –" _¿Por qué rayos me pongo nerviosa?_ "

\- Me rio de tu estupidez, y no es mi culpa que te pongas nerviosa al ver a un hombre tan atractivo como yo

\- C…cállate… no digas tonterías… - se levantó y sacudió la ropa, acercándose a la salida de la habitación – voy a llamar a mi abuela, déjame pasar – el rubio se hizo a un lado y como rayo Kanako salió, busco el teléfono y marco rápidamente

Espero el tono y a que respondieran del otro lado de la línea, para su suerte así fue

**\- ¿Quién habla?**

**\- Matsurika-san?, ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de mi abuela?**

**\- Ahora mismo Hibiki-sama no puede responder, nos encontramos en una batalla decisiva**

**\- ¿Una batalla?**

**\- Así es, el póker es un verdadero reto, y más si apostamos algunas joyas de valor incalculable, colgare, es mi turno de sacar**

**\- No, espera, espera, por lo menos pásamela**

**\- Está bien, pero esto le costara**

**\- Claro, claro, solo dale el teléfono**

**\- Kanako-chan, ¿Qué se te ofrece?, ahora mismo estoy en un asunto realmente importante, debo derrotar en menos de una jugada a Matsurika-san**

**\- Si, si, entiendo, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿debo ir contigo?, cuidarte…**

**\- Cálmate, estoy perfecta, ya sabes que dentro de poco saldré del hospital y a casa, esta noche duerme profundamente y come bien, me lo prometes**

**\- Si, está bien, iré mañana, descansa abuela –** del otro lado de la línea se cortó la llamada y Kanako respiro profundamente y colgó el teléfono, sentándose en el suelo, provocando que el kimono se le subiera un poco y se aflojara dejando un pequeño escote, pero ella obviamente no lo noto, hasta que Shizu se lo aclaro

\- ¿Quieres que termine con lo que estábamos haciendo en el otro día? – Kanako se levantó asustada y arreglo su kimono – ¿eso es un no?

\- Obviamente, voy a tomar un baño

\- ¿Quieres que te talle la espalda?

\- ¡NI LOCA! – grito, abrazándose así misma – yo me voy – corrió de largo, encerrándose en el baño y poniendo el seguro – estoy a salvo

* * *

Con mucho cuidado, pego el oído a la puerta y se concentró en cualquier ruido sospechoso, pero nada, soltó un pequeño suspiro y con la ropa en mano salió, corriendo directo a su cuarto, cerro con seguro

\- Lindo atuendo – se giró asustada, ahí recostada en su futon estaba Shizu – creí que tardarías mas

\- ¿Q…que… estas… haciendo aquí?, yo… yo… - trato de abrir la puerta, jalaba una y otra vez la puerta – diablos… abre, abre

\- Está bien cerrada, a que si – trato de alejarse, pero el rubio impedía su paso – K-a-n-a-k-o-c-h-a-n – ella se giró, no había escapatoria, se apretó contra la puerta – solo que traes puesto algo que tapa mucho

\- Lárgate… sal de mi cuarto, de mi casa, de mi vid… hmmm… - un beso, suficiente para hacerla callar, puso sus manos en el pecho del rubio, tratando de alejarlo, lo único que lograba era pegarse más a su cuerpo, haciendo que la toalla se le comenzara a resbalar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ambos, Kanako hizo lo posible por impedir su descenso, en cambio el rubio jalaba la tela – deja… pervertido…

\- Te dije que esta cosa,- jalo la toalla – tapa mucho y no lo necesitas

\- C…claro que la necesito… tú déjala

\- No – y volvió a besar a la peli azul, con lo cual pudo distraerla y jalar por completo la toalla, y Kanako al darse cuenta se cubrió con el kimono que traía en mano, sentándose en el piso y haciéndose bolita

\- T…te odio… eres un pervertido y violador, además yo…

\- Dame ese kimono – Kanako negó y se pegó más la ropa – Kanako…

\- ¡NO!, vete, lárgate, desaparece de una vez de mi vida, ¿Qué ganas lastimándome de esta manera?

\- Eres tan torpe – se agacho hasta quedar a la misma altura – deberías de prestar más atención a tu alrededor

\- ¿Prestar más atención a mí alrededor?, ¿qué rayos significa eso? – en vez de responderle, la cargo al estilo nupcial, solo para dejarla caer en el futon – gya… auxilio

\- No seas llorona – dijo ya encima de ella

\- ¿Llorona?, no lo soy, tú eres un odioso, pervertido y acosador – dijo molesta, tratando de intimidar al rubio, pero lo único que consiguió fue que este comenzara a reír, y eso no era una buena señal – ¿de qué te ríes? – él no respondió , solo se acercó al cuello de la mujer, repartiendo a diestra y siniestra unos cuantos besos, haciéndola temblar – kya… quítate de encima

\- Esto resulta inesperado – dijo separándose un poco del cuello de la mujer – una plebeya como tú con una piel tan tersa sí que es gracioso – Kanako con las manos libres lo abofeteo, esta vez no iba a permitir que le hiciera lo mismo, no de nuevo

\- ¡SUFICIENTE!, ahora mismo quiero una explicación, ¿Por qué me estas tratando así?

\- Te trato de la misma manera que siempre, estas bastante confundida, te excita tanto mi presencia que no sabes ni lo que dices – Kanako se sonrojo ante eso, ya que tenía algo de, verdad

\- No, eso no es cierto y… no trates de confundirme, por una vez en la vida tómame enserio

\- Como estas vestida, ¿no crees que es algo imposible,? pero en realidad ni siquiera traes ropa interior

\- ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa?, a penas entro a mi habitación y un demonio lujurioso me ataca sin oportunidad de defenderme – le dijo, inflando sus mejillas de nuevo – y… achu… - le estornudo en la cara, haciendo que el rubio se quitara para limpiarse los rastros de saliva, aprovechando la oportunidad Kanako se levantó, pero las piernas no le respondían como ella quisiera, a penas siquiera estuvo de pie, Shizu la abrazo por la espalda - ¡KYA!, sálvenme – se escuchó el timbre de la casa y una pequeña esperanza se abrió para Kanako – AUXI… - le tapó la boca

\- Tú qué haces cualquier ruidito y yo te violare por detrás, entendido – el tono de voz del rubio sonaba no amenazante sino lujurioso, ella asintió nerviosa – iré a ver quién es, tu estate callada – soltó a Kanako y salió de la habitación.

Saliendo del shock del momento, Kanako fue en busca de su ropa, no podía seguir en las mismas condiciones, era una situación peligrosa y por tanto debía estar algo protegida

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con una mujer, la cual estaba bastante sorprendida

\- Buenas noches – saludo el rubio

\- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Oowada Yuu, disculpe la indiscreción pero ¿Quién es usted?

\- Shidou Shizu, ¿se le ofrece algo?

\- Shidou?, tu eres el novio de Kanako – los ojos de la mujer brillaban emocionados y Shizu se golpeaba mentalmente por su absurda mentira, la próxima vez diría que era el hijo perdido de Hibiki-san – cielos, realmente eres muy atractivo, seguro que sus hijos serán realmente adorables, jejeje – a Shizu le estaba dando un tic, que mujer tan molesta – cambiando de tema, le traje a Kanako la cena, espero que sea suficiente para ambos – le entrego la bolsa – me retiro, cuida de Kanako, ahora mismo necesita de todo el apoyo posible, y aún más por tu parte, hasta luego Shidou-san – se despidió y Shizu cerró la puerta, yendo a la cocina a dejar la bolsa que Oowada-san le trajo a Kanako

\- Eso fue realmente ridículo

\- ¿Qué es ridículo? – Kanako estaba en la puerta de la cocina, y muy molesta – ¿el hecho de decir que eres mi novio o tal vez intentar violarme sin consideración?

\- Lo de decir que soy tu novio solo fue para ver a Hibiki-san, y lo de violarte, hasta hace un rato no parecía que te molestara – las mejillas de Kanako se colorearon – bueno, ya que nos interrumpieron, seria genial seguir donde nos quedamos, - ella agacho la mirada, estaba molesta y avergonzada, y este hombre solo jugaba con su persona – iré a dar una vuelta, la cena es suficiente para ti – salió de la cocina, pero la peli azul lo tomo de la mano – ¿y ahora qué?

\- Piensas irte así como así, te aprovechas de mí, y no solo hoy, también lo hiciste en tu casa y además – trago saliva y dijo muy nerviosa – tú… te… te… me declaraste, ¿a qué se debe eso?, ¿se trata de una nueva forma de torturarme psicológicamente?

\- Realmente todo te lo tengo que explicar con peras y manzanas – se soltó del agarre de la mujer y la tomo por los hombros – mírame a los ojos – ella obedeció y Shizu inhalo y exhalo – yo Shidou Shizu en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, te amo Miyamae Kanako – dos cosas eran seguras, ella estaba avergonzada y a punto de caerse para el suelo – estas satisfecha con la respuesta, - ella no respondió – oe, oe, te estoy hablando – la movió de un lado a otro – vaya quedaste en shock, que se le va a hacer – soltó a la mujer y salió de la casa

 _\- Te amo Miyamae Kanako… te amo…_ \- regresando del shock, busco al rubio, pero ni señal de este – ¿a donde se fue? – camino por toda la casa, y salió al jardín, y si fue más lejos, él no conocía la ciudad seguro se perdería, preocupada fue a buscarlo

* * *

Camino unas cuantas cuadras, volteando de un lado a otro, ¿Qué tanto había caminado?

Los pies le mataban, llego hasta el parque y se detuvo a descansar en una de las bancas

\- Esto se considera acoso por si no lo sabias – a su lado estaba el rubio – realmente te gusto mucho, ¿verdad?

\- Ah… obvio no, salí para dar un paseo, y que no encontráramos aquí se trata tratado de una simple coincidencia

\- Claro – se estiro en la banca

\- Shizu… - se irguió, colocándose delante del rubio – lamento mucho esto, pero – hizo una reverencia – no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, no estoy preparada para esto – la jalo del brazo, haciéndola caer en su regazo – que… hey… estamos en un parque…

\- Crees que me interesa lo que dices – la beso rápidamente, separándose despacio – yo solo tomo lo que es mío y tú eres mía, desde hace mucho tiempo

\- No soy tuya, y entiende que no me gustas

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? -

\- Porque no me he acostado contigo, por eso, además, tú estabas saliendo con Miki, y siempre me has odiado, y tampoco es como que de un momento a otro yo hable sobre mis sentimientos por ti, estoy muy confundida, y tú no eres de ayuda – Shizu acariciaba la espalda de Kanako – que estas…

\- Tendré que ayudarte a tomar una decisión, no dejare que nadie más te tenga – ella trago saliva, la mirada del rubio se veía muy decidida.

Levantándose de la banca, cargo a la peli azul, que se asustó, y ¿ahora que iba a pasar?, no que hablando todo se soluciona

\- Shizu… por favor seamos razonables, tú realmente no quieres ayudarme a decidir

\- Tranquila Kanako-chan – le regalo una cálida sonrisa – no te hare daño, todo estará bien

\- ¿Bien?, como va a estar bien que…

\- Kanako-san? – la mencionada se sorprendió, no pensó que se la encontraría de nuevo y menos en esa situación – cuanto tiempo de no verla, pero… ¿interrumpo algo?

\- No, no, que va Julian-sensei, vera él es… es…

\- Soy su novio, Shidou Shizu, un gusto conocerla, es amiga de mi Kanako? – pregunto amablemente el rubio, engañando a Julian-san

\- Es una verdadera sorpresa, no sabía que tuvieras un novio Kanako-san

\- " _ni yo_ " – dijo en su mente la pobre peli azul

\- Hemos estado saliendo desde hace unos meses, para ser precisos cuando llego a Ame no Kisaki, ahora mismo la estoy llevando a casa, porque se lastimo un pie, estoy seguro que no es nada serio, pero no me gusta verla lastimada

\- Oh… comprendo, ha sido un gusto conocerte Shidou-san, y verte de nuevo Kanako-chan, nos vemos luego – se despidió, dejando solos a la feliz pareja

* * *

En el hospital tres mujeres jugaban cartas, y quien iba ganando era Matsurika, Mariya ya estaba aburrida y Hibiki-san reía diabólicamente, su triunfo se encontraba en la siguiente carta

Y Rindou, saltaba de un lado a otro, tratando de soltarse de la silla a la que su hermana, amablemente lo había sujetado, para que no saliera corriendo detrás de Kanako

\- ¿Crees que Kana-chan, este bien?

\- No se preocupe Mariya-sama, para mañana mismo ella ya será su cuñada

\- Pero…

\- Relájate Shidou-san, no creo que tu hermano le haga algo malo a mi querida Kanako – respondió Hibiki-san, bajando sus cartas y ganando la partida – parece que todo ira muy bien ahora

\- Eso espero, no quiero que Kana-chan, termine lastimada

* * *

Regresando con Kanako, tenía una escoba en mano, usándola como arma contra el rubio

\- Esto es estúpido

\- Vamos a hablar, y dejar las cosas bien, bien claras – el rubio asintió, esto era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo – yo te gusto – Shizu asintió – ¿desde cuándo? Y ¿por qué?

\- No es de tu incumbencia

\- Majadero, ¿Por qué hiciste a Miki tu novia?

\- Para darte una lección, tratar de besar a Rindou y en mi casa, es la tontería más grande que has hecho – Kanako rio bajito, y después soltó una carcajada – ¿qué te hace gracia?

\- Jajaja, no puedo creerlo, tú… estas celoso… épico… el gran Shizu, celoso, no me lo creo

\- No estoy celoso

\- Jajaja, claro, como no, y yo soy miss universo

\- Ya quisieras serlo – Kanako le dirigió una mirada de molestia – ¿y eso era todo, o algo más?

\- ¿Por qué trataste de violarme en tu cuarto? – una pregunta directa, una que Kanako quería saber y una que Shizu le molestaba – ¿y bien?

\- ¿Aun amas a Tsukiyomi Axel?, – ella bajo la escoba y negó – entonces, que te impide el salir conmigo?, él también es un hombre como yo

\- Yo lo quise por mucho tiempo, no era realmente un sentimiento tan fuerte, pero si podía considerarlo como algo romántico, y por ti… no estoy segura, sin embargo, ahora mismo no deseo formalizar una relación contigo, por eso entiéndeme, es todo lo que te pido, dame tiempo

\- Tiempo?, eso es lo que ya te he dado, y mucho, y no te daré mas, quiero una respuesta

\- Bueno… hasta que regrese a Ame no Kisaki la tendrás, cuando Hibiki-san este mejor, te lo diré, antes no

\- Okey – extendió la mano – será un trato, vamos, no te voy a comer – desconfiada se acercó al rubio y tomo su mano, recibiendo un ligero apretón, aun con las manos tomadas, Shizu le dio un beso en los nudillos, como todo un caballero – esperare ansioso tu respuesta – ella asintió, con la cara roja, soltó su mano y se dirigió a la puerta – me regreso a Ame no Kisaki, mañana que vayas a ver a Kurosaki-san, avísale a mi hermana, para que no se preocupe, nos vemos, Kanako

Salió de la casa, dejando a Kanako, ahora sí, ya no había vuelta de hoja, ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto?

Fue a su habitación y se recostó en el futon, olía bien… como Shizu. Se levantó y golpeó contra el suelo, que rayos estaba pensando

Primero su raro sueño, luego el acoso y ahora un trato, los dioses debían de odiarla, ¿Qué pecado pudo haber cometido, para recibir este castigo?

" _Querida madre en el cielo, hoy me han pasado un montón de cosas, algunas que prefiero mejor no contarte, por lo horribles y traumáticas que son, pero… lo único que creo es que… he empezado a desarrollar un pequeño sentimiento romántico para con Shizu… pero quizás no lo sea, no entiendo nada, mamá ayúdame, por favor_ "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otra semana había pasado, y Kanako llevaba a Hibiki-san a su habitación, de alguna extraña manera convencieron al médico de dejarla volver a su casa, para Kanako fue muy sospechoso, pero no le tomo importancia, tenía a su abuela de regreso y eso era lo único importante

Dejándola en la cama, Kanako salió de la habitación, debía de acompañar a Mariya y Matsurika hasta la estación del tren, Rindou se quedaría con Kanako para ayudarla con Hibiki-san (aunque claro Kanako no estaba convencida del todo)

En la estación, Mariya no quería dejar sola a Kanako, era demasiado peligroso, aun así, ella le prometió que todo iría bien

\- Pero Kana-chan

\- Mariya-sama, andando, o el tren se ira sin nosotras – dijo Matsurika, jalando a la rubia de un pie, y aun así no se soltaba de la peli azul – suéltese

\- No, no, no, Kana-chan, no dejes que me lleve – se abrazaba más fuerte a la peli azul – no, quiero quedarme contigo – y Matsurika recurrió a su arma más letal, el cosquillas 2000 – ajajaja – y se alejó de la peli azul – no… ajajaja… Matsurika… ajajaja – se cargó a la rubia en la espalda, despidiéndose de Kanako y Rindou

El mayordomo se acercó despacio a Kanako, susurrándole al odio, asustando a la pobre mujer, que salió corriendo directo de regreso a su casa

\- Se me escapo, de nuevo

Ya en casa, respiraba agitadamente, no era una buena idea después de todo, estar a solas con un hombre es muy peligroso, fue a la cocina, debía beber agua y mucha, tanto correr la dejo agotada

La noche llego y con ello una rica cena, después de terminar de comer, fue a la habitación de su abuela a llevarle la cena

\- Gracias Kanako-chan

\- De nada, di ah… - Hibiki-san negó – anda, no puedes hacerlo sola, aun estas usando el cabestrillo, y lo estas usando en el derecho

\- Ya veo, crees que tu dulce abuela es una inútil y patética mujer que no puede hacer nada, por tener un poco roto el brazo – dijo deprimida, mientras un reflector la alumbraba – bien Kanako-chan, te demostrare lo contrario, pásame esas agujas de coser – Kanako jalo las agujas de la bola de estambre y se las extendió a su abuela – observa esto – la peli azul asintió. Con la mano izquierda, Hibiki-san arrojo las agujas a una parte cualquiera de la habitación, dejándolas bien clavadas, Kanako se asombró ante esto – espera un momento y mira bien donde cayeron las agujas – y así lo hizo, lo que vio fue como la pared se despegaba y un pálido Rindou, caí desmayado

\- Rindou-san?

\- Jajaja, jovencito aun te faltan siglos como para engañar a esta anciana – tomo una cucharada de la comida – Kanako, sácalo mientras aun esta desmayado

\- Si… - con cuidado de no despertarlo lo tomo de las piernas y lo arrastro, dejando sola a Hibiki-san

\- Ese muchacho es demasiado terco, ojala lo hubiera conocido cuando era joven, bueno, que se le va a hacer – siguió comiendo

* * *

Fuera de la habitación, Kanako trataba de despertar a Rindou, intento de todo, lo abofeteo, lo zapeo, le dio con un matamoscas en la cara, solo esperaba que no se hubiera muerto del susto, fue por una garrafa de agua y se la tiro toda y con eso se despertó

\- Que… sigo vivo – se revisó de pies a cabeza – estoy completo, que alivio

\- Sí, pero, ¿que estabas haciendo escondido en la habitación de mi abuela?

\- Solo me aseguraba de que Hibiki-sama estuviera bien

\- ¿Y no sería más fácil que solo llegues y preguntes?

\- Pues… esa también es buena idea – Kanako casi se cae de espaldas – quizás y lo haga

\- Claro, claro – regreso a la habitación. Agradecía que Rindou fuera más calmado que Shizu… - " _maldición, ¿porque tenía que acordarme?_ "

\- ¿Te sucede algo? – Kanako se sorprendió, debía cambiar de actitud, no podía preocupar a su abuela

\- No, no, estoy bien, jejeje, ya terminaste de comer – recogió los platos – vuelvo enseguida

\- Si hay algo que te molesta no dudes en decírmelo, puedes confiar en mi – y con esas simples palabras fue más que suficiente para hacer llorar a Kanako y que abrazar a su abuela – Kanako…

\- Es que*sniff*yo no sé… no sé si quiero a Shizu*sniff*

\- Oh…mi niña… - acaricio la cabellera de la mujer – calma, clama…

La mujer se quedó dormida en el regazo de Hibiki-san, con las lágrimas secas y las mejillas algo rojas. Hibiki-san seguía acariciando la cabellera de Kanako, tratando de calmarla, al final quien termino cuidando a alguien fue ella y no Kanako

\- ¿Se durmió?

-Si, han sido demasiadas presiones, me sorprende que sea tan resistente – giro su vista encontrándose con el mayordomo – llévala a su cuarto y no le hagas nada raro

\- Ya se – cargo a la mujer , saliendo de la habitación – buenas noches, Hibiki-sama

\- Buenas noches Shinouji-kun

Con cuidado deposito el cuerpo de la peli azul en el futon, cubriéndola con las mantas, la vio unos minutos y salió, no la dejaría en manos de Shizu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde el techo admiraba el paisaje nocturno, tres días más, y aun no se le ocurría una respuesta, y tampoco quería dar una, tanta presión, en que líos se había metido, y ella por querer aclarar las cosas, las enredo más

\- Me alegra mucho no haber estudiado para abogada, seguro que perdía en cada caso que me dieran

\- No este tan segura Kanako-sama

\- Rindou-san?, ¿quién esta con mi abuela? – pregunto preocupada y molesta

\- Tranquila, se quedó con Oowada-sama – Kanako se relajó, recargándose en la barandilla – ¿estas preocupada?

\- Por mi abuela, un poco, pero sé que ella está aquí y mientras pueda verla sonreír, eso es suficiente para mi

\- No me refería a Hibiki-sama – Kanako no comprendió- le pregunto, por lo que hablo con Shizu-sama – ella se asustó, ¿lo sabía? – si la amenazo, yo la protegeré, conmigo estar a salvo, no tendrá nada de que temer – la decisión en la mirada de Rindou era muy grande, y realmente era algo que Kanako no había visto, desde hace tiempo

\- Agradezco tu preocupación, pero, yo sola puedo encargarme de ello, además hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte – vio directo a los ojos a Rindou, respiro profundo y con mucho tacto, dijo – lo lamento, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, eres una gran persona, y te has ganado mi aprecio y admiración, discúlpame – hizo una reverencia

\- Al final has elegido a Shizu-sama, ¿verdad?

\- No, yo…

\- Lo entiendo, solo era cuestión de tiempo, que se le va a hacer

\- Rindou-san…

\- Bueno, creo que regresare a casa, seguro que Shizu-sama tiene un montón de trabajo atrasado – Kanako intento detenerlo, pero al hacerlo, el hombre le dio un abrazo – realmente te quiero – ella no dijo nada, solo respondió la muestra de afecto del hombre - te cuidara, por si te hace algo

\- Gracias… - soltó a la mujer, y le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- Nos vemos, Kanako-sama – se despidió, dejando a la mujer sola, pero esto era lo correcto, lo era…

* * *

En la entrada lo esperaba Hibiki-san

\- ¿Las cosas no resultaron como pensabas?

\- Jejeje, no, al final él me gano

\- ¿Y eso te molesta? – pregunto seriamente

\- No, ya me lo esperaba, aun así quería esforzarme, ver si podía hacer cambiar los sentimientos de Kanako-sama

\- Te falto más empeño muchacho, ahora todo depende de Kanako y que Shizu no la riegue como siempre

\- Jajaja, que vocabulario, Hibiki-sama

\- ¿Qué?, así hablan los jóvenes de hoy en día, hay que ponerse en onda o algo así

\- Jajaja, ya lo creo – tomo sus maletas – espero verla pronto Hibiki-sama

\- Y me veras, en la boda de Kanako – Rindou asintió y salió de la casa, rumbo a la estación – achu… iré a prepárame un té, hace frio

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡KANAKO, tienes una llamada! – la peli azul entro a la casa. Hibiki-san le entrego el teléfono, esperando no fueran malas noticias

**\- ¿Quién llama?**

**\- Mucho tiempo de no hablar, onee-chan**

**\- Miki?, ¿que… que sucede?**

**\- Me han dicho que no estás en Ame no Kisaki, y sabes quiero que conversemos una vez más, mis vacaciones comenzaron ayer, así que, ábreme la puerta**

**\- ¿He?** – se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta y Hibiki-san (con ayudo de su bastón), fue abrirla, encontrándose con la castaña – Miki…

\- Hola, Kanako-neechan, ¿cómo has estado?

* * *

Ambas mujeres se encontraban sentadas, una frente a la otra, y Hibiki-san las observaba desde la cocina

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunto seria la peli azul

\- Que delicioso té, y una casa preciosa, se puede sentir el aire tan familiar del lugar – a Kanako le dio un tic en el ojo, la estaba ignorando ¿o era su imaginación? – ¿decías algo? – Kanako se cayó de espaldas - ¿estás bien, Kanako?

\- Si… estoy bien – se sobo la cabeza – Miki, de que quieres hablarme, te escucho

\- Ah sí, lo había olvidado – se levantó de su lugar, acercándose a Kanako, solo para abrazarla – lo lamento, neechan

\- ¿Que? – se soltó del abrazo y verifico que su hermana no tuviera fiebre – no estarás alucinando

\- Kanako… no digas eso, realmente me estoy disculpando por todo, no fue correcto, así no debía de actuar, tú eres mi hermana, y no por un hombre voy a perder a mi hermana

\- Miki…

\- Kanako… - y ambas mujeres se pusieron a llorar, típica escena de telenovela. Kanako tenía corazón de pollo y más cuando se trata de su hermana o de una mujer. El sonido de una cámara hizo que ambas se separaran

\- Abuela…

\- Es para la posteridad, imagínate cuando tus hijos la vean, será tan lindo – Kanako inflo sus mejillas en una expresión muy graciosa, y en ese momento Miki tomo la palabra

\- Neechan, ¿desde cuándo tenemos otra abuela? – pregunto confundida Miki

\- Si, había olvidado presentártela – poniéndose a un lado de Hibiki-san, se la presento – ella es Kurosaki Hibiki, la casera de este edificio, y una persona importante para mí, le he tomado mucho cariño, por eso la llamo abuela

\- Yo también te quiero mucho, Kanako – abrazo a la peli azul

\- Ya entiendo… eso es muy interesante, también podría llamarle abuela, Kurosaki-san

\- Si, entre más lindas nietas, más lindos bisnietos tendré

* * *

La noche llego y Kanako estaba en aquella habitación que había rentado hace un año, espero mucho tiempo por revisar aquella USB que Hotaru le entrego. Haciendo uso de una computadora inserto la dichosa pieza, encontrándose con un video, coloco unos audífonos, si esto era un tema que solo ella debía escuchar así seria

 **Miyamae Kanako-san, al escuchar esta información, he violado una promesa que tengo con Mariya-chan, pero me veo en la necesidad de hacer mi buena acción del día. –** la imagen desapareció unos momentos y re-apareció junto con unas cajas – **hola de nuevo, como te puedes dar cuenta detrás de mí, bueno a un lado están algunas evidencias, te preguntas de quien o de que son, estos papeles, fotografías y de mas, son lo que pude rescatar del anterior detective que Shizu contrato para seguirte –** en este punto Kanako experimentos dos sentimientos, sorpresa y furia – **ya sé que estarás pesando, ¿Qué derecho tiene de meterse en mi vida?, te pido calma y paciencia, él lo hizo porque se preocupa por ti, de una manera muy rara, pero según Mariya-chan así es él, y trato de entenderlo, creo…**

 **Ejem… que otra cosa… creo que eso es todo, si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntarme mi teléfono siempre esta encendido, además que es una línea muy segura, nadie la intervendrá o nos molestara, me despido –** la pantalla se puso negra… y por la mente de Kanako una sola idea rondaba… Shidou Shizu le debía una explicación

Cerró la computadora, y extrajo la USB, debía salir ahora mismo, así llegaría mañana temprano, además no había clases, por ser domingo. Llego a la casa de Hibiki-san, entro a su habitación, y con cuidado de no despertar a Miki, tomo algo de dinero y salió, iría a Ame no Kisaki y le daría la maldita respuesta, pero… ¿Hibiki-san se quedaría sola?

No podía largarse sin una explicación, tomar todo a la ligera, su abuela aún seguía delicada y la cuidaría hasta que se recuperara

\- Si te vas ahora alcanzaras el tren – ella se sorprendió, ¿no estaba durmiendo? – no me veas así, como tu abuela debo velar por tu bien

\- Bien?, ahora mismo estas lastimada, no, no, me quedare, es una mala idea

\- Kanako… si quieres aclarar tus sentimientos, es mejor que vayas directo a la raíz del problema

\- Pero…

\- Kanako-neechan… yo me quedare a cuidarle – dijo Miki medio dormida – vete ya, y nos llamas cuando llegues

\- Miki…

\- Anda, anda – Kanako asintió, y salió de la casa cual rayo – que rápida… - estiro su cuerpo – ¿quiere un té?

\- Claro, además podremos conversar, ahora que Kanako no está – Miki asintió

* * *

Sentadas una frente a la otra, bebían un poco de té

\- ¿Y qué quería decirme? – pregunto Miki

\- Matsurika-san me hizo una visita hace algunos días, y me comento que tú habías estado saliendo con Shizu-kun – Miki asintió – y también que te peleaste con Kanako, por una carta, y que tú le dijiste estar embarazada de Shizu, me explicarías para entenderlo

\- Claro – dejo la taza en la mesa – por donde empiezo… he querido a Shizu desde que era pequeña, antes de que mi hermana saliera de Ame no Kisaki me inscribí en la escuela, pasaron los años y fui a tratar de convencerlo de salir conmigo, se negó por completo, ese mismo día lo volví a intentar y se negó, me invito a comer, ya que Kanako se estaba quedando en su casa, cuando llegamos, todo paso muy rápido, Rindou y mi hermana juntos y de repente me convertí en la novia de Shizu, eso realmente me hizo feliz.

\- Pero… el día de la excursión en las montañas, él, termino conmigo, realmente me moleste, pero también me puse a pensar que… mis acciones fueron erróneas, concentrarme tanto en una persona, olvidando quien estaba en verdadero peligro. Mi hermana dormía y la fui a ver, me disculpe y volví a mi habitación, le escribí una carta, pero cuando se la fui a entregar, Matsurika-san me detuvo – bebió un poco de té – y me cambio la carta, dijo que de esa manera ayudaría a Shizu y Kanako a estar juntos, pero no me imagine que la carta escrita por ella dijera todo eso, realmente vergonzoso – se cubrió la cara, para que no se viera su sonrojo

\- También me dijo, que había sido una venganza, ¿también es mentira? – pregunto curiosa Hibiki-san

\- Si, en realidad, ella me dijo que todo era parte del plan, además que Shizu estaba monitoreando la llamada, y ella lo hizo a propósito. Es toda una mente maestra para eso

\- Ya lo creo… hizo que Kanako se asustara de verdad

\- No se lastimo, tanto, ¿o si?

\- Bueno, solo iba a fingir que me quebraba un brazo, pero, ella me dijo, no es suficiente y me arrojo dos balones, hasta que me vi lo suficientemente deplorable – a Miki le dio un tic en el ojo, de verdad que Matsurika se iba a los extremos

\- ¿Y no le duele nada?

\- No, aun soy joven solo tengo 76, estoy en la flor de mi juventud, ajaja, auch… - se sobo el brazo – pero bueno, ahora debo esperar por Kanako

\- Ya lo creo, ¿quiere un poco más de té, socia en el crimen?

\- Claro que sí, socia Miki, ajajaja

* * *

Bajo del tren, y salió de la estación, deteniendo un taxi. Jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, quizás se había precipitado un poco

Llegaron a la zona, se bajó y pago al conductor. Respiro profundamente y entro, con paso decidido camino, hasta encontrarse con el edificio escolar, trago saliva y entro, para su suerte aun no llegaban todos. Frente a la puerta, dio unos leves y temblorosos golpes, esperando el pase de entrada, que no tardó en llegar. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose directo con el rubio, que al verla sonrió lascivamente, poniendo de nervios a Kanako, ella negó y cerró la puerta

\- Creí que tardarías más en venir, te escucho – apoyo un cado en el escritorio, para poyar su cabeza

\- Mi respuesta es… no…

\- ¿No qué?

\- No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, más allá del trabajo… - Shizu frunció el ceño

\- Es por culpa de Rindou – ella negó – seguro que ese tipejo te volvió a buscar

\- No, no y no… esta es mi decisión, yo no te quiero y nunca te querré, así de simple, y ya me voy

\- Fue ese traidor de Hotaru – la sorpresa en el rostro de Kanako, era enorme – no debía confiarle algo tan delicado como eso

\- Tú… pero él me dijo que… se lo había prometido a Mariya…

\- Exacto… a Mariya… no se dé qué te sorprendes, además ese tipo estuvo molestando por mucho tiempo con mi hermana, y no me quedo de otra que dejar que la cortejara, será un cuñado molesto

\- Me espiaste y vendiste a tu hermana, ¿eres alguna especie de enfermo?

\- Primera yo no vendí a mi hermana, le di permiso para salir con ella, además ella sabe lo que Hotaru hizo, y aun así sale con él y en segunda, no te espié, solo me asegure de que no cometieras alguna estupidez

\- Realmente eres horrible, el peor ser humano que haya tenido la desgracia de conocer, estoy muy contenta de saber que el único sentimiento que tengo por ti es el de odio y repulsión, nos vemos mañana, eso era todo mi parte director Shidou – salió de la oficina, dando un fuerte portazo

\- Cerda estúpida, tampoco es como que yo vaya a rogarte

* * *

Caminaba hecha una furia, deteniéndose cerca de la estatua de Maria-sama, se sentó a un lado del monumento, abrazando sus piernas

Había ido para aclarar todo, pero ni siquiera sentía que realmente hubiera arreglado algo, es más podría decir que ni siquiera podría estar tranquila en estos últimos meses que le quedan en la escuela. Suspiro deprimida

" _Querida madre en el cielo, nada salió como lo pensé, ya esperaba que no aceptara, pero aun así estoy molesta, él me espió, y eso no creo que este bien, no importa la razones que tuviera para hacerlo, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, a partir de ahora dejare que el tiempo siga su curso, y veré que pasara conmigo a partir de ahora, dame ánimos, mamá, los necesito mucho_ "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Fin?... ajaja, disculpen este final (pero del capítulo), aun nos faltan unas cuantas sorpresas más, ya se quieren matarme, hice mucho en este capítulo, pero va siendo hora de rebelar algunos misterios.**

**Un anuncio más, Hibiki-san se encuentra en buenas condiciones, pero ha aprendido a no hacer algún otro plan con Matsurika, una valiosa lección**

**Agradezco los reviews de:** Silvianime, Karagabrielle, J4sm1n4, laidyx, gloria, angieariniet, Andreius91, Nix8995, Phan Villegas

 **Y también los PM de:** Shizzzam y kikilovesu89

**Me despido y nos vemos en el próximo cap. El numero 11**

**Quejas y sugerencias con la señorita de la ventanilla numero 3 (la dos y uno cerradas por remodelación)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Maria Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una humeante taza de café, fue colocada delante de Kanako, agradeció al mesero. Con cuidado bebió un poco.

Vio su reloj pulsera, ya era tarde, pero debía esperar, ya que de ella fue la idea

\- ¡Kanako-san! – giro un poco su cabeza, viendo que se acercaban Hotaru y Mariya (que irradiaba enojo). Kanako levanto la mano, para que la localizaran, ya más cerca, Hotaru se disculpó por la tardanza

\- No, no te preocupes, en realidad llegue hace poco

\- Qué bueno, por un momento creí que estarías enfadada como Mariya, jejeje – el comentario no le dio gracia a Mariya

\- Hotaru cierra la boca – dijo la rubia con un tono muy desconocido para Kanako. El susodicho asintió. Ambos tomaron asiento e hicieron su orden, la cual no tardó mucho en llegar – Kana-chan, desde el fondo de mi corazón, nuevamente te pido disculpas, por las tonterías que Hotaru ha hecho

\- Está bien, no me molesta para nada, él hizo lo correcto

\- Gracias Kanako-san – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, tomando la mano de Kanako – tú eres la única que me entiende – pero lo único que consiguió fue un tremendo golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mariya

\- ¿Estas, segura de tu decisión? – pregunto triste Mariya – no hay nada que pueda hacer, para que cambias de opinión?, cualquier cosa – Kanako negó, entristeciendo aún más a Mariya

\- Bueno, la cosa es que yo solo quería hablar con Hotaru-san, para poder darle las gracias, sino hubiera sido por él, estoy segura que habría cometido la tontería más grande de mi vida – termino su café, levantándose de la mesa y dejando el dinero por este – realmente muchas gracias Hotaru-san, nos vemos – inclino un poco su cabeza y se retiró del lugar.

La molestia de Mariya, fue sustituida por una gran tristeza, tanto que había pasado, para que en menos de cinco minutos, todo terminara

\- Ángel…

\- Cállate – se giró a ver a Hotaru con lágrimas en los ojos – t-todo es tu culpa… s-si no… - y dejo que el llanto fluyera, llamando la atención de todos los clientes, eso puso en aprietos a Hotaru – tarado…

\- E…espera, cálmate, por favor, Mariya – ella negó y aumento el llanto. Hotaru se acercó un poco más y le susurro – te diré algo, pero promete guardarlo en secreto – ella asintió.

Hotaru le susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más escuchara, al terminar de hablar, los ojos de Mariya se dilataron de la sorpresa, esa era la noticia más sorprendente de su vida, incluso le pareció un poco divertido

* * *

Kanako caminaba muy desanimada, no había prisa por llegar, además… ¿Por qué se sentía así? Debería de estar feliz, en cambio se sentía muy decaída.

Los preparativos para la ceremonia de graduación ya estaban listos, el gran día para todas las estudiantes de último año, era mañana, ya no había necesidad de preocuparse, solo faltaba que fuera completamente oficial, y libre al fin…

Escucho el vibrar de su teléfono, checo de quien era la llamada

\- Reiji-kun… - apago el teléfono – no puedo achacarle mis problemas a él – iba a continuar con su caminata, pero escucho una especia de grito, se giró para ver de quien se trataba

\- ¡KANAKO-HIME! – vio un pequeño punto a lo lejos, y como este levantaba mucho polvo

\- Oh no… - y en menos de tres segundos termino tirada en el suelo, con una agitada y molesta chica de cabellera anaranjada

\- ¿Dónde estabas?, llevo horas buscándote, mi hermano está preocupado por ti, después de lo que hablaron ayer, ha intentado comunicarse contigo, y tú no le respondes – Kanako bajo la mirada

\- Lo lamento, pero… no quiero que se preocupe así por mí, no está bien y lo lamento

\- Kanako-hime… - se quitó de encima de Kanako y la ayudo a levantarse

\- Ya no tiene importancia, debo irme, ya es un poco tarde– Mina la detuvo – ¿qué sucede?

\- Realmente no quieres irte, ¿verdad?

\- Jajaja, que estás diciendo, claro que qui…

\- No, solo huyes de lo que realmente sientes, ¿o acaso me equivoco? – Kanako no respondió – ¿te duele lo que Shizu te hizo?, ¿te molesta?

\- Claro que me molesta, él no tenía ningún derecho a espiarme de ese modo, entrometerse en mi vida

\- ¿Y ya le has dicho cómo te sientes al respecto?, han hablado calmadamente, sin gritarse, ni interrumpirse, como dos adultos

\- Hablar como dos adultos?, pero si el me trata como si fuera una retrasada, además esa conversación ya la he tenido, y acepto todo, ni siquiera pudo disimular o retractarse, es un desvergonzado – Kanako suspiro – no quiero sonar ruda, pero no te entrometas, ya he tomado mi decisión

\- Quizás mi hermana no se entrometa pero yo si lo hare – Kanako se sorprendió

\- Pero como… - le mostro el teléfono – esto no te concierne, es personal

\- Es cierto, pero escucharte y apoyarte es lo que todo amigo hace, ¿verdad?, por favor Kanako, no tienes que cargar con todo sola – y eso fue suficiente, para hacerla llorar, no solo estaba deprimida, sino también muy sensible – quieres ir a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente a nuestra casa? – ella asintió – ven vámonos

Desde su conversación con Shizu, no había día en que no estuviera enfadada, deprimida, y con unas enormes ganas de matar a ese sujeto, pero con la llegada de ese par de hermanos, su tensión se vio disminuida, y por ello les estaba muy agradecida, realmente ese par, el haberlos conocido, era una de las pocas cosa que agradecía de su regreso a Ame no Kisaki

* * *

Flash-back – hace un par de meses –

De un lado a otro Kanako caminaba, entrar o no, ese era el dilema, sino llevaba esos documentos Shizu se molestaría, si los mandaba con alguien más, le daría más trabajo y se enfadaría más, ¿Por qué era tan difícil entrar?

Respiro profundamente y se dirigió a la puerta, dio unos pequeños golpes y espero a que le diera permiso de pasar, lo cual no tardo mucho

Abrió lentamente la puerta y asomo su cabeza, comprobando que solo estaba Shizu en la oficina (mejor momento para solo tener ella una hora libre de clases)

\- Si vas a entrar hazlo de una vez – dijo fríamente el rubio, Kanako asintió y cerró la puerta tras de si – ¿qué quieres?

\- Pues… necesito que firme estos documentos – se los extendió, sin verlo a los ojos

\- Y que, ¿quieres que los firme en el aire? – Kanako negó y los puso en el escritorio – toma asiento, que tardare un poco

\- Está bien – tomo asiento en una de las sillas. Se movía de un lado a otro, estaba muy nerviosa, hace mucho que no se quedaban solos

\- Ya deja de moverte tanto, pareces resorte – le regreso los documentos – ya retirarte, tengo asuntos más importantes que tratar – Kanako asintió, tomo los papeles y salió cual rayo. Dejo los documentos en su escritorio, necesitaba un respiro, en eso su teléfono sonó, respondió la llamada

**\- Hola, ¿Quién habla?**

**\- Mucho tiempo de no conversar, sensei**

**\- Reiji-kun, cielos, que sorpresa, ¿y a que se debe la llamada?**

**\- ¿Está en la escuela?**

**\- Si, ¿por?**

**\- Salga, si no es mucha molestia**

**\- Claro** – con teléfono en mano, Kanako fue a la entrada del edificio y que gran sorpresa se llevó al encontrar a un par que desde hace bastante tiempo no veía. Cerro el teléfono y le dio un abrazo a Reiji que se sonrojo ante tal muestra de afecto

\- ¿Y no hay abrazo para mí, Kanako-hime? – pregunto molesta Mina

\- Si lo lamento – abrazo a Mina que después se le quedo pegada como chicle del brazo – y ¿a qué se debe esta agradable sorpresa?

\- Bueno, ya que tengo un hermano casi inteligente, adelantaron sus vacaciones y yo vengo por el trabajo así que, me dije, mi misma, ¿porque no ir donde Kanako-hime?, y aquí nos tienes

\- Pero, yo nunca les dije donde vivo

\- Ah eso. Mari-chan es realmente dulce – escucho la falsa tos de su hermano y frunció el ceño (porque tenia que interrumpirla)– si y ese tonto te trajo un regalo – señalo a su hermano como si de un vagabundo se tratara

\- ¿Regalo?, ¿Qué es? – le entrego una preciosa y muy delicada rosa hecha de cristal, la cual Kanako tomo con cuidado – es preciosa, muchísimas gracias, Reiji-kun, eres muy dulce

\- N-no hay de que… - se sonrojo hasta las orejas, oportunidad que no desaprovecho s hermana, para burlarse de este.

Pero claro que las risas no pueden durar para siempre, si te encuentras en los terrenos de cierto rubio

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto molesto Shizu – estas no son horas de recibir visitas, y lo sabes, Miyamae-sensei, sácalos ahora mismo

\- Sí, pero, em… veras, ellos, ellos… - las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Kanako

\- No es culpa de Kanako-hime, nosotros fuimos los que llegamos de improvisto – dijo Mina alegremente – me disculpo, no queremos causar inconvenientes ni nada

\- Oh, ¿enserio? – Mina asintió – pues que bien, ahora, largo – señalo el camino que llevaba al portón de la escuela – están causando un gran alboroto y estamos en clases

\- Espera un momento – dijo Kanako – yo ahora tengo unos minutos libres, los llevare a la mansión y…

\- Pues hágalo ahora, Miyamae-sensei – miro su reloj – no le queda mucho tiempo o si

\- Tiene razón – tomo a cada uno por el brazo y salió corriendo, (solo esperaba no perderse en el camino)

* * *

Ya en la mansión, los llevo al jardín, dejándolos donde una mesita, en eso noto que las mejillas de Reiji se encontraban algo rojas, preocupando a Kanako, que le pregunto sobre su salud, él se excusó diciendo que no era importante.

Kanako regreso con una bandeja, llena de pastelillos y algo de té

\- Muchas gracias, eres muy amable

\- No hay de que, este – miro su reloj – podrían esperar un momento, debo volver – ambos asintieron y Kanako sonrió para salir como bala

\- Es tan dulce – golpeo un poco el hombro de su hermano – seguro que esta es tu mejor oportunidad, no lo eches a perder

\- ¡CALLATE!

Después de un día no muy ajetreado de trabajo, Kanako regreso a la mansión, pero no encontró al par de hermanos en el jardín, pero si escucho su voz dentro de la casa

Abrió la puerta que daba al jardín y camino hasta la cocina, y ahí estaban, hablando animadamente con Mariya, eso tranquilizo a Kanako, por un momento pensó que se habían ido (o que Shizu les hizo algo)

\- ¡Kana-chan!, no es genial, vinieron a verte y se quedaran por un largo tiempo, fantástico – Kanako asintió – por cierto le comente a Mina-chan, sobre mi boda y está más que feliz de ser una de mis damas

\- ¡Claro que sí!, es todo un honor, pero, ahora que lo pienso debemos buscar unas cosas – tomo de la mano a Mariya – como no conozco la ciudad, necesitare de una guía, y tú eres la indicada, Mari-chan

\- Am… si, está bien

\- Excelente – vio a Kanako – te encargo a mi hermano, nos vemos luego – y se llevó a Mariya

\- Esa mujer, se comporta como una niña – susurro por lo bajo Reiji

\- Reiji-kun – el mencionado se giró a ver a Kanako – ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?, no conoces la ciudad y esto me huele a plan de romance de tu hermana – Reiji se sonrojo y asintió – no perdamos tiempo, andando – acaricio la cabeza del joven

\- Está bien

Dieron toda una vuelta por la ciudad (en su mayoría lugares, que estuvieran cerca de Ame no Kisaki), restaurantes, tiendas, incluso se detuvieron a ver una película en el cine (de terror, Kanako no dormiría esta noche)

\- Fue genial, ese sujeto le corto la cabeza

\- Si, jejeje…

\- Pero no me puede creer, el protagonista siempre fue el asesino, una gran trama

\- Ya creo, muy realista…

* * *

Llegaron a la mansión, claro que con las manos ocupadas, por un par de bolsas, habían hecho sus comprar, no muy ostentosas, pero algo para llevar de recuerdo

Abrieron la puerta, y lo que encontraron fue a Mariya y Mina, en pleno vestíbulo, con montones de revistas tiradas, todas sobre vestidos de novia y de dama, sí que no perdían el tiempo. La expresión en la cara de Mariya, era más de cansancio que de emoción, ¿Qué tanto habían hecho ese par?

\- Kanako-hime – se paró del suelo, caminando hasta Kanako – ¿qué tal el paseo?, ¿divertido?, ¿acaso hicieron cosas interesantes? – esa última pregunta le resulto bastante incomoda a Reiji

\- Pues sí, fue divertido, pero aún faltan más lugares a los que ir, disculpa si fue aburrido, Reiji-kun – él negó

\- Me divertí, gracias… - Kanako acaricio su cabeza, despeinándolo un poco – Kanako…

\- Perdón, a veces olvido que ya no eres un pequeño

\- Jajaja, en realidad él tiene una mu… -un certero golpe en el estómago la dejo K.O (servicio especial por parte de su hermano)

\- ¡Mina-san! – cayo inconsciente, pero su hermano la atrapo, cargándola como costal de papas – ¿está bien?

\- Si, solo que ya tiene sueño, nos vemos luego – Kanako asintió

\- ¿No quieren quedarse? – ofreció Mariya – me imagino que su hotel está muy lejos de aquí

\- Estamos en la casa de unos familiares. En cuanto llegue a la salida un auto estará esperándonos, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento – pero antes de salir, Kanako se ofreció a acompañarlos, Reiji no se negó

Ya en la reja un auto se encontraba estacionado, Reiji se despidió de Kanako, y ella le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, abrió la reja y Reiji salió, subió al auto y este arranco

\- Nos vemos – dijo Kanako, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro. Cuando las luces desaparecieron, cerro la reja y se encamino de regreso a la mansión, pero quizás…

* * *

No había sido una buena idea acompañarlo, porque en cuanto la luz desapareció y ya no había nadie a su lado, el paisaje hermoso que Ame no Kisaki representaba en el día, fue intercambiado por algo lúgubre y terrorífico, idéntico al de aquella película de terror. Trago saliva y comenzó a apresurar el paso, que tontería, eso solo pasaba en las películas, nada de que temer solo era ficción.

El viento estaba algo frio, y las ramas se movían, produciendo un sonido suave pero espantoso, camino más rápido, y escucho una rama crujir, como si alguien a siguiera. Bien lo admitía si era una cobarde y la película fue lo suficientemente aterradora para hacerla gritar y que saliera corriendo como rayo, levantando sus brazos y gritando (claro que sin ver por dónde iba)

Tropezó con una piedra, y raspo su rodilla, le dolía mucho, pero el ruido de pasos fue suficiente para hacerla olvidar el dolor. Su miedo era tal que no podía levantarse, sus piernas no le respondían

_"Querida madre en el cielo, acaso este es el fin, no conoceré a mi verdadero amor"_

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, y se abrazó a sí misma. Los pasos se detuvieron, y con algo de temor abrió los ojos, una persona estaba frente a ella… un asesino, un loco demente por el asesinato estaba frente a ella. Con algo de valor levanto la mirada, pero una luz la cegó. No, no quería morir de esta manera, que alguien la salvara

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Shizu… - dijo Kanako, sorprendida y aliviada. Él apago la lámpara y se agacho, quedando a la misma altura que la peli azul

\- Mira nada más, te raspaste la rodilla, y rompiste un par de pantalones, de muy buena marca – miro a la mujer a los ojos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por montones de lágrimas - ¿por qué estas llora… - abrazo fuertemente a Shizu - ¿Qué estás haciendo?, suéltame – trato de zafarse del agarre de Kanako, lo cual fue imposible – oye, ya basta o… - escucho los hipeos de Kanako – realmente estas asustada?

\- C-claro que si *sniff*e-estaba muy aterrada*sniff*- miro a Shizu directo a los ojos – y creí… creí que… no te volve… vol…

\- ¿No me qué? – pregunto Shizu. Sus miradas chocaron, ese color de ojos, que para Kanako le parecía muy lindo, pero al mismo tiempo tan seductora y aterradora. Ella ya no dijo nada, solo agacho la mirada y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Shizu – entiendo – ella se mordió el labio, cosa que él no noto – ¿puedes levantarte? – ella no dijo nada, Shizu bufo – eres todo un problema, siempre una pequeña y torpe cerda – acomodo a Kanako y la cargo al estilo nupcial – seguro que mi hermana ya ha de estar asustada

El regreso fue bastante silencioso, después de aquella pequeña conversación, ningún volvió a decir algo, evitando soltar algún comentario innecesario

A penas abrió la puerta, Mariya lo abordo con cientos de preguntas, cosa que molesto a Shizu. Ni que Kanako hubiera estado perdida en un bosque por una semana (solo había tardado 10 min más de lo normal en volver)

\- Pero, ¿no está lastimada? – pregunto preocupada Mariya

\- Solo se raspo la rodilla, vamos, dile… - la pobre Kanako estaba dormida, cómodamente acurrucada en Shizu – genial, habla a Rindou para que… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – su hermana (junto con Matsurika), tomaba fotos de Shizu y Kanako

\- Será un gran recuerdo, cuando sus hijos lo vean

\- Más bien seria para el día de su boda, recuerde que los hijos, vienen después de la luna de miel, Mariya-sama – explico Matsurika, con una videocámara

\- Cierto… - volteo a ver a su hermano, con estrellas en los ojos – llévala a su cuarto

\- Ni loco, ahora mismo hago que despierte – su hermana lo golpeo en la cabeza – que demonios…

\- Shhh… si haces eso, la asustaras, mejor llévala a su cuarto – Shizu estaba a punto de contradecirla – y Rindou, fue a ver como se encontraba Hibiki-san, vendrá mañana, no tienes opción

\- Eres detestable

\- Yo también te quiero onii-sama – Shizu bufo. Subió las escaleras, siendo seguido de cerca, por Mariya y Matsurika – ohhh… esto es tan romántico

* * *

Llego a la habitación de Kanako, pero antes de que su hermana y la peli gris entraran, les cerró la puerta en la cara, poniéndole seguro, eso sí, escucho la molestia en la voz de Mariya

Estaba a punto de dejar a Kanako en la cama, pero, noto un pequeño detalle, la mujer lo tenía sujeto de la camisa, intento despegarla, cosa que no resulto

\- Suéltame… - movió la mano de la mujer, pero sus uñas estaban bien encajadas – con un demonio, Kanako

\- … Shizu… - se detuvo un instante, esa mujer, hablaba entre sueños, uno en el cual él participaba - … tarado… pervertido… grosero… - un pequeño tic nació en los ojos del rubio, solo dormía, para degradarlo. Iba a despertar a Kanako de un golpe, pero, la mano de la joven lo libero de su agarre, la dejo en la cama, cubriéndola con la colcha

Antes de irse, miro el rostro de Kanako, el cual tenía pequeños rastros de las lágrimas, con cuidado de no despertarla, las limpio y la beso, un pequeño beso de buenas noches, se alejó rápido y salió de la habitación, llego a su propia recamara y se encerró.

Lavo su cara y observo el reflejo que el espejo le proporcionaba, eso fue lo más ridículo, que había hecho, en su vida

\- Esa mujer… me saca de mis casillas

Fuera de la habitación de Kanako, colgadas, como todas unas espías, estaban Mariya y Matsurika, que habían, grabado y fotografiado, perfectamente aquel momento, el cual valía oro

\- Ohhh… será genial, te imaginas si pasamos esto el día de su boda

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo envía a Hibiki-sama?, ha estado esperando por saber cómo va la relación entre la cerda y Shizu-sama – Mariya lo pensó – ella estaría más que feliz

\- Tienes razón, andando, hay que editarlo de una vez

\- De acuerdo – y ambas comenzaron su subida de regreso al techo, y de ahí a editar un video

Lo siguientes días, semanas y meses, pasaron volando, su rutina diaria con Shizu regreso a la "normalidad". Después del pequeño incidente en los jardines de la escuela, del cual no se volvió a hablar, Kanako se concentró en sus clases, y ayudar en los preparativos de la graduación.

Y por las tardes, se iba a pasear con Reiji (cosa que no agrado a Rindou, ni a Shizu), en un principio, sus conversaciones, eran de temas diversos, pero con el tiempo, él se ganó la confianza de Kanako, tanto así, que ella le conto ciertos detalles de su vida, pero en el momento en que toco el tema de Shizu, decidió guardarse un par de detalles, dijo todo lo que sentía, el dolor por el que paso por culpa de ese rubio y la confusión que atormentaba su corazón y pensamientos

Claro que después de aquella platica, se arrepentiría. ¿Por qué? Se estarán preguntando, para no hacer tan larga la historia, Reiji le pidió a Shizu que se disculpara con Kanako, él se negó y le pidió a Reiji que no se metería en cosas que no le incumbían, una cosa llevo a la otra, y ambas llegaron a los golpes(no muy serio), Rindou, llego a tiempo, para detenerlos

Kanako se asustó y preocupo, que tonta había sido al decirle a Reiji, ahora estaba lastimado y todo por su culpa, después de aquello, evito hablar con Reiji, aun así, cada que se veían, le ofrecía unas enormes disculpas, desde el fondo de su corazón, y prefería yo no hablar de nada referente a Shizu, aun así el muchacho le insistía, pero Kanako prefirió dejar por zanjado todo lo referente al rubio (pero Reiji, no se rindió fácilmente)

Como la graduación ya estaba próxima, a una semana, Kanako decidió hablar con Mariya (a solas), esta vez Matsurika no intervino, ya que sabía cuan delicado era, lo que la peli azul debía hablar con la rubia

Kanako le explico lo sucedido con Shizu, incluso que ya sabía sobre lo de haberla espiado, el rostro de Mariya no mostro gran sorpresa, cosa que la peli azul no esperaba

\- Ya lo sabias, ¿verdad? – ella asintió

\- Pero, no te molestes, yo lo único que deseo es la felicidad tuya y la de Shizu, por eso le pedí a Hotaru que lo mantuviera en secreto – frunció el ceño y su expresión se volvió sombría – aunque ese hombre no puede guardar nada

\- No me molesta, enserio, solo me siento rara… es todo

\- Kana-chan, eso quiere decir que, ¿realmente no amas a mi hermano? – ella negó – pero…

\- Está bien, no pasa nada, además, estoy segura que encontrara a alguien más, digo no soy la única mujer del mundo – aclaro su garganta e imito la voz de Shizu – hay muchas personas, que desean estar con alguien como yo – Kanako sonrió – no le será difícil, casarse ya lo veras, tengo que irme, nos vemos – antes de irse, se giró, pidiéndole un último favor – sería mucho pedirte, una cita con Hotaru-san

\- ¿Con Hotaru?

\- Sí, quiero agradecerle en persona, lo que hizo, por favor – Mariya asintió – muchas gracias. Hasta luego

Después de un par de días, Mariya le dijo que Hotaru tendría tiempo libre hasta la otra semana, precisamente un día antes de la ceremonia de graduación, ¿el destino o una simple coincidencia?, nuestra querida peli azul no le dio verdadera importancia, pronto, muy pronto, el final de todo llegaría… y esta vez seria definitivo

Fin del flash-back

* * *

Bebiendo un poco de chocolate caliente, Kanako estaba en la residencia que actualmente ocupaban Mina y Reiji, quería terminar pronto aquello, pero al mismo tiempo, no. Si volvía a Ame no Kisaki, se encontraría con… ya saben

\- ¿Kanako-san? – hablo Reiji preocupado – sobre lo de ayer

\- No te preocupes, no estoy molesta, solo me tomaste por sorpresa eso es todo – sonrió amablemente

\- Deberías estarlo, te bese a la fuerza y también… dije cosas que no debía… pero… - medito las palabras que estaba por decir – realmente me gustas… desde hace mucho tiempo…

\- Gracias – él se sorprendió, ¿Qué le agradecía? – me parece un poco curioso, eres… la cuarta persona que me lo dice, es gracioso – miro la taza que aun contenía un poco de chocolate – todas las declaraciones que me han hecho, son de hombres, pero, creo que la tuya ha sido la más sincera

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno… aunque tu creas que todo lo que me reclamaste ayer y de lo que estas arrepentido de decirme son tonterías, la verdad es que… - la mirada de Kanako se veía calmada – realmente son ciertas, es vergonzoso admitirlo, pero así soy yo. Y me sorprende que aunque sabes como soy, de alguna manera, un poco curiosa, yo te guste

\- Es que, tú eres muy linda, y quien eres, es lo que te hace única – las mejillas del muchacho se colorearon de rojo

\- Realmente eres dulce – el reloj, marco las 8:00 PM, ya era muy tarde, había pasado mucho tiempo, en la casa de aquel par, seguro que Mariya, estaría muy preocupada. Se levantó y dejo la taza en la mesa – debo irme, gracias por todo – Reiji la sujeto de la mano

\- Aun… no me has dicho que opinas – su cara seguía roja (le hacía competencia a un tomate). Kanako coloco su mana en la cara del joven, sorprendiéndolo – Kanako-san…

\- Como ya te dije, eres muy dulce, desgraciadamente, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, no es por la edad, o porque seas un chico. Me he dado cuenta, que para encontrar el amor, precisamente no debo imponerle condiciones, sino, no sería un verdadero amor. – él no entendía, ¿esas palabras, eran dirigidas a él o a ella? – estoy segura que encontraras, a alguien que realmente te quiera, aun eres joven, recuerda que el mundo está lleno de oportunidades, todo depende, si deseas encontrarlas, nos vemos - soltó su mano y salió de la casa

\- El rechazo es doloroso, no te preocupes, ya lo superaras – dijo su hermana, saliendo de la cocina – ella es una mujer muy linda, pero su corazón, está cerrado al amor, porque ya ama a alguien

\- Si, ya lo sé… - su hermana acaricio su cabeza – ¡hey!

\- Cállate, trato de ser una buena hermana – él sonrió – ayer te le declaraste, después de que ella no quería hablar contigo de Shizu, y ahora de lo único que hablaron, fue de aquella nada romántica conversación

\- Bueno… es que no se me ocurrió nada más, ella estuvo callada durante mucho tiempo

\- Aja, anda vamos – lo jalo de la manga – te conseguiré un par de lindas chicas, nada mejor para el mal de amores

\- He?, no, no, no quiero – se abrazó a las escaleras – los lugares a los que vas siempre son raros

\- Grosero, entonces te parece ver la película de terror que acabo de comprar

\- Hmmm… está bien

\- Pero tu compraras las palomitas y refrescos

\- Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

* * *

Llego a la mansión y como lo esperaba, Mariya y Rindou la inundaron de preguntas, ella se excusó, diciendo que se le había ido volando el tiempo en la biblioteca.

No ceno, solo quería ir a dormir, mañana era el día, uno tan esperado, todo estaba listo

Un largo pasillo, era el que recorría, ¿A dónde la llevaría? Abrió una puerta, y escucho una melodía, la marcha nupcial, ¿de quién era la boda?

Escucho una voz, se giró para ver de quien se trataba, Shizu?, ¿se trataba del sueño que tuvo en la casa de Hibiki-san?, no, era un poco diferente, él estaba vestido de novio, pero ¿y la novia?

La marcha nupcial continuo y en eso la novia apareció, caminaba despacio, hasta donde el rubio esperaba. ¿De quién se tratara esta vez?, se preguntó la peli azul, pero sus dudas fueron inmediatamente detenidas, cuando Shizu levanto el velo de la novia.

¡ELLA!, era ella misma, y sonreía felizmente, bien, eso no era un sueño, se trataba de una pesadillas, ¿Cómo estaba soñando que se casaba con Shizu? Debía de estar enferma, para soñar eso

Lo peor fue cuando llego la hora del beso, se tapó los ojos, no podía ver. Al retirar sus manos se encontró en la recepción, muchos invitados, comida, una gran decoración y música preciosa

Vio a los recién casados bailar, y ella, bueno, su ella, del sueño, sonreía, se veía feliz, seguro que era una trampa, y pronto todo sería un horror, desgraciadamente, nada de eso llego, su yo, del sueño, se veía encantada, irradiaba felicidad, en un momento de distracción, su otro yo, se alejó de Shizu y fue a hablar con Mariya, seguro que podría obtener la verdad de ahí

\- ¿Realmente estas feliz? – pregunto la rubia – ¿creí que habías dicho que no lo amabas?

\- Yo lo pensaba, pero… realmente, tengo esos sentimientos por tu hermano, fue inesperado, no me arrepiento

\- Me alegro, regresemos – Kanako asintió, ambas mujeres se alejaron, dejando, sola a la Kanako real

Entonces… si ese era una pesadilla, ¿Por qué le gusto lo que escucho? Acaso se trataba de aquello que no podía encontrar, lo que no deseaba admitir… no quería admitir, que ella…

Su alarma sonó, haciéndola despertar, estaba en el piso, ¿Cómo se había caído? Le quitó importancia a ese detalle y vio la hora, se le hacía tarde. De rayo entro al baño y salió de este, por suerte había dejado lista la ropa que usaría

Bajo a la cocina, ya no había nadie, pero si un delicioso desayuno, y a su lado una nota

"Kana-chan, nos hemos adelantado, disfruta el desayuno.

Atte.: Mariya"

Mariya sí que era muy amable, comió su desayuno y salió de la casa, esperaba no llegar tarde, sino se metería en serios problemas.

Frente al auditorio, había muchas estudiantes, todas esperando ansiosas, el inicio de la ceremonia, unas más algo asustadas, quizás arruinarían ese gran momento y no solo se avergonzaría ellas mismas, sino a todas, y eso sería algo que no olvidarían durante bastante tiempo

Ella sonrió nostálgicamente, esta escena le traía tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos, y uno que deseaba que se borrara fácilmente, como el lápiz en una hoja de papel

Escucho el tono de llamada, ¿Quién sería?, ¿Reiji?, vio el verificador de llamadas, Hibiki-san

**\- Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?**

**\- Solo quería saber ¿cómo estás?, ¿algo bueno te ha pasado?**

**\- Todo va de maravilla, hoy es mi último día en Ame no Kisaki, ya sabes, mucho alboroto**

**\- ¿Enserio?, ¿y qué opina Shizu-kun?**

**\- ¿Y el que tiene que ver?, ya sabe que me voy**

**\- Claro, pero, bueno, como él y tu están saliendo, me imagine que…**

**\- ¿Salir?** – dijo Kanako sorprendida – **creo que te equivocas, no hay nada de eso**

 **\- ¿Qué?, pero si Matsurika-san, me dijo que…** \- se escuchó una voz, que para Hibiki-san fue lejana, pero para Kanako era la señal, del inicio de la ceremonia – **¿y eso que fue?**

 **\- Perdón, debo colgar, te llamare luego** – corto la llamada, sin darle tiempo a Hibiki-san de objetar algo – ¡todas entren, de forma calmada! – dijo lo más alto posible, las estudiantes fueron entrando, al auditorio

Para dar inicio a la ceremonia, comenzaron con la canción de Ame no Kisaki, continuaron con la entrega de certificados; una a una las fueron llamando, un pequeño discurso por parte de la mejor estudiante durante todo el curso y unas cuantas palabras por parte de Shizu, un pequeño aplauso (más que nada ovación) y muchas lagrimas

En los jardines, muchas estudiantes se felicitaban, lloraban y reían, todo había terminado, fue rápido, incluso si veía hacia atrás, parecía que todo era un sueño.

\- ¡Kanako-sensei! – se volteo, encontrándose con Momo – creí que no la alcanzaría

\- Felicidades por tu graduación – dijo Kanako, acariciando su cabeza y despeinándola un poco – ¿necesitas algo?

\- Si… - saco una cámara – ¿podría tomarme una foto con usted?

\- Claro

\- Fantástico – le llamo a una amiga, para fotografiarlas. Se pusieron juntas, levantando sus manos y haciendo una v de victoria con sus dedos. Le regreso la cámara a Momo y se fue (ya que Shizu estaba fotografiándose con las estudiantes). Momo vio la imagen emocionada – gracias

\- De nada, ya tengo que irme

\- Sensei, ¿quiere ver una foto de mi sobrino? – ofreció amablemente Momo

\- De acuerdo, había olvidado que nacía en estos meses – Momo tecleo, tratando de encontrarla, no tardo mucho y se la mostro a Kanako, sus ojos brillaron de la emoción – es súper adorable

\- Sí, es niño, su nombre es Seiya

\- Lindo – vio la hora, ya era tarde – disculpa, pero debo irme – Momo la sujeto del brazo, sorprendiendo a la mujer

\- Yo… quería decirle… bueno este… - una amiga de Momo la interrumpió, jalándola del brazo, para ir a tomarse un par de fotos, ella asintió, Kanako se despidió de ella, pero antes de alejarse por completo - ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, POR HABERME SALVADO, SIEMPRE LE ESTARE ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDA! – Kanako sonrió, y la vio alejarse, ahora ella debía terminar de empacar, sería un largo viaje

* * *

Entro a la mansión y no había nadie, casi olvidaba que también hoy era la ceremonia de Mihoshi no Mori, seguro que ahora estaban rumbo a la escuela, eso le facilitaría un poco las cosas

\- Si termino rápido, tal vez me evite las despedidas

Fuera de la mansión, un enorme camión de mudanza esperaba, uno a uno fueron entrando y llevando las cosas de Kanako dentro del camión

\- Ya está todo listo – dijo uno de los trabajadores

\- Gracias – les entrego la mitad de la paga y un papel con la dirección a donde llevarían las cosas – alguien los estará esperando

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos allá, señorita – Kanako asintió, y vio como el hombre salía

Sola, vio toda la casa, hermosa, un lugar encantador, casi no quería irse, pero en un par de meses vería a Mariya en su boda, no había de que preocuparse, subió por última vez a su habitación, revisando que no olvidara algo, en su mesita de noche reposaba su precioso colgante, era un poco gracioso, hace años lo olvido y por ello pasaron tantas cosas, bueno esta vez, no sería lo mismo, lo guardo en su bolso y tomo su maleta, sino se iba ahora, perdería el tren

Ya en planta baja, se sorprendió que ellos estuvieran ahí

\- No creías que podías irte sin despedirte primero, ¿verdad, Kana-chan?

\- Ejejeje, como crees, Mariya-san

\- Ese era su plan, pero le falta algo de velocidad, cerda estúpida – Kanako casi se cae de espaldas, ósea, esa era su manera de decirle hasta luego – y no crea que le deseare buen viaje, más bien espero que a donde vaya no les cause problemas a esas pobres almas que la tendrán que soportar ahora

\- Yo también te extrañare, Matsurika-san – Mariya se acercó y tomo las manos de Kanako entre las suyas

\- Me alegre mucho al poder verte de nuevo, me divertí mucho contigo – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas – pero es triste que tengas que irte, jejeje – seco las lágrimas antes de que cayeran por sus mejillas – eso sí, espero que no olvides que eres mi dama de honor, tendrás mucho que hacer

\- No lo he olvidado, serás una maravillosa esposa – Mariya asintió y abrazo fuertemente a Kanako, abrazo que la peli azul compartió encantada – nos veremos pronto – se separaron y fue el turno de Rindou

\- Para mí ha sido un placer tenerla aquí, que disfrutara en gran medida de la comida que con mucho agrado le prepare a usted – abrazo a Kanako - te extrañare mucho Kanako-sama, - se separó del abrazo y vio directamente a los ojos a Kanako – pero cuando me necesites, no dudes en llamarme – le guiño el ojo, haciéndola sonrojar y que riera

\- Lo pensare – soltó a Rindou, ahora solo faltaba Shizu, el no dijo nada, solo extendió la mano, un simple apretón – ha sido un placer trabajar aquí, hasta pronto

\- Buen viaje, Miyamae-san – Kanako asintió, soltó la mano del rubio, y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, abrió y se despidió con un ligero movimiento de mano

* * *

Las rejas de Ame no Kisaki se encontraban a pocos metros, sino se apuraba el tren se le iría y debía esperar una hora más, ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaría?

Saco su teléfono del bolso, aun le quedaban 40 min, tiempo de sobra, pero una voz la hizo detenerse, ¿Qué quería?

Un poco nerviosa se giró, encontrándose con él

\- ¿Q-que ne-nece- necesitas? – pregunto nerviosa. Se acercó a Kanako, quedando a muy pocos centímetros de distancia, ella trago saliva, ¿y ahora qué?

\- Olvidaste esto – extendió el colgante frente a la mujer, ella se sorprendió, ¿pero cómo?- ¿Qué no vas a tomarlo?, según esto es muy importante para ti, ¿no lo quieres?

\- He?, si, si – algo temerosa tomo el colgante – gracias

\- De nada, - se giró y comenzó a caminar – para la próxima se más cuidadosa, no siempre estaré ahí para regresarte todo, entiendes

\- De acuerdo – vio el colgante en sus manos, sería mejor ponérselo, sino se le caería misteriosamente. Fijo su mirada en la silueta del rubio que paso a paso se alejaba, ahora que lo pensaba, en este camino fue donde lo conoció, a Mariya(Shizu), y en el cual se despedía de él.

Los momentos raros y horrendos que vivió al lado de Mariya (Shizu), no fueron los mejores, pero en pocas ocasiones, le demostró un lado amable y comprensivo, no solo era un loco despiadado, solo era alguien que le molestaba mostrarse como realmente es

_"A veces llegas a ser tan amable como grosero"_

\- Shizu… Shizu… - trato de hablar más fuerte, pero incluso así, no le hacía caso, eso le molesto, bien, pues ella también podía ser mala - ¡MARIYA! – se detuvo, y girándose molesto

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste?, cerda asque…

\- ¡ME GUSTAS! – grito lo más fuerte que pudo – me gustas, Mariya, quiero decir Shizu – él no dijo nada, espero por lo que Kanako estuviera por decir – sigues siendo un tarado, grosero, pervertido y prepotente hasta mas no poder pero… este… me gustas bastante – Kanako estaba bastante roja, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer una declaración tan vergonzosa?- tanto que… te quiero… por eso…

\- ¿Por eso, que? – ella se sorprendió, en qué momento se había acercado tanto – ¿y bien?

\- Este… este… - miro de un lado a otro - ¡NO SE!, aléjate un poquito, si

\- No… - rodeo las mejillas de Kanako, con sus manos – ¿porque quería alejarme de ti? – la beso, no uno sacado de una novela, nada apasionante o seductor, sino un simple y cariñoso beso. Separo sus labios de los de Kanako – ¿tienes algo más que decir?

\- Pues no… ya se me olvido – dijo un poco nerviosa – ¿y tú?

\- Déjame pensar, no, nada

\- Ah, okey,em… creo que se me va a ir el tren – iba a alejarse, pero Shizu la abrazaba posesivamente – si te dije que se me va el tren

\- Y eso me importa, porque…

\- Porque si se va el tren, tengo que esperar otro, y si espero otro, se me hará tarde para ir a la nueva escuela donde trabajare

\- Entonces no es importante

\- ¡CLARO QUE ES IMPORTANTE!, se trata de mi trabajo, ya me tengo que ir, suéltame

\- No tienes de que preocuparte

\- Claro que sí, me pueden quitar el trabajo

\- Ya te dije, no te preocupes, aun trabajas aquí – Kanako quedo escéptica

\- Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?

\- Que aun trabajas aquí, el contrato es ahora una plaza, trabajaras aquí, de manera oficial

\- ¿He?, p-pe-pero, c-como… si…

\- Matsurika y mi hermana se encargaron de eso. Ayer me llego una carta, pero hasta ahora me acorde de eso

\- Oh… ya, ya… ¿acaso eres tonto? – Kanako se puso histérica – sabes cuánto gaste para la mudanza, el boleto, genial, genial, y lo peor, es que tuve que rentar un apartamento, porque donde iba a trabajar "ahora" estaba más lejos de la casa de mi abuela, ¡GENIAL!

\- Deberías de estarme agradecida, en vez de chillar como una cerda

\- ¿Qué? – de un manotazo termino el abrazo – perdón, pero, no estoy chillando. Simplemente resalto que por tu culpa, gasta mucho dinero, innecesario, y tú – señalo al rubio – en vez de disculparte, me dices que debo agradecerte. No, no, tú eres el que debe disculparse

\- Ah sí, ¿y de qué? Según tu

\- Pues te lo diré, primero, convertir mi vida en un infierno durante mi estancia en esta escuela, segundo espiarme sin consideración, tercero intentar vio… violarme y por ultimo no decirme que sigo trabajando aquí

\- No lo voy a hacer

\- ¿Qué?, no, no, tú te disculpas, hazlo ahora

\- No eres mi jefe, yo hago lo que quiera

\- Grosero, discúlpate, ya, ya, ya

\- No, y esa es mi última palabra – tomo la mano de Kanako – ya le hablamos a la mudanza que contrataste, volverá en un momento, regresemos

\- Primero discúlpate – soltó la mano del rubio – no iré a ningún lado, sin escuchar una disculpa de tu parte, vamos, vamos, te escucho

\- Realmente no me quieres facilitar las cosas, ¿o sí? – Kanako negó – bien, quieres una disculpa, te la daré – jalo del brazo a Kanako y la beso, se separó y dijo – esto es por Ame no Kisaki – la volvió a besar, pero un poco más apasionado – esto por espiarte – otro beso, mordió su labio, haciéndola gritar y metiendo su lengua en la boca de Kanako – por intentar violarte – la volvió a besar, pero esta vez, fue mucho más largo, tanto que la falta de aire se hizo presente – y este por hacerte gastar dinero en la mudanza, y no decir que sigues trabajando aquí – dijo jadeante – contenta? – Kanako estaba roja, esa no era la disculpa que esperaba, pero… no estuvo tan mal – ahora sí, regresemos a la casa. En cuanto Mariya te vea, estará más que feliz

\- Si, está bien…. – ambos caminaron, de regreso a la mansión. Shizu tomo la mano de Kanako, sorprendiendo a la mujer - ¿que estas…

\- ¿Qué?, ¿acaso no puedo tomar la mano de mi novia?

\- ¿Tu novia?

\- Si, que esperabas?, después de "tan romántica confesión", quieres que ignore a la mujer que quiero – Kanako negó – pero no te acostumbres tanto a lo de ser mi novia, eso pronto cambiara

\- ¿Cambiará?, ¿a qué te refieres? – beso la mejilla de Kanako, haciéndola sonrosar

\- Pronto lo entenderás, no comas ansias

\- De acuerdo

Una hermosa escena, no lo creen, Shizu y Kanako tomados de la mano, rumbo a la mansión, pero ese no es el final, ya que un trio de personas los observaban desde un árbol

\- Bien hecho Matsurika – dijo Mariya – resulto mejor de lo esperado, y lo tengo grabado, solo debo editar unas cosas

\- No hay de que, es mi trabajo – dijo Matsurika, que tecleaba su teléfono – ahora mismo le estoy enviando unas fotos que les tome, a Hibiki-sama

\- Hermana, no creí que fueras tan buena casamentera. Sin duda alguna, tu plan fue un rotundo éxito de principio a fin, pero… - miro molesto a su gemela – por lo menos me hubieras dicho

\- Si lo hacía, ten por seguro que lo habrías echado a perder – dijo sin ver a Rindou a los ojos. Envió el mensaje y guardo su celular – era mejor que actuaras con naturalidad, eras una de las piezas más importantes

\- Claro, claro, bueno, regresemos a la mansión o Shizu-sama, se dará cuenta

\- Entendido – los tres bajaron del árbol y se fueron por un atajo que les llevaría a la mansión

* * *

Kanako iba más que perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto y nada a la vez, de un momento a otro, se convirtió en la novia de Shizu, seguro que estaba soñando. Se pellizco la mejilla, cosa que le dolió, dios mío, era real

\- Hey… Shizu – se detuvo un momento y miro al rubio – entonces… eres mi novio y yo tu novia

\- Si, creí que ya lo habías entendido, pero sigues siendo un poco lenta para esto

\- ¡OYE! – dijo molesta – ejem… a lo que me refería es ¿realmente me quieres?

\- Si quieres te lo demuestro, en cuanto lleguemos a la mansión

\- He?, no, no – movió su cabeza de un lado a otro – así está bien, ya entendí, si me quieres, y yo te quiero, fin de la charla, andando – lo tomo de la mano y continuaron con la caminata

\- Pero, si sigues dudando, en cuanto lleguemos, lo puedo solucionar – sonrió ladinamente, poniendo roja a Kanako – ¿aceptas?

\- No, yo te creo y jamás de los jamases volveré a dudar de tu amor por mí, ya me quedo claro. No necesito ejemplos tan físicos

\- Bien, pero la oferta sigue en pie- Kanako seguía roja de la vergüenza, y lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió, fue darle un buen pisotón a Shizu, cosa que molesto al rubio. Ella se arrepintió de eso, y salió corriendo directo a la mansión, esperando llegar a salvo y completa

_"Querida madre en el cielo, muchas cosas me han pasado desde que llegue a Ame no Kisaki hace 10 años, te confesare, que realmente me sentí desdichada, no solo por no haber encontrado a mi amor predestinado en una chica, sino que mi compañera de cuarto resulto ser un chico, y por haberlo descubierto una serie de cosas realmente extrañas me rodearon durante aquellos días. Pero ahora que el tiempo ha pasado, me he dado cuenta que aquello que anhelaba encontrar en una chica, lo encontró con ese mismo muchacho, si, aquel que me torturaba las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana. Sonara un poco tonto, incluso casi sacado de una novela, pero la verdad es que mis experiencias con él, nunca han sido de novela o cuento de hadas, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, así es él. Su nombre ya no es Mariya, desde ahora y para siempre él es Shidou Shizu, el muchacho que convirtió mis días en Ame no Kisaki en los peores de toda mi existencia, pero también es la persona a la que quiero, y con la que estoy muy segura de pasar el resto de mi vida, nos vemos, mamá"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Maria Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Querida madre que estas en el cielo, hoy es uno de los días más felices de mi vida, ¿sabes por qué? Hoy me caso, es fantástico, pero… hay un pequeño problemita, y no, no se trata de mi vestido o algo de mí, sino mi futuro esposo, no, no es que no le quiera, más bien, él me ha secuestrado, antes de que la ceremonia empezara, ¿romántico?, no lo es_ "

\- Shizu…

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

\- Ugh… " _esto no se supone que debería ser así_ "

* * *

Flash-back – hace 30 min –

 **\- Kana-chan, estas hermosa** – dijo Mariya a través de una cámara – **es una lástima no estar de cuerpo presente ahí**

**\- No te preocupes, yo entiendo, es tu luna de miel**

**\- Si… pero Shizu tiene la culpa, ¿Por qué hizo la boda al día siguiente de que me case con Hotaru?** – dijo molesta e inflando sus mejillas

**\- Jejeje, bueno ya sabes cómo es, le gusta apresurar todo**

**\- Si, tienes razón. Debo dejarte, Kana-chan, que el viaje por las ruinas de Machu pichu está por empezar**

**\- De acuerdo, buena suerte y que se diviertan** – Mariya sonrió y la video llamada termino

Kanako terminaba de arreglarse, en cuestión de minutos seria la esposa de Shizu, que nervios. Unos pequeños golpes se escucharon en su puerta, ¿Quién sería? Ya la había visitado, sus hermanas, su padre, Hibiki-san, incluso Reiji y Mina. Solo esperaba que no se tratara de Shizu, es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia

Se acercó a la puerta, quito el seguro, pero con quien se encontró le sorprendió

\- Kanako-sama, estas hermosa

\- Gracias, ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que estarías con Shizu

\- Si, en realidad me he escapado, quería verte una última vez

\- Una última vez… ¿acaso vas de viaje? – él negó - ¿entonces? Suenas raro

\- Me refiero, una última vez, antes de ser la esposa de Shizu-sama – tomo las manos de Kanako - como desearía que este fuera nuestro día especial – ella noto el toque de tristeza en la voz de Rindou

\- Rindou-san… lo lamento

\- Está bien, ya te dije que soy buen perdedor, además yo deseo tu felicidad

\- Gracias eres muy amable. – vio el reloj en la pared, ya faltaba poco – ya debo irme, no queremos hacer esperar a novio, o sino armara un buen alboroto

\- Tienes razón, ¿Kanako-sama? - ella se giro antes de salir

\- Mande

\- Me harías un favor – Kanako asintió – ¿me dejarías darte un beso? – ella negó – por favor

\- Ni loca, yo que te dejo hacer eso, y Shizu me mata. Será viudo por haber matado a su propia esposa

\- No me malentiendas, seria un beso, pero en la mejilla, solo eso

\- Hmmm… no te creo

\- Te lo juro, palabra de explorador – ella soltó un suspiro y acepto

\- Pero… en la mejilla – el asintió. Kanako trago saliva, que no la besara en la boca. Por suerte un beso en la mejilla de parte de Rindou fue lo que recibió, y de inmediato ella se alejó – listo, ahora si, ya puedes retirarte

\- Gracias, Kanako-sama, nos vemos – salió felizmente de la habitación

\- Ahora si, a salir que se me hace tarde

Iba caminando por el pasillo, dando vuelta en una esquina, y K.O. lo último que vio fue un par de sombras

Fin del flash-back

* * *

Actualmente nuestra querida Kanako estaba atada de pies y manos, y a su lado Shizu, quien no irradiaba felicidad

\- Shizu, déjame explicarte

\- Si aún valoras tu vida, mejor guarda silencio – Kanako suspiro, esa no era la boda que esperaba

\- No, escúchame, yo de verdad no lo bese, como él te dijo

\- ¿Ah no?, ¿entonces que hiciste?, claro, te dejaste besar. Y perdón si no estoy de acuerdo en que MI futura esposa, se deje tocar por otro hombre que no soy yo

\- ¿Estas, celoso?

\- ¿Qué?, claro que no, ¿Por qué debería estar celoso? – una sonrisa burlona, se implanto en el rostro de Kanako

\- Jejeje, estas celoso. Solo dilo

\- No lo estoy

\- Si, si lo estás. Tengo un esposo tan celoso, pero que se le va a hacer

\- ¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!

\- Claro… como no… - Shizu estaba histérico, pero Kanako continuo hablando – ahora que lo pienso, no eres oficialmente mi esposo. Ya que alguien decidió sacarme de la iglesia, antes de la ceremonia – esto último lo dijo molesta

\- Y querías que siguiera ahí, para que ese tarado de Rindou me recordara a cada momento que te beso antes que yo

\- Oh, ya voy entendiendo, te molesta, que él me besara antes que tú. Eso es bastante interesante. Pero… ¡¿Qué pasa con la boda?! Todos deben de estar preocupados, yo tenía tanta ilusión de casarme, ahora quien sabe cuánto esperaremos para hacer de nuevo la ceremonia

\- Debiste pensar eso, antes de dejarte besuquear por ese tipo – Kanako se deprimió, tenía razón, ella ya sabía que era mala idea, pero su corazoncito de pollo le dijo hazlo, solo será un simple beso en la mejilla – como sea, no creas que retrasare la boda

\- ¿No?

\- Por supuesto que no – en eso una pantalla apareció frente al par. Una imagen se hizo visible, era el Padre Kanae – disculpe las molestias, crea que aun pueda casarnos

\- Por supuesto, Shidou-kun. Todo lo que sea por ayudar al amor verdadero – Kanako tenía un ligero tic en el ojo. ¿acaso ya lo había planeado?

El Padre Kanae dio inicio a la ceremonia, paso a dar las comunes palabras de aceptas a "x" en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe. Shizu acepto y Kanako también. Anillo y el puedes besar a la novia. Y asi la interesante ceremonia de bodas dio fin y Kanako y Shizu ya eran marido y mujer

\- ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto Kanako molesta

\- La ceremonia de boda, ¿por qué preguntas tonterías?

\- Ósea… eso no fue romántico, se supone que el día de la boda, deben estar tu familia y amigos. Ser un día que recordaras por el resto de tu vida, en cambio, no creo que me pueda acordar de esto, con una sonrisa

\- Cállate, ya eres MIA, por todas las de la ley. Pero obviamente eso ya lo sabes

\- ¿Saber qué? – pregunto molesta, tanto que ni siquiera había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Shizu. Se giró molesta en el asiento, dándole la espalda al rubio

* * *

Dejando de lado un momento a los recién casados, vayamos a la recepción de la boda. Música preciosa, mucha comida, cientos de invitados, y los novios, bien gracias

Cerca de la mesa donde deberían estar Shizu y Kanako, se encontraban, unas ciertas personas, que brindaban por ello

\- Mis felicitación Matsurika-san, hasta el último momento fuiste una mujer ingeniosa – dijo feliz Hibiki-san – solo espero que Kanako esté bien

\- No se preocupe, Hibiki-sama. Ahora mismo debe estar disfrutando de su luna de miel

\- ¿En verdad?, yo pienso que onee-chan está molesta. Nuestro padre lo está – dijo Miki algo preocupada

\- Tranquila Miki-sama. Su hermana sabe cuidarse, y si la ocasión lo requiere ella huira – dijo feliz Rindou (ya que estaba más que alegre. Pudo besar a Kanako y hacer enojar a Shizu) – muchas gracias, por incluirme en tus planes querida hermana

\- Claro. Esta vez, necesitaba de tu participación, por solo unos minutos – la música cambio de ritmo y Rindou invito a bailar a Miki, ella acepto, mientras tanto Matsurika y Hibiki-san, continuaban hablando

\- Una preciosa fiesta – comento Hibiki-san

\- Si, lástima que los novios no estén para disfrutarla

* * *

Kanako bajaba del auto donde momentos antes Shizu la llevaba (pero seguía atada de pies y manos). Pensaba que iría cargada como una linda novia, pero el conductor era quien la cargaba y como si fuera un costal de papas

Llegaron a un avión y el conductor dejo a Kanako en un asiento, Shizu le agradeció al hombre y se sentó frente a la mujer, en menos de 5 min el avión despego

\- Shizu…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡YA SUELTAME!, dime como me voy a escapar, si estamos a miles de metros sobre el agua

\- No estoy seguro. Podrías saltar del avión con un paracaídas, mejor ser precavidos

\- Que me sueltes – exigió molesta Kanako

\- Bien, lo hare, pero sabes que debes darme algo a cambio – Kanako se sonrojo – anda

\- Está bien… - Kanako suspiro - … te quiero… - dijo muy bajito

\- No entiendo, ¿qué dijiste? – Kanako le mostro la lengua – bien no te soltare

\- ¡Te quiero!, ya lo dije… - Shizu acaricio su cabeza

\- Que buena niña eres Kanako – la trataba como su mascota, en vez de como su esposa. Sus manos y pies por fin quedaron libres, y lo primero que hizo fue darle un buen coscorrón al rubio - ¡OYE!

\- Cállate, lo tienes merecido, quien ata y secuestra a su preciosa esposa, ¿y porque? Por estar celoso, y lo peor es que mi padre debe estar hecho una furia

\- Yo estoy hecho una furia, besaste a Rindou

\- No lo bese, él me beso

\- Peor, ahora discúlpate

\- No, tu discúlpate – en eso la pantalla del avión se abrió, revelando la imagen de Matsurika

\- Solo discúlpense los dos y listo, dejen de comportarse tan infantilmente – ambos voltearon sorprendidos, ¿Cómo lo hizo? – quiten esas caras, hoy se casaron, tengan algo de diversión por una noche, mañana se recriminan todo lo que quieran. Bueno me despido, feliz luna de miel – la cara de Kanako se puso roja, ella había dicho "diversión por una noche"

\- Bien… lamento haberte sacado de la boda, ahora tú – Kanako no dijo nada, estaba perdida. Shizu movió se mano de un lado a otro frente a ella – hey, llamando a Kanako, estas ahí

\- ¿Eh?, si, ¿qué pasa? – su cara estaba roja, y Shizu sonrió zorrunamente – ¿de qué te ríes?

\- Oh… así que Kanako-chan, estabas pensando en algunas cosas malas, ¿verdad? – ella negó. Shizu la jalo del brazo, haciéndola sentarse en su regazo – quieres que adelantemos la luna de miel – comenzó a jugar con los listones del vestido – no quieres… - beso el cuello de la peli azul

\- ¡NO!, no quiero – dijo nerviosa - ¿Por qué me pides algo tan vergonzoso?, estamos en un avión, acaso estás loco

\- Pero yo quería disculparme, ya sabes, olvidar todo o tu no quieres que me disculpe – comenzó a deshacer el nudo del vestido

\- Claro que si… - él sonrió y comenzó a quitar el listón que sujetaba el vestido – pero… eso será hasta que lleguemos a tierra, antes no – volteo su cara, la cual ya estaba muy roja. Shizu dejo lo que estaba haciendo y abrazo a Kanako, recargando la cabeza en el pecho de su esposa – oe… oe… que estas…

\- Será un largo viaje, me dormiré, ¿o tienes algo que objetar? – ella negó – bien, entonces, buenas noches

\- Buenas noches… - ella lo abrazo y se recargo en el asiento – realmente pareces un niño, Shizu-kun – beso la cabellera de su esposo – creo que yo también debería dormir un poco

" _Querida madre en el cielo, como puedes darte cuenta al final mi boda no resulto como la que toda mujer sueña desde que es una niña. En realidad la mía no resulto como la imagine, pero bueno estoy feliz, me case con la persona a la que quiero, y no puedo pedir nada más, soy feliz, solo espero que Shizu no exagere en sus formas de demostrar su amor hacia mí, sabes a lo que me refiero. Bueno ya debo irme, seguiremos hablando después, ahora creo que tomare una pequeña siesta, nos espera un largo viaje_ "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin…**

**Y así la historia "El final de la tortura y el comienzo de otra" ha concluido, muchas gracias a todos ustedes que han seguida esta historia cada día, desde que se publicó hace un año, si, ya un año de su publicación**

**Agradezco a todas estas personas por sus reviews, favorites, y follows**

**Reviews:** Zuliethrz, May-chi, style, Erin De Acuario, J4sm1n4, nnovas, ashira23, maraleja92, gloria, Phan Villegas, James Birdsong, bebaah, Kenat-san, laidyx, James Birdsong, Guest, blink-chan90, Maud Davenport, Andreius91, danny pedero, Bottan Nelli, Rac, Silvianime, Nix8995, Shizzzam, Karagabrielle y angieariniet

 **Favorites:** Andreius91, Cassandra Lilith Mircalla, Firinael, J4sm1n4, Karagabrielle, Kenat-san, Maud Davenport, Zuliethrz, angieariniet, ashira23, ayamesenpai1, bebaah, blink-chan90, danny pedero, dark buterfly, dsnlolulalurolu y sweetusagi-chan

 **Follows:** Firinael, J4sm1n4, Karagabrielle, Kenat-san, Keruchian, Maud Davenport, Silvianime, Zuliethrz, angieariniet, ayamesenpai1, bebaah, maraleja92, nnovas y

**De igual manera a todas aquellas personas que han seguido este fic, sin dejar algún comentario, les estoy muy agradecida. Durante todo la historia han visto como Kanako logro conquistar el corazón de 4 hombres y hasta el final de su tiempo en Ame no Kisaki como profesora logro hacer que una linda chica se enamorara de ella, desgraciadamente ella no lo supo, aunque si lo hubiera sabido, la verdad es que no habría cambiado en nada la decisión que Kanako tomo al final**

**Sin más, muchas gracias, gracias por leer esta historia hasta el final, les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos ustedes, y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
